Ice Cold
by Wartermehloan
Summary: Clary and Jace have been going to the same school for years now but have never really talked. Will a school geography trip to the mountains of Iceland change things between them? In the midst of a disaster bigger than both of them, will they be drawn together or torn apart? CLACE
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to the TMI fan fiction realm and haven't actually read all that much so I haven't really got the just yet of what everyone's into. But this idea sprung to mind and I started it so... yeah.**

**Please let me know what you think? :D**

**Ice Cold.**

**1**

"Shit," Clary Morgernstern muttered. She walked quickly, trying to grip all her school files on top of her art stuff. But her small arms weren't making it all that easy and bits of paper were flying everywhere as she hurried into the schools main doors and down the halls to her locker. She shoved everything haphazardly inside and sprinted down the long, white corridors to homeroom.

She flung the door open, panting hard and looked at the teacher apologetically.

Mr. Newman stopped talking to see her standing in the doorway. He gave rolled his eyes irritably and gestured for her to sit down before continuing his speech. Clary being late wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

Clary nodded her thanks and quickly made her way to the empty seat next to Simon; it wasn't often Mr. Newman let her get away with anything.

"Hi." He whispered to her as she sat down heavily next to him, a large grin splitting his face.

"Hey," She greeted, still out of breath, "What's he talking about?"

Simon's grin widened and he slid over a small lip of paper that was on his desk towards her. Clary took the sheet and looked at him, confused.

"Just read it." He whispered.

Clary looked down and recognized it as a parental permission slip. Frowning her confusion, she started to read the text at the top.

_Dear Parent or Gaurdian,_

_We are delighted to be offering your child along with the rest of the junior year to this years juniors geography trip to a two week action-packed adventure to Iceland. Involving hikes through the Icelandic mountains, going for swims in the volcanic hot springs, and a chance to see the Northern Lights._

_This will be taking place from the 17th to the 24th of December._

Clary turned to Simon and grinned manically. She had completely forgotten about the junior geography trip the school held each year. Last year's juniors went to Morocco, they all had said it was the best thing they had ever done at school.

She squealed quietly, just loud enough for Simon to hear. The 10th of December was just a month away. They must've been really disorganized with the planning or something; they usually handed out the permission slips, like, four months earlier.

Simon leaned over to her, his eyes wide and bright, "This could be your ticket out – your first time out of New York."

She wanted to squeal in excitement, or show him how happy she was. But something held her back; they both knew she probably couldn't go. So she settled with a strained smile – trying her best not to kill his buzz.

"You have to go, Clary." He continued, sensing her hesitation, "Rebecca went to Iceland with her boyfriend when they went travelling around Europe, she said it was the most amazing place she's ever been."

Clary sighed, "Of corse I _want _to go. But you know I can't. I wouldn't be able to -" She cut herself off when her eyes had landed on the price of the trip at the bottom of the slip. _Six hundred and twenty five dollars!?_ "Oh."

"What?" Simon asked.

"Look how much it costs." Clary said worriedly. Simon looked down to the bottom of the slip and then back up to her, she looked visibly upset. "Valentine's never going to sign for that."

Simon sat back in his chair, finally catching on. "Oh… well… You could just try. There's no harm in trying right?" He said optimistically, his tone going slightly higher.

"Yeah, I guess." Clary nodded, "No harm in trying."

"Morgernstern!" Both their heads snapped up to the teacher, "I want you back here after school. First you're late and now you're talking over me. That is unacceptable and, quite frankly, plain disrespectful!"

Clary quickly shut her mouth that was hanging agape; she knew it would only make it worse to question the unjust punishment.

Mr. Newman was a short grumpy man in his mid-fifties who had had a personal hatred against Clary since her freshman year when she had run into him in the corridor when he was holding a bunch of papers and a scalding hot coffee. He had dropped the papers and had made her pick them up amidst the sea of teenagers scrambling to get to their lessons in the hallway (she was the one who had just got the coffee all down her front, burning her stomach, and he was the one to still hold a grudge?!).

"Yes, Mr. Newman." She muttered.

"What was that Mogernstern?" Newman asked, putting a hand to his ear.

"I said yes Mr. Newman." Clary snapped. She regretted it immediately.

Newman didn't miss a beat, "You're coming back tomorrow as well for impudent behavior."

Clary let her mouth hang this time in disbelief. "What?! I didn't do anything!" She gaped incredulously.

"Make that until Friday. Not a great start to the week Morgernstern." Newman fired.

Clary was about to voice more of her thoughts on the matter when she heard Simon hiss, "Shut up before he files a beheading or something."

Clary could barely look at him before the bell rung and she was out of her seat, leaving the classroom with Simon right by her side.

"Ugh! I cannot believe him!" She ranted, "I can't believe he still hates me this much after the whole coffee thing. He's got his head so far up his ass that he thinks he's better than everyone. He's not even a good teacher! I've had history with him for four years and I haven't learned anything. Being taught by him makes you no wiser, like when learning to play the bagpipes, they sound exactly the same when you have finished learning them as when you started."

"How would you know? I happen to be a pretty good bagpipe…er." Simon smiled.

Clary laughed, "I would love to see you play the bagpipe." She grinned at the thought, "Walking around in a little kilt thing."

Simon grimaced. "Why is it they always walk when they play? You would think minimal movement would be required when wearing plaid skirts in the Scottish highlands."

Clary grinned, "To get away from the noise."

The rest of the day went pretty slowly. Like, painfully slowly. After school, Newman couldn't even have just given her a detention, oh no. He sent her to the pre-school across the street to help some of the kids there with their reading. It's not like she hated kids exactly, but it was the last thing she needed on a Monday on top of all the junior work load that she was starting to stress out about.

But she was on her way home now, the geography permission slip clutched tightly in her grasp.

She never felt all that safe where she lived. The neighborhood in Brooklyn was known for being a criminal hotspot. There were always muggings and there had been at least two shootings in Clary's time.

She opened the door to her small two bedroom, worn-down house and walked straight to the living room where she knew her dad would be, watching the news and drinking a bottle of Stella Artois. He was.

"Valentine?" Clary asked.

Her father flickered his gaze up at her, "What'd you want?"

His gaze remained on the small screen two metres in front of him. "Can you sign a slip for me?" Clary asked.

"What for?" He asked.

"Nothing much." She said nonchalantly, twirling her hair nervously, "Just some stupid geography trip."

Valentine looked up at her, studying her skeptically. When he gestured for her to pass the slip, Clary could feel her heart beat as she watched him take out a pen and start to sign at the bottom. He was halfway through signing it when his gaze flickered to the price in the small print. "You got the money?" He asked gruffly.

Clary's hair twirling intensified, twisting the tips into knots. "Umm… I was hoping maybe -"

"It's not me going on the trip, I ain't bloody paying for it." Valentine grunted, crumpling the slip into a ball and throwing it half-heartedly at Clary. Clary watched it fall to her feet and picked it up quickly. Valentine's gaze had gone back to the small satellite TV and she knew she had lost his attention.

"I've got two hundred. I've been saving up for ages. I was wondering maybe I could borrow a few hundred and pay it back as soon as possible?" She scrambled urgently for some sort of compromise.

Valentine merely glanced up at her and frowned in exasperation, "I said I ain't bloody paying for it! Now get out of my face before I -" He was cut off by the sound of Clary's phone ringing.

He rolled his eyes and continued to watch the TV while Clary turned and went down the small corridor to her room.

She picked her phone out her back pocket and looked down at the small Nokia. Simon's name was dancing across the screen and the phone was vibrating harshly in her hands. With a sigh, she answered the phone and flopped down onto her bed.

"Hey Si, whats up?"

_"Did he let you go?"_ His voice came through hopefully.

Clary took a deep breath, "No. He said he wasn't going to pay for it." She explained, "He wasn't ever going to say yes, I shouldn't have even bothered."

There was silence as they both tried to think up way's around it, Simons voice piped up, _"How much do you have?"_

"Two hundred dollars and twenty five cents."

_"Hmm…"_ Simon thought, _"What if we tried to raise some money?"_

Clary scoffed, "How?"

_"I dunno…"_ He trailed off, _"Maybe you could sell some of your art?"_

Clary frowned in thought. "No one's going to buy my art."

"_Sure they will."_ Simon said enthusiastically, suddenly excited. _"Clary, we live in New York. It's nearly Christmas. People will buy your stuff."_

"No," Clary said, "they really won't."

_"Not if you draw the right thing. You could set up one of those stalls that get people to sit down and then they draw them but pick out bits of their face that they're self conscious of and make it really big to insult them and people buy them but no one really know why."_

Clary thought for a second, "A caricature?" She asked.

_"Yeah! That's the one."_

Clary laughed. "Okay, that's actually not a half bad idea."

"_I'm full of half bad ideas."_ Simon said proudly. Clary imagined him puffing his chest out.

She laughed again, "I'll talk to you about it tomorrow?"

_"Okay, see ya."_

"See ya."

**A/N. Sorry, not the most eventful chapter. I'm just trying to make the snowball to get it rolling at the moment. Btw, I'm English so please correct me If I don't use some American slang or if something I say isn't correct in American culture or something (especially my geography on New York).**

**Thanks for reading! Review? X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! As promised, fifteen reviews and I would update the same day. And OMIGOSH! I was not expecting that much response! Thank you so much!**

**Ice Cold**

**2**

That Wednesday, Clary and Simon did their first caricature session. They set up in the nearest and busiest high street and - to Clary's surprise - actually made a good forty dollars out of it. Simon wasn't actually doing any of the drawing, he was there for moral support. Or how he liked to put it; 'eye candy to draw in the customers'.

"I can't believe we actually made forty dollars!" Simon exclaimed the next day. "If we keep going at this rate, we'll make three hundred dollars in days!" He pointed out for the tenth time in the last twenty four hours. "Are you still up for doing it again today after school?" He asked.

They had one more period left of the day. "Yeah. I've just got to do this stupid pre-school thing first." She groaned.

"Oh yeah," Simon acknowledged sympathetically. "I'll meet you where we set up yesterday?"

Clary nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you there."

She was not looking forward to her last period of history. It was the last subject she wanted at the end of any day. Especially since Newman taught it.

Making an effort to get there early, she opened the door to the classroom five minutes before the lesson started.

"This is unacceptable Lightwood!" She heard Mr. Newman bark as she pushed the door open. "You're staying back here after school. And you," He said, spinning around to see Clary opening the door. "Morgernstern, how dare you interrupt us without permission! You get to stay behind for the whole of next week as well." He fumed.

Clary's jaw went slack, "What the? I came early to avoid this!"

"Mr. Newman, don't you think that's a bit -"

"You too Lightwood!" Newman interrupted.

"What?!" Jace exclaimed.

"I would strongly suggest you shut your mouth Lightwood and you, Clarissa, pick your jaw up off of the God damned floor and go take a seat before another week is added."

Clary, absolutely fuming but knowing her protests would just make it worse, walked slowly to the very back of the classroom and took a seat as far away from Newman as she could get.

When the bell finally went off signalling the end of school, Clary hurried out of the classroom as soon as she possibly could. She only had to do an hour at the pre-school and the quicker she went, the quicker she could meet up with Simon.

"Clary!"

She was halfway down the hallway when she heard her name being called out. She turned around and saw Jace Lightwood running to try and catch up with her. Jace Lightwood?

When he caught up to her he was panting. "Newman said you knew what our detention was and where we had to go. He said to follow you."

Clary rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the hallway, "Yeah, well we're in for a real treat."

Jace walked along side. "Oh God, that bad huh?"

"We have to volunteer at the pre-school across the street."

Jace sighed, "I guess it was too much to wish for Newman to just give us a normal detention. Like any other teacher."

"That's what I thought." Clary replied just as she caught the eye of one of her friends, Maia.

Her face looked thoroughly confused and her eyes were wide in disbelief as she looked from Jace and back to Clary in question. Clary smiled at how hilarious her expression was and made a hand gesture that told her she would explain later.

Clary and Jace weren't really in the same friendship group - to put it lightly. She was actually the one to show Jace around on his first day in middle school (they both went to the same one around the block). His parents had died that January and he had had to move to New York to live with his adoptive family, the Lightwoods. He would've been in the year above Clary, so a senior now, but he got held back a year after he had taken too much time out of school in mourning over his parents.

It's not that Clary didn't like Jace. She didn't really know him all that well. They hadn't really spoken at all after the day she had shown him round, and after all these years she had still only spoken to him when they got paired together in some science experiment or something - which wasn't often.

You could say they didn't really hang out with the same people. Jace was on the football team and friends with all those kinda people - which Clary was not. It also didn't help that his sister was on the cheerleading team. Let's just say that she didn't get on very well with the cheer captain, Kaelie, not since third grade at least. And therefore the cheer team didn't really get on with her very well.

Clary wasn't disliked by many (other than the cheerleaders). She had a few closer friends like Maia. But ever since Maia had started going out with Jordan (who was also on the football team), they hadn't really seen much of each other. They were still friendly with one another but not nearly as close as they once were. Simon, Maia and herself used to be a sort of trio. It was just her and Simon left now - which she didn't mind. Simon had been her best friend since first grade.

They weren't exactly 'popular'. Whatsoever. They were pretty much some of the biggest losers at the school – but at least they weren't _hated_ by anyone.

The teacher still had all the children sat down and listening to her talk when Clary and Jace arrived, so they waited in the doorway.

"What does the chicken give you kids?" The teacher at the front of the class asked.

"Meat!" The kids chanted.

"Very good! Now what type of meat does the pig give you?"

"Bacon!"

"Great! And what does the fat cow give you?"

"Homework!" Jace called out. All the kids turned in their seats to see Jace and Clary at the back, followed by the instantaneous eruption of howls of laughter from the children. Even the teacher chuckled a bit.

"You must be Jace." The teacher called over the laughter.

"Jace I am." He nodded.

"Newman told me you'd be coming." She explained, already knowing Clary was going to be here since she'd been coming the last couple of days. "Class!" She called to settle her students, "This is Jace, he and Clary will be here another week to help you guys with your reading."

The kids all cheered and moved to get up. "Uh-uh." The teacher shook her head, "Stay in your seats and grab out your reading books. Clary and Jace will have time to read with all of you. Whether it be today or tomorrow."

The children all dug out their reading books and started reading to themselves quietly. The teacher walked up to Jace and Clary and held out her hand to Jace, "I'm Miss Burberry."

Jace shook it, "A pleasure." He smiled and Miss Burberry grinned widely. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well if you two could just go round the desks and help the children with pronunciation and general reading aloud, that'd be great, thanks."

Clary and Jace did as they were told and split up. Clary found a small boy who was sporting an intense look of concentration and confusion.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" Clary asked and the boy scooted over a little on the bench. "Do you want to read out loud for me?"

The boy looked shy but took a breath and started reading aloud, "Biff was ex… excited dat he was fi… fi - finally gunna -"

"Going to." Clary corrected softly.

"Going to go to da cinema. 'I ain't had no fun at all re… recently,' Biff ex… ex… exclaimed."

Miss Burberry had just walked passed and stopped next to the boy.

"Try it again."

"'I ain't had no fun at all recently,' Biff ex - exclaimed." The boy tried.

The teacher pursed her lips and turned to her class. "Kids, what would you say was wrong with this sentence?" She asked as she wrote on the blackboard _I ain't had no fun at all recently_. "How would you correct this?"

The class was silent for a moment when the boy next to Clary piped up innocently, "Get a boyfriend?"

Both Clary and Jace both threw a hand to cover their mouths as they gaped with wide eyes, trying to conceal their laughter. The kids didn't get it. The teacher laughed softly, "I mean, how would you correct the _wording_?"

An hour later, the kids were all aloud to go home and Jace and Clary stayed behind to help Miss Burberry clear up and left a few minutes later. As soon as they were out of earshot of Miss Burberry, they both bust into fits of laughter.

"Oh my God, that was hilarious." Clary laughed.

"I swear kids get away with everything. Imagine if one of us had said that to Newman?" Jace grinned.

Clary looked horrified, "I think he would just spontaneously combust." Jace laughed. "No seriously, I think he would do that thing where his whole face goes really red everywhere except his nose and then… poof." Jace laughed harder, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Or he would do that thing where the corner of his mouth twitches so violently it looks like its going to drop off and then…"

"Poof?" Clary finished.

"Poof."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

The fist thing Clary was aware of when she walked into Alicante High the next day was Maia pulling at her arm and pulling her aggressively to the side of the hallway.

"So!?" Maia exclaimed, looking at Clary expectantly.

Clary looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate, "So what?"

Maia rolled her eyes, and shook Clary's shoulder, "So why were you with the most good looking and most popular guy at Alicante and where did you go with him when you left?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Clary frowned, "Well I wouldn't say he was the _most_ good looking guy…" She trailed off and grinned when Maia nudged her with her elbow.

"You know that's not what I mean." She pushed.

Clary laughed, "Literally, we just got the same punishment from Newman to help out at the preschool."

Maia laughed, "Seriously?" She asked, "That's it?"

"Yeah, why?" Clary asked in question to Maia's exaggerated laughter.

"Kaelie saw you leave school with him." Maia explained.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Oh God, what now? She think I'm trying to 'take her boyfriend from her' or some bull like that?"

Maia shook her head, "There's no boyfriend to take from her. Jace broke up with her last weekend."

Clary's eyes flung open, "What! Why?"

Maia pursed her lips, Clary knew she probably shouldn't be telling her this. Maia wasn't actually a cheerleader but because she was dating Jordan, hung out with them quite a lot and therefore was expected to hate Clary as much as their captain, Kaelie, did. "Kaelie cheated on him with Chris. Jace walked in on them. It was a nasty break up apparently." Clary's eyes widened. "But you have to keep this a secret! And you did not hear it from me, okay?"

Clary nodded. Jace and Kaelie had been going out since the beginning of sophomore year and, from what Clary could tell, had been pretty serious.

Clary grinned, "God, she must hate me even more."

Maia nodded, "If that's even possible." Clary laughed.

"Well, I've got to get ready for class. I'll see you later?" She asked.

Maia nodded, "See ya."

**AN. Sorry, another fairly short chapter and nothing much happened (It will eventually! I promise). But thanks so much to all that reviewed. Please let me know what you all thought?**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMIGOD! 50 reviews! What the?! Thank you so much! I was not expecting this.**

**WARNING! PLEASE READ ****Okay, in this chapter there is a bit about religion in here and I know loads of people get touchy about that kinda thing so please don't all blow up in my face. Just tell me if you found it offensive (I don't think it is) and I'll change it.**

**Ice Cold**

**3**

**A WEEK LATER**

Simon asked Clary if she wanted to spend the night at his house, they hadn't had much success in selling caricatures that day so they decided to stay a bit longer and come off the streets later than usual. Since it was dark, neither Simon or Clary liked the idea of her walking home alone. So they had walked back to his house together instead.

They had already hit the four hundred dollar mark and only needed another two hundred. Who knew drawing people on the street could get you so much money so quickly? Clary was certainly surprised it was working.

And now they were both in Simons room. Simon slouched in a bean bag on the floor, staring at the Tv, with Clary curled up on an old sofa drawing him. He was wearing the kind of expression of such intensity that could only be inspired by a set of gaming controllers in your hands and zombies that needed killing on your screen.

About half an hour in, Simon's voice piped up, "Take a picture, It'll last longer." He smirked, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Um... No it won't." Simons smirk fell and Clary laughed.

"Come play with me." Simon moaned for the umpteenth time.

Clary rolled her eyes, shut her sketchpad and slid to the floor, "It rots your brain you know. Before you know it, you'll be out on the streets chopping people's heads off with a machete." She put on her best 'patronising-parent' voice and grinned, grabbing the nearest controller on the floor.

Simon snorted, "Yuh, as if. If Pac-Man affected us as kids, we'd all be running around in dark rooms, munching on pills and listening to repetitive electronic music." He pointed, Clary grinned. "And besides, video games can prepare you for very realistic situations as well."

"Oh yeah, just incase there was a zombie apocalypse or anything." Clary shrugged nonchalantly.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Exactly. See, and now if there were to be a zombie apocalypse, I would be at the front line, slaughtering them all and saving your sorry ass."

Clary snorted and then laughed, "You would be as good at killing a zombie as you would be at playing the bagpipes."

Simon held his chin up, "Then I think you would find I would be a zombie-killing machine."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Do you ever stop and think it's scary how ready our generation is for the zombie apocalypse?"

"No."

Clary laughed. "Now, come on Clary, pick up your game. You've made us loose like five lives."

They fell asleep like that and woke in the morning next to each other on the bean bag, game controller's in hand. They scrambled to get ready as quickly as possible and managed to get to the bus stop fifteen minutes later.

The morning went by reasonably quickly. It was the afternoon Clary was dreading; she had two whole hours of history yet to come and she wasn't sure she would be able to hold back from scouring Newman's eyes out with a fork for that long.

She grabbed her things and trudged slowly to the classroom, grabbing a seat as far back as she could that wasn't already taken. A few minutes later she noticed Jace had sat next to her out the corner of her eye. She grinned; he was probably trying to get as far away from the front as possible. She was glad at least someone shared a mutual hatred for their history teacher.

"Hey," Jace learned over his desk to whisper.

"Hey." Clary greeted, only mildly surprised he had bothered to address her while they were at school.

"Siked for two hours of Newman?"

Clary pursed her lips, "Ecstatic."

Jace laughed quietly.

The door burst open and Newman strode through. Everyone quickly sat down at their desks if they hadn't already. "Right class. Today is going to be more of a religious lesson than a history one, just so we get a deeper understanding and background to our new topic; the American Civil Rights movement, 1940's to 70's."

Clary's mind wondered elsewhere for a good half hour. At least she was already a quarter of the way through the lesson without wanting to throttle her teacher she supposed. Clary didn't know what to think about religion. She didn't necessarily believe in any of them but she didn't not believe in them either. But she had noticed from a young age how school had tried to brainwash her into being religious - and she knew she didn't believe in indoctrination. So when Newman was going on his religious rant about how if you didn't believe in God you'll go to hell or something, she tried to zone out further.

"...So those of you who _do_ go to church - which I should hope is most of you... Who doesn't go to church here?" He asked on a side note.

A little less than half the room slowly raised their hands."I'm surprised of some of you." Newman tutted quietly, "But it's not a shocker some of you don't go. It explains a lot for some people, people like little-Miss red-head over there." Newman's gaze wondered over to Clary.

"It sure would help ingrain some basic human decency."

Clary had chosen that same instant to zone back into reality. Her eyes widened. Were teacher's even aloud to say stuff like that? Newman had done some pretty bad stuff towards Clary but this was an all-time low. That _must_ be illegal. Most of her classmates must've thought so as well, as they were looking between Newman and Clary with their mouths agape. Clary turned her head slightly and saw that Jace, instead of being surprised, was wearing a stoney expression on his face.

"Anyway, as I was saying, for those of you that _do_ go to church, you should know why it is etiquette to be as quiet as possible in there. Why is that?" Newman asked.

"Because people are sleeping."

Clary was surprised to hear Jace's voice.

Newman almost staggered back, his face growing redder, "I beg your pardon?"

"The same reason people are quiet in your lessons."

The class went silent. Red blotches sporting on Newmans face spread out across his face rapidly, leaving just his nose a deathly pale. It was when Clary could see the start of the lip-twitching did she really know how in trouble Jace was.

"Out." His voice grumbled low, pointing at the door.

"Gladly." Jace whispered just loud enough for Clary to hear, picking up his stuff and making his way out the door.

Clary stared after him as the room was dead quiet, everyone feeling the door slamming shut and echoing in the dead room. Newman continued with his lecture but Clary's mind was on other things. She could not believe what Jace had done. He knew Newman was severe in punishments with things that weren't that bad. But talking back to teachers - a thing the all of them seemed to think as unforgivable for some reason - would get him into deep trouble, he must've known that. And Newman giving him the punishment... She would be surprised if he made it out alive.

He must've done it for the comment Newman shot at Clary; she couldn't find another catalyst that would've made Jace do that. But that only made her feel bad. She didn't want him suffering whatever Newman had to offer by himself because of her.

"... And that's why bread is considered a holy food - if you didn't already know. Do you say prayers before you eat, Clarissa?" He asked mockingly, shooting her a disgusting half grin.

Clary shook her head, "I don't have to, my mom's a pretty good cook. I guess you can't say the same for your's, huh?"

A few people in the class snickered. Newman was silent. His face was darkening in colour again as he stared daggers at Clary. "Join Lightwood." He ordered.

But Clary was already out of her seat and leaving the room.

She quickly found Jace, leaning up against the wall a bit further down the hall, his files hung loosely in one arm. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Clary?" He asked, surprised he saw her face than that of an enraged Mr. Newman.

"Yeah?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"What did you do this time?" He asked bitterly, "look at him the wrong way?"

Clary laughed half heartedly and leaned up against the wall with him. "Not quite."

They were silent. Listening to the muffled sound of Newmans voice in the classroom.

Clary was slowly getting more and more angry as she replayed the scene in her head. Why did he hate her so much? She didn't get it. She had heard people say how much a teacher 'hated' them before because they kept giving them bad grades. But she was confident this was real resentment that he saw in her.

"You didn't have to do that." Clary said quietly.

Jace turned to look towards her, his golden eyes not giving away any indication of whatever emotion he was feeling. He didn't say anything for so long Clary didn't think he had heard her.

"Why does he hate you so much?"

Clary pursed her lips, "I don't know." She said, and then turned her head away, breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble." She said, looking down at her hands.

Jace smirked, "If you blame yourself for every time I open my mouth and say something stupid, you would end up in a tiny little urn." He said, gesturing how small between his thumb and forefinger. Clary laughed as Jace grinned.

They ended up getting the rest of the semester 'volunteering' at the primary school. It's not that Clary didn't like the kids, but it was time consuming - especially on top of trying to make enough money for Iceland - and she had lots of work to catch up on.

When Saturday came, Clary couldn't have been more ready for the weekend. She grinned when she woke up and saw her watch read ten o'clock, nothing compared to her love for late mornings.

She found Valentine in the kitchen, his boots up lazily on the table as he read the paper.

"Good morning." She greeted sleepily.

He grunted something unintelligible and flipped to the next page in his paper. Clary got a glass and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Valentine's gaze flickered over the top of his newspaper to look at her. "You look disgusting. Go have a shower or whatever it is you do."

Clary looked at him, "...Uh, yeah. That is what I do... along with most of the human population."

Valentine shrugged, "Could've been anyone's guess then."

Clary chugged the last of her orange juice and turned to go have a shower.

"Wait a second," Valentine called. Clary rotated to face him, "what were you doing today?"

Clary shrugged, "Me and Simon were going to the square to go and do some caricatures. We're trying to raise money for-"

"Yeah I didn't ask for your life story." Valentine waved an unbothered hand, "Some mates are coming over for poker tonight. I don't want you coming in the kitchen and ruining our night, alright?"

Clary nodded, "Yeah okay."

The day went quickly, her and Simon had quite a lot of fun. There wasn't any fussy, bothersome customers. When the sun was hanging low, casting an orange glow on the snow that was blanketed over the pavements, they were thinking about packing up soon; they were both tired and cold.

"So what would my caricature be?" Simon asked as they sat around waiting for a couple more customers before they called it a day. Clary cocked her head in question. "You know, what would I look like?"

"Like something I would draw with my left hand." She grinned.

Simon glared at her, "Why am I friends with you?" He asked.

Clary put her hand on her chin in mock thought, "Hmm... well it's definitely not for my ability to draw well with my left hand."

Simon rolled his eyes. Clary laughed at his expression and turned. The scene was beautiful. The square they went to each day had a little ice rink in the centre and lots of little wooden framed huts selling cute little bits and bobs. The snow that had recently settled over new york made it seem more magical in a way. Clary didn't like the cold but she did like how everything looked when it was coated with snow.

She noticed a little boy walking towards them and she smiled. His cheeks were flushed from the cold, his nose slightly red. He wore a blue puffer jacket with woollen gloves. But the thing Clary noticed most about the boy was the oxygen tubing protruding out of his nose and into his backpack.

She smiled as he approached her and Simon.

"Hello," Clary greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." The kid grinned toothily. Clary smiled. Up close, she could see the tell signs that he'd recently been sick. He looked skinny and his cheeks were hollow under his darkened eyes. "These are so cool!" He enthused, staring at some of the ones on display.

Clary was quite modest about her work and wasn't usually so flashy about it. And, still, after all these sessions she had done of caricaturing, she always blushed when someone commented on her work.

"Thank you."

"Could you do one of me?" He grinned again, sniffing from the cold. His dark eyes looked innocently up at hers and she nearly melted. "I just have to wait for my brother to come. He's looking after all my money." He looked over both shoulders suspiciously before leaning towards Simon and Clary, "I've never been so stupid." He whispered and then giggled.

Simon and Clary laughed.

"Max! I've been looking everywhere for you! I - Oh, hi guys."

The three looked up to see a boy jogging towards them. His golden hair only fit for none other than Jace Lightwood.

**I'm sorry, that was an awful ending.**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really ****_really _****appreciate it. I will get round to replying to them at some point.**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING /REVIEWING/ FAVOURITING / FOLLOWING!_**

**;)**

**Note: I'm sorry, I am aware not much has really happened, I just need to get some grounding. I promise it will come! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. I know I said I would be a bit later but I swear I wasn't expecting a week. I caught a really nasty flu/cold thing and felt awful for most of the week. I was in bed watching bad movies and feeling shitty for like three days (a temperature of 102.9!?)**

**But anyways. I want to thank everyone, again, who reviewed and favourited/PM'd/followed and I would love for you all to continue to do so. I promise I am getting round to replying to reviews, I just haven't managed yet. But you can always PM me if you want things answered quicker.**

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions or questions PM me or put them in a review (or both).**

**Btw, fun fact someone I've been PMing thought I should mention to you guys. It's quite weird, I am short and have red, really curly hair and am known as the art freak at my school too. But I have yet to find my Jace yet though. Not that I care... *sobs quietly in the corner***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Please review!**

Ice Cold

4

"Hi Jace." Clary said. Simon half waved in greeting.

Max looked up at his tall brother and back to the two strangers at the stall, "You know eachother?" He asked.

Jace ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah. They go to the same school as me."

Max opened his mouth in acknowledgement. "Can I have my face done?" He asked, grinning up at his brother and pointing eagerly to Clary's example drawings.

Jace looked anxious, "I don't know Max…" He trailed off, "We aren't supposed to be here. I should get you back soon."

Max widened his eyes and gave him a tooth-full, pleading smile. "Pleeeeease, Jace?"

Jace frowned but Clary could see he wasn't going to stand a chance at being stubborn when Max was giving him a face like that.

"Please?" He asked hopefully."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Go on then. But then we're leaving. No complaining, okay?"

Max grinned cheekily and went to hug Jace, only reaching his sternum."Yeah, yeah, get off me you twerp." Jace said affectionately, pushing away his little brother, "I could get Max cooties."

Max let go and looked up at him, "But they're the best kind." Clary and Simon laughed.

Jace brushed him away with his hand, "Come on, let's get your face drawn."

Max leapt up onto the stall provided and Clary reached for her A3 sketchpad.

Ten minutes into the drawing and Clary was losing focus from how much she was laughing. Simon and Jace had got into some sort of fight and were bickering over the smallest things – to her and Max's immense amusement.

"My hair's ridiculous?" Jace asked incredulously. "Look at this," He said, flicking one of Simons dark, short curls, "it looks like your mum and a poodle gave birth to you."

Simon pulled away from Jace's hand.

"At least mine doesn't look like a lions backside."

Jace scoffed, "Yeah okay, Pumbaa."

Max squealed with laughter and Clary quickly finished her drawing before the pair ripped each others heads off.

"You don't want to get on Simon's bad side, Jace." Clary warned, "He goes to the gym at least once a year."

Simon shot Clary a look of mock betrayal, she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll have you know I'm in pretty good shape, actually." Simon informed, puffing his chest out.

"Round is a shape, right?" Jace quipped.

Simon glared at him. "I could take you out any day, Lightwood." He said. Clary and Jace looked at him, "I just don't want to."

Clary laughed, "The only thing you've learnt to 'take out' is a dragon or something on you're Xbox."

"And I bet you're not even great at that." Jace added.

Simon looked offended, "I'll have you know I am the world's best dragon slayer. You see any dragons around here? No? You're welcome."

Max howled out with laughter and the three couldn't help but grin. Clary quickly finished the drawing before the fight developed further and showed it to Max when he had caught his breath.

His eyes grew wider, "It looks just like me. But I don't smile that big." He said.

She had added Jace and Simon in the picture, small and behind max. They both looked angry at each other but the corner of Jace's lip was turned up into a smirk; finding it amusing. Max was at the front of the picture, laughing at them. His eyes were squinted shut and his cheeks were on the slight chubby side. His mouth was big and showed off his front teeth.

"It's my first impression of you." Clary explained.

Jace took it out of Max's hand and looked down at it for a while. His gaze travelling across the paper until he finally spoke, "I definitely have a stronger jawbone than that." He said, handing it back to Max.

Max suddenly started kicking his legs that were dangling over the stall. "I know what we're going to do next." He said.

"No Max, I said we need to go. You're not supposed to-" Jace started.

"ICE-SKATING!" He said, pointing to the rink a few yards away.

Jace rolled is eyes, "No Max, you've got to get home. Come on." He said taking his hand and helping him off the tall stool.

"But Jace! I've never been ice-skating." Max pleaded.

"Well I have. It's boring. Come on." He said, gesturing for him to put his scarf he had taken off back on.

"Mum's not even at home today. No one will know." Max pointed, "Come on Jacey. Please."

Jace looked down at his little brother for a while. Clary liked to see the softer side of Jace that wasn't always with his footballer friends, it was different. He may pretend to not look as caring towards his little brother, but she could see through that.

"Fine." Jace conceded and Max pumped a fist in the air. "But only on the condition that you never call me that again until you're on your deathbed, got it?" Max giggled but nodded slightly.

Jace turned to Clary and puled out his wallet, "How much?" He asked.

Clary waved a hand, "Don't worry about it." She said, "Consider it a Christmas present." She smiled at Max.

"Well then, consider me buying your ice skating ticket our Christmas present to you." Jace said, slipping the wallet into his back pocket.

Clary opened her mouth agape slightly. The hottest, most popular guy in the school was telling her he was going to pay for her to go ice skating. With him.

Clary and Jace had been getting friendlier since they had to start 'volunteering' at the pre-school. But they never really spoke outside of that, other than smiling in the hallways.

"Well don't get too excited." Jace said when Clay just stared at him with her mouth open.

She stuttered back into reality, "I – I can't let you pay."

"Sure I can; I'm a nice person." He explained, "And it's actually cheaper to get three tickets than two." Clary rolled her eyes, of corse. "Simple Simon can come too." He shrugged.

Jace turned away and started walking toward the rink with Max at his side. Simon glared heatedly at his retreating back while Clary stared at it with disbelief.

He turned to look at them over his shoulder. "Are you coming?" He called, then half shrugged,"Or I guess you could continue to stare at me. I might do a trick."

Simon looked at Clary. Clary shrugged and started clearing up her stuff as quickly as she could. Simon sighed and stood up to help her, shaking his head and muttering his distaste of the boy under his breath.

It was when Clary was tying up her boots did she notice one tiny, eency-weency little problem; she had never ice skated once in her whole entire life.

She watched out the window. There were small kids with little bars they could hold onto, or parents that were practically carrying them so they didn't fall over. Then there were a few teenagers and adults that were fairly good. And then there was that group of douchey twenty-something year-olds that were all amazing and were all there for the sole purpose of showing off to their friends.

Max was practically dying of excitement, his legs swinging wildly as they dangled from the stool he sat on.

"When can we go on?" He moaned.

"When Jace comes back we can all go on." Simon said. Jace had left with the skates he had been given to swap them for a bigger size a while ago and, by the looks of it, there was a really long queue.

"But he's taking forever." Max whined, "Can't we go on and wait for him out there?" He asked pleadingly.

"Why don't you two go out?" Clary asked, "I'll wait for him here. I haven't finished tying these up anyway." She said, gesturing to her unlaced boot.

Simon looked at her questioningly, asking her if she was sure. Clary nodded and Simon smiled a little in acknowledgement.

"Come on Max, let's go." He said, walking towards the doors.

"Yes!" Max grinned as he leapt off his seat excitedly and almost tripped as he hurried to catch up with Simon.

Clary watched them both disappear onto the ice rink and then turned her attention back to her shoelaces.

She could lace them just fine up until the little hook things. She thought maybe the laces were too thick? Every time she did one and then tried to do the other, the first one would just pop out again. And she was back to square one.

"Try tightening them first." A voice came from behind her.

She jumped and turned to see who it was. She blushed as she saw Jace standing right over her.

"Yeah," She said, quickly, blowing away the hair that had fallen into her face, "I know." She covered, turning around again to hide the shade of red she knew her face was turning.

Clary bent down and continued to tie her shoe laces. She heard Jace chuckle from behind her but she chose to ignore it. He sat down next to her.

"Where'd the others go?" He asked, lazily looking round for Max and Simon.

"Max couldn't wait. They're both already out there." She explained.

Jace smiled slightly and reached down to tie his own boots, "Yeah… Max is a little impatient."

Clary laughed, "Just like his big brother."

Jace sat back up quickly, "What? I'm not impatient." He stated, but he was wearing a hint of a playful smile.

Clary scoffed, "Not impatient…" She trailed off shaking her head, "' Clary, I want to get there sometime this centuary', 'Jesus Clary you're slower than a herd of turtles walking through peanutbutter', 'Come on Clary, at this rate we're going to get there and all the brats will be grown up and meeting for their 50th reunion', 'Speed up Clary, I've seen one legged dogs on tranquillizers walk faster than you.'" Clary said in her deepest voice and nodding her head about between her shoulders, mocking.

Jace opened his mouth, the corner lifted slightly in a smirk, and scoffed, "Okay, first, if I moved my head as much as you're implying I do, I wouldn't have a head to say any of these things, for it probably would have fallen off by now."

"And made the world a better place." Clary added.

"Second," Jace ignored, "I wouldn't have been made to have said any of these if you didn't move like a geriatric snail crossing a salted road. I have every right to be a bit impatient."

"It's not my fault I don't have bean-poles for legs." She said.

"These," Jace gestured to his outstretched legs, "are normal. You're just small."

Clary rolled her eyes, grinning, and stood up, "Whatever, lets just go." She said, now she had finally laced her shoes up.

They walked together to the door that opened to the ice rink. Jace walked straight onto it and skated out a bit before neatly swiveling to face Clary.

She was holding onto the railing, watching all the people zip past her before she took her first tentative step onto the ice.

Jace was about to tease her about her looking as though she had never gone ice skating before, but he stopped short when he looked at her face and saw she really did look like she hadn't before.

He smiled to himself, looking down at his feet as he skated towards her.

"It's really not that bad." He said.

Clary's head shot up, her eyes wide, "Jesus Christ, Jace." She said, putting a hand to her heart, "Quit sneaking up on me like that."

"But it's so much fun." Jace smarted. Clary glared up at him, noticing the playful twinkle in his eye, and then focused back on the task at hand.

She took a breath and started trying to copy some of the other skaters, her hand gripping firmly to the wall.

Clary felt Jace watching her back as she shuffled up the wall a few meters, her knuckles white from gripping it so hard and her blush a deep red, before he skated over to her. "Okay Clary, stop."

She ignored him, still shuffling forward (which he kept pace with easily) and looked up at him heatedly, "I'm actually moving and you want me to stop? I probably won't start again."

Jace laughed and Clary watched him skate out into the center of the rink. "Show off." She muttered under her breath.

"Copy me." He called skating slowly but gracefully back towards her.

"Pfft. Easier said than done." She rolled her eyes.

He shook his head at her stubbornness, "Just try."

Clary frowned and was about to start trying along the wall.

"I'll make sure you won't fall." He said. Clary turned to him and realized he was holding out his hand.

She consciously kept herself from letting her jaw hang. Jace Lightwood – jock, and most popular guy in the school, having just bought Clary Fray – art freak with one best friend and enemy of Jace's (ex?) girlfriend, a ticket to go ice skating, was offering to hold said loser's hand so she didn't fall.

Clary stared at his outstretched hand and then back to her iron grip on the wall.

"I - I think I'm cool with the wall." She said, trying to move away as quickly as she could… which wasn't very quickly at all.

Jace was in front of her before she could blink.

"Come on, Morgernstern." He said, "I don't want to look like I'm hanging out with Bambi. It'll ruin my rep."

Clary gestured to the whole ice rink with her hand, "By all means. You're free to leave me."

Jace raised an eyebrow and waited for a bit in question. Clary didn't budge.

"I'm not moving Morgernstern."

Clary frowned when she noticed the look was back in his eyes. He wasn't going anywhere. And she couldn't exactly go around him.

She sighed and put her hand into his open, inviting one. Her expression was one of annoyance, well at least she hoped it was because inside she was freaking out.

"Okay Lightwood, but if I die I swear to God I'll come back from the grave and hunt your ass down."

Jace laughed, her tone of voice didn't match her expression as he pushed them away from the barrier. She looked terrified.

Clary had completely forgotten about how she was holding hands with Jace and how she had never imagined anything of the sort would happen in a parallel universe, and held onto it for dear life as other skaters whizzed past, inches away from them.

As they slowly skated round the rink and Clary was starting to at least get the hang of a fairly stable, amateur, technique, she was pretty sure that Jace must've lost circulation in his hand judging from how hard she was holding onto it.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

Clary frowned and looked up at him, "I'm ice skating… with you. You bought me a ticket? Ring a bell?"

Jace sighed, "I mean the whole caricature thing."

"Oh well…" She trailed off in thought, "You know the whole geography trip we're going off on in a few weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my Father said he wasn't going to pay for it… so here I am." She shrugged, loosening her grip on his hands a little. She was starting to feel a little more confident about not falling over and being decapitated by someone skating over her neck.

Jace's brows furrowed and he looked down at her, "Why does he want to pay for it?"

Clary shrugged, "He's not going on the trip, so why should he?"

"He's your parent. He should want you to go on it." He pointed, "What about your mother? What does she think?"

"She died I while ago." Clary said quietly.

Jace didn't say anything. They had gone around almost another half of the rink until he spoke again, almost startling Clary "Mine were in a crash. Drunk driver." He said, his voice low. "I was in the back seat." His tone lightened a bit, "The Lightwoods were great. We'd been family friends since I can remember. They took me in and I moved to New York."

"What about Max?" Clary asked, "How old is he? I know Isabelle's in our year. And Alec's two years above."

"He's nine." Clary's eyes's widened and Jace laughed, "I know, he looks about seven."

Clary paused before looking up at Jace, "Is he… Is he sick or…?" She trailed off.

"Cystic Fibrosis." He explained.

Clary nodded in acknowledgement and opened her mouth to respond when she was hit roughly in the back. The force of the mass made her fall to the side. She flew her free hand up to cover her face on instinct, ready to collide with the ice.

Her other arm was yanked hard and she felt a hand quickly wrap around her waist before she could hit the floor.

"Hey!" She heard Jace call, "Watch where you're going!" He yelled menacingly at some show off from the twenty-something-year-old douchebag club. She heard a small sorry uttered and saw him dart away back to his group of friends.

Jace pulled Clary back onto her feet - how he'd managed to do so while staying upright remained a mystery to Clary - and held her, making sure she was steady, "Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her worriedly.

Clary nodded, looking at her feet as she blushed, "Thanks."

Jace released her just in time to watch Max and Simon glide towards them.

"We saw what happened." Simon panted, looking Clary up and down, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clary smiled.

"We saw you two skating." Max said and then looked at Clary, "What happened? Why were you swerving everywhere? did you get the wrong size shoes or something?"

Jace and Simon burst out laughing and Clary elbowed Jace in the stomach and reached over to punch Simons arm.

"How about we go round again. We've only got half an hour left." Clary pointed quickly.

But Simon and Jace weren't done yet. Clay looked down to Max who was watching the two laughing teenagers, wondering what he'd said. He turned to Clary and shrugged. Clary shrugged back, "Do you want to go round again?" She asked.

Max grinned and took her hand. They were only a few meters away before the other two realized they were being left alone with each other and quickly caught up with Clary and Max.

It was dark when Clary got to the street she lived on, but she was wearing a smile anyways. She had had such a great afternoon. Jace and Max were hilarious. And it was nice to get to know Jace a little more. Simon might not agree with her but she thought there was a lot more to Jace than just an arrogant jock with a cheerleader (ex?) girlfriend to cling to his arm. Especially around his little brother.

She walked up to her house and pulled out her key, jiggling it to fit into the rusty key hole. It was when she finally got the door to open and heard the sound of laughter of middle aged drunken men coming from inside did she remember that it was Valenitne's poker night tonight.

She quickly shut the door and scurried through the entrance bit and straight to her bedroom, flinging her bag of art stuff and money on the bed. She thought she would quickly go to the kitchen to grab a drink and then turn in of the night - she didn't want to be seen and anger her farther.

Swiftly moving to the kitchen, Clary found herself a glass and grabbed some milk out of the small fridge. She could smell the scent of mingled beer and cigars wafting from the living room. She wrinkled her nose and put the milk back.

She turned around and almost walked straight into one of the most tallest men Clary had ever seen.

"Who da fuck are you?" He grunted, moving back a half step.

God he stank. Everything you didn't want to smell of, you could find it somewhere. Beer, smoke, BO, piss, you name it.

"Sorry," Clary mumbled, "I'm just leaving -"

"CLARISSA!" She heard her name being yelled. She winced and slowly spun around to see Valentine. A half empty bottle of Jack Daniels held lazily between his fingers, leaning up against the wall with the other hand. Valentine's expression looked murderous, and he appeared to be very drunk. This couldn't be good.

"Go to your room." He snarled. "I'll see you in there in a second."

So, thanks for reading. Please review!

I'm sorry this is a kinda bad chapter, it was just a filler-in. And I'm really tired... oh well.

Suggestions/questions/liked bits/not as liked bits... anything - it would be really cool to hear from you and give you more of a story you want to read.

\- 5 reviews: I'll update sometime this week

\- 10 reviews: I'll update within the next day or two

\- 15 reviews: I'll update that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! It makes me so happy :D The next chapter is dedicated to whoever is the 100th reviewer (we're on 99! What the?! £$ /?) but this one, is to Arelia Miles for her constant support and wonderful reviews. Thank you!**

**BTW****-I know in the books Simon's father died from a heart attack, but in this one, he just works in the army and is alive.**

**Ice Cold**

**5**

Maia held onto Jordan's hand. They were warm, her hand small in his. She was freezing, but she didn't want to say anything. He had said he wanted to take her out this evening. She hadn't known what they would be doing though; they had both spent all their pocket money for the month.

But she could never have imagined a date more perfect. Lying on the hood of his little red, rusty pickup truck with a packet of McDonalds fries between them.

The night was partly clear. The clouds illuminated a silver-grey by the moon and every now and then a break would reveal a patch of stars. It was beautiful. She didn't care how cold it was.

They lay silent, looking up at the clouds and listening to the lake beside them clash softly with the wall, a peaceful strangled noise.

When Jordan had first asked to be her boyfriend, she had said no. Her brother's actions and mistakes still fresh in her mind, imprinting an image for all boys that made her want to avoid them. She was afraid of them hurting her.

The second time he had asked her out, she thought she'd give it a go. She couldn't avoid boys forever. And, instead of what she'd expected to find in Jordan, she'd found a sense of security. She told him everything, and he always listened. She had even started to hang out with his friends at school, feeling even safer. Maia had never had a good opinion of the kind of people Jordan hung out with – the football team and that. But, getting to know them, they were much different than they appeared. Willing to stick up for her. They had quickly become friendly with her and now she was finding that they were whom she hung out with most of the time. She didn't mean for it to happen… it just did.

She had never seen anything like that coming. The concept was still surreal to her. Going from a nobody to hanging out with 'the popular's'. She wouldn't consider herself one, but she definitely noticed a change in how people acted around her.

She didn't really know what happened, why Jordan even started liking her in the first place. They had been partnered on a school project together, something about frogs. And then, after a couple weeks of not speaking to each other, he sought her out amongst the crowd of cheering fans that had all ran onto the pitch in victory, dipped her, and kissed her in front of the entire school (and her mom…). That was the first time he had asked her out.

"You look cold."

She hadn't noticed, but he had been watching her look up at the sky and think for a good five minutes now. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her lips a bright red.

She rolled her head to look at him and smiled slowly, tightening her grip on his hand. "I'm fine."

She watched his face as the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. He shrugged off his jacket and Maia rolled her eyes, ignoring the wave of butterflies erupting in her stomach. "Really? So cliché."

Jordan smirked as he draped the heavy jacket over Maia's frame without sitting up throughout the process. "What can I say? I'm an old fashioned guy."

He snaked an arm around Maia's waist and pulled her into him, her back pressing into his chest. Her golden, curly brown hair fell haphazardly around her face and across the metal of the car.

The butterflies were almost overwhelming. Maia's mouth grew slowly into a grin.

Jordan chuckled lightly, "Why're you smiling?"

Her smile broadened into a grin and she snuggled closer into his chest, "No reason."

There was a pause as Jordan lay his head back down on the car. "Before I met you, I never really knew what it was like to smile for no reason." He mumbled into her hair.

Maia felt like a shard of razor sharp ice sliced through her stomach – in the nicest way possible. She squeezed his hand.

"I love you Maia." He mumbled, squeezing her hand back.

Maia froze. Her smile slowly faded – not that Jordan could see.

She never trusted a cute boy with a pretty face. Never aloud herself to even walk near them only a few months ago. And here she was lying, in one of their arms on the hood of a car. And he had just told her he loved her. _He_ loved _her._ He _loved_ her.

She didn't know what to think about that.

But when she rolled over in the confines of his arms to stare into his eyes, only inches away from her own, she saw real love there. And she quickly knew her answer.

"I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

Simon felt bad about leaving Clary to walk home by herself, but it was late and he had to walk home too. Plus, his mom was probably going to kill him for being so late anyway.

At the thought, he picked up the pace and turned into the small path through the garden that led to his home.

He opened the front door and closed it as quietly as possible. It seemed much quieter than usual, setting Simon's senses alert. He couldn't hear his older twenty-year-old sister, Rebecca, anywhere – which wasn't that much of a surprise since she never seemed to be in the house these days, she had an apartment closer to her college. But his mother was nowhere in sight.

His father worked as a high ranking member of the army and was currently somewhere in Europe, so he wasn't expecting him to be there. He never was. He came home maybe once or twice a year. He smiled, remembering his promise to be back in New York for Christmas.

Walking into the living room, he could smell what he could only assume was his dinner burning in the oven. In the kitchen, the smell intensified and he hurried over to the oven. Grabbing a pear of mitts, he pulled out a lump of charcoal that took the shape of a casserole. Smoke filled the room and he rushed to open the window after disposing the casserole in the bin, wafting the air with his other hand.

Coughing, he left the kitchen to vent itself out and entered the living room. Simon, his mother, and Rebecca all lived in a small four bedroom house with a tiny back garden that led out from the kitchen door. There weren't many places she could have been. He checked the laundry room – where the hum of the machines indicated she had been there recently. Knocking on the bathroom door and nudging it open revealed no luck. No one in the living room. Climbing the narrow stairs, he checked his room. Then Rebecca's room. His mother's room was at the end of the corridor.

Approaching it, he heard her voice coming from behind. He half smiled and reached out to open it. Walking into the partial darkness, he felt his shoulders relax, "Hey mom, I was wonderi-" He stopped.

Looking up, he saw his mom lay spread out on her bed – her distinctive brown curls splayed haphazardly on the pillows, her face scrunched up. Someone was lying on top of her. Both were clearly naked. And that someone had blonde hair that was definitely not the dark curly mop of his fathers.

"Ugh!" Simon yelled, mortified. Covering his eyes and turning his head, "Ugh! Oh my God." He pointed to the door, "I'm just gunna," He trailed off and made a beeline for the door.

Shock consumed him completely, controlling his actions. He couldn't deduce what he was thinking or feeling, he wasn't thinking of anything at all. Nothing.

He heard his mother calling his name out, but he was already at the top of the staircase.

"Simon!"

Simon felt like he was going to throw up. His mind felt detached from his body as his legs seemed to move on their own accord – sprinting down the staircase.

"Simon! Wait!"

He heard her footsteps running down the corridor and then down the stairs.

Simon walked to the living room, quickly finding his jacket sprawled on the sofa. He picked it up and shrugged it on aggressively, hurrying to the door. Opening it and stepping into the biting, late November air, he slammed it with as much force as he could. Only for it to be opened a few seconds later by his mother. But Simon was already walking speedily down the path from his house to the sidewalk.

"Simon." She yelled, her voice strict in the hope he would stop. He did and spun around to face her. His face was stony and his eyes fierce as they pierced into hers. It took her breathe away. "Simon." She said quietly, her voice cracking.

"What! What do you want?" He yelled.

"I just want to talk to you." She tried to reason, her voice weak.

"About what?" He screamed at her, "What can you possibly say that could make this any better?"

He could see his mother's eyes mist over as tears overwhelmed them. "Please Simon." She asked, her voice trembling. She was terrified of the way Simon was looking at her. Never in her life did she ever think she could've seen so much anger and pain on her young boy's shoulders. And to think she had caused it... "Can we – can we please just go inside and talk?"

She looked so fragile, standing there, shivering in her silk dressing gown wrapped tightly around her, barefoot on the wet grass. But Simon couldn't find it in himself to care.

"We have nothing to talk about." He said icily, turning around and walking to the pavement.

"Wait," His mother tried desperately, "Please."

"Please what!?" He turned around feistily. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear that you went behind my back – behind dad's back – and were off screwing some random douche." He yelled, ignoring his mother as sobs wracked her body at his words, "I don't want to hear that. You cannot possibly have anything to say to me that could be more clear than what I just saw."

Simon wasn't even focusing on what he was saying, the words tumbling out of his mouth as he felt himself go lightheaded. The world started to spin as his emotions overwhelmed him. Anger. It was blinding. But it was mostly the hurt. He felt his insides threaten to tear apart. His head pounded like a wild animal fighting its way out a cage. "I don't want to hear that you don't love Dad anymore. I can't-"

"I do love your father!" His mother interrupted, her voice raised but still jittery from crying. "I do." She took a breathe. "I love your father so much it hurts. I just-"

"Then why are you cheating on him!?" Simon screamed.

She sobbed again, fresh tears running hastily down her face, "It's just," She stopped when her throat choked up and she continued to sob. Her tears blocked her vision, "It's so hard." She voiced shakily. "It's so hard not knowing if he won't come home again. I hate him not being here. I miss him so much. So, so much." She took a deep, calming breath, "But when he doesn't come home for so long I…" She trailed off, "I start to forget. Why I'm in love with him, what he's like. Hell, I forget what he looks like sometimes. And then each year, the week he is around, I fall in love with him all over again. It's just… so hard to remember." She voiced, "I could never be able to tell him how I feel. It wouldn't be fair to him. He loves his job. I love him too much." She explained, "I do love him." She said again, as if reminding herself.

Simon shook his head, "Then how can you betray him like this?" He hissed, turning his back once more and moved to cross the road – no destination in mind.

"I was going to tell him." She called helplessly after him, jogging to try and catch up. "I swear I was. Right after I –" She stopped abruptly, her tone changing completely, all emotions instantly forgotten as her mood metamorphosed into a paralysing terror.

"SIMON!"

Something about the urgency of her voice, the desperation – call it reflex, or instinct – made him turn around.

He only caught a glimpse of her wild, frantic eyes before he made a half turn to see what she was looking at.

The brightest dirty-yellow light enveloped his vision, blinding him. His ears vibrated with a deafening ringing sound – drowning out the noise of his mothers screams.

It came at him, sharp and fast - there was no time to react. No time for breath as his world went from a blinding brightness, to an all-encompassing darkness.

**I'd especially like to thank Arelia Miles, ShadowAngel100, Liz 399, reemarie36, FanOfTheWrittenArt, Riley207, Rebeeca Fairchild, Fangirl Crazi 407, TMI Herondales and all the dust reviews that I can't reply to for constant support. I know everyone does shoutouts, but I really do mean it. Thanks so much for being there guys! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHAHAHA! WE HIT 100 REVIEWS!?I was seriously not expecting this reaction when I started writing this story. So thank you guys all so much. I can't thank you enough. AND, almost 100 followers!?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Riley207 - my hundredth reviewer. Thank you so much! :D**

**Please let me know what you all thought **

* * *

**Ice Cold**

**6**

Clary felt miserable. Her body ached and she was exhausted. Having near-to-no sleep on a school night when you have to wake up so early was never a good idea.

Going to school was the last thing she needed. But she managed the forty-minute walk in the rain there with five minutes to spare.

Ignoring her wet clothes, she trudged through the hallways and headed straight to her class.

Her fiery red hair fell over her face as she walked with her head down. Yes she had makeup, but only the cheapo ones used to cover spots and help you look a little less like you just woke up and rolled out of your coffin. No matter how many layers of cover up she put on, she couldn't get rid of the blue-green tinge left on her cheek by her father.

"Hey Clary!" She heard someone call out from behind her. She spun slowly to find Maia walking towards her, "Clary! I've got something huge to tell you. Last night, Jordan and I were hanging out, and he told me–"

"Look Maia, I'm really sorry. Do you mind if you could tell me at lunch? I've got to get my stuff for geography before it starts." She said.

Maia smiled in understanding, "Oh yeah, of corse. I'll see you then." Clary was about to walk off when Maia grabbed her arm, "Are you alright?" She asked.

Clary nodded and offered a meager smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Staring out the window of her Geography lesson, Clary shivered as events of the night before ran through her mind.

Valentine had never hit her before. Sure, he had pretty much always been a dick to her. But physical abuse had never been his style. For as long as Clary could remember, he had blamed her for her mother and brother's death. And since then, he just hadn't really cared about her. Like she was some adorable puppy once, then when she grew up and was no longer as cute, Valentine had left her to fend for herself. Especially when her mother was no longer there to remind him how to be happy around her, but Clary had no one to blame her death on but herself.

The memory of her cheerful, loving father had almost completely faded. But the little snippets she did get – a flash of a smile, Valentine and her mother laughing, him hugging her brother, a strong father flying a small Clary into the air on the beach – were as if she was remembering a different person who had died with her mother. In fact, that whole life had died in that fire. She tried hard to keep the small memories with her, but they where as if she were looking into someone else's life.

She had no big brother to pick her off the floor when she fell, and no mother to kiss the scraped knee better. Just a middle aged, anger consumed alcoholic who didn't want her.

She wiped a lone tear angrily away from her cheek.  
And now that drunken idiot had actually hit her. The memories of being cornered up against her bedroom wall, too horrified to defend her self, too scared to react, still fresh. She remembered the first hit to her face; she couldn't feel it at first – whether it was the shock to her body or the shock of the fact that he was actually doing this. And then the pain kicked in, she hadn't even noticed hitting the back of her head against the wall. Then there must've been kicks to her stomach or something, because she definitely felt them now – even if she didn't remember them being delivered.

Sure he had been drunk before – extremely so. But he had never taken it out on her. And the possibility of it happening again terrified her. When she woke up this morning, she had been so worried about accidently waking up the passed out drunk on the sofa and his many buddies scattered around the tiny living room, she almost hadn't gone to school to avoid walking past them. She felt ridiculous – especially now looking back on it. What had she resorted to? She laughed bitterly to herself, wiping another tear away aggressively. If only her big brother could see her now.

"Is there something funny Ms. Morgernstern?" The teacher, Mr Bullrick – who everyone nicknamed Bull - questioned.

So far out of it she had forgotten she was even at school, she snapped violently out of her daze and averted her eyes from the window. Bull was built like a brick and almost as intelligent as one – but he was still Clary's favorite teacher.

"No." Clary said, shaking her head, "No, nothing."

Bull raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head good naturedly, continuing with the lesson. That was why he was her favorite.

"So class, now we only have…" He trailed off to look down at his watch, "five minutes left, I thought we could talk about the Iceland trip."

There was an eruption of whispers that spread through the class, Bull had to raise a hand to gesture for silence before it stopped.

"Now, for the few of you that haven't handed in your permission slips yet, you're going to have to do so by Friday. And today is…"

"Wednesday." A boy muttered from the front row.

"Wednesday," Bull repeated, nodding to the boy in appreciation, "so that gives you two days. Otherwise, you'll find yourselves still in New York while we are on the plane out there. Is that understood?"

The class nodded and Clary groaned inwardly. She wanted to go so badly. Yesterday was estimated to be their last caricature session, so she should have the money - she hadn't counted the night before. But it was the actual asking Valentine to sign it again that bought the icy feeling to her stomach.

"Now, are there any questions about the trip?" Bull asked.

Several students raised their hands, he pointed at one in the second row.

"When will we find out who we're in a dorm with? And how many people per dorm?" She asked.

"Good question. I think you find out whom you're with when we get to the hostel. And you should be in dorms of two to four."

More questions were asked and answered and Clary could feel the excitement of the trip build in the room. And she felt a sinking feeling with everyone that was asked – knowing she probably wouldn't be able to go.

The bell rang and Bull shouted out their homework over the sound of scraping chairs and teenagers rushing to get out of the classroom.

* * *

Clary walked gloomily back to her locker at the end of the school day. Simon hadn't been in her English lesson. He was the one person she really felt like she needed to see right now. Now, come to think of it, she hadn't seen or spoken to him since the night before.

She pulled out her brick Nokia phone from her pocket and looked down at the cracked screen – nothing from Simon. He usually told her when he was sick or something and couldn't come to school, asking her if she could write notes for him or something.

The Nokia was suddenly knocked out of her hands when her shoulders were shoved, her back hitting the lockers. She winced and felt the need to curl in on herself with the pain coming from her stomach wounds, but she resisted. The first thing she noticed as she looked up was the blonde hair. Kaelie.

Clary groaned, a Kaelie confrontation was literally the last thing Clary could think of that she needed right now.

The blonde was grinning sarcastically at her, "So." She said, moving closer to Clary, "Seelie heard that Tommy's little brother's best friend saw you and Jace together last night."

"Yeah. So?" Clary asked, standing up straighter to match Kaelie's gaze, shaking off her two goons that held her at the shoulder. She refused to be intimidated, but she was still a good few inches shorter and it didn't have quite the effect she was intending. "Look, Kaelie, I'm really not in the mood for –"

"Jace and I literally broke up like last week and you're already moving onto him? You are such a little desperate slut."

Clary resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was a slut? Coming from Kaelie? Really. "You don't own Jace, Kaelie. He can do what he likes. And if he wants to hang out with me as _friends_. Then you can't stop him."

Clary watched as Kaelie's lips turned into a mischievous smirk, "Did he do that to you?" She asked.

Clary frowned, thinking Kaelie had final lost it. Then she remembered her cheek. She quickly hung her head enough to let her hair cover it up.

"Oh my god. I bet you tried to make a move on him or something. Or did you fall flat on your face on your little skating date?" She asked, laughing, the two other cheerleaders chuckling. Then she shrugged, "Both are as likely as the other I guess." Her eyes brightened, "Or was it that little homeless fleebag you call a father?" Clary flinched slightly, feeding Kaelie's satisfaction. "It was, wasn't it?" She said, her grin widening.

Clary stood up taller, something inside of her snapping, "Kaelie, you don't know shit about me or my family. So why don't you run off and take your scant, manicured ass over to the little girls room and take a laxative, cause you're so full of shit."

The girl on Clary's right couldn't hide her laugh. Kaelie frowned and glared at the girl, then focused her attention back on Clary, "Whoa, keep your tampon in. I was just-"

"Kaelie. Back off."

Clary's shoulders relaxed – she hadn't even realized they were hunched. Relief flooded her as she heard Jace's voice.

Kaelie quickly turned to Jace, "But, babe," She said, her voice switching imminently from slimey bitch to seductive slut, "I was just reminding her where she stands. Everyone needs a rain check once in a while, I'm doing her a favour."

Jace shook his head in amusement, chuckling lightly, "Kaelie, you can't control me." He said, "I told you; we're over."

Kaelie moved closer to him, quickly forgetting about Clary. "But babe." She whined, "I already told you I'm sorry about Chris, I was drunk - it was a one off." She stepped closer to Jace. Clary was surprised to find real desperation in Kaelie's voice - she really did like Jace, not just as a fling. "Remember how much fun we had with each other? We work together. Babe, you're never going to find someone like me."

Jace smirked, "I'm not sure you get it; that's the plan."

Kaelie's hurt expression morphed into one of anger, "You are such a dick, Jace Lightwood." She turned her back on him with a swish of her hair, "You're going to regret this, you orphaned jackass." She hissed, hurrying away, her groupies rushing to catch up with her.

Jace turned to Clary, and leaned on the locker next to her. They were silent, their breathing the only thing audible.

Clary turned to look at him, "So what got you hooked first? Was it the dreamy blue eyes? Or the ability to keep a bitchy alter ego hidden so well from the rest of the world?"

"Oh definitely the bitchy alter ego." Jace laughed, "Damn, what a keeper."

"Are you sure you don't want to go run after her? Beg for her back?" Clary grinned.

"I think I'll pass." Jace smirked, leaning against the locker next to Clary, "Are you sure you're your okay though?"

Clary nodded again, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He turned to face her, about to say something when he saw something, his expression changing. "What's that?" He asked.

"What?" Clary asked, confused.

He stood back up and moved towards Clary, pushing her hair out of her face. Clary frowned, thoroughly confused, until he reached out to touch her cheek.

"Oh." She said, pulling away, "It's nothing. I just… walked into something."

"What? In the shape of a fist?" He asked. Clary was surprised to find his voice angry.

"Well…" Clary trailed off, searching for something to say.

"Seriously Clary, who was it?" He asked sternly.

"It was no one." Clary said defensively, "It doesn't matter, Jace. It's in the past."

"Yes it does matter!" Jace said incredulously, "Just tell me who it was Clary. Just a name."

Clary shook her head, looking up to his concerned face "Sorry Jace. I can't." She said, turning before he could say more on the subject and hurrying off.

She headed straight for the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she pulled out some foundation from her pocket and reapplied it to the bruise. She knew it wouldn't last long, but it was better than nothing.

Her mind wondered to the whereabouts of her missing best friend was again, there were still no texts or missed calls. She pulled out her phone and started to dial his number, dropping it once again when it vibrated violently and her ring tone sang out. Picking it off the floor, Simon's name was written across the screen as an incoming call.

She grinned as she pressed the green button and put it to her ear. Her day had been awful and she felt like Simon's help was needed, it was the one thing she could think of that could cheer her up.

"Hey Simon." She greeted cheerfully, "You know I was just about to phone you. I think we've been spending too much time together or something. I –"

"_Clary?_"

Clary froze as a very feminine, very shaky, and a voice she was very sure was not Simon's came through.

"Elaine?" Clary questioned, confused. It sounded like Simon's mother.

"_Yeah, it's me_." She sniffed. She sounded to Clary as though she was crying, but Elaine Lewis was not the kind of character you would think of tears as being a physical capability.

Clary turned to lean her back against the sink. "Hi Elaine," She said uncertainly, "Are you – are you okay?"

_"It's… It's Simon._"

Clary felt her heart stop. She tried to mutter out a 'what?', but no sound came out. Her whole world disintegrated around her as she slid to the floor, tears coming to her eyes quicker than she could account for.

"_Clary? Clary, are you still there_?"

Her breathing flew rapidly out of control; it took her several attempts to verbalize a noise, "Oh my God. He's not –" Her voice sounded strangled, "He –"

"_Oh no Clary dear, he's not dead. I'm sorry._" The crackly, shaky voice came through again, "_He's in the hospital. There was a car crash… I think he would want you here."_

Clary forced herself to take a deep gulp for air, a huge weight lifting off her stomach, allowing her lungs to breathe again.

She nodded, picking herself off the floor, "I'm on my way." She said, hanging up the phone and running out the door, letting her tears fall freely as she sprinted through hallways.

Turning a corner, she ran straight into someone. They steadied her by her shoulders, Clary looked up to see Maia.

"Clary!" She enthused, an ear splitting grin plastered on her face, "I've been looking everywhere for you. I-"

"I don't care what Jordan did Maia!" Clary all but yelled. Maia flinched, "I have to go. Can you move?" She asked, pushing past Maia and running out of the school doors.

* * *

**Sorry, nothing much happened again in this chapter, but it'll come.**

**I'd also like to shoutout these reviewers for making me laugh in their comments: lindsayhonaker, A Person, Guests, Jaia, Arelia Miles, Kidzawg (especially), Jill, MachoMac**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Sorry, haven't had time to read through this so there will probably be loads of mistakes. **

**And sorry I haven't updated in yonks - I've been super ill. Stupid winter. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Ice Cold**

**7**

Clary only stopped running when she was stood outside the memorial hospital Elaine had texted the directions to. The whole way, scenarios of the worst kind ran on as a film in Clary's head.

She looked around, about to call Elaine back to ask her where to go, when she spotted the middle-aged brunette walking towards her. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks had dried tear tracks lining down them. Dark bag's under her eyes suggested she had been up all night. She held her arms out wide, inviting Clary for a hug.

Clary walked to her and wrapped her arms around her, Elaine enveloping her tightly.

"Oh Clary darling." She said, resting her chin on Clary's head. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What happened?" Clary mumbled into her shoulder, her voice off from crying.

Clary felt Elaine's body shudder. "Oh God Clary. I messed up."

Clary pulled back slightly, holding her at arms length to look at her eyes, "It wasn't your fault, Elaine."

Elaine shook her head, wiping away

Clary pulled away, hiccupping and red eyed. "Can - can we see him yet?"

Elaine nodded and held her arm, leading her through the hospital to the hospital doors and down different corridors.

"What happened?" Clary asked tentatively.

Elaine slowed down, "We were," Clary could see her already-red eyes cloud over with tears again. She squeezed her hand comfortingly, urging her to continue, "We were… fighting. He walked out onto the road. We were yelling at eachother." She stuttered, "And then I saw the car. I couldn't… I couldn't warn him in time. He was hit. He rolled up onto the bonnet," She gestured a spiraling motion, then reached to wipe her cheeks as she relived the moment. Clary felt her heart swell. "And then, the car stopped. I ran to him, but he was unconscious. The guy had gotten out of his car, kept saying sorry. I yelled at him to call an ambulance. God Clary, there was blood everywhere."

Clary's stomach tightened, "…How is he?"

Elaine shook her head, swiping her sleeves hastily at her eyes, "He's not bad Clary – not as bad as he looked. They said head injuries bleed a lot. He's got a mild concussion, a broken arm and some nasty looing bruising." She said, "They're keeping him in over night for observation. Sorry if I scared you when I phoned you. I know it's not bad but…"

Clary shook her head, accepting and dismissing her apology. 'What about now?"

"He's conscious, but he's been sleeping pretty much since he first woke up."

Clary nodded her acknowledgement. Elaine led them both into an elevator; they rode up to the second floor in silence. Stepping out, Clary looked up at the sign spelling _Pediatric Ward_ as they walked through. Venturing further into the ward, tried Clary to contain her laughter at the wall decorations. Ever since the day one came into their pre-school, Simon had always been terrified of clowns – though, he never admitted it. She wasn't sure how he would react once he was lucid enough to notice them.

"It's that one." Elaine said, pointing to a room at the end of the corridor.

Clary looked up at her in confusion, "You're not coming?"

Elaine shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No. He wouldn't want me in there."

Clary frowned, thinking for a moment, "The fight?" She asked quizzically.

Elaine nodded. Clary thought she was overreacting – of corse Simon would want his mom with him, regardless of a fight. But she thought she wouldn't push it further.

"You can go see him though." She nodded to the door.

Clary didn't need to be asked twice.

The hospital room was bland - all white and stank strongly of disinfectant. There were two rows of crisp-white beds in the large room. Clary recognized the distinctive mop of dark, curly hair from afar on one of the beds at the very end. He looked so fragile. Clary stood in the doorway, too shocked to venture further into the room.

"Now you must be Clarissa." Clary jolted out of her trance and spun toward the voice. "Gurl, didn't you just grow up into a pretty 'lil thing, now didn't ya?"

A middle aged, well rounded, African-American woman was standing in front of Clary with a wide grin on her face. She was the same height as Clary (which isn't very tall) and had the funkiest looking hair Clary had every seen. It was dark and long – greying a bit at the roots, all braided and spun into a knot that was pinned to the top of her head. Completed with bits of colorful thread woven into it. "And let me tell you," She grinned good naturedly and pointed at Clary, "you were one goofy looking kid." The woman laughed and Clary smiled. "Now you probably don't remember me now, do ya?"

Clary shook her head apologetically, "'fraid not."

"Not to worry my dear." The woman said, "I wouldn't expect you to. You were just a young 'lil thing." She explained, "I looked after you when you and your daddy was in a fire not too long ago."

Clary beamed, "Well you didn't do too bad a job."

The woman chuckled, "I don't know about that." She joked, looking Clary up and down. Clary laughed. "I'm Texra, but y'all be calling me Tex now, got it?" She said, reaching a hand out toward Clary.

Clary met her hand and shook it. "I go by Clary now."

Tex reached out to hug Clary, taking her by surprise. Clary quickly adjusted and hugged her back. "It sure is good to see you, Clarissa." She said pulling away, holding Clary at arm-length, "No what do you say we go see that friend of yours now, huh?"

Clary nodded and Tex led her into the large room, walking past a few other patients in different beds.

Clary felt a pull on her heart, as she grew closer to Simon's lifeless form. If it weren't for the machines beeping at her telling her otherwise, she could have thought he was dead. She gulped. She had to remind herself he was just sleeping. Just sleeping.

She knew that Simon wasn't actually doing that bad, but it was hard to remind herself of the fact at the sight of him. The left side of his face was bruised, a green-purple color. His head was wrapped up in a bandage. She noticed his hair was still matted with dried, crusted blood. Bound tightly in cream bandages was his broken right arm. It was attached to his body so it rested on his chest.

There was a constant beeping and Clary noticed the little clip on one of his fingers of his left hand.

She lifted her hand to him and hesitated, looking up to Tex in question. She smiled down at her, "You can touch him, honey. Just be careful of his pulse-ox and the IV."

Clary nodded and slipped her hand into Simons. He was cold, but that was hardly surprising. He was always cold. Clary even teased him when they were little about him being a vampire.

Tex scribbled some readings down on a clipboard and then attached it back to the end of Simon's bed. "I'll be back in ten minutes, sweetie. If you need me for anything, press the call button on the side of the bed, got it?"

Clary nodded and Tex walked out. When her and Simon were alone, Clary looked up and around at the machines that moaned at her, taking them in. "You really outdid yourself this time." She said quietly, looking back down at him.

Despite everything, he looked peaceful in sleep. Angelic almost. Clary had the urge to draw him.

Most of the hospital room was empty. There were two other patients, one whose head seemed to be entirely wrapped in bandages. He made a groaning noise that made Clary jumped and turn to look at him. He was writhing around in pain, his head lolling from side to side. Clary felt like she should get up to go help him, but someone – a member of family perhaps – had just walked through the door and was walking over to him. She assumed it was a him.

The other patient was a small girl. She was sleeping, a nasal cannula was barely visible on her face and a small IV line ran from one of her little hands. Her parents sitting next to her, silent tears trailing down their faces, the mother had her head buried into the fathers shoulder.

Clary felt her heart swell at the sight of it. She averted her gaze quickly. She hated hospitals. Only bad memories could come from them. And she had a couple of her own she didn't need re-visiting.

Her heart sped up suddenly when the beeping – that had maintained a stable rhythm since she got here – started to quicken.

She looked quickly up at the monitor, the lines were going up and down quicker and she looked down to Simon. He was blinking, waking up.

Clary waited for him to get his baring's. His eyes wondered around the room, dazed and unfocused. "Where am I?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"Do you not remember?" She asked, a slow smile spreading on her lips.

His gaze travelled to Clary, zooming in and out of focus, "Clary?" He asked hesitantly.

Clary nodded, "Mmhm."

He groaned and lolled his head to the side, "Can someone tell me why I feel like I've been run over?"

Clary chuckled slightly, "Because you were."

Simon rolled his head back to her, "What?" He asked. Clary could tell he was still disorientated.

"You're in hospital." She tried to explain, "Do you remember anything?"

Simon groaned low in his throat. He lifted a hand to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose; "My head feels like someone's taken a hammer to it." He moaned, "I remember…" He trailed off in thought, "I was with you. And Jace and Max. Then… I went home?" He asked questioningly, looking up to Clary.

"Don't look at _me._"

His eyes lit up suddenly and Clary watched as the memories seemed to come flooding back to him. "Oh God." He said, pinching his nose harder.

"What?" Clary asked suspiciously.

"I went home and I -" He groaned again, and ran a hand over his face, "I walked in on my mom and… some guy."

Clary's eyes grew wide. The pieces started fit into the puzzle. She thought of Elaine thinking it was her fault, why she wouldn't come see Simon.

"We fought." Simon said, drifting off in thought. "I was turning to walk away from her… She started talking about how she missed Dad. Then she screamed… Then nothing." There was silence as they both took a moment to let it sink in. Clary was… shocked. Elaine was always telling Clary about days spent with Simon's father when they were younger. Tales of their wedding night, stories of how they met. Clary had never met Simon's father but she had an image of him as a tall, lanky, and slightly geeky man in his forties. Basically an older version of Simon with blonde hair.

"What happened?" He asked.

Clary shook her head, "I don't know much. She said you were hit by a car and rolled up onto the bonnet. The driver called an ambulance. They said you had a mild concussion, lots of bruises and cuts, and a broken arm."

Simons eyes grew wider and he looked down at his arm, noticing it for the first time. "Damn it. I liked this arm."

Clary rolled her eyes, "They didn't amputate it. You still have it."

Simon ignored her and wiggled his fingers, then grimaced. His eyes grew once more and his head snapped up to Clary, making him wince, "What about the Iceland trip?" He asked, "I can still go right?"

Clary shrugged, "I don't know. You know as much as I do now."

"Ah, I see sleeping beauty finally decided to open those handsome 'lil peepers of his." Simon and Clary both turned their heads to see Tex walking towards them, a girl was following close behind. "Lewis. How ya feeling?" Tex asked sternly.

"Fine uh, mam, thank you." Simon said awkwardly.

"This is Isabelle, she's here for work experience. Y'all mind?" Tex asked, gesturing to the girl behind her.

Simon and Clary both recognized her. Isabelle Lightwood. Sister of both Jace and Max. She was beautiful, no doubt. With long, dark wavy hair and legs that made her tower over Tex.

Clary had to pinch Simon to get a reaction out of him. He nodded hastily, and then shook it, "No, I don't mind."

"Nurse!" A shout came from across the room – the boy with a bandaged head.

"I'll be back in a jiff. Isabelle, you stay with them. You know the procedure by now." Tex said before rushing over to the wailing boy, "I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered.

Isabelle stood their awkwardly before waving a hand, "Hey guys."

Being on the cheer team, they had never really ever spoken to one another. She could have the same opinion of Clary as Kaelie for all Clary knew.

Clary and Simon both waved a hand simultaneously.

"Hi." They said as one. Clary cringed.

Isabelle, however, giggled and walked over. "So what happened to you?" She asked, looking down at Simon.

Simon's jaw moved several times before he could draw out words, "I was in a car crash."

Isabelle's eyes widened, "My God." She said as she walked to the end of his bed, taking the clipboard in her hands.

Simon shrugged with his good arm, "It's nothing really." Clary resisted rolling her eyes.

Isabelle skimmed through the notes. "Are you feeling okay? How's your head? It says you have a concussion."

Simon swallowed, "Yeah, it hurts a bit."

Isabelle smiled at him and Clary could see Simon melt inside. Isabelle walked gracefully over to the IV port and pressed a few buttons. She turned back round to face them, "It should start to ease up a bit now. Take the edge off things."

Simon nodded, "Thanks."

Isabelle smiled at him, "No problem."

"So, do you want to be a doctor?" Clary asked.

Isabelle looked to Clary and shrugged, "I guess. I mean, I like it a lot. I'm just not sure yet." She said, "My Mom's a doctor here so…"

"That's cool," Clary enthused, "do you come here everyday?"

Isabelle nodded, "After school."

Tex quickly waddled over. "Sorry bout that," She breathed, "Everything okay?"

The three smiled and nodded at her in unison. She narrowed her eyes, "Well that wasn't creepy." She muttered.

"What wasn't creepy?" A voice piped up. The group turned to see Jace's emerging figure.

"The fact that you always seem to be able to appear in places unheard." Isabelle noted.

Jace smirked and his gaze wavered over the scene, doing a double take back to Clary and Simon, "What are you too doing here?" He asked.

Simon narrowed his eyes at Jace, "I got hit by a car." He said bluntly.

"Is Simone hurting?" Jace grinned, "Want me to kiss it better?"

"In your dreams Lightwood. You get none of this." Simon said, gesturing down at himself. Isabelle giggled, making Simon blush.

Jace leaned towards Clary, "He wants me to kiss it better." He whispered, loud enough for Simon to hear. Simon huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What'd you want Jace?" Tex asked.

Jace looked to Izzy, "I was passing on my way form school and was wondering if Izzy wanted a lift to go back home now or wanted to stay a bit longer."

Izzy was about to open her mouth in reply when Tex interrupted; "Well you can ask her later. I'm late on my rounds as it is. Now all of you, shoo." She said, batting her hand at us, "I need to be alone with Lewis. Isabelle can stay." She hesitated in thought and turned to look at Simon briefly, "Can Isabelle stay?" Simon nodded and Tex continued, "Isabelle can stay. The rest of you, out."

Jace, and Clary turned and walked out to the waiting room just outside. The chairs squeaked awkwardly as they sat themselves in the uncomfortable bright yellow, plastic excuse of furniture.

Clary bit her bottom lip nervously, she knew what Jace was going to ask her. But he was silent for so long that she thought he had forgotten.

"So are you going to tell me?" There it was.

Clary play decided to play it dumb and turned to him with innocent eyes, "Tell you what?

"Who hit you." He uttered.

Clary shook her head, "Can we just drop it? I can't tell you."

Jace nodded and looked down to his hands that were clasped in his lap, hanging lazily off his knees. "Can't or won't?"

"Does it matter?"

Jace seemed to take the hint and shifted in his seat. "So, is Lewis okay?"

Clary nodded, "Yeah. Just a bit battered. Nothing serious." Jace nodded in acknowledgement. "So how come you were so late out of school?" Clary asked.

Jace smirked, "Involuntarily volunteering at the pre-school. Ring a bell?"

Clary clapped a hand to cover her mouth, "I completely forgot! Newmans going to throttle me. I was so caught up with –"

Jace held up a hand, "It's cool. I got you covered."

Clary raised a suspicious brow, "How?"

He leaned back in his chair with confidence, "It's amazing what kinds of situations having a face like mine can get you out of." Clary hit his arm. He recoiled, "Ow. What was that for?"

"I don't know, get your head down out from you sphincter and then ask me. If you can find it that is." Clary said jokily.

"Fine." Jace said, sitting back in his chair again, "Next time, I wont convince Ms. Burberry not to tell Newman you forgot to come because you had a family crisis."

Clary sighed stubbornly and turned in her chair. Jace waited. Clary cracked. "Fine. I'm sorry." She muttered.

Jace put a finger to his ear, "Sorry. I couldn't quite hear-"

"I said I'm sorry," Clary huffed loudly, facing him.

Jace grinned smugly, "That's more –"

"- That you have such a big ego." She quickly added.

Jace opened his jaw in mock disbelieving. An evil look grew in his eyes, "Right, that's it Clarissa Morgernstern."

Clary was caught off guard and more than surprised when hands reached her stomach and started to tickle her. Shock was quickly worn away and replaced by the inability to breathe as she writhed around in the little chair. Laughs escaped her mouth traitorously and she tried to find breath in her to ask him to stop. His hands moved to her ribs and she squirmed, trying desperately to push them away.

"Jace," She managed, "Jace please." She laughed louder. Jace seemed to be finding her pain very amusing, laughing loudly to himself.

"I'm sorry." She tried between giggles, "I'm sorry. You don't have a big ego."

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't quite hear." _Dick._

Clary's chest hurt but she continued to giggle uncontrollably, "I said I'm –"

"Y'all can come in n-" Tex paused in the doorway at the sight of the two teenagers. "Okay."

Jace quickly stopped and Clary quickly sat up, trying valiantly to suppress her blush.

"By the way, Isabelle says she want's to stay longer." Tex said before muttering something about foolish teenagers under her breath and turning to walk out the door again.

"I should probably get going then." Jace said, standing up, followed by Clary. "Are you coming back here tomorrow?" He asked, Clary nodded. "Wait for me after school, I'll give you a lift."

"You sure?" She asked, but Jace was already halfway across the room.

He held up a hand over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow." He called.

"See you." Clary muttered.

She shook her head, smiling to herself, then turned to walk in Simon's direction.

* * *

**Reviews are happiness :D**

**Suggestions and opinions - even more so.**

* * *

**~ 15 reviews: I'll update sometime this week**

**~ 20 reviews: I'll update sometime in the next day or two**

**~ 25 reviews: I'll update the same day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. MERRY CHRISTMAS! (If you celebrate christmas that is).**

**I can't believe we're nearly at 200 reviews. Seriously. Wow. **

**Please review - my christmas present? :D**

* * *

**Ice Cold**

**8**

Jace didn't even come to the pre-school. He had some football thing he had to practice for.

Clary waited for him to finish, leaning against his car. The school had mostly cleared of students and his car was one of the only ones in the lot.

She wondered how her and Jace had become… friends? Is that what they were? Because just a couple of short weeks ago, they were hardly acquaintances. It was weird. People on the football team don't become friends with best friends of captains of the D&amp;D club.

She was bought out of her daydream when she noticed a flash of gold out the corner of her eye. She turned to see Jace hurrying down the school steps. He was sweaty and still had his football shirt on. He jogged over to Clary, slowing down a few yards away, running a hand through his hair.

"Nice shirt." She commented, nodding to the mud-smeared and sweaty shirt.

"Cheers." He nodded, "I couldn't find my shirt. I think one of the guys took it as a joke."

"Funny."

"Very."

"Now I have to suffer through a car ride with that." Clary grimaced jokingly, gesturing to Jace up and down.

Jace smirked, "You don't like my shirt?"

"No." Clary said, "I don't like your sweat."

Jace raised a brow, a mischievous glint in his eye, "You know, that hurt. I think I may need a hug."

Clary's eyes grew wide as Jace advanced toward her, arms wide. "Jace. No." She said, putting her arms up in front of her and started to back away.

"Come on Clary," He grinned, "come give Jace a hug."

"No Jace. Seriously. I swear, if you –"

Jace lunged towards Clary and she turned to run away. She ran down the parking lot as if Jace were a psycho serial killer branding a machete and she was running for her life.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, trying to see if he was still following. That was all he needed to quickly tackle her. She stumbled at the impact but she was firmly in his grasp, not able to fall.

She struggled to get out of his arms and he squeezed tighter. She was no match for the star athlete. "Ew. Jace! Stop it." She whined, but she was grinning. It was gross, why was she grinning?

She pushed harder at his arms, trying to get away.

"What do you say?" He asked.

She huffed and tried once more to get out of his arms, he tightened his grip, "What do you say?" He asked again. She couldn't see it, but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Clary sighed, "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Jace asked.

Clary rolled her eyes, then she had an idea. All of a sudden, she dropped all her weight to the floor, taking Jace by surprise and slipping out of his grasp. She stood up and grinned triumphantly at him, then pointed an accusing finger, "You touch me again and you'll regret it."

Jace smirked, "I'll regret it will I?"

Clary nodded confidently and Jace chuckled, "Alright there Ms Menacing, let's go see Simone." He said, turning to walk back to the car.

"It's Simon." Clary corrected, calling after him.

Jace lifted a hand over his shoulder and waved it, dismissing the thought, "Same thing."

Clary sighed and jogged to catch up with him.

"My backs all wet now." She groaned, pulling at the back of her shirt.

Jace chuckled and opened the passenger door for her then walked round to the drivers side.

* * *

Maia was sitting in the chair Clary had been the night before. Simon appeared to be sleeping and Isabelle was standing next to Maia, talking animatedly with her.

"Oh hi guys," Isabelle whispered when she spotted Jace and Clary approaching.

Clary flashed her a smile, "How's he doing?"

Isabelle smiled, "Not bad," She said quietly, "his concussion's well gone. He just needs to sleep it off."

"He needs to sleep a lot of things off." Jace commented, Clary hit his arm.

"I heard that."

Everyone turned to Simons, the source of the mumble. He slowly blinked his eyes open. "Wow, what are we celebrating?" Simon said, taking in the number of people gathered around his bed.

"Your improvement in appearance." Jace commented, smirking. Clary hit him again and Izzy glared at him. The bruises on Simon's face had gone darker over night. He had a nasty looking black eye and the stitches on the side of his forehead stood out more.

Isabelle looked down at her watch then turned to her brother "Jace, we should go home. I'm driving." She said, gesturing for the car keys. He sighed and chucked them at her. She caught them one handed and turned to Simon "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to the rest of the group, "See you guys." She said, flashing a grin and waving. Clary and Maia smiled and waved back. Isabelle turned and walked gracefully out the door. Jace followed after her and waved once behind him calling out after him, "See ya."

Tex walked in the moment they walked out. She looked flushed and out of bed. She looked around the room, noticing both the bandaged-head boy and the little girl were sleeping peacefully; she sauntered over to the trio.

"I don't believe we've met." She said, holding a hand out to Maia. Maia stood up and shook it, "No gurl, don't bother standing up for me. I'm Tex." She greeted as she shook the teens hand.

Maia smiled, "I'm Maia." She said, sitting back down in the chair.

"Nice to meet you, Maia." She said, then turned to Clary and nodded her greeting, "Clary."

"Hi Tex." Clary

"Now," Tex said, turning her attention to Simon, "How ya doing, Lewis?"

"Not bad." Simon said, pushing himself to sit further up in the bed, "Actually, I feel great. Absolutely fine."

Tex narrowed her eyes and gazed at him with suspicion, "Now this ain't got nothing to do with that school trip now, has it?"

Simon swallowed, shaking his head, "No mam." He said, "But, now we're on the topic, how's it looking?" He asked hopefully.

Tex shook her head, "I'm sorry honey, I don't know. You'll have to ask your doctor the next time he comes."

Simon nodded in understanding but hung his head. Then he turned to Clary, "What about you?" He asked hopefully, "Did we raise enough?"

Clary bit her lip hesitantly. Simon smiled, "I want you to go Clary, despite if I can go or not."

She nodded, her lips spreading in a slow smile, "We did. With fifty dollars to spare."

Simon grinned, "That's amazing!"

Clary nodded enthusiastically her agreement. She turned to Maia, "Are you going."

"I think so." She smiled.

"Did you get Valentine to sign the slip?" Simon asked, looking at Clary. Simon was the only person who knew about Clary's relationship with her father, or lack of relationship rather. He was the only one who she told her about her past to too.

He didn't know about the incident with him the other night yet. Clary thought she should keep it that way.

She looked back at him meaningfully, "Not yet."

Simon pursed his lips and nodded.

* * *

It was already dark outside, it being winter, and Jace stared out the window worriedly. He didn't trust Izzy's driving but she kicked up a fuss every time he didn't let her. And he trusted it even less in the dark on icy roads.

The car swerved once again along the bumpy lining on the edge of the world. Isabelle pulled it hastily back onto the road, making the car jerk.

"How did you pass your test?" Jace asked.

Isabelle shot him a glare, "I'm not that bad. I've been complimented on it before." She said, sitting straighter in her seat.

"Izzy, you do realize when you find a little slip of paper saying 'parking fine' on your windscreen, they aren't complimenting you." Jace smirked.

Isabelle hit his arm, "That was one time! I had just passed my test. What was I meant to think?" She fought, indicating off to the right and turning the car sharply down a different alley.

Jace's shoulder hit the side of the car from the impact. He grimaced and rubbed it. "Um, Iz? Did your driving skills rub off on your sense of direction?"

Isabelle grinned, "We're taking a detour." She said, indicating again to the left and pulling into a small parking lot in front of a little shop.

Jace read the sign and his eyes flung open, "Oh hell no." He exclaimed, "Izzy, you said we were going home."

"You wouldn't have come if I told you." She grinned wickedly.

Jace glared at her. "Izzy. We're going home. Now."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and stepped out the car, taking the car keys with her. _Damn._

"I booked you an appointment." She said, "Come on Jace, I know you've been in pain for days."

Jace frowned, his jaw sending a sharp wave of pain through his mouth as if to prove her point.

"You just wouldn't admit it cause you don't want to go to the dentist. You can't hide from them forever." She said, frowning when Jace still didn't budge. "Get out the car, Jace." She said sternly.

Jace knew better than to mess with Isabelle when she was being stubborn - he had learnt from many past experiences. He huffed and got out the car, walking grudgingly towards the dentist. Isabelle laughed softly to herself as she mentally compared him to a three year old having a tantrum.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Lightwood, I have a relatively easy fix for you," Dr Carter, a middle aged blonde woman, said peeling off her blue latex gloves and dropping them in the trashcan. _Here it comes_ Jace thought. "You need to have your wisdom teeth removed.

"What?!" Jace exploded from his perch on the rickety exam table. Isabelle tried to suppress her grin, Jace very rarely lost his cool – especially in front of other people. Apparently dentists were an exception. "Uh-uh. No way. Not happening." Jace said, waving his hands in an 'absolutely not' fashion.

Dr Carter seemed amused; she raised an eyebrow to Isabelle, "Not a fan of dentists?"

Isabelle glanced at Jace's freaked expression, "You could say that." She laughed.

"I refuse. Come on Iz, lets go. He said, picking up his jacket and swinging it on in one smooth motion. "My wisdom teeth aren't going anywhere. They're coming with me." Izzy didn't move position from leaning against the door, effectively blocking Jace's exit.

"Not if you want to get rid of the pain they're not." Carter said sternly, "And there are a lot of complications that can occur from impacted wisdom teeth. If you think your hurting now – just you wait. And you'll have to come back a lot more." She said, an impish expression on her face. Isabelle smirked, the doctor knew where to play her cards. "They really do need to come out sooner rather than later, Jace."

Seeing Jace's hesitant expression, the doctor walked over the her desk in the corner of the room. She scribbled something down and ripped the paper off a small pad. She extended her arm with the slip towards Jace, "These will help with the pain until you get them removed."

Jace snatched the paper and stuffed it in his pocket, turning to leave again. "Come on Izzy, we're leaving."

"I wrote the name and number of a great oral surgeon I know personally on the back of the prescription."

Isabelle moved from the door and Jace stalked out of the room. She smiled apologetically to the docter, "Thanks doc. He is grateful… he just doesn't know it. "

The doctor smiled, "No worries. Just make sure he gets that appointment."

"Will do." Isabelle waved and left the room for her brother.

**Please review - tell me what you thought :D**

**I'm really scared of what you guys think of the Clace? Is it okay? I'm not great at writing fluff.**

* * *

**I'm going to do a review reply here to some of the questions asked that might benefit you all.**

_Any idea how long this story will be (asked by DreamSlyrtherin177710) -_** I hope it will be reasonably long. Im not really sure yet. I'll have to see if people still like it I guess, haha. **

_Are Jace's eyes blue or gold in this story (divergentislife4) -_ **Hmmm... good question. I don't know yet. What do you prefer? I'll let you chose and use it later :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**WAHAHAH! 200 reviews?! I love you guys - so much. This makes me so much more happier than it should. Wah!**

**Dedicated to Lindsayhonaker - my 200th reviewer. Thank you so much! Xxxxx**

* * *

**Ice Cold**

**9**

Tonight was the last time Clary would have a chance. She was going to try, she didn't care what the consequences were.

After the episode the other night, she had been terrified of her father, sneaking round the house to avoid him at all costs. But she needed that signature. And she was going to get it. Well, she was going to _try _to get it at least.

He had been drinking again. She could smell it the second she walked into the living room. Her heart froze as she thought back to the other night, stopping herself in the doorway.

He was where he normally was, sitting on the sofa, a beer bottle hanging lazily from his hands as he watched some rerun of some old TV show on the little satellite screen they had. Normally, she wouldn't have been afraid to approach him. She could approach him anytime she wanted to; she just tended to avoid it. But unlike normally, it seemed like a physical incapability. Her legs wouldn't move, her mind consumed by images she never wanted to revisit. It took a moment to push them away and focus on what she was seeing here and now.

They hadn't spoken since poker night, not that it wasn't uncommon for them to go without conversing with each other for weeks – even if they did live in the same house. But this time it made Clary uneasy.

She turned, maybe she could come back once he'd sobered up? Who was she kidding; he would only drink more as the night progressed. He was as sober as he was going to get until the deadline. It was now or never.

Suddenly, she didn't want to go on the trip. The stupid trip wasn't worth this. She started to walk away when one of the floorboards under her creaked. Clary shut her eyes.

Valentine turned at the sound and caught sight of the redhead in the doorway. He shook his head and turned back to the TV.

Something inside her snapped. Now she was angry. What kind of daughter should be afraid of speaking to their Dad? As her father, he shouldn't have ever made her feel like this. He should never treat her as though he never wanted her in the first place. But he had, and Clary knew he had because she could remember when he loved her – though, only barely. She could remember telling her so. What happened? Surely you forgave the ones you loved? Clary took a shaky breath. But did you forgive those you loved if they were the reason the rest of your family was dead? Maybe not.

He did want her once upon a time but maybe not now. Clary's heart clenched, she always felt as though the tiniest bit of him cared. It was only now she realized that he didn't at all. And he never would. Since she was seven, not once had he ever come to a school play. He had never picked her up from school, never been to a parents meeting. And he had never wanted any physical or emotional contact, let alone tell her he loved her.

She could vaguely remember the days after the fire. Mostly, she remembered pain. What condition the fire had left her physically and how it had taken all of her family were to blame for that. Losing her mother and brother was bad. But losing someone who was alive was almost worse.

Valentine started with the shouting, then the drinking, and then the drunken shouting. Depressed? Not that Clary could remember, he must've good at hiding it. But it must have been the worst kind of depression he had fallen into, one that completely ate at and destroyed your soul. Leaving only a shell of your former self with a completely new being trapped inside. And what comfort was a seven year old? Not much. Just a reminder of what you lost.

She remembered be terrified of this new person. Because that's what he was. Unrecognizable from the wonderful father he was before. From the person who protected the evils the world had to offer from his little girl.

Her brother had helped with that too. He was always looking out for her. Out of all of them, her memory was strongest of her big brother. She remembered how they hardly ever fought. He always talked to her about her troubles, stood up for her against school bullies. She remembered him teaching her how to fight one day, in the back yard. After some kids had been mean to her, she made her brother promise not to tell her parents and he agreed on the condition that he taught her how to throw a punch correctly. She smiled sadly at the memory.

Then there was the time he had saved her life, pulling her out of the way of a car when she ran out onto the road, catching a ball Simon had thrown. The second time he had saved her life had cost him his own.

Clary hadn't realized she was crying until tears started to fall off her cheeks, making her shirt wet.

They were closer than any siblings Clary met nowadays. She wondered if they would be like that now. She certainly pictured them being so when she imagined all of her family alive again.

She had looked up to him so much. So much so that she used to copy habits he did, passions he had, sayings he liked. Jon was only two years older than herself but she remembered him like a hero

She gripped the end of her sleeve in her fist and quickly wiped at her eyes.

She laughed bitterly to herself, if only her brother could see her now, cowering to speak to her father.

With that thought, she walked up to her father and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What'd ya want?" He slurred, looking up at her bemusedly.

Clary wanted so badly to go to her room and not see him again. Images of the other night flashed through her mind.

_No_. He's your father, she thought. He wasn't some sort of monster, he was human. Was she seriously scared this much of another human being? She internally slapped herself, telling herself to get a grip.

"Can you sign this?" She asked, her voice wasn't quite as strong as she intended it to sound but it was better than nothing.

He looked down to the piece of paper she held out in her hand. It was crumpled and had wrinkles all over it. He eyed it once than turned his charcoal-beady gaze back up to her. "I said I wasn't signing nothing."

Clary hurried to her argument, "But I have the money now." He looked up at her in half-hearted suspicion, "You said you wouldn't sign it because I didn't have the money. Well now I do." She elaborated. She fumbled nervously as she pulled out a brown envelope from her back pocket.

Valentine snatched the brown package from her grasp and tore it open, a wad of cash held together with a hair tie falling on this lap. He picked it up and started flicking through the notes. Clary felt a copper taste as she bit down on her lip, her hand twirling knots into the tips of her hair.

"What is this?" He asked. Clary couldn't tell what was in his voice. Suspicion? Anger? Confusion?

"Six hundred and twenty five dollars." She said anxiously.

"What the bloody hell is this!? Where did you get this from?" He yelled, all of a sudden on his feet.

Clary stepped back as what she dreaded started to happen before her. "You stole it from me?" He asked, though it wasn't really a question.

Valentine's eyes were on fire. Charcoal orbs set alight. She could feel the anger radiate off him.

"No, no." She stuttered, "I didn't steal it. I-"

She was interrupted as Valentine flew from the room, heavy footsteps thudding up the stairs.

She stood, stunned to the spot for a moment, before she ran up the stairs after him.

She found him in his bedroom, a safe opened on the bed and he was counting how many wads of cash he had. Clary gaped. He had this much money? How had he got so much? He didn't have a job. He never earnt anything, never bought anything. He left all the buying to me, and all the earning. Every holiday she had to get a stupid job at the local freaking bookstore, trying to earn enough money try to pay for _both_ of our basic human needs until next holiday. And meanwhile he was stocked up with what? Thousands of dollars?

He was throwing each wad of cash haphazardly onto the bed. There was enough there to pay for her university fees and still have more to spare. Ha ha, as if he'd use it on me.

She could see him mumbling to himself as he counted, his bleach-white hair in stark contrast to the pink flush sporting on his face. When he finally had ran out of money to count he looked up at Clary with confusion, which quickly turned into anger. He strode across the room in two strides, appearing right in Clary's face, "Where. Did. You. Get. That. Money. From?" He fumed, his veins standing out on his forehead.

Clary took a breath and quickly found her voice. She was just as pissed, if not more. Where had he got that money from? What was he saving for? "I told you. I didn't steal it." She said, less shakily than she would've expected, "I earned it."

Valentine scoffed, "Who would employ your scrawny ass? Other than that weedy nerd at that fucking bookstore."

"No one." Clary said, standing her ground. He only looked angrier at her defiance, but she was too stubborn to back down. "I sold art in a market. After school. Every day."

Valentine glared at her. Clary stared right back at him, the same Morgernstern fire burning in her eyes as it did in his. She thought this would only get her in more trouble than she was already in, but she didn't care. She was too angry to care.

There was no noise for a long moment, only the sound of both of their heavy breathing.

Then, Valentine did something unexpected. He swiped the small, battered permission slip from Clary's hands and pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket.

He moved to push the paper up against the wall, scribbling his signature at the bottom of the paper. When he turned to Clary, she was staring at him in shock. He moved over to her once more, holding the slip up in his firm grasp.

"We're even now okay. From the other night."

Clary's shock only deepened. He was… _apologizing_? Valentine Morgernstern – the most stubborn, bitter man Clary had ever known was apologizing to his good-for-nothing daughter?

She nodded her head frantically and he gave the slip back to her.

When he shoved passed her and back down the stairs, no doubt to bring out the Jack, she stared down at the slip. A wide grin split itself on the face.

* * *

Simon had never been one for wearing his heart on his sleeve. But, around Isabelle, he felt so free to tell her about things, things he had only ever told Clary. Not even Rebecca.

He shared memories with her of him and his dad, or him and Clary. And over the past couple of days (had it really only been two days?) he had gotten to know her pretty well too. Things she was a bit more secretive about, like how her mother kept pushing her into going into medicine, but she had her own dreams of going into law. Or how her little brother scared her sometimes. Having Cystic Fibrosis, he was always in hospital for pneumonia or some other horrible thing. She said she hadn't let anyone know that. She couldn't tell her family how scared she was for her little sibling, he was their family too and she would only scare them more with her fears.

She also told him of lighter subjects; funny stories of her and her brothers, what kind of foods she liked, her suspicions of the sexuality of her eldest brother.

Simon couldn't tell if she was saying all of this stuff to him because she felt sorry for him being in the hospital, or maybe the fact that she was bored being at the hospital and she was just telling her things. He was pretty sure it wasn't that – or at least he hoped it wasn't. He was starting to like her. The hours they spent together at the hospital laughing with each other while Simon was meant to be resting and Izzy was meant to be working was giving him reason for quickly falling for her.

He loved Clary and Maia's company, but it got him all fuzzy whenever Izzy came in and sat herself into the chair next to him. He still didn't understand why a girl like her would talk to a guy like him for hours on end each day. That was the only thing that gave him doubt. They had never spoken before the night of the accident. She was definitely the most stunning person in the school and Simon… well, not so much. He had to be one of the biggest nerds the school had to offer. He was captain of the D&amp;D club for Christ's sake. What could he possibly have to offer the beautiful girl he had an undying crush for that some buff, muscular jock couldn't?

But still, even if he didn't have a chance with her, it didn't mean he couldn't get to know her. They sometimes did talk about things that were out of there comfort zones but something she bought up that evening was something he almost choked at.

"So what was the fight with your mother about?" She asked, her large doe, dark eyes looking right into Simons.

It caught Simon off guard. He hadn't even told Clary about the fight yet. He didn't know if he was ready to revisit the whole thing yet.

When she saw him hesitate, she spoke up again, "I've been fighting with my parents recently too." She said, looking down, playing with the hem of her t-shirt. "They've been… arguing a lot. I think they've started to pick up on Alec's… secret. He hasn't told them yet. He had a very coded talk with me about it, which I think was his way of coming out. But it's so obvious. I hate how he feels like he's done something wrong. And I hate my parents even more for making him feel like he's done something wrong. I don't like how it's affecting Alec, but I don't like how it's affecting Max either. He's still so young, he doesn't need to hear his parents screaming at each other 'til their hoarse."

Simon didn't know what to say. What could you say to something like that? More than anything he just wanted to reach out and put his hand on hers reassuringly. He realized that he had done just that with a wave of mortifying embarrassment. He moved to pull it away, muttering a 'sorry', when she clasped onto it, holding it in hers. She smiled warmly back up at him and Simon felt his face flush red, his heart pounding in response to the physical contact. She wove her fingers through his until they were intertwined.

"I walked in on my mom with some guy." He said suddenly. Isabelle gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand.

"I haven't seen my Dad in about a year now and I catch her with some stupid blonde." Isabelle squeezed his hand reassuringly, urging him to continue. "I don't know. I was just… so mad. It all went so quickly. I ran out of the house and she followed after me. She kept telling me how she did love my Dad, that she didn't want to hurt him. Something about how it was so hard… But if she loves him so much, surely it shouldn't be that hard? Surely she should be able to suppress her… sexual… urges." Isabelle could see him cringe and she had to fight from giggling, it was so cute, "Ugh" he groaned, wiping his free hand down his face, "I wish I could erase it from my memory." He said and this time she did giggle. It was the sweetest thing Simon had ever heard.

And what he loved even more about her, she knew exactly what he needed. She didn't tell him to go talk it out with her, that he should try make up with her. He just needed some space. He deserved to be mad, he wasn't ready to forgive her yet. Maybe she knew from her own experiences with fights with her parents. So, instead of asking him if she could get his mom into the hospital room to come see him – which he was sort of expecting – she asked something completely different. "So where are you going to stay when you get out of hospital?"

Simon looked up at her with a thankful look. He couldn't bare seeing his mom right now. Then he pondered the question over. Where was he going to stay? He would say Clary's but he had learnt it was never best to stay over at Clary's – her dad didn't like it. She usually went over to Simons most nights.

"Um… I hadn't thought of that."

"You could stay at mine." She blurted out very uncharacteristically, then blushed which was even more unlike her. "I mean, my mum's a doctor. She could look out for you, make sure you're okay." She explained quickly. Simon deflated slightly and she hurried to correct herself, "And it would also be an excuse to hang out with you more." She said, and then looked up, lifting her hand to stroke her chin in mock thought, "Hmm… then again, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea now I think about it."

Simon scoffed and threw a cotton ball that was on the side of his bed at her.

She giggled and threw it back at him with a lot more force Simon flinched, "Ow." This only made Izzy laugh more, "Maybe I don't want to stay with you anyway, you're abusive."

Izzy huffed and picked up the cotton wool holding it in the air, "Really Simon? Abusive?"

Simon held up his hands in front of his face and pretended to shy away, "Please. No more. I beg of you."

Isabelle only laughed and hit him lightly on the arm, sitting back in her chair, "But seriously," she said, changing the subject back, "Our house is huge. We have enough rooms. You could stay with us. My mom wouldn't mind."

"And your Dad?"

"Has learnt to agree with everything Mom decrees." Isabelle grinned. Simon knew she was excluding the fights between her parents.

"Then yeah, I'd love to."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Clary walked through the hospital doors bang on four pm – the biggest grin slapped on her face; Simon was out of hospital today. The second the bell rang for the end of school, she was leaping out of her seat and running for Jace's car. He came out five minutes later to find her hopping round the passenger side as if she had really needed the toilet for three days. He had done the classic Jace chuckle and, after Clary's pleading, he unlocked the car and they both drove straight to the hospital.

When she finally got to his room, she found him sitting eagerly perched on the side of his bed. Isabelle was standing nearby and nurse was questioning him about how he felt, a clipboard in her right hand that she copied down his replies in to.

"Clary!" He beamed excitedly as he spotted the redhead over the nurse's shoulder.

Jace looked to Isabelle confusedly, "How did you get here so fast?"

"I had a free period last lesson." She explained.

"You didn't skive any lessons, did you Isabelle?" A dark haired woman Clary believed to be Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle and Jace's mother. She was dressed in a smart black skirt and white blouse, a stethoscope hung round her neck and a name tag pinned to her shirt – the typical doctor appearance. "Free periods are still lessons."

Isabelle just glared heatedly at her, clearly stating she shouldn't be getting any sass from her. Had they had a fight? Maryse seemed to ignore it and turned to Simon, "So, Simon. You ready to get out of here?" She asked, grinning. Simon beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "I asked your mom and she agreed to letting you stay with us for as long as you want to."

Clary raised her brows, that was new. She turned to Jace in question but he just shrugged – he didn't know either. Then it clicked; the fight. Was it really that bad? She still hadn't questioned him about it yet. Isabelle must've told him he could stay. He must've told her about it. She tried to ignore the pang of jealousy, or hurt, that he'd told Isabelle before her, but brushed it away quickly. She knew he had a crush on her – that much was obvious. It was good he was confiding in someone else as well as Clary.

"Well, hospital rules." Maryse said, taking out a wheelchair from against the wall and wheeling it up next to Simon.

Simon groaned staring at the contraption, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Maryse replied, no-nonsense.

"I can walk fine." Simon complained. Maryse only pushed the chair closer, gesturing for him to sit in it.

Simon's face flushed in embarrassment as he lowered himself into the wheelchair.

The group all made their way to the front of the hospital and out of the doors. Maryse stopped pushing Simon and told him he could walk now. "Well that was fun." Simon grumbled, recovering from his hurt pride, "I feel so much better now. It's like I was never hit by a car."

Everyone laughed at him and Maryse smiled, "I'll see you at home. Isabelle will show you to your room."

Simon thanked her and Maryse went back inside the hospital.

"Shit!" Isabelle gasped, looking at her watch.

We all turned to her, "What?" Clary asked.

"Jace has to be at the oral surgeon in half an hour!" She exclaimed. "I can't take Simon back and then drive there in time. And Simon isn't aloud to drive yet."

"Jace could go by himself, he bought his car here." Clary said in confusion.

Izzy laughed and looked warily at Jace, "I don't trust him. He wont go if I'm not there." She grinned evilly, "Jacey-wacey doesn't like the dentist now does he?" She teased in the most patronizing tone she could pull, pinching her brothers cheek. Jace batted her hand away irritably.

Clary and Simon laughed, "You're scared of the dentist?" Simon grinned amusedly.

Jace pointed a threatening finger at him, "Shut it."

The pair only laughed harder, Isabelle joining them.

Jace fought determinedly to change the subject, "Well, Clary could drive Simon to our house. You could take me to the dentist." He suggested.

"She doesn't know the way." Simon said.

Clary nodded, "Yeah, I've never been to your house."

Isabelle smiled mischievously, "Oh, okay. Well, you could go to the dentist with Jace to make sure he goes and I can take Simon back to mine." She winked at Clary, making her blush, "We'll meet back at the house when you're done." She said, turning back to Clary, "Get Jace to give you directions to where we live in the car, you're probably going to have to drive him back home."

Jace stepped forward, "Wait, why can't I drive?" He asked warily.

Isabelle looked to him cheekily, grabbing Simon's arm behind her, "Because you won't exactly be yourself when you're done." She quickly hurried off to her car. Simon was caught by surprise as his arm was yanked but he quickly caught on and ran to the passenger seat, Isabelle moving round the drivers side.

"Wait!" Jace yelled after them, moving towards the car, "Isabelle Lightwood! You never said anything about-"

"Bye Jace!" She called and was already starting to drive away. But she quickly slowed down to roll down her window to shout to Clary, "Make sure you film it for me!" She winked and drove off.

* * *

**So let me know what you think! I need suggestions on loopy Jace on local anaesthesia!**

**And please let me know what you think of the Sizzy. Too cliche?**

**And what do you think of Valentine? it would be interesting to know.**

**Thanks for reading! (Also, do you like Tex's character? Should she come back? or should I leave her?)**

* * *

Questions asked you might want to know the answer to-

1 ~ _How many chapters will there be? (_asked by REVANGE5EVA &amp; tang-shipper) **\- Hmm. I'm not really sure. I know it will be fairly long. I want to say about twenty, but thinking about how quickly we've got to nine, it may be longer. Or shorter. Who knows? But it should be fairly long I think. I haven't planned the chapters, I've just got loads of ideas in my head. So I have no idea tbh. **

2 ~ _Will Jon come back? (_I couldn't remember or find who asked this, but I remember it was asked.) **\- Well. I wasn't planning on it, but if anyone has any ideas on how to bring him back to life I'm all ears. Cause I have one idea, but it's really cliche. So I'm not sure. But I'm all ears if anyone has any ideas X**

3 ~ _Y you so bad at spelling? _**_\- _****I am dyslexic, so sorry if I get something wrong. If you could point them out - that might help a lot. But it might also be the fact that I'm awful at re-reading through - I always update so late and I'm always like, meh, I'll look through in the morning. And I don't. And for that I am sorry. *hangs head in shame***


	10. Chapter 10

"I hate this." Jace said for the tenth time.

They hadn't even gotten to the dentist yet. In fact, they had just left the hospital. Clary had to fight from laughing at him; apparently he really hated the dentist. This was unexpected.

"Wrong way." Clary said, catching him out when he indicated the wrong direction. She suspected he was trying to get 'lost' on the way and miss his appointment. "Jace, you do realize I've been to this oral surgeon before. I know where it is.

Clary could see his expression that clearly said 'dammit' run across his face. She put a hand to her mouth to cover her smile, masking the beginnings of a laugh with a cough

Jace quickly looked to her, then moved his gaze back to the road, "Ha, ha. Very funny"

She suddenly felt bad; she wasn't scared of the dentist herself, but she had had to help Simon through his fear of clowns at numerous birthday parties when they were younger. Not to mention she was absolutely terrified of heights

"It'll be fine Jace," She tried to comfort him, even if she felt odd doing so, "I know of loads of people who have got their wisdom teeth out. They came out fine, they said they actually kind of enjoyed it." That was a lie. She knew of one person who had gotten their wisdom teeth out and they said they had never been in so much pain afterward. And it was their friends that had been there that found it funny and enjoyed it. But a little white lie wasn't going to hurt anybody. And he seemed to take in some sort of comfort in her words. "So tell me where you live." She asked, changing the subject.

"Jace looked at her and smirked, an eyebrow raised, "But we haven't even gone on our first date yet." He joked. Clary rolled her eyes and scoffed at his predictable response, she should have expected it. She sometimes didn't believe there was a serious bone in his body.

"You don't have to tell me." She said tactically, "I could leave you at the dentist, wait for Izzy to come. Or -"

"Okay, okay." Jace said, holding a hand up to silence her. "No way am I staying in that hell hole any longer than I have to." Clary grinned triumphantly, "You go back to the hospital, get on the main road, turn right at the McDonalds. It's the second lane on the left, the first house."

"She nodded; she knew where it was. "And on the left, we have the dentist." She pointed when she noticed Jace was about to drive straight past it. Jace sent her a look of betrayal as he pulled in, Clary rolled her eyes at him.

The waiting room was literally Purgatory; the space between heaven and hell. Hell being the little sterile white room hidden behind the teasingly innocent looking door. Heaven being anywhere else.

"Jace's legs bobbed up and down impatiently as he sat in one of the little squeaky seats. Clary was at the desk, signing forms that said she would take him home instead of his legal guardians. Maryse had faxed the rest of the consent forms needed for his operation; he was all ready to go. He just had to wait for the actual surgeon to be ready, the inconsiderate asshole. Making him wait in the stupid waiting room, letting his thoughts carry him away. He just wanted to get it over and done with.

"He spotted a group of dentists in their scrubs standing in the corridor a little way off. They all started to laugh. He bet one of them was telling a story of how they accidently stabbed some guys gums with a shard of metal, telling him the bleeding was because he didn't floss enough.

"They're plotting something."

He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud, or that Clary had just sat down next to him until she started laughing.

"Lightwood?" Someone called. The pair looked up to see another dentist clad in a white coat open the door and peer out.

Clary had to elbow Jace in the arm to get him to stand up. He turned to her, "You coming?" He hoped it was asked casually, but he knew she could see he wanted her to come.

She nodded, "I'm not sure if I'm aloud to but we can ask."

Jace walked to the blue-masked man with Clary right behind him. Did they even have mouths?

"Can she come in?" He asked, nodding to Clary.

"Sorry, she can't-" The dentist paused when he saw the look Jace bet Clary was giving him. But when he turned to look at her, she changed her expression to a neutral one. "Well, she can stay until we actually have to start the operation."

Jace nodded curtly and walked into the room.

He shuddered, the smell of latex and disinfectant instantly igniting unease in his stomach.

He ignored it and sat down tentatively on the blue, plastic chair, feeling extremely out of his comfort zone. His eyes wondered over the display of pointy metal demon tools and he instantly received a wave of pain through his jaw.

A small TV was attached to the wall in the corner of the room, playing some kid show. Ha ha, as if the Teletubbies could ever make hell enjoyable.

"Not a fan of the dentist, huh son?"

When Jace didn't answer, Clary stepped in, "Not exactly."

Well that was an understatement. Of the largest magnitude.

The Doctor chuckled, "Not to worry, not many people do. I don't know how we make friends." He joked and Clary laughed politely. Jace, however, didn't find this funny. He knew why: they were sadists. "There's nothing to worry about, I assure. I've done this operation plenty of times, and it rarely goes wrong."

Jace did a double take to the doctor. Rarely? So it did go wrong. That's it. He was done. He started to stand, ready to bolt, but he felt a hand push him back down.

Clary gave him a stern, yet stern, look. A no-nonsense kind of attitude. It reminded him of Isabelle, or Maryse.

"Why don't you lie down, son?"

He glared heatedly at the doctor but moved to lie down in the cold chair, watching the man warily. Once he was in position, he looked down at himself, his feet pointing up at the end of the chair. He was sure this image was how most of his nightmares started. He closed his eyes and gripped the arm rests tightly.

He felt the petite nurse/assistant dentist person wrap a napkin around his neck and Jace thought of what he was going to leave in his will.

He looked up to see Clary trying to hold in laughter. He could imagine he looked ridiculous. It actually made him feel better. He gave her a threatening look, but smiled in amusement too. This finally broke through her thin barrier and she started to laugh. He was glad she had come with him – it made him feel more at ease.

He was so distracted by Clary that he hardly noticed the nurse - she said her name was Kate - give him a shot in the arm and slip an IV needle into his hand.

"You might feel sleepy in a moment, but you don't have to go to sleep if you don't want." The dentist said from across the room, slapping a pair of latex gloves on his hands.

As he said it, Jace began to feel the affects of the drugs kick in. He felt lightheaded. When did he get so tired?

"Sorry Miss but you're going to have to leave. We'll call you back in when we're finished."

Jace felt like he should be panicking, but he couldn't bring himself to feel stressed. In fact, he felt the complete opposite of stressed. He was sad as he saw the flash of red vanish behind the door though. He was going to say so when his eyes started drooping.

Clary hated waiting rooms. She had experiences in them she never wished to revisit.

There was the time Simon had broken his arm when he fell out of a tree. They had spent hours in one, waiting for someone to see him. She remembered hating seeing him in pain for so long. They were only young at the time, maybe five years old. But Clary had insisted on waiting with him, even if she couldn't go in to see the doctor with him.

The worst was definitely the night her mother died. Most of it was a blur, but she did remember the hours of waiting more than anything.

She had been admitted to the hospital herself, smoke inhalation and a deep gash on her arm. But there wasn't anyway she was staying in her hospital bed when a nurse had woken her up in the middle of the night to tell her that her mother had coded and was being moved to the CICU. They wouldn't let her leave her bed. But the minute she was alone, she had taken off all the electrodes, pulled the IV needle out of her little hand, slipping out of the hospital gown and into her own clothes and left the room covertly. She followed the signs to the CICU, weaving down corridors and going up elevators – hiding from doctors and nurses as she went.

When she finally got to the CICU, she asked the lady at the desk if she knew where her mother was. She had told her she couldn't see her at that moment.

So Clary had climbed onto a seat in one of the large chairs in the empty waiting room, her legs dangling over the edge.

She waited an eternity. It was only when she could see the sun beginning to rise did she curl up into the chair and start to cry silently, falling asleep in a tight ball.

Looking back now, she figured her own nurses must've found her. It wouldn't have been very hard, as soon as they realized she was gone, to guess where she was. They must've seen her asleep in the chair and just let her be.

It had been lunch time when she was finally shaken awake, a friendly looking doctor looming above her, she had tears in her eyes. She remembered that that had surprised Clary, all the doctors she had met had been stony faced and not emotionally attached. But this one must've taken to Clary – taking her own time out to comfort her through the first few hours of being told her mother had died, while her father was nowhere to be seen.

"Morgernstern?" The dentist from earlier called, poking his head through the door. About time, Clary thought. Jace had been in there for three quarters of an hour. She had never had her own wisdom teeth out so she didn't know how long it took. Was that normal? She had worried about him being in there on his own, but considering how zoned out the drugs looked like they were making him, she felt a little better.

She quickly got out of her seat and walked to the door, opening it slowly.

"Clarrryyy!"

* * *

Isabelle opened the door to her house, holding it for Simon. He hadn't said anything, but she knew his head was hurting. But, despite everything, she was still nervous.

What would Simon think of her house? She knew it was big, but would he think of her as some snobby rich girl? What would he think of her family? He had met her mom, Jace, Max. But what if her parents had a fight? Would he want to leave?

She had never been so nervous bringing someone into her house. Was it because he would be staying here for a while? Well she hoped he was a while at least.

She watched him carefully as he stepped through the door, taking her house in.

"Whoa." He gasped, spinning round.

The house was all on one floor and separated into three sections; in the right section there was a big room that led off to Izzy's, Jace's, Alec's, Max's rooms and one spare one. Then in the centre of the house was the kitchen – a lot more modern looking than the rest of the house. Then there was a snug at the end of the room, with two massive sofa's that went round two corners, facing a large TV and a fireplace. The wall was one large window that looked over the back garden. Then on the left – the third section - was Maryse and Roberts rooms, another spare room and a library.

The library was Isabelle's favorite part. It was the oldest part of the house, built in the late 1700's. The walls were covered head to tail in hundreds of books. The room itself was huge, made almost entirely in wood. There was an old looking desk at the end of the room and then a few sofa's scattered round – one of which had a permanent indentation of Jace's butt; he had worn it down so much. He was always in here, especially when his parents had first died. He would be in here for days, sitting in the same place on the same sofa. She wouldn't have been surprised if Jace had read every book in the whole damn library.

Simon seemed to like the room best too – his expression saying as much when Isabelle toured him round the house.

"And this is your room." She pointed to the guest room in-between her and Jace's rooms. He smiled his thanks to her and walked in, his bag already in there from when his mom had come to drop it off earlier.

"Are you feeling okay?" Isabelle asked, when he came out of the room. He looked like he was in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said. Isabelle cocked a hip disbelievingly and he hurried to rephrase, "I'm just a bit sore from moving around after being in bed so long I guess." He said.

Isabelle thought for a moment, he looked tired too. She didn't want to wear him out. Hell, she was tired herself, "We could watch a film?"

Simon nodded and followed her to the snug. He went to the sofa and made himself comfortable while Isabelle went round dimming the lights. Looking out the window, you could see the dim light of dusk.

Isabelle sat down next to him, putting a packet of Dorrito's between them.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Simon asked.

Isabelle smiled at him, "We have a game in our family. We turn on the TV and type in a random number, then we have to watch whatever channel we've typed in has to offer."

"It's a dangerous game." Simon raised a brow challengingly. He grinned and Isabelle used the remote to turn on the television.

"Pick a number." She said, reaching behind them to grab a blanket, throwing it over both of them.

She never thought Simon Lewis would be in her house. How long had she known him for? Years. Yet, they never had held a proper conversation with each other before – even if their school was really small. They were just on complete opposite ends of the schools social layout. Different friends, participating in different activities.

She had always thought he was cute, in a sort of nerdy way. Plus, she had been out with enough jerks in her life to know that Simon was emdefinitely/em not one of them.

Talking with him in the hospital had been the best conversations she'd had in a while. None of the people she spoke to actually cared for what she had to say about herself.

She had started to notice that the crowd she hung out with at school were all pretty shallow for a while now, maybe a couple months. They only cared about how much money their parents had, or what clothes they wore, how their hair looked. Sure Isabelle liked to look good, but she wouldn't describe herself as 'judging' – and that was the definition of her clique.

Since she'd noticed, she had often found herself seeing people like Simon and Clary together around school and feeling jealous. They would be friends for ever. What did she have? Not anyone she would keep in touch with when she left high school that's for sure.

She had mentioned to Kaelie the day before at school that Simon was staying at her house. She looked like she had never been so disgusted in her life, and then she had started laughing, saying how she felt for Izzy, telling her good luck. Isabelle had suddenly got all defensive, her anger skyrocketing in two seconds flat.

She moved towards him on the couch slightly, kicking off her shoes and sweeping her legs up to tuck her knees to her body.

"Hmm…" Simon thought, "Forty seven."

"Forty seven it is." She grinned, dialing in the number on the remote.

They both held a breath as the screen went blank briefly, changing channels.

Scooby Doo. They both laughed.

"I loved this one!" Simon exclaimed enthusiastically. Isabelle laughed harder, loving his enthusiasm.

It was Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. She remembered how this one used to terrify her when she was younger. She felt a strong wave of nostalgia surge through her. And she couldn't think of a movie she wanted to watch more.

She grinned to herself and, without thinking, shuffled so she was leaning against Simon. She winced.

She felt Simon take in a breath in surprise. Then he hesitantly lowered his arm that was resting on the back of the sofa delicately on to her shoulders, not actually putting weight on them but hovering awkwardly over. She smiled at how hesitant he was, he was so awkward – it was adorable. And so much different to any other guys she had been with before.

She reached to pull his arm down onto her shoulders properly, reassuring him it was okay.

She could feel his heart race where her body was touching him and he was tense. She smiled to herself once more when his muscles started to relax, then she snuggled in to watch the movie.

* * *

This was the best thing ever. Clary didn't think she had laughed so hard since the time she had taken all the books out of Simon's rucksack and filled it with woman's lingerie, leaving the zip open and accidently tripping him up so they all fell out in their English class.

When Jace had finally got into the passenger side of the car, Clary looked at the car's dials.

"This car is so confusing. Why'd you get such a stupid car?" Clary huffed, trying to work out where everything was.

Jace took a sharp inhale of breath, leaning forward to hug the dashboard he stroked it. "She didn't mean it baby, she just doesn't understand you."

"Okay, I think I can work out enough to not get us run over." She said, finally getting the car going and driving out the hospital.

Jace was pressed up against the window. "Can we go back and see them?

"Who? The dentists?" Clary asked, indicating left and turning the car sharply.

Jace nodded, "I'm gunna miss them."

"But you hate the dentist."

Jace looked at her, "No." He looked back to the window and muttered, "I hate ducks though… so much. God I hate ducks."

It took a moment to realize Jace was crying. Clary kept glancing between him and the road. This was priceless.

"Are you… are you crying Jace?"

"No. My eyes are leaking… I need… need a plumber." He said wiping at his eyes and sniffing, "I really am going to miss them though. I mean, I only met like one person but I bet they're all really nice."

Now he was properly crying. Clary tried her absolute hardest not to try and laugh. What came out as a result was an odd strangled noise. Jace turned his head to her, "You're going to miss them too?"

Clary clamped her eyes shut, trying again not to laugh. She managed to nod her head.

"Aw, Clary, you don't have to cry. I don't like it when you're upset." He said, rubbing her arm in what she thought was meant to be a comforting gesture, "When the car stops, I'll give you a big mama bear hug."

That was it. Clary burst. Tears were rolling down her eyes and her stomach hurt from how much she was laughing.

Jace obviously mistook this as a clear emotional breakdown and that Clary was sobbing her eyes out. His sloppy stroking of her arm intensified into huge movements that only made Clary laugh harder. God it hurt. She couldn't breathe. She had to pull over.

As soon as the car stopped Jace had a firm grip on her shoulders, "Clary. Look at me."

Clary turned to face him, her head still hung low while her body wracked it silent laughs. "Look at me." He said, holding her chin to lift her head up.

She managed to pry her eyes open and held her breath.

"Clary, you aren't alone in this. Whatever it is – we'll… we'll work it out together. I promise. You're my queen remember?"

Then he pulled her into a hug and Clary's body continued to convulse in silent laughter. He squeezed harder and she had to wipe her eye's while her chin rested on her shoulder. Water was completely blurring her vision and she could feel Jace's shirt growing wet.

A few minutes later she was beginning to calm down, Jace's hand rubbing her back, when suddenly he lurched forward to look out Clary's window. He was still holding her when he moved, so she ended up pinned underneath him.

"Oh my gosh. Look at the – look at the… Look at the things floating on the water."

"They're… boat's… Jace." Clary tried to get out from being crushed beneath him.

"But how… How do they... what..? Wait. They're boats?" He asked. "So what… you're telling me all that blue stuff around it is -"

"Water."

"That's the water?" He asked, sounding absolutely amazed. "What does it do?"

"You can… drink it?" Clary said, unsure how to reply.

"I want some."

"How about I drive you home and I'll get you a glass of water?" Clary tried to reason.

Jace sat up abruptly, much to Clary's relief. "Really?" Jace asked, "You'd do that for me?"

Clary nodded, "How about we go home huh?"

Jace nodded in agreement and Clary got the car started again, driving down a few streets and then turning right at the McDonalds.

Jace pointed at it through the glass, his head following it as it went. "McFlurf." He muttered sadly and sank back into his chair, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks.

Clary giggled and turned into the driveway of his house.

"Whoa. This is your house?" She asked.

Jace looked through the windscreen. "Yup." He said, popping the 'p'.

Clary turned off the ignition and pulled out the keys, opening the door. She quickly hurried round to Jace's side when he opened the door and fell out. She found him lying on his back and laughing up at the sky.

"Come on Jace, let's get you inside."

She huffed as she wrapped her arms around Jace and tried to lift him to his feet. She looped one of his arms round her shoulders and held tightly to his waist.

He towered over her and it was the most awkward hobble Clary had to do, supporting all of his weight, to get to the front door.

Isabelle opened it the moment the got to the doorstep and collapsed to the floor, howling with laughter.

Jace bent down to whisper loudly into Clary's ear, "_Someone's _lost it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, long time no see. Sorry for being shitty at updating – I'm on holiday, and I'm trying to finish all my holiday homework in the last week (… not the best idea, I know)**

**Skiing is great – thanks for those of you asking, I had a fall a few days back and got winded so bad I actually passed :S … The experience should help with my writing a few chapters time though… ;)**

**And this chapter is dedicated to S.L, my 300th review!? – Thanks for the constant support S.L :D **

**WARNING: Language and mentioned animal abuse (sorry)**

* * *

**Ice Cold**

**11**

Jace woke up groggily. The sun was too bright and _fuck _did his mouth hurt.

He clumsily reached for one of the pain killers he spotted on the bedside table and downed it with the water that had been left next to it.

He didn't remember leaving them there. He didn't remember even walking to his room and going to sleep.

He put a heavy hand over his forehead and groaned loudly. Boy did his mouth hurt. He rolled his head in discomfort, waiting for the painkillers to do their thing.

It was only when the pain started to go down a bit that the events of the day before slapped him in the face. His eyes flung open and he moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Why did he let Clary come with him? That was _beyond_ embarrassing. And knowing her, she'd tease him about it for the rest of his life.

Particular conversations were starting to come back to him. He remembered hugging and comforting her, but what was she upset about? He rubbed his temples and tried to recall all he could from the day before. He needed to remember it all before he got out of bed and faced the wrath of their teasing.

She hadn't been crying, he suddenly realized, she'd been laughing… at him.

He rolled his legs out of bed and left his room, not bothering with fixing his bed mussed hair, making his way slowly to the kitchen.

Clary was sitting with her legs tugged to her chest, holding her phone out. Isabelle sat right next to her and both of them were pajama clad and had bright red faces, laughing enough to make it look painful.

This couldn't be good.

He walked up behind them and crouched down to see the paused image of his face on the small screen of Clary's phone.

"You filmed it?!" He exclaimed, clutching his jaw in pain when he opened it too wide.

Clary just nodded, laughing too much to talk.

"Oh my God Jace. This… this is comedy gold." Isabelle pointed to the small screen.

"It got better in the car. But I couldn't film it." Clary said oh-so-helpfully.

"Seriously?" Isabelle asked, "Tell me!"

Before Clary opened her mouth, Jace was already sending her a threatening glare, she stopped herself. Clever girl.

"Aww, Is Jacey-poo embarrassed?" Isabelle asked, mischief written all over her face. She looked exaggeratedly between Clary and Jace, "Ooh.. should I leave? Do you guys want to talk alone? That was a pretty dramatic break up."

Jace felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach when he saw Clary blush deeply, but he ignored it and moved to cuff Isabelle on the back of the head, messing her hair up.

Jace made his way to the freezer, pulling out an ice pack. He pressed it to his jaw and went back to the sofa, plopping himself down on the sofa. God that felt good. His mouth was still hurting like a bitch though. He needed ice cream or something, but Isabelle and Simon ate the last of it the night before.

"Where's Lewis?" Jace asked bemusedly.

"Sleeping." Izzy replied, standing up, "I'm going to go check on him." She said, before leaving the room.

Clary raised an eyebrow, her eyes following her as she left the room. "I don't know about you," She said, turning her attention to Jace, "But I am definitely sensing something going on."

Jace lay back confidently, "Don't worry, it's natural." He said, gesturing to himself, "People say it's the face..."

Clary opened her mouth and smacked him on the arm, "Between Isabelle and Simon, moron."

He was happy he managed to make her blush again. It was kinda cute.

"We better get ready." He said, getting up from the sofa.

"…For what?" Clary asked.

"I'm buying you a McFlurry remember?" He said, smirking at the surprise on her face, "You didn't think I'd forget now, did you?"

Clary blushed again, but quickly recovered. She looked up thoughtfully and stroked her chin. "Hmm… No. I don't remember anything about you buying me a _McFlurry_…" Jace's brows creased slightly, trying to guess where she was going with this, "I do remember you saying you would buy me something pretty similar though. What was it called again…?" Clary asked playfully, looking deep in thought. "A McFlurf?"

Jace rolled his eyes, and so it begins, "Ha. Ha. I think you'll find I won't be paying for either if I keep getting bullied."

Clary's jaw dropped, though still smiling, "Me? Bully you?"

Jace winked at her, ice pack still held to his jaw, and left for his room.

* * *

Izzy, Simon and Jace were all in the living room by the time Clary was dressed and ready. She hadn't bought any of her own stuff since it was a rather spontaneous sleepover, so she had to borrow some of Izzy's clothes.

"Ready?" Jace asked when he saw her enter the room.

Clary blushed when she noticed him look her up and down. She nodded and headed for the front door. Jace opened it for her and, just before he shut it they heard Izzy call out to them, "Clary! I'm calling a movie night tonight. Me and you."

Clary smiled and shouted back to her, "Okay. I'll see you back here."

Jace shook his head amusedly and shut the door behind them.

God it was cold outside. It hadn't settled, but it had begun to snow. Mind you, Clary couldn't complain – she loved the snow.

She walked silently by Jace's side, her hands stuffed deep into her pockets. She was confused, however, when he walked right passed the car.

"No car?" She asked.

Jace looked down to her, a small grin on his face. "I thought we could walk. It's just round the corner anyway."

Clary smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I guess you got a say in where the house was when you moved here then."

"And what makes you think I have McDonald's so often? Maybe I don't like it."

"Yeah… I just assumed. Cause you know, I guess you have to go there pretty often to become bezzies with Ronald."

"Hey," Jace said, pointing a warning finger at Clary, "Your free McFlurf is in jeopardy."

Clary laughed, "I _sincerely_ apologize."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? That you 'apologize'?" He asked teasingly, grinning down to her.

"What? You want a poem?" She asked and Jace chuckled.

Clary pushed her fingers deeper into her coat pockets; it was getting colder. Though, it was beautiful. They walked under a canopy of trees, along a deserted road.

Clary could see the white snow flakes clinging to her red hair out the corner of her eye, the contrast striking.

Jace looked down at her curiously, "Your hands cold?" He asked.

Clary nodded, pulling them out her pockets out to reveal her small red hands. Jace reached into his own coat pocket, digging out a pair of grey gloves.

"Here," He said, passing them to her. "They're not amazing gloves but…"

She laughed; they had holes everywhere. She didn't mind though. She slipped them onto her small hands and smiled at how big they were for her. They dwarfed her hands.

Jace laughed, "You have small hands,"

Clary pouted, looking down at the gloves, "They aren't _that_ small. Your's are just huge."

Jace pondered this for a moment, then shook his head, "Nah, you just have small hands."

Clary elbowed him and he laughed. "What were you saying about me bullying you?" She asked, peering up at him through her fluffy hood. He had pieces of snow stuck to his hair to, making it look even more golden than usual.

He wore his trademark smirk. "I see I've found someone's touchy subject."

Clary rolled her eye's as they turned round the curb. Jace held open the large, yellow door for her, following once she was inside.

There wasn't many people there so they walked right to the front, there not being any queue.

"Okay, Red, what'd you want?" Jace asked, leaning his arms on the counter.

"Red?" Clary asked.

"Yeah," Jace smirked, "You look like little red riding hood with that coat." He said, pulling her hood over her head and down to cover her eyes. She huffed and pulled it back off, dropping it onto her neck. "Plus, your hair is red."

"Bully…" Clary muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jace asked challengingly.

"So what do you recommend?" Clary asked, swiftly changing the subject, "I've never had one of these before."

Jace gaped at her, "Seriously?" She shook her head and Jace turned his attention to the cashier, "Two M&amp;M McFlur… rys, please." He said, hearing Clary giggle beside him.

The teenaged boy behind the counter looked at the two like they were insane, "You nuts? It's crazy-cold outside."

Jace only nodded, "How much?" He asked, pulling his wallet out.

"Depends. Large or small?" The boy asked.

Jace looked down to Clary briefly, she shrugged, "Large." He replied, the cashier typing busily into the computer.

"Five dollars." He said.

Jace paid the man and the drinks came soon after. Clary thanked him and opened the lid to look inside. "Looks like ice-cream." She said.

"It's not _just_ ice cream. Try a bit."

"Looks like ice cream with M&amp;M's in it."

"Exactly," Jace smirked, "And it makes it all that better."

Clary shook her head in amusement, smiling down at her cold dessert.

She frowned when she noticed Jace was headed for the door. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"… Out. I never liked the indoors," Jace said, opening the door, "Unless you want to stay here."

Clary shook her head, walking over to him and through the door, "Nah, I never liked the indoors much either." Jace grinned and walked out after her.

The snow had started to settle on the streets once now, laying a fresh sheet of pristine-white coloring over the polluted city.

The pair walked slowly, not any destination in mind, talking, teasing and laughing with each other until they found themselves at an old park. Jace led Clary over to a worn down, rusty swing set and they both took a place next to each other. Clary gripped the chain links with her over-sized gloves and they swung lightly in a rhythm that matched the other, eating their McFlurf's.

Clary noticed Jace regard the playground with a sort of tenderness. There was a blue slide that was more brown than blue now, a monkey-bar set, and a little tunnel fit for a small person to crawl through. It was all under the shade of the largest willow tree Clary had ever seen. Jace seemed to look at the playground with much more fondness than you'd think it'd originally deserve.

"You come here a lot?" She asked.

Jace grinned, looking down into his ice cream. "Came." He corrected, "I haven't been here in years." He said, scooping another mouthful of the cold dessert. "I came here a lot when my parents first died." He said, not meeting Clary's eye.

She could see the hesitation on his face. It was obviously a place that was very special to him, "We can go if you want. I don't want to-"

"No." Jace insisted, "I wanted to show it to you." He said, looking up to her for the first time, smiling.

Clary smiled and turned back to look at the playground. It didn't look like anyone had been here in years, apart from the odd piece of litter discarded on the ground. There was a small bank that led to a frozen-over lake, a picnic table looking over it. She imagined it must have been beautiful in it's prime.

Clary sighed in the silence, "There was this tree…" She began, twirling the tips of her hair around her finger, "I used to bring a book up there and read until it was too dark to see the words."

Jace smiled sadly, "Books. Like entering another life, running away from your own."

Clary nodded, taking another mouthful of her ice-cream.

_Clary stared down, paralyzed in shock, at her big brother. There was blood everywhere. His face, his hair, his stomach… Oh God._

_ He was covered in scrapes and bruises from head to toe, a mere ghost of the hero Clary had grown up with by her side. _

_Her mom lay unconscious next to Jon and Valentine was hunched over him, trying frantically to give first aid to his son. Desperately trying to bring life back into his heart. _

_But he was gone, Clary knew it. _

_"Oh my God…" She breathed._

_Valentine spun toward her wildly, rising to his feet in a heart beat. Clary jumped at the sudden movement and stared up into her fathers furious eyes. _

_"This is all your fault." He sneered, "You see that?" He yelled, pointing to her brothers lifeless form, "_That_, is because of _you_." He hissed._

_Tears rolled down Clary's cheeks – in fright, in guilt, she didn't know._

_"Dad…" She gasped, pleading with him._

_"Shut the hell up!" He cried, bending so his face was right up in hers, "Get the hell away from my son." He said, pushing her shoulders. She stumbled back, landing heavily on her butt. Pain shot up through her own bruises and broken bones, but she ignored them valiantly._

_"I don't want you coming to the hospital with us." He announced, hearing the wails of sirens in the distance._

_Clary's eyes went wide – he'd never tried to separate her and Jon before. She had to go with him, she had to know if her brother was all right. And her mom._

_"But Dad, I-"_

_"GET OUT!" He yelled, pointing off in a random direction, then turned his attention back to his first-born. He looked over his shoulder when Clary didn't move and shot her a murderous look, full or all kinds of hatred Clary didn't know people could possess._

_Clary breathed in shakily, then got up on weak legs and ran for all she was worth. Her body felt like it was on fire, all the sore muscles, burns, bruises, all working overtime. Her arm was trickling blood, staining her clothes. She knew she needed to go to the hospital too but she couldn't bring herself to tell her father. Not then._

_It was pitch black – maybe one in the morning. She ran blindly, her mind fogged in shock, completely overwhelmed. She found herself standing at the bottom of an old tree. The branches were weak and rickety – only sturdy enough for a small seven-year-old girl, but the greenery was dense. She climbed up, to the highest branch she could go without the branches snapping, hidden by the thick layers of leaves, and curled up into a ball._

_She didn't cry. She sat on the branch for hours, shaking and scared to death for her family. And scared to death _of_ her family. _

"How about we go get your stuff?"

Clary almost jumped at the sound of Jace's voice, drawing her out of her thoughts. She looked to him in question, "…Sorry, what?"

"You know, for your 'girlie night' with Iz?"

"Oh, right." Clary nodded, "Yeah okay."

Jace smiled at her, getting up from the swing and holding a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up.

"So did you enjoy your McFlurf?" He asked, his eyebrow raised and lip curled in amusement.

"I did enjoy my McFlurf." Clary replied, grinning and showing off her empty tub. Jace smirked triumphantly.

The two walked back to his house slowly, taking their time – they didn't have anywhere they needed to be.

When they finally got to his house, Jace ran inside to grab his car keys and quickly came back out, unlocking the doors. Clary sat down in the passenger side and smiled to herself. She liked Jace's car; it was the object that most reminded her of him. One of the backdoors had his name carved into the bottom of it, drawn in a childish scribble. There were marks on the roof where you could see the marks of stickers once put there, then peeled away. There was an old, coffee stained map-book in the pocket of one of the front seats – no satnav's, and, ultimately, it smelt like him.

She was willing to bet his parents had left it to him when they died; no way would a seventeen year old have this as their first car. His parents had obviously had it since he was a child, judging by the marks he had left in the back. Some people may have said it was messy or scarred, but she liked it more because of it. It had… substance.

Jace swooped in the drivers side and sat down, turning to her. "Sorry Clary, you can't sit there." He said solemnly.

Clary frowned; she had sat in his car plenty of times before, "What? Why?"

"There's a height limit." He said, pointing to the picture on her sunshield of a small child sitting in the passenger seat with a large red cross over it.

Her face fell when she realized he was joking, he was grinning devilishly. "Rude." She muttered, hiding her own smile away from him.

She heard him chuckle as he pulled the car into reverse and drove out the driveway and then down the street. "So where we headed?"

"Oh… uh," She hadn't thought yet that Jace was about to see where she lived. _What_ she lived in.

She glanced up at his large, manicured house and compared it to her own. She couldn't think of a stronger polar-opposite.

Hesitantly, she started directing him to her house, it was about a ten-minute drive. When they finally arrived, she was almost tempted to not tell him to stop, that she didn't really live on that street. But she did.

"This one?" Jace asked, pointing at the house Clary had told him to pull into.

She nodded, chewing on her lip nervously. He drove alongside it wordlessly, pulling the gear into park.

"Do you want me to come in?" He asked.

On the one hand, she didn't really want him to see the shithole she lived in. But on the other, they should be able to avoid Valentine easily – It was about time for his 'mid-day hit' and he should be in the bar a few doors down by now. Plus, he had been nice enough to have her at his house, it was only fair she should show him her's.

"Yeah… okay. I don't mind."

Jace flashed her a grin and got out the car. Clary sighed before getting out her own side. They walked to the front door together, Clary playing with her fingers nervously before reaching for the door handle. She hesitated, turning to him, "Don't expect… much." She told him.

He just shook his head dismissively and Clary opened the door.

Stepping into the threshold if their little house, it smelt like it always did; whiskey, cigars and cat pee. She usually didn't think much of it, but now she was beyond embarrassed, having just spent the night at his amazing house to show him her own.

She suddenly wanted to clean up the house and use about four bottles of _Frebreeze_ in attempt to get the smell out. But it was too late now.

She lead him up the narrow stairs and to the small door on the right; her bedroom.

She liked to think her bedroom apart from the rest of her house. She had painted the walls a bright purple, trying to make it appear brighter than the rest of the house. The floors were covered in different coloured rugs – mainly paint splattered.

It was small and had a single bed in the corner, most of the room taken up by her desk and various art supplies and easels scattered around. Her walls were covered head to toe in paintings, sketches, etchings, doodles. These seemed to take Jace's interest immediately, he went slowly around her room, studying each piece of art with admiration. Clary could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Clary… these are… I didn't know you could draw." He breathed, taking in her room.

"Yeah…" Clary said slowly.

"They're amazing, don't be embarrassed."

Clary's face flushed further and she played with her fingers again, "Thanks."

She quickly found all the stuff she'd need for the night and stuffed it into a small rucksack. They were about to get back into the car when Clary stopped, "I forgot my toothbrush, I'll be back in a sec." She said, before flinging her rucksack into the passenger seat and jogging back to the house. She quickly ran up the stairs, her footsteps thundering, and grabbed her toothbrush. She was just about to go back outside when she heard a gravelly voice call out, "He seems nice."

Clary froze.

First of all, what was he doing at home at midday? And second… had he really just spoken to her voluntarily?

She spun round to find Valentine in his seat in the living room, turned slightly to face her.

"Er… yeah. He is."

"Does he have a name?"

"Yeah…" Clary trailed off, looking at him confusedly, "Jace." She gave, inching round the kitchen counter. "...Did you want a drink or something?" She asked.

"No, I'm good thanks. I er… I gave up."

Clary's brows furrowed, "Gave up what?"

"I'm –" He coughed and looked away from her, "I'm tee-total."

Clary's eye's flung open. She was about to ask him why, when, but she thought better of it, maybe he'd change his mind if she questioned him on it – and she _definitely _didn't want that.

"Okay, that's good." She tried a smile and he rolled his eyes and turned away from her once more. "Well, I'm off." She said, turning for the door again.

"Where you going?"

What had gotten into him? He never cared what she was doing, "Friends house." She almost questioned.

She reached for the door and stepped out. Just before it clicked shut she heard him call out to her "Have fun."

Clary spent most of the car ride in silence, watching out her window.

* * *

_Have fun_.

Her father's words rang in her head like an echo reverberating off the walls of her skull. She couldn't remember the last time he had something like that. _Ever._ Well, after the fire at least.

And _tee-total?!_ She would not in a million years think he'd give up alcohol. And so suddenly…

Something had changed in him. She could only hope it was for the better.

"Clary…" Jace trailed off, "What's wrong?"

Clary sat up straight, pushing herself away from the window, "Nothing."

Jace looked at her with a raised brow, he didn't buy it. "Come on, you were fine a few minutes ago." He pushed, then looked at her steadily in the eyes, "You can tell me, Clary."

Clary just shook her head, "I just… got stuff on my mind is all."

Jace still looked skeptical but he didn't push and focused back on the road.

Clary looked down at her hands, her mind reverting back to her father. Things had really changed the past few weeks. She had a new friend – one she would never have thought in a million years she would ever have a proper conversation with. Her best friend had been in a car crash. And now her father was actually willingly participating in a conversation with her, had actually asked her about a friend she'd bought home. He never cared about what she did. Ever. And now he was telling her to '_have fun'. _She chuckled softly, the whole thing was unbelievable.

"Your hand's tell jokes or something?" Jace quipped.

Clary laughed and shook her head amusedly, her gaze travelling back out the window.

They were driving through a fairly clean suburb, the houses seeming to decrease in size the further down the road they went. There were two mothers pushing their babies down the sidewalk, the usual jogger crossing the road, a couple of kids riding their bikes. It was a perfectly typical scene. But something caught Clary's eye that she wished she'd never witnessed.

"You know, I never would have thought that-"

"Jace stop the car." Clary cut him off. Jace frowned at her, she looked at him wildly, "Seriously, stop the car."

He pulled over onto the side of the road. The moment the vehicle stopped, Clary was hurrying out the door, Jace following close behind.

"Clary," Jace tried as he powered towards her. She was running up the sidewalk, "Clary! What are you-"

His gaze travelled to where Clary had her worried eyes fixed.

A dirty man – maybe in his sixties – was standing on the porch of his house. His bright red, angry face stood out starkly against his food-stained white t-shirt that barely covered his large beer-belly.

At his feet was a small puppy – maybe a few weeks old. It cowered under him, completely at the man's mercy. He was screaming things at the dog even Clary's dad would never say. She didn't think she had ever seen so much disgust in a man's eye.

He lifted his leg once more, after yelling a round of profanities at the pup, and was about to strike once more when Clary sprinted forward.

"Hey!" She yelled.

Jace was quickly at her side, his expression one of pure anger.

The man put his foot back down and looked at the two teenagers that stood outside his house, both fuming. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You can't… You… What the… you can't," Clary stuttered to find words, anger fragmenting her speech. She might be able to handle a punch up between humans, there could be some sort of justification, but harming a helpless animal somehow crossed a line.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jace yelled – his wording unfazed by his fury.

"The little rat fucking shat on my floor." The man fumed, looking back down at the dog, "Have to fucking house train him, don't I?"

"What? By beating it?" Clary said, her jaw hanging open in disbelief.

"Well how the fuck else am I meant to?"

"Are you serious? Clary stared at the idiot incredulously, "By shutting him outside for twenty minutes. Like normal people do. You don't _kick _them!"

"I didn't even want the runt in the first place." The man agued, "Fucking sister left it with me." He muttered.

"We're not just going to let you kick it." Jace announced.

The man shook his head in disbelief, "What the hell do you mean '_let me'_, I can do whatever the fuck I want. And two… teenagers aren't going to stop me." The man fumed.

"Well we can if it's against the law." Clary reasoned.

"Training your dog isn't _against the law_, sweetheart." The man sneered.

Clary frowned at the nickname, Jace didn't seem to like it either. "No, training isn't, but abusing is." He snapped.

The man glared at them, clearly at a loss for words. "You fuckin have 'im then. I'm not keeping it if he keeps shitting on my floor."

Before Clary or Jace could utter a word, the greasy man bent down and picked up the puppy, throwing it in the air toward them. Clary's heart stopped as it seemed to fly through the air in slow motion.

The throw was off and Clary had to leap forward to catch it. She caught it and started to feel herself topple over, but strong arms caught her in an instant, bringing her back to her feet.

She was furious. How could someone _throw_ a puppy?! Her anger instinctively propelled her toward the man, but Jace's arms were still wrapped round her, restraining her from getting to him.

She looked up at Jace, pleading him to let her go. When she saw his stubborn face, she knew it wasn't going to happen. She turned back to the man and was about to start yelling things at him when Jace quickly muttered in her ear, "Let's just go. You won't do anything but anger him."

Clary bit her lip and tried to suppress her fury. She sighed, but eventually nodded, turning back towards the car, Jace by her side.

When they were in the car, Clary lowered herself carefully into the passenger seat, cradling the puppy. She took a proper look at it for the first time.

It was grey with black spots and cute floppy ears. She noted it was a she – not a he. It was about the length of her fore-arm, she guessed it was only a couple weeks old. Her eyes were brown and opened wide, she was one of the most adorable things Clary had seen. To think what that man had done to it made her blood boil.

The puppy was shaking vigorously and whining softly, looking fearfully up at Clary, it nearly tore her heart.

She held it closer to her body to try and warm her up, stroking the soft fur comfortingly.

Jace shut her door and quickly ran round to his side, sliding in his seat and looking over at the puppy.

"She's terrified." Clary muttered, looking down at the shaking pup. Jace reached out a hand to stroke it. "What are we going to do with her?" Clary asked softly.

"Well…" Jace trailed off, "What _can _we do with her?" He asked, "I'm not sending it to a kennel, look at her." He pointed.

Clary nodded, agreeing with him instantly. Then her face fell, "I can't keep her. My dad would blow up." She muttered sadly, her eyes downcast.

Jace paused, "Well… I'll have to ask Mayrse. But…" He trailed off.

Clary looked up to him with excitement, "You would take her?" She enthused, her eyes shining.

Jace shrugged, "Yeah why not? I've always wanted a dog."

He grinned at the large smile that was plastered on Clary's face from his words. She reached over to hug him in excitement. He returned it, both making sure not to crush the puppy held between them.

She pulled away and squealed in happiness, then looked down to the puppy that was starting to relax in her arms, "We got a new home for you." She said, jiggling her arms a bit.

Jace chuckled at Clary then pulled the car into gear, driving off in the direction of his house.

"But it's not mine." He said as he turned the corner.

Clary looked up at him, eyes wide and sad. He smirked at her, "It's ours." He finished, "I may have the house for it but you're the one that saved it."

Clary grinned at him and nodded, "Okay." She said quietly, the puppy falling asleep in her arms.

* * *

They pulled up in the Lightwood's driveway fifteen minutes later. The pup was fast asleep on Clary's lap. When the car came to a stop, she picked it up carefully so not to wake it, Jace walking round to her side to open the door because she couldn't do it herself.

He helped her out, both being careful not to jostle the small dog, and moved to the front door.

Jace led her through his house and into the kitchen where Isabelle and Simon seemed to be cooking lunch. Well, Clary supposed they were meant to be cooking lunch, it looked more like they were having a flour war, both of them covered head-to-toe in the white powder and laughing wildly.

"Uh… Iz" Jace coughed, alerting the two to their presence. They both froze like they'd just been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Isabelle quickly recovered, "It's about time you two showed up. We were-" She paused when her eyes fell to the sleeping puppy Clary was holding carefully, "…Okay."

Simon frowned, stepping round the kitchen island "Is that a dog, Clary?"

Clary nodded. "We found some douche with her." She explained quietly, "He… gave her to us."

"… So some guy just _gave_ you a dog?" Simon queried.

Clary bit her lip, "Not exactly." She admitted, leaving Jace to launch into the story of how they got the dog.

"Oh my God," Isabelle gasped, a hand covering her mouth, "That's awful. Maryse has to let us keep her." She said, moving towards Clary to start stroking the pup.

"What type of dog is it?" Simon asked, sitting on the island stool, his broken arm resting on the counter.

Clary frowned and looked down at it, "I don't know."

Isabelle frowned, "Well… it's got pretty unique markings. Judging how big it is from how young it looks, and by the tail and the ears, I'd say it was a Great Dane."

Simon raised his brows, "A Great Dane?" He repeated, Izzy nodded, "Like the huge, Scooby-Doo, giant, biggest-dog-in-the-world kind of Great Dane?" He asked, looking down at the tiny puppy.

Izzy nodded once more and smiled down at the small animal asleep in Clary's arms, "I've always liked big dogs."

* * *

After Simon and Isabelle had cleaned themselves up, the four sat on the large L-shaped sofa in the living room/snug bit, the sleeping puppy in the corner on a pillow, Isabelle and Clary stroking it.

"So," Jace said, "names."

Clary almost forgot they needed to name it.

"Er… Rover." Isabelle suggested.

"Boys name." Jace dismissed.

"Coco." Clary gave.

"Too cliché."

"…Buster."

"Boy again."

"Annie."

"My Grandmother's called Annie." Simon shook his head in disgust.

"Ginger."

"She's grey."

"Rosie."

"Too… feminine."

"You're the one who insists on a girl name."

"Scooby Doo."

"No, Simon."

"…Scrappy Doo."

"Just no, Simon."

"…Scooby Dumb?"

"Why would we name her after you?"

Simon glared at Jace.

"Lucy."

"Cliché."

"Daisy."

"Another flower."

"Okay," Isabelle put her hands up in surrender, "Her name can be confirmed later. For now we can just temporarily call her… Dog."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Dog?"

"Can you think of a better one?" She asked.

"Cat?" Simon smirked.

Everyone turned to him, "Simon… just give up." Isabelle pleaded. Simon chuckled.

* * *

"Pfft," Isabelle scoffed, "Like a door could float."

They were watching the Titanic which - apparently - happened to be Isabelle's worst film, but they had to watch it since they had dialled it in.

They were at the part where the boat had sunk and Rose was on a door, holding onto Jack's hand.

"Selfish cow, he's freezing in the water and she's just lying on that freaking door like it's a bed in a five star hotel. This is meant to be a romance, right?"

Clary couldn't help but giggle at Isabelle's antics.

"She can't just say 'I'll never let go' and then let go of him two seconds later. If she was '_never_' going to let him go, she should have sunk to the bottom with him."

Clary put a hand to her forehead and chuckled, making a note to never watch the film with Izzy again. "I think she means like, she'll never let go of… the memory of him?"

"Well that's a shitty promise." She argued, "She should-"

She was interrupted with Jace walking in to the kitchen. Isabelle looked over her shoulder to him, "Hey, no joining. Girls night." She said to him.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Like I'd want to watch… that. I'm just getting something to eat."

"I made a casserole earlier." Isabelle suggested.

Jace paused for a second, "How about we order pizza?"

Isabelle glared at her brother, her eyes narrowed, "Was that a dig at my cooking?" She asked warningly.

"No… I just… want pizza." He smiled cheekily and went about trying to find the number for the pizza place.

"Are you even aloud to eat after your tooth op?" Izzy asked suspiciously. Jace merely shrugged in indifference.

The puppy chose that moment to wake up and pottered over to Jace, wagging it's tail happily. She circled round his feet for a bit before the sound of water hitting surface rung out across the room.

Jace groaned and grimaced down at the dog, picking her up and quickly running to open the kitchen door and place her on the floor.

Isabelle and Clary were in hysterics, laughing their heads off at him. They were still at it when Jace came back in, holding the pup out at arms length and then placed her on the floor, "Freaking monster." He mumbled.

"I know. Real piss-take isn't it?" Isabelle quipped, erupting another round of laughter from the girls.

Jace glared at them and proceeded to look for the pizzeria number.

When Clary had calmed down, she waved her Nokia up in the air. "Here, Jace," She stopped him, "I have it saved on my phone." She said, scrolling through her contacts. "What do you want?"

"Meateor, large." He called.

She turned to look at Izzy, "I'll have a Florentina."

Clary nodded and clicked on the number, listening to the rings until someone picked up.

"_Hello, Dominoes pizza." _The static, male voice crackled through.

"Hi, could I order two Florentina's, and a Meateor,please? Delivered."

"_Yeah sure, do you have an address?"_

She repeated to the man the address Isabelle gave her.

"_Okay, that all?" _He asked.

"Oh, and a margarita," She added, thinking of Simon, "Thank you."

"_No problem, see you in a few."_

"Yeah, okay." She said, "Love you."

Clary's eyes flew open and she threw a hand to cover her mouth, mortified. Her face instantly grew red with embarrassment. Jace and Isabelle were howling in laughter at her. She squeezed her eyes shut. She could hear the pizza guy laughing as well.

She heard him chuckle over the phone.

"Oh God, I'm _so _sorry." She said quickly, "… This is so embarrassing."

Pizza guy laughed once more, "_No worries. See you in ten minutes." _And then he hung up.

Clary threw her hands over her face and curled up into a ball. Jace athletically ran up to the sofa from behind and vaulted it so he landed sat down beside Clary, still laughing.

She flung a hand out at him and hit him on the arm. He didn't even flinch.

And, true to his word, there was a knock on the door almost exactly ten minutes later, announced loudly by a pre-mature bark from Dog. Isabelle and Jace both pushed Clary to go answer the door, eager to see the confrontation.

Clary rolled her eyes and got up to go answer the door. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening the large door.

She was expecting the usual acne-ridden, gangly teenager that usually ordered pizza, but what she got was the complete opposite.

He had broad shoulders, large, muscular arms and a sturdy chest. Wavy, black hair stuck out of his Dominoes visor and hung over his forehead in bangs.

The pizzeria shirt clung to his abs and Clary thought that he must be the only person in the world that could possibly look good in that outfit.

He smirked when he noticed her looking him up and down. Clary instantly shook herself out her thoughts and looked at pizza-guy in the eyes.

"So you must be my new lover?" He asked.

Clary blushed, "Yeah, sorry about that." He chuckled softly at how red her face was, "How much?" Clary asked, gesturing down to the four cardboard boxes.

"Oh, twenty dollars." He smiled.

Clary raised her brows, "Really?" She asked, surprised, "Only twenty?"

"No," Pizza guy said matter-of-factly, "But I'm giving you a discount." He said, winking at her.

Clary could feel her face getting hotter and she scrambled to get a twenty-dollar note out of her jeans.

He smiled kindly at her once again, "So I guess now we're a thing, I should probably know your name."

Clary laughed, "I'm Clary." She said, "You?"

He pointed to the nametag on his chest, "Sebastian."

Clary turned around when she heard the sound of claws pattering across the tile floor behind her. She saw Dog running happily towards Clary, wagging her tail. Jace was walking alongside the dog. "Clary what's taking you so-"

He was cut off when he came into line of view of Sebastian. Oddly, his expression changed and he moved closer to Clary.

"Jace, this is Sebastian." Clary thought she should introduce.

Jace nodded curtly, keeping eye contact with Sebastian. Clary frowned; usually he'd make a fuss about meeting someone new.

"How much?" Jace asked, digging out his wallet.

Clary noticed that Sebastian's expression had changed also, no longer the cheeky smile. "Thirty."

Jace slapped a couple of notes into the boy's hand and took the boxes off of him.

"Here's your receipt." Sebastian said, handing it to Clary. She noticed there was a phone number scrawled on it, "Maybe we could meet up some time."

Clary opened her mouth to answer when Jace spoke, "Bye Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and backed out of the doorway, looking at Clary once more over his shoulder before jumping into his car and driving off.

When he was gone, Clary frowned up at Jace. "What's with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jace mumbled, "He just… gives off bad vibes."

Clary raised a brow, but before she could question further he opened his pizza box and turned to go back into the house.

Clary sighed to herself, shutting the door.

She heard a cardboard box fall on the floor and the sound of nails scratching at it, then munching.

"Hey! That's my pizza." She heard Jace call to the puppy, "Freaking monster."

Clary rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

**Please review - this took like a week to write. 7000 words, pretty please? **

**Should be going to Iceland next chapter (if all goes correctly). **

**I did an extra long chapter for you cause I haven't updated in so long. And because of the 300 reviews! **

**Ps. Those unfortunate, non-Scooby Doo fans, sorry I keep referencing. But basically, scrappy Doo is Scooby Doo's nephew and Scooby Dumb is his dumb cousin. Yes, I know it's sad how I know about this stuff. But this shit was like a drug to me when I was younger.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys XD**

**ONE important note \- in the last chapter, someone pointed out that it was a lot like this amazing one shot they had read; **_Dominos by rippingbutterflywings _**(which is really good - check it out) I read it after they commented and it was uncanny how similar they were. I actually got the idea inspired from my sister who it had actually happened to - and I almost pissed myself laughing. But yeah, I just wanted to say that I didn't copy or ****anything, just chance. **

* * *

**Ice Cold**

**12**

Clary ended up spending the whole weekend with the Lightwoods and Simon. She had seen Maryse again and met Robert, who seemed nice, though Isabelle was acting slightly hostile toward him. She just had to meet Alec now – who was in college, but by the way Isabelle and Jace described him, she wanted to meet him. She had also had some quality time with Max – who she loved to pieces.

She wished she had siblings, or a family like the Lightwoods. She knew they had their problems, with Max being ill and controversial opinions on Alec's sexuality, leading to a few arguments, and the fights between Maryse and Robert. But she would take that any day over what she had.

Going back to school that Monday was somewhat depressing; she was so ready for the holidays. And the trip being so soon, it was painful to think she had to wait a whole other week for it. They were leaving next Monday at three in the morning, and Clary didn't think she had ever been so excited.

She walked alongside Isabelle to their Geography class. Isabelle talked to Clary animatedly as they strolled through the halls and Clary was somewhat surprised when Kaelie grabbed Izzy by the arm and looked to Clary as if saying 'what are you doing with _her', _only to be met with Izzy shrugging her off and continuing the conversation with Clary as if nothing had happened.

Clary walked into the classroom with a grin on her face. She was feeling like things were starting to change. And she liked it.

Bull came in soon after the pair had sat down in seats in the middle of the classroom. He slowly shrugged off his jacket and carefully placed it over his chair, his hair bed-mussed and eyes droopy. Stifled giggles could be heard across the classroom; he looked like he had a _massive _hangover. Izzy shot Clary an amused look. Everyone loved it when Bull had a hangover.

"So…" Bull started, sinking into his chair, "Who really wants to do geography today?" He asked to no reply, "I don't really either."

And this is why everyone loved it when Bull had a hangover.

"What ya want to do?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Do you want to talk about the trip or something?" He asked when no one said anything. Enthusiastic nodding was ensued. "Okay… I'll tell you a secret." He said, looking cautiously out the window through the door, "There will be a… surprise meeting you when we get there."

"What surprise?" A girl asked from the back.

"Ah. Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" He said, receiving irritable groans from everyone, "But I never liked surprises, so I'm going to tell you anyway." He shuffled further forward in his chair, the students doing the same. He paused, a dramatic silence, "There is going to be another school joining us in Iceland."

Whispers filled the room as people absorbed the information. Clary looked over to Isabelle, she was grinning at Clary and leaned in to talk to her, "Let's hope there are some hot guys, huh?" She said with a wink. Clary chuckled at Isabelle.

"And they are from here too. New York." Brick added, lying back in his chair and propping his feet up on the desk.

Isabelle's grin widened and she nudged Clary, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

Gym was the worst possible thing to have for last period on a Monday. Clary was so tired from the day's work (and the fact her and Izzy had stayed up 'til one in the morning setting up loads of alarm clocks for different times and hiding them in various places around Jace's room - but that wasn't the point) that her running looked like more of a painful walk of someone vertically challenged.

She also didn't like it because she came out all gross and sweaty and the hot water was never working at this time of day, so she'd have to wait to go home to have one.

Once she was out of her gym kit, she left the changing room and was surprised to find Jace leaning against the wall. His eye's narrowed in on Clary and he started towards her.

Clary swiftly turned and headed back for the changing rooms, picking up her pace when she could see Jace getting closer in her peripheral vision. But he had always been faster than her.

He reached a hand out to her shoulder and spun her round. She pretended to look surprised, "Oh, Jace. I didn't see you there."

Jace smiled sarcastically at her. She almost laughed at his expression, but she managed to keep a neutral face. "Funny Morgenstern." He said, "Alarm clocks? Really?"

Clary shook her head, her lips pursed, "I don't know what you're talking about Lightwood." She said teasingly, looking innocently up at Jace, a mischievous glint danced in her eye.

He bit his bottom lip and shook his head in amusement before he returned his gaze back to her, "You started it."

Clary frowned, "What?" She asked, legitimately confused.

"Just know what you're in for, Morgernstern. You're playing a dangerous game." He grinned down at her, his eyes challenging.

Clary stood up taller, "I'm so scared." She said, drawing a finger from her eye and down her cheek mockingly, tracing the path of an imaginary tear.

Jace pointed two fingers to his eyes and then turned them on her, "I'd recommend sleeping with one eye open.""Maybe it was Izzy." Clary said reasonably.

He shook his head, "The ingenuity of it was far above Isabelle standard.

"Clary shrugged, "Well, what can I say?" She said, smirking.

Jace shook his head and walked backwards, away from her down the hall, "I'm watching you Clarissa." He said forebodingly, "You've been warned," before turning around and heading round the corner of the corridor.

Isabelle came out of the changing room's soon after, brushing her hair, and the two walked together to the car park.

"So do you want to stay over this evening?" She asked Clary, tugging the brush through her hair.

Clary shook her head, "I stayed over all weekend, I can't expect you to have me another night. You probably want a breather."

Isabelle shook her head and chuckled, "Yeah, no. Try having three brothers around you twenty-four seven. I never get a breather. You're like a ventilator in comparison."

"'You're like a ventilator'." Clary laughed, "Wow Iz, you sure know how to compliment a person."

Isabelle nudged Clary, affectively making her stumble off the path. "So are you coming?"

Clary shrugged, "I guess." She smiled, playing it off nonchalantly. But inside she was delighted. She would rather spend the whole month with the Lightwoods than have to go back to the hole she lived in.

Although, as she thought of it, a small reluctance vibrated through her stomach; she knew Valentine didn't feel the slightest bit the same way with her, but Clary had always loved her dad… to some extent. He didn't love her, but it was hard to completely hate your own father. What if he passed out alone in the house while she was away in Iceland? No, he was tee-total now wasn't he? Pfft, Clary wasn't going to fool herself, it wouldn't be long at all before Valentine was tempted by the drink once more.

"Although, your brother is probably going to kill me." Clary said.

"What?" Isabelle asked, confusion written across her face.

"The alarm clock thing." She supplied.

Izzy frowned, "But that was me too."

"I know, but he's not convinced."

"Okay… well if I promise to keep all the machete's we have lying about the house away from Jace, then will you come?" Izzy pleaded.

Clary stroked her chin and looked thoughtful, "Well, you make an interesting proposition." She said, "But yeah, if that's cool with you."

Izzy flashed a grin at her; "It's cool with me."

* * *

Isabelle had insisted on making dinner that evening since Maryse had a late shift at the hospital and Robert was in a business conference or something in a the net state over. Although, Clary had guessed it wasn't really a 'business conference' that had drawn Robert away from his family for the next week, but because Maryse may have kicked him out the other night – Isabelle seemed more hostile than ever at the mention of his name and Max had said something about his parents having a big fight the other night. Clary really did feel for the Lightwood children – especially Max.

So now Isabelle was in the kitchen, a putrid smell wafting it's way over to the sitting area where Simon, Jace, Clary and Max all sat. Max had his homework balanced on his lap, his pens scattered in a circle around him on the sofa. Clary was trying her best to remember what she could about the second world war to help him with it. While Clary and Simon struggled to recall the facts, Jace seemed to be an expert on the subject.

"But I don't get it," Max insisted, his frustrated frown increasing, "If the spy people are intercepting messages, why can't they understand them right away? Surely it can't be that hard to get a translator or something?" He queried.

"Well that's why they wrote the messages in code." Jace supplied, leaning protectively over his little brother to try and help him with his worksheet.

"But couldn't they just work out the code?" Max asked.

"Well, they could. But they were hard to work out, and there were loads of different codes – making it harder to crack them." Jace explained. Max nodded in understanding and scribbled onto his sheet.

"You know, I actually know one of them." Jace said smugly.

"Which one?" Simon asked.

"Morse code."

"Seriously?" Clary asked, eyebrows rose.

Jace nodded, about to elaborate when Max slammed his book shut, "All finished." He announced happily, "Thanks Jace. Can I go watch some TV now?" He asked Jace for permission, his small legs swinging in anticipation.

Jace grinned, "Go on then. But dinner's soon, kay?"

Max was already up and turning on the TV, sitting back where he was with the remote in his hand.

"I loved this show!" Simon exclaimed when Max turned the channel to Pokemon or some other show like it. Max patted the seat next to him and Simon moved to sit beside the youngest Lightwood, both launching into a nerdy in-depth conversation. Clary chuckled at the two of them and then turned her attention to Jace, "So how do you know Morse Code?"

Jace smirked, "My Dad taught it to me. We use to use it the whole time." He said, his eyes smiling fondly at the memory, "Mainly to talk about my mother behind her back when she was angry at one of us." He added, his smirk turning to a childish grin.

Clary laughed, "Your parents sound like they were funny."

Jace nodded, "They were. You would have liked them." He said, his eyes shining.

Clary grinned, looking down into her hands. Her mom would have liked Jace too. And Jonathan. No doubt about that; they were so similar. Thinking about it, it was uncanny how well Jace and Jonathan would've gotten along. They both had the same sense of humor, liked the same things, were the same age.

"So are you going to teach me?" Clary asked, seeming to interrupt Jace who was lost deep in thought.

"Sorry?"

"Morse Code? You going to teach me or what?" She asked.

Jace grinned, "If you'd like."

The sun slowly descended from the sky, hanging low on the horizon and igniting a red sky alight while the two worked, until it vanished completely. It was pitch-black outside by the time Isabelle had finished cooking and came to interrupt Jace's attempts at teaching Clary morse code. They'd been at it for hours now and Clary still didn't feel she knew a thing about the war code… they _had _been laughing and goofing around for large chunks of it, but still.

Clary and Jace grabbed their bowls of steaming-hot broth and bowls of salad and went back to where they were sitting on the sofa. Clary could see Isabelle watching them in her peripheral vision, so she made a show of looking down at the grey sludge in the bowl and diving her spoon into it, lifting it to her mouth with what she hoped was a pleased expression. And it was fine… at first. Then it hit the back of her throat and she felt like gagging.

She swallowed deeply and turned to Izzy, "Iz, this is amazing, what's in it?" She asked, lifting her spoon and watching its contents drop back into the bowl.

"Oh, it's just tomato soup." Izzy grinned, turning to grab her own bowl.

_Sure looks like tomato soup,_ Clary thought as she stared down into the grey liquid with black bits bobbing about in it.

She looked up just in time to see Jace take his first tentative mouthful. She watched with barely-suppressed amusement as the rollercoaster of expressions rode across Jace's face while swallowing the soup… right up until he gagged and spat it out back into his bowl.

Clary bit down hard on her lip to fight the smile that threatened to appear. Izzy frowned at Jace and Jace looked up to her, "S'hot." He said meekly. Isabelle smiled – happy with the explanation - and went back to her own soup.

Jace turned and grimaced to Clary, trying to wipe at his tongue. Clary had to throw a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

* * *

That Friday after school, Clary had decided she would stay at the Lightwoods once more since they would have to get up early in the morning and since, even though the Lightwoods lived further from the school than herself, Clary didn't have a car and she didn't feel like lugging a suitcase all the way to school in the early hours of the morning. Jace had offered her a lift to her house so she could pack and now, she was sat in the passenger side of his car grinning manically. She was _beyond_ excited about the trip. She had never left _New York_, let alone the country.

"Quit grinning like that…" Jace said, "It's scaring me."

Clary just turned to him, physically unable to wipe it off her face. She could feel the burn in her cheeks but she couldn't stop.

"So you've really never left the city before?" He asked. He took one glance at her splitting grin and shook his head amusedly, "Stupid question."

When he pulled up to Clary's house, Clary swiftly got out of the car and leaned in, "Do you want to come in or are you going to wait here?"

Jace pondered his choices for a moment, "How long will you be?"

"Well, I haven't packed yet."

He knew from past experiences with Isabelle that girls weren't the quickest packers.

He took a deep breath and then got out the car, walking up to the front door behind Clary.

She opened the door carefully. She hadn't seen her Dad all week; she had spent some of it at the Lightwoods and when she had been home, he hadn't been there or was already sleeping. She stepped through the threshold and entered their little trashy house. It was dark and cold, you could see the swirls of dust move in the small crack of light that entered through the broken shutters. She had given up on cleaning the abode a while ago; whenever she had spent time making an effort to make the house appear less of a shit hole, Valentine and his buddies would just come a few minutes later and muck it all up again. What did it matter to Clary anyway? If he wanted to live like this, she wasn't going to stop him. Give it two years and she was _out. _She didn't know how she would do it financially but she sure as hell wasn't sticking around for any longer than she had to.

The two made their way up the stairs and into Clary's little room. She quickly went about chucking things haphazardly into a small suitcase she borrowed from Isabelle.

"You're going to want more layers than that." Jace muttered, lazily lying on Clary's bed with his arms over his head.

"I've got loads." She said, looking down at the fleeces she had packed.

"No, you're going to want a snow jacket. It's going to get really cold out there." He said, closing his eyes.

Clary bit her lip, "I don't have one." She said, "My one got ruined by some kid last winter."

Jace opened one eye and cocked an intrigued eyebrow. Clary sighed, "I was hired to help out at this kids birthday party and he thought it would be a good place to hide his sweets from the rest of the children. Their Alsatian didn't have a problem finding it though."

Jace chuckled closing his eyes again. "Isabelle probably has a spare one. Or I think I have one that I grew out of last year that could fit you." He said, "Though, you might want to shrink it in the wash." He commented, looking her up and down, "Twice."

Clary chucked a trainer that was lying by her feet at him, which he quickly deflected, "I'm not that small." She said defensively, her mouth open in offence but her lips smiling.

"Ahh, I've provoked the Borrower." Jace said, curling on his side and protecting his face with his arms from another attack. "Please don't hurt me."

Clary scoffed, "Whatever Sasquatch." She said, throwing the other trainer at him. "The more you provoke this borrower the more you're going to end all up close and personal with her trainers." She warned, holding another one up and waggling it around in her hand.

"Jesus, how many of those do you have?" He asked.

"Enough." She answered ominously.

Jace sat up on her bed and rubbed his eyes, "How long you going to be?" He asked.

"I'm almost done, just got to get a few things from downstairs quickly." She said, stuffing the last of her art stuff in and zipping it up.

"Did you actually pack any clothes in there or is it all paints?" He asked, lifting the small duffel onto his shoulder.

Clary shrugged, "Not all of it." She answered earnestly, smirking. "I can take it." She said, gesturing to the duffel.

He shook his head, "I got it."

She lead him down the stairs and quickly went about trying to find a water bottle in the kitchen. Although it was a small room, the extent to how messy it was was impressive, she didn't know how she was going to find anything in there.

Jace had been to her house a few times now and Clary was still embarrassed each time. The Lightwoods' house was immaculate. And Jace being the weirdo OCD that he was… she was just ashamed at what she had to live in.

"Clarissa? That you?"

The two turned in the direction of the living room to see Valentine emerge from it. Stepping into the light, Clary noticed that his hair was combed. The shirt he was wearing was clean, tucked into his trousers, and there was a large dark patch on it where he had clearly tried to get rid of an old stain. Small changes, but Clary was shocked. He never gave a damn about how he looked.

"Hi." She said meekly.

Valentine turned awkwardly to face Jace, "And you must be James."

"Jace." He corrected.

"Jace." Valentine repeated, as if he should have known. But Clary was surprised he even remembered it started with a 'J'. "Nice to meet you." He nodded, his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets.

"Likewise." Jace smiled.

An awkward silence fell across the room as Valentine swayed timidly in the doorway and Clary tried to process her fathers uncharacteristic actions, Jace trying to deduce the current relationship balance between father and daughter.

"So…" Valentine said, "That you going off on your trip then?" He asked, nodding at the duffel Jace was carrying.

"Yeah… Tommorrow." Clary stammered, "I mean, we're leaving tomorrow." She corrected.

"When are you getting back?" He asked.

"We're out for a week." She informed.

Valentine slowly nodded his acknowledgement, "Where ya headed?" He asked.

"Er… Iceland." Clary answered.

"That's far." He commented.

Clary rocked back and forth on her feet, "…Yeah. It is... far."

Another silence fell and Clary felt as though she were drowning in it. "Well… We better get going. Leaving early tomorrow, got to get to bed soon." She said, even though it was only four o'clock and the sun was still high in the sky.

Valentine nodded, "Yes of corse." He said. "Well… Have fun then."

Jace crossed the room and the two teenagers walked toward the front door. "Will do." Clary said, opening the door.

"Stay safe." She heard her Dad call before she shut the door behind them.

* * *

_Stay safe._ Clary thought angrily. Pfft. He treated her like the gum on the bottom of his shoe for _years_ and now he was trying to play father of the year? No way. He could shove his 'good intentions' or whatever and give them to someone who wanted them. She had fended for herself, bought herself up for almost her whole life. Hell, she was walking to school down paths there had been _shootings _on since she was ten. He couldn't flounce in and try to make up for it now.

She didn't need him to anyway. Not anymore.

"You want to talk about it?" Jace asked.

There had been nothing but silence since they had got in the car and he could tell she was upset.

Clary just shook her head, her gaze never leaving the window.

* * *

Isabelle looked up from the magazine she was half-heartedly flipping through when her brother walked in carrying the dog under one arm and a pair of his shoes in another. A pair of very… munched-on looking shoes, carried by a very angry looking Jace.

"The beast ate my freaking shoes." He said incredulously, looking down at the battered footwear and then to the very cheeky looking culprit.

Isabelle giggled; the puppy looked so pleased with himself. "Freaking monster." He muttered, putting the puppy down on the floor and began to tend to his beloved shoes on the work surface.

"People have to cook on that." Isabelle commented idly, returning her attention back to the magazine.

"What's up?" Max entered the room and sat down next to his sister, her arms instinctively wrapping round his small frame.

"I can certainly tell you what's not up." Jace grunted, looking down at the puppy who was sitting obediently and looking up at him with innocent eyes, wagging his tail lightly and succeeding in looking adorable. Jace worked out where the phrase 'puppy-dog eyes' came from. "Don't you look at me like that," He reprimanded. The pup only opened its eyes wider and wagged its tail harder. "I'm angry at you." Jace added – his tone not fully supporting his statement, his gaze swapping between the boots and the dog. "No more toys for you."

"You bought him toys?" Isabelle asked, an eyebrow cocked and an amused smirk dancing on her face.

"No."

Isabelle chuckled, "Sure…" She said, flipping another page over, playing with Max's hair with her other hand.

Jace huffed, giving up with the shoes – they were a lost cause - and moved to the sofa. The puppy stood up the moment Jace moved and followed him loyally to the couch, jumping up onto it once he had sat down.

"Get down, you monster. No." Jace said, pushing him back onto the floor. It tried to get back up onto the cushion but Jace pushed him back down. The puppy stared at Jace soulfully for a moment, before circling the ground twice and landing heavily onto Jace's feet.

"I can't believe we have to leave him for a week." Isabelle said sadly, looking down at the pup that had started attacking Jace's shoelaces.

"At least it'll save me some shoes." Jace commented, lifting both his feet up in the air, along with the pup, and then back down. He was grinning with amusement as he watched the pup roll about on his feet, going another round with the laces. Isabelle rolled her eyes; her brother already loved the thing to pieces.

"Alec's coming back home tomorrow, he'll help me look after him." Max said helpfully.

Isabelle tensed up. She didn't like the idea of Alec being home alone with their parents. Or the idea of Max being alone with Alec and their parents. It was a recipe for disaster and Max would be caught dead in the center of it all. The poor kid wasn't well as it was; Isabelle had noticed the sounds of a new chest infection coming on. And it couldn't be good for Alec either; he didn't need to face their parents' wrath on top of everything else going on with his life. He was just coming to terms with his newly found sexuality himself and he didn't need Robert and Maryse on his back about it.

Isabelle sighed, rubbing her temple forcefully. Maybe going to Iceland wasn't such a great idea anymore. She hoped beyond hope her family would be in one piece when by the time they got back.

* * *

Dumping her bag in Isabelle's room, Clary made her way instinctively towards the kitchen. The smell of food (that was mercifully made by Mayrse, not Isabelle) drifted its way to her and pulled her towards it, like a siren entrancing sailors at sea. She paused though when she walked past the spare room Simon had been holing up in the past week. The door was open and she could see him sitting on his bed, his back towards her and his posture slumped.

She tentatively walked into the dark room and sat beside him on the bed. He jumped and looked to her, startled.

"Oh, hi." He said, shuffling up on the bed to make some more room for her. "Did you get your things?" He asked.

Clary nodded, "You alright?" She asked. He certainly didn't look like he was.

He nodded forcefully, "Yeah, I'm good." He muttered, avoiding looking at her.

It was then Clary noticed the phone in his hands, his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on it. "Your mom?" Clary asked, piecing it together.

Simon shook his head, sighing and turning to look out of the window. His jaw set and Clary watched as the moonlight illuminated his stubborn expression. She waited carefully for him to talk. He usually said whatever it was that was on his mind if she didn't say anything.

He grinded his teeth and looked down to the phone he was crushing, laughing humorlessly, "She hasn't called me." He muttered, his grip loosening on the phone slightly, "Not once."

She noticed the flash of hurt fly across his face, quickly replaced by anger. "God," He grunted, throwing a hand to his face, "It's like she's happy I'm away. I just got out of hospital and she hasn't called yet."

Clary shuffled closer to him on the bed to rest her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know that's not true." She said softly.

He lifted his arm to hug her loosely around the waist and pulled her closer, his chin resting on her head, "I'm going to a different continent for a whole week and she hasn't done anything but drop off a bag with my stuff in it when I wasn't even here."

Clary tightened her arms around his neck, feeling him relax. "She thinks you need time."

Simon shook his head, "I don't want to see her. I just…"

"Wanted her to want to see you." Clary finished.

She felt Simon tense slightly and then nod. "She _does_ want to see you Simon." She assured, "More than anything." She whispered, burying her head deeper into his shoulder, "I bet she's probably ate half of New York City by now." She said, eliciting a chuckle from Simon; it was well known to even strangers of Elaine Lewis that the woman ate when she was emotional. Ate a _lot_.

"Maybe you should call her." Clary suggested softly, "It _has_ been a week –" She stopped herself when Simon shook his head vigorously, messing her hair up. "Then how about some dinner?" She asked, pulling away from him slightly so she could see his face.

He grinned, "Now that has to be the best idea I've heard all day Morgernstern."

* * *

A small creak of a floorboard fell on deaf ears as Jace stealthily snuck into the dark room that belonged to his sister. Dog was held in tightly in his arms as he made his way further into the darkness. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust before he could make out the two sleeping girls from the little moonlight that escaped the shutters. Isabelle was spread starfish style out on her bed, her hair messed up lying in every direction. Clary had her duvet held tightly up to her chin, curled in a small ball on the large sofa bed. Her hair looked as though it were the only color in a black and white picture. She looked so peaceful it made his heart warm. He was almost tempted to just turn on the lights and tell them to get up. No. No way was he backing down.

A grin made itself known on his face as he set the mutt down on the floor and unleashed the beast.

"Sic'em." Jace whispered to the dog's ears as he pulled out his multi-purpose penlight and turned it to the laser mode. He quickly switched on the main light and pointed the laser on Clary's bed.

The dog instantly sort it out, it's tail wagging manically as he leapt onto the bed – struggling a bit with the height – and pounced on the red dot Jace was shining.

Jace's grin widened as he moved the light onto Clary's side and watched the dog pounce on it, digging into the covers and pushing at Clary.

Clary moaned and rolled over in confusion, only to be met with a massive fur ball jump onto her face and try to claw at the red light that was just over her head.

Jace bent over with laughter, the dog lying flat so it completely covered Clary's face.

Clary took a moment to comprehend what was happening in her sleepy state of mind before she found herself pushing the dog off her face. Jace chose that moment to point it at her neck and the next thing she knew, a wet snout was sniffling into her neck forcefully.

Clary yelped with laughter as she tried to roll away from the dog that was succeeding in tickling her, but Jace kept his aim and so did the pup.

"Jace! Jace. Ah! Seriously!" She breathed, trying in vain to get away from the dog and flying her arms up to try and protect herself from him. "Jace! Stop it." She pulled the duvet up over her head only to find it start to attack her stomach.

She howled in laughter, squirming around on the bed.

"What the -" Isabelle sat up in bed, her hair taking on a new level of 'bed mussed', and observed the scene. She smirked at the sight of Clary and the puppy, Jace laughing his head off in the corner of the room.

Her brother noticed her looking at him and he smirked at her, turning off the penlight and straightening up. "We leave in an hour." He said nonchalantly, heading out the door. "Come on, Monster." He called over his shoulder, the puppy not hesitating to bounce off of Clary and follow close behind Jace.

Clary glared at him as she watched him leave.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Morgernstern." He said, throwing her a quick smirk over his shoulder.

She yelled at him before he shut the door behind him, "This is war Lightwood!"

Isabelle sat up straight in bed, rubbing her eyes with her hands, "What time is it?"

Clary clicked on her phone that was charging by her bed. "It's four in the morning." Clary moaned, collapsing back onto the bed. "I know he's your brother and all," Clary said, her voice muffled by the pillows, "But I really hate him sometimes."

Isabelle gave her a knowing smile Clary couldn't see. She wasn't blind.

"Look on the bright side Clary," She said, "give it a day and we'll be in Iceland."

Clary felt her lips smile into the pillow.

* * *

**I would really appreciate any opinions or suggestions - ESPECIALLY any pranks they want from Clary and Jace - in any shape or form. **

**Leave me some love :D**

**And by the way, if you wanted to know what the puppy looks like, I will leave a link in my profile because loads of people have been asking :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahh! I've been awful at updating! Im sorry. I have nothing to blame but work. Teachers have been piling it up and exams are coming up soon :O. But after that, I can go back to updating weekly.**

**It also didn't ****help that this chapter deleted itself _3 times_.**

**But yeah, anyway, I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favourites and follows - each individual one makes me really happy. I can't believe it's already chapter 13!?**

**I would also like to especially thank S.L, ashnicatthelibrary, lindsayhonaker and Sparrows13 (who has gone awol - if anyone fins her, please return her to me. I miss her!)**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

**Ice Cold**

**13**

The rush to the airport was, at best, stressful. Having to travel back to the house for stupid things like Izzy's hairbrush or Simon's thermal underpants that he had claimed were 'a necessity'. But once at the airport, sane and whole, Clary could feel the thrill of the excitement of adventure seep through her and expressed it through a giddy energy she couldn't control.

She had no idea how _long_ you had to wait at airports. She, Simon, Izzy, Maia and Jordan tried passing the time by shopping round the terminal at all the stores it hosted. Clary had to admit, when she pictured an airport, she had never thought it would be like a freaking shopping mall. But hey, she wasn't complaining.

Jace had branched off at some point to go with some of his football friends and, needless to say, she felt like the biggest third wheel ever. Or… fifth wheel? Maia and Jordan had been official for months now and didn't have a problem with PDA at all. Simon and Izzy – from what Clary could see – had started to come to terms with their feelings but were trying to keep them away from others, which was, in ways, even worse. The secretive glances they gave each other when they thought no one was looking, or the hidden held hands under the table. Though, it _was _about time.

Even though the wait had taken _hours_, now Clary was actually on the plane, the excitement and energy that possessed her earlier had all morphed into a nervous knot that dwelled deep in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly didn't want to go anymore. God. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Jeez, you would think you'd have to be in labor or something for that kind of breathing."

And who better to sit next to for nerves than none other but Jace Lightwood. The school had given them their tickets in alphabetical order under the strict instructions not to swap with anyone so they could keep a better track on the students. And, out of pure chance, she had ended up sitting next to Jace – with both their names starting with 'm' and 'l' – and across the isle from them sat Izzy and Simon, both starting with 'l'.

"You could give Charlie Brown a run for his money."

Clary looked sourly at the cocky blonde she had the utter misfortune to be sitting next to and shot a glare at him. She would never admit it, but Jace's jibes at her were, in fact, doing some to help calm her nerves. It bought back a sense of normalcy to her panicked mind. And normalcy, she felt, was something being in a giant metal container about to be catapulted into the sky would lack in.

She felt the urge to smack him on the arm, but she couldn't find it in herself to relinquish the death grip she had on the arms of her seat.

She tried hard no to show it, but she figured it was obvious that she was nervous about the flight. What by the way her back was pressed so firmly into the back of the seat she thought it might rip out the ground any second. Or maybe by the way her face had paled considerably and her mouth was assaulted by the distinctive and unwelcoming taste of copper from the harsh bite she held on the insides of her cheeks.

Her head jerked when she heard a loud groaning sound, followed closely by a continuous growl that vibrated through her seat.

Jace chuckled, "Chill Clary, it's just the engines."

Clary shot him another glare, though his words had calmed her slightly, "I am 'chilled'." She shot, putting her fingers up in aggressive air quotations.

Jace thought the gesture was another prime example of how she was not in fact 'chilled' at all, but he held back from saying anything; she really did look a lot more spooked than he thought she would like to let on.

This theory proved itself by her expression as the plane started rumbling along the track towards the runway. She was so out of it she was oblivious to Jace's concerned expression as he watched her. He figured no calming words or soothing assurances would put her to ease so, instead, as the plane grumbled angrily to life and prepared itself for take off, Clary's hear leaping faster in her chest, Jace lay a large, calloused hand on top of her pale, small, freckled one that held so tightly to her seat. It seemed she didn't even consciously realize that as soon as his hand touched hers, it let go of the chair and wrapped itself tightly round his, squeezing it as if her life depended on it.

* * *

Jace felt himself float blearily out of the daze that came with the half asleep, half awake doze one can only manage on an airplane: proper sleep was always a lost cause in the sky.

He blinked sluggishly at the sleep that had sunk deep into his eyes and rubbed at them with his left hand. Opening them at half mast - the only thing he could manage at the glued-together state his eyelids seemed to be - he glanced down to his right hand, he had felt a slight pressure and the tell-take stickiness of a clammy palm. Clary's petite, dainty hand was still encased in his. He grinned and turned his gaze to look down at her. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was even, her hair acting as a pillow against the compact, compromising restrictions of the standard economy class seat. She didn't look all too comfortable; the seat still standing completely upright and her arms were dotted with goose bumps under the searing chill of the harsh air conditioning.

At least an uncomfortable Clary was better than a whiny, angry and scared Clary.

Making sure not to rouse her by moving her hand too much, Jace bent down to retrieve the two blankets stashed underneath the seats singlehandedly. He unraveled them both and tried awkwardly to lay it on top of her with his free hand, then covered the second one over himself.

Carefully, he reached over to push down the button on Clary's chair arm and forced her seat into a recline. After doing the same for himself, he raised their entwined hands enough to allow the arm of the chair to be pushed back into the seat so there was nothing left to separate them.

Lying back into his own seat, he looked back down to her small frame. Jace's long, lanky legs could hardly fold enough to fit into the small amount of leg room, his knees spilling out at the sides, whereas Clary was so small she had about two feet left of legroom from where her knees were to the back of the chair in front.

Jace watched as Clary's unconscious mind maneuvered her body so it filled the newly found space, shuffling closer to Jace, and her legs pulled themselves up onto the chair into a curled position. Jace grinned as she moved closer to him so half of her weighed leaned on him, her head fell lazily onto his shoulder for support.

Jace allowed his eyes to shut once more, the warmth their intermingled body heat created enough to lull him gently back to sleep.

* * *

She was so warm and wanted nothing more than to fall back into the deep slumber, but the burning red of the back of Clary's eyelids finally became too bright to ignore. She opened her eyes lazily, the sun's light shining through the window immediately assaulting them. How long had she been asleep? They took off when the sun was still low in the sky. She squinted and tried to move her hand to block the light, but was surprised to find it weighed down.

She glanced down to it, her mind still groggy from sleep, confused to find it with another one. Suddenly more alert, she lifted her head as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She tried to calm herself; maybe he had been asleep the whole time too, maybe no one saw.

Inching her clammy palm out of his grip and shuffling further back in her chair, she tried to untangle herself from the boy without waking him up. But the attempt ended fruitless when she noticed Jace's eyes flutter open.

He blinked wearily at her, trying to clear his vision, then smirked his classic Jace Lightwood smirk, "You're awake."

His hair was bed mussed in a way that made him appear even more attractive - a talent Clary could only dream of having.

She felt her face heat up once more when she looked up at him, trying valiantly to suppress the blush of her cheeks she knew had appeared, "Yeah... Sorry about..." She trailed off, shuffling a bit further from him in her seat, then cleared her throat to compose herself, "Yeah, I'm awake. And starving. Do they have food on this thing or is the plan that we die of starvation before we crash and burn?"

Jace smirked, "Well I can see _someone's_ feeling happier."

"I'm not happy." She grumbled, pouting her lips and crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest, reminding Jace of a toddler denied access to their favorite chocolate.

"Really?" Jace asked, "Which one are you then?"

Clary frowned at him, "What?"

"Sleepy, Dopey, Grumpy, Sneezy…"

He was cut short by a quick succession of punches to his arm and a few good kicks on the leg. "Ow" He yelped, rubbing his arm, "That hurt."

Clary shook her head and leaned back into her seat, "No it doesn't, your just being a baby about it."

He flashed her a grin that she responded to with an eye roll, quickly turning to face out the window to hide her own smile that had crept involuntarily onto her face.

"When is Jace not a baby about anything?"

The two turned their attention to Isabelle. She was looking amusedly at them lazily over her shoulder, half asleep.

Jace laughed, "That's funny. I don't remember asking for your opinion on the subject."

Isabelle lifted her hand and made a mouth with her thumb and fingers, mimicking Jaces whining. She dejectedly turned away and fell into deep conversation with Simon once more.

Jace rolled his eyes and turned to Clary, "Be glad you don't have siblings." He said, "They're a right pain."

"I don't know," Clary shrugged, smiling half-heartedly, "They're not that bad."

Jace laughed, "That's cause you don't have any."

Clary's eyes fell to her lap, her smile falling with them. She forced out a half-laugh, more of a sharp exhale, "I used to."

She had said it so quietly that Jace would have been sure she hadn't said a thing, if it hadn't been for her expression and the way she turned away from him to gaze dejectedly out of the window once more.

Jace's smile vanished, a confused frown replacing it. "Wait. Clary," He attempted to stop her from withdrawing away from him, he grabbed her shoulder and tried to get her to face him again. She shrugged him off. "Clary." He insisted, "What do you mean?"

Clary huffed, irritated, "Drop it, Jace."

Jace's face softened and his voice calmed to a soothing tone, "Clary… please."

She sighed and turned to face him briefly, "I had a brother. He died." She said, turning her back to him once more, "End of story."

"Clary." Jace tried once more, "Come on…" He gently tugged at her shoulder again and turned her towards him. She didn't fight the motion and went with it to face him, though she didn't meet his eyes. "What was his name?"

Clary inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, calming herself, "Jonathan." She muttered.

"Was he younger than you?" He asked softly.

Clary shook her head, her hair hiding her face from view. He gently pushed the strands to lie delicately behind her ear with the hand that wasn't still on her shoulder.

"Two years older."

"What was he like?" He asked, pushing the hair away from the other side of her face.

She shook her head and shuffled to sit up straighter, composing herself. "Jace, I don't want to-" She trailed off, "…Not right now."

Jace slowly dropped his hands to his lap and nodded slightly.

"_Hello and good afternoon to you all. It is a bright and sunny day and if you would all be getting ready now, in ten minutes we should be arriving at Iceland's __Keflavík International Airport."_

* * *

The hostel was far from… well, _nice_. But Clary didn't exactly care, the fact she was in a different country – and one so far away at that – overrode her distaste for the place any day. She couldn't say the same thing for some of the others in her year group though.

The mutual disgust that ran through the year was very apparent with everyone pointing out different aspects of the run down hostel, like the mold that grew in the corners of the room over the top of the grey wallpaper, or the hard sofas made of a cheap, burgundy throw that looked like it hadn't had a wash since the early 1700's. And that was just the common room.

They were all hustled into the small room and made to sit down. The small group found a small space of floor in the corner of the room that they all settled down into, chatting animatedly until the students were hushed by the various teaching faculty scattered around the room.

"Okay, okay. Everyone settle down now." A small, weedy looking man stood in front of the derelict fireplace. He was a lean maybe twenty-five/twenty-six year old that could probably pass as a seventeen year old. His face was covered in angry acne that scoured his face and the adventure backpack that slung on his shoulder looked as though it could snap him in half. "Um... That's it. Everyone quiet down now." He tried meekly to get the last of the students' attention, but a stern look from Mr. Newman did the job for him, "Thank you." He smiled, and then shuffled on his feet, "I'm Cameron, I'm going to be the leading instructor for the week… but my colleagues will also… help me." He pulled at his collar and pushed back his hair, shifting his weight onto the other foot once again, "We're going to be doing lots of things this week so try to get a good nights rest each night… Er, we'll be doing things like night walks, hikes, swimming in the hot springs… geographical tours of volcano's and… and exploring some of Iceland's rich culture and towns. Yay." He enthused, punching a hand half heartedly into the air. When the gesture was met with nothing but silence, he tugged at his collar once more and turned to one of the teachers, "I think that, after I'm done talking, you will be separated into your dorms and you can have a few hours to settle in and then we can have dinner and you can meet the other school you will be sharing your really awesome experiences with."

Cameron then made his hurried departure and Mr Newman took to the podium with a bunch of tattered slips of paper. "Right. I have your dorms here. Let's do this quickly and efficiently. I'm going to read out the number of the dorm and then the occupants inside it, if your name is called, you leave. No complaining, no 'swapsies'. Bish bash bosh. Capiche?"

The room nodded simultaneously and waited eagerly to hear their names called out. Jace was the first to go, he was in a six dorm with some other footballers. Then Simon and Jordan who were both with two other guys that they didn't really know. Once all the guys had left, the girls all started to vacate the room as the more dorms were read out. Somewhere along the way, Maia got up and left with two other cheerleaders. It got to a point where there was only twelve girls left and, when six of the names were called out, there were only six remaining and one slip of paper left in Mr. Newmans hands. Clary glanced around the room, as all the other girls seemed to be doing the same. And, judging by their expressions, they all seemed to be thinking the same thing; _Oh hell no_.

"Maureen Brown, Kaelie Whitewillow, Seelie Queen, Catori Casterwood, Isabelle Lightwood and Clarissa Morgernstern."

Kaelie was the first to move after the stunned silence that followed, "Wait, hang on a second –"

Newman held a hand, "Not interested Whitewillow, you hear the rules.

Kaelie rose to her feet, her red expression clearly showing how she felt on the subject, "But –"

Newman snapped round to her, "Whitewillow, I am _not_ interested." He sneered fleeing the room.

The girls all look around at their dormies once more.

Maureen Brown, you couldn't get more of a classic wannabe, the girl practically fell head over heels trying to follow Kaelie and Seelie around. Seelie Queen… well Seelie liked to think herself akin to her surname, and Kaelie acted much the same way – _especially _towards Clary. Catori Casterwood… Clary hadn't gotten to know the Native American so well. Well, neither had anyone else for that matter. Clary had tried to engage conversation with her in the past, but the girl rarely answered, and when she did, it was in some cryptic language that did Clary's head in trying to decode.

Izzy stood and stretched her back, smiling her sweetest, fake smile and commented loudly, "Well this is gunna be just _dandy_."

* * *

Kaelie, Seelie and Maureen had left some time ago, some excuse about lost luggage or something. Catori sat quietly in the corner of the room on her bottom bunk, reading a book that looked like it weighed more than her.

Clary couldn't help but admire her beauty. She wore little to no makeup and was far prettier than anyone that attended the small school. Her skin was tanned and fair, with lightly sprinkled freckles peppered across her cheeks and nose. Her brows were dark, thick and striking – her eyes even more so – and stood starkly against strong cheekbones and jawline. And, surprisingly, Catori had the most incredible fashion sense Clary had ever witnessed. Today, she wore long jeans that clung tightly to her even longer legs, but loosened at the bottom into flares. A brown suede waistcoat went unbuttoned over the top of a white, lace top that disappeared behind her long, dark hair that was topped with a simple dark headband and pinned it messily to her head. She could almost give Isabelle a run for her money. Almost.

"Knock, knock."

A gravelly voice had both Isabelle and Clary spinning towards the door. Jace stood perched against the doorway, his trademark cocky smirk splashed on his face.

"You can't _say_ 'knock knock'. That completely and utterly takes the point of the knock and throws it out the window." Isabelle grunted irritably, turning back to finish packing away her stuff.

Jace frowned, ignoring Isabelle's rant, "Don't you need a ladder?" He asked Clary, nodding to the bunk beds.

He was right, apparently it seemed the motel couldn't afford to even purchase cheap ladders to mount the top bunks.

Clary shrugged, "That's Izzy's problem. I'm bottom bunk."

"…Your point?" Jace asked, the impish glint returning to his eyes.

Clary's face fell deadpan, "Are you here to just to annoy us or…"

Jace chuckled, "Nah. They told me to come and grab you for dinner. You're late already."

Isabelle huffed and threw the unpacked items of clothing she carried onto the bed and strode to the door, turning to look behind her with an afterthought, "You coming Catori?" She asked, with maybe a bit more force than she intended.

The three watched the girl intently as she seemed to take her time in pondering the proposal, "I'm fine," She said quietly, yet sternly, and returned her gaze slowly back to the book.

"Okay, cool. Well, we'll be there if you need us." Clary smiled.

The dark-haired teenager merely nodded her response.

Izzy shrugged and left the room down the hall, Clary followed and Jace fell into step beside her.

The hostel wasn't exactly large, and it didn't take them long at all to get to the dining room; down two stair cases that opened out into a large room with three long tables running down the tightly packed room and benches that ran adjacent with them.

"Well this is... homey." Izzy commented.

The room was small for the amount of people it hosted, the walls were an odd pink colour and there were two large windows that were too dark to see out of. It reminded Clary of the kind of cafeterias they have at prisons, or, at least how the movies depicted them.

People had just started coming out of the backroom carrying plates of food to give to the students when the tree sat down. They chose the end of the middle table, next to a few of the students from the other school. They were nice enough, three girls and a boy; Lily, Jade, Poppy and Miles. Miles was sort of nerdy but kinda sweet, sort of similar to Simon in a way. But Simon was more confident. Miles looked like he wanted to keep the whole gamer-life hidden apart from his real one. Lily was - from what Clary could tell - completely in love with Miles.

Jade and Poppy practically had there eyes on Jace the entire time. Clary knew that Izzy was used to the whole routine swooning over her brother by now, but Clary, on the other hand, found it extremely irritating. They didn't care for Izzy's or Clary's input in the conversation right up until Izzy mentioned they were siblings. And even then Clary found herself deeply infuriated by the girls. God they were so... _shallow_.

She would have loved to put the knot that had settled at the bottom of her stomach and low in her throat completely down to the shallow nature of the girls. But, Jace's charm switched on full swing, his unfazed attitude to the girls' obvious flirting, it made the not tighten into an almost unbearable fire that roared loudly. It made her sick.

"I'm going to-" She cut off when she stumble slightly upon rising from her seat, "I'm going to go get some water." She finished with a small smile, inching away from the table and to the other end of the room where the water dispenser was mounted.

The moment she was out of earshot, Isabelle smiled apologetically to their new acquaintances and muttered something about needing to talk to her brother quickly. The group nodded in understanding and turned to converse amongst themselves.

Izzy snapped round to face her brother, "Jace, what are you doing?" She asked.

"What?" Jace asked defensively.

"Clary!" She shout-whispered, as if it should be obvious.

Jace frowned in confusion, "What? I don't know what-"

Izzy smacked her hand to her forehead, "Oh my god you are such an idiot."

Her brothers frown morphed to a defensive one, "I don't know what I did. Did I say something?"

Izzy hit her head repetitively into the palm of her hand, "God, you would think with all of those books you read you'd have at least one brain cell."

Jace shuffled in his seat and glanced over at Clary across the room. She was hovering by the water dispenser, waiting for someone to finish filling their mug. "Izzy, tell me. I don't understand." He pleaded, shuffling again in his chair.

Was he... squirming? Her brother never _squirmed_. "I can't tell you. You... you're on your own in this one. But... just think sometimes, yeah?"

Jace looked incredulous, "What?" He queried, "That has to be the _worst_ advice I've ever heard. Some wingman..." He muttered.

Izzy's mouth grew into a small grin. Wingman?

"What'd I miss?"

The two paused as Clary lowered herself back into her place next to Izzy, her mug full dangerously high with water.

"Just Jace being a plonker." Izzy said, spooning another mouthful of pasta into her mouth.

"So nothing unusual then?" The redhead grinned.

Jace pulled a face of mock-indignance and was about to retort, when a deep, gravelly voice rung out from behind Clary.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

The group turned around to face the tall, dark haired and toned boy standing there with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Sebastian?"

* * *

**I know, not the most eventful chapter. But never fear, it is coming...**

**Suggestions! I would love to hear _anything _you guys have to say. It really helps inspire ideas.**

**Also, a Guest said more Sizzy. More Sizzy? (I love Sizzy so I am totally cool with that) **

* * *

**Guests (**Thank you guys all so much! All your comments were really nice to hear :) (By the way, if you put your guest name as a different name Ill be able to reply individually, because otherwise there would be like 20 guest replies and no one would know who Im talking ta ;)**), ** To the guest who pointed out their favourite lines ****(****Your comment made me really happy :))) I liked that you pointed out your favourite line. Thank you so much for taking the time to review!****), Su. Shadowhunter **from Ravenclaw (**Im glad you like Valentines character development. Ahah, thank you so much! x**), ClaceandPeeniss4eva (**Aw, cheers, thank you! :)**), Shailene (**Ah! Thanks for reminding me, I always planned to do a flashback - I completely forgot about it. Thank you for reminding me - it will come :)**), RunningWithTheRiptide (**Clear glue into sanitiser is amazing! I've never heard that one before. And I'm meant to be the school prankster... shame on me. Thank you so much for telling me, ill have to use that one :P**), vedika patel.79 (**Ahah, wow, they're all such good ideas. Thank you. I've thought of a drunk scene, might use that one later. But the blood on the toilet seat..that's inspired. Thank you!**), firequeen8569 (**Yeah, they pulled me out of the road when a car was coming. Also saved me from some dog that attacked me. They really are mans best friend :) Ohmy god, I _loved_ the parent trap. One of my favourite childhood films. Ahah, yay, you feel me then. Really? Is it less stressful now? Aww, thank you so Im done with this, I'll check yours out (though it will probably be tomorrow because its like 12 o'clock at night rn...). Hmm... artist, band and song... do you mean like a painter artist or a singer artist? Painter artist is tricky (Art is my one true love, my whole family are artists). Too tricky I can't choose. And I'm kinda a music buff too, so thats hard as well. If I had to (Ive got quite an old taste in music) it'd be Eric Clapton, ACDC, Fleetwood Mac or Led Zep. Either or. Song.. ahh. Knocking on heavens door (bob dylan version, but Guns n Roses is p good too), Spirit in the sky, Gold Dust woman/The chain (fleetwood mac). That wasn't exactly one song... oh well. What about you? Thanks for the review! :P**), mortallovergirl (**Aha, glad you think so. Thanks for the review!**), Daedalic (**Aw, thank you! And... haha, you'll see...x**), lindsayhonaker (**Ahah, glad you like it. If you have any pranks, let me know. And thank you for noticing - I like it when people notice the little things. Thanks so much for all the reviews - honestly, they make me so happy :)**), S.L (**Haha, glad you liked it. Geez! Five dogs?! That's awesome. What kind are they?**), Blushingfangirl ****(**aha, you presumed right. Any ideas for jealous Jace? Thank you so much! Xx**), ShadowAngel100**** (**Sorry I haven't updated til now, hopefully I'll be better at it now. Glad you liked it. Thank you so much for the review! X**), ashnicatthelibrary (**Haha! Really? :))) Well, thats what I was thinking, do you think it should be called Monster? Because that's what I was going to have it as but now Im nervous about it. Does it sound weird? Ahah, don't worry, a lot will happen in Iceland :P thanks for the review!X**), Olympicnerd84 (**Really? Im glad you think so. I was nervous about doing it at first. But I quite like that Valentine is getting better now... Thank you so much! Thanks for the review Xx**), (**That's a good one.. maybe Ill do that when they're back at school, or maybe even while they're at Iceland... Thank you! Xxx**), Fuzzy Wuzzy Bizzy Buzzy Bee, (**Aw, thank you. Yeah, Im feeling a lot better now. Its been a good but.. busy month. What about you? Ahah! That's hilarious! Ill have to incoorperate that one. Than you!**),**** kclare21 (**Haha! Aww, thank you so much. I really appreciate that. Thank you, I really have tried to make it a bit different from others and its really nice when people notice :)xx**)**

**Thank you so much guys!**

**Over and out x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Especially when I should have because... 400 REVIEWS!? Holy mouther45!$ %£^$YTEGf**

**This chapter is dedicated to Slippedlips - my _400th_ reviewer (?!)**

**And HApPy EASTEre Everyone! But I really just want to thank everyone who has supported me through this. Thanks for all the love guys. **

**But yeah, here is the well overdue chapter. **

**PS::: **I have never been to Iceland and I suck at geography. ... You may ask why I based this whole fic around those very two things and my reply would be that I have no idea and that I'm an idiot. But anyway, just saying that I will most likely get things wrong. I will do some research but, yuh. Just a warning.

* * *

**Ice Cold**

**14**

"Er… Yeah, sure." Clary smiled, mildly shocked, "Jeez, this is weird. Small world, huh?"

Sebastian lowered himself into the gap Clary and Isabelle had made between the two of them and flashed a smile, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Have you two met…?" Isabelle queried.

"He's the pizza boy." Jace supplied looking intently down at his pasta, shoveling a large forkful into his mouth.

"Sebastian." Sebastian corrected, offering his hand to Isabelle. Izzy shook it and shot him a friendly smile, "I'm Isabelle."

Simon chose this moment to meander over from his seat a couple of table away and walk over to them.

"Hey Iz, I was wondering, when you're finished do you want to… Who's this guy?"

"He's the pizza boy." Jace replied once more, mouthing another round of spaghetti, suppressing his own grin.

Sebastian cocked his head slightly in irritation and forced a smile, "Sebastian." He repeated.

Simon narrowed his eyes and then shrugged with indifference, "Anyway," He said, returning his attention back to Izzy, "Do you want to finish that geography sheet before we have to hand it in tonight?" He asked.

Isabelle nodded eagerly, "I'm done, let's go." She said, standing up and leaving the dining room with Simon.

Clary straightened herself and shuffled to the edge of her seat, sipping at her water to fill the awkward silence that came with Izzy's departure.

"So…" Jace drew out, spooning yet another mountain of spaghetti into his mouth and munched exaggeratedly, "What's it like being a pizza boy?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows with a wide grin that showed his teeth and the bolognaise he was still chewing on.

Clary rolled her eyes and sighed, what was his problem? "Jace…" She trailed off warningly.

"Well, it's nice to meet new people I guess." Sebastian said, ignoring Jace's attitude and smiling at Clary, then turned his attention back to Jace, "_And_ I get a ton of free pizza."

Jace smirked, jaggling his brows once again, "Oh I bet."

Clary shot him a look and kicked his ankle under the table – not hard enough to hurt but enough to get her message across. Jace just gave her an innocent shrug – he hadn't done anything wrong.

"So what about you? Do you work?" Sebastian queried, seemingly unhindered by Jace.

Jace shook his head, "Nah."

Sebastian smiled, looking down to his bowl of food and playing with the pasta with the tip of his fork, "That must be nice." He looked back up to Jace, "I wish I had enough to be able to pay for my college fees. But I guess we can't all have stacked parents, right?"

Clary watched as Jace's sarcastic grin fell from his face. His jaw clenched and his teeth grinded ever so slightly before he flashed a smile, "Right."

Clary's eyes widened as the atmosphere became much too much for her to bear and she quickly downed the remains of her water and stood up. "Well. I'm going to go and do that geography paper. Bye." She said, quickly rising to her feet before either of them could respond and picked up her tray.

"I'll come with you." Jace said, standing just as quickly.

Clary merely started walking away.

"Wait," Sebastian called after her. Clary turned round to face him briefly, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. Clary nodded curtly before turning back to dump her tray in the rack and exiting the room as quickly as she could, Jace hot on her heels.

The moment the door of the cafeteria door shut behind them, Clary spun to face Jace. "What is up with you?" She asked harshly.

"What's up with me?" Jace sputtered indignantly, "What's up with that _douche _I think is the more appropriate question. What right has he got to bring my parents into any conversation?"

Clary rolled her eyes, "You provoked him."

Jace held his hands up defensively, "I just asked the man a question. Sue me."

Clary looked his face over critically, before drawing a soothing breath and shaking her head, "You're right, sorry. I'm overreacting."

Jace suddenly felt guilty and moved closer to her, "Hey, you weren't overreacting, that dickhead was."

Clary rolled her eyes and a smile pulled at her lips, "His name is actually Sebastian."

Jace shrugged, wrapping an arm so it hung lazily over her shoulder as the two started walking down the corridor, and smirked down at her, "Sound the same to me."

* * *

The dorm was much the same as it was the next morning then it had been the evening before: Kaelie, Seelie and Maureen only interacting with each other, Izzy and Clary acting in a similar manner, and Catori doing… whatever it was that Catori does.

Clary wasn't going to push, but she could tell that – despite how much Izzy was trying to hide it, she was finding the atmosphere of the dorm scene rather heavy on her shoulders; the tension between Izzy and her old friends was still bobbing at the surface of everyone's thoughts.

After eating a bowl of cereal, three rashers of bacon, beans, toast and witnessing three raw eggs being downed by Catori, Clary turned around along with the rest of her year group and the other school to face Cameron, a silence falling across the room as the twenty-so year old cleared his throat.

"So, today we are going to be going swimming in one of Iceland's many hot springs and, then we will do some more geographical activities and return back to home base for some fun bonding games in the evening. So dress warmly: it's jolly cold out there… as you can probably see." He added nervously, glancing out the window that displayed planes of snow-covered land, "And yeah… Bring your swimmers and a towel and we will all gather at the buses in about a half hour. So yeah…" He said, nodding quickly and exiting the room.

A good forty minutes later, Clary sat on her bed, bouncing her legs up and down as she waited for the rest of her dorm mates to finish getting ready. Apparently, swimming was cause for a fashion emergency, and all alarm bells were ringing as she watched Kaelie, Maureen and Seelie run around like ants under the sun. They had to leave with their dormies so it was easier to count who was on the bus and who wasn't and Clary's patience was running thin.

She wanted to yell at them to just pick something to wear but she knew her relationship with the three was already treading on thin ice and she didn't want it to ruin the rest of the trip. So she sat anxiously on her bed with a very angry looking Izzy, but Clary had given her a few good looks that said the emotion would only make things worse and an evil glare was what Izzy was limited to – which she executed perfectly.

When the three finally made to leave the room, not even glancing at their other three dormies, "Finally." Izzy huffed, jumping off the bed and lending a hand to help Clary up. Together, they both rushed to the front door of the cabin and rushed to the buses they were ten minutes late for.

Newman scolded the six for their tardiness and quickly hurried them onto the bus.

The pair glanced around at the rows of seats. There were only singles left. Izzy shrugged and threw an apologetic look at Clary before finding a seat next to a random person from the other school.

"Clary."

Clary spun as she heard her name being called out. At the back of the bus, a dark, shaggy haired kid had just made his friend move to the seat behind him and waved Clary over. Sebastian.

Clary wasn't sure how she felt about Sebastian, Jace certainly wasn't keen. But he had just made his friend move for her, and it wasn't exactly like she had another seat to go to.

She tentatively made her way towards the back of the bus, where the concentration of her schools population decreased and she was swarmed with more people's faces she didn't know.

She smiled politely at Sebastian when she finally got to him and said her thanks, sitting down in the aisle seat and making quick work of doing her seat belt, the bus starting up almost immediately.

"No problem." Sebastian grinned, flashing his artificially-white teeth. "By the looks of your teacher over there," He nodded his head to Mr. Newmans back at the front of the bus, "I think if you had been standing any longer, he just might have exploded." He laughed, gesturing to his own face, "His lip was doing this weird-ass spastic twitching and his face went this tomato red, splotching everywhere except for his –"

"Nose." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other briefly before bursting into laughter.

Clary couldn't help but think that Jace was wrong: Sebastian wasn't too bad. In fact, far from it. For the next hour, Clary was distracted from the Icelandic views she had come all this way to see so desperately, she forgot about everything and everyone that was on the bus, hell, if you'd asked her she would have sworn the car journey had only lasted five minutes. Sebastian had made her laugh so much she'd leaked tears more than a couple of times.

Unbeknownst to her, Jace sat in silence, gazing out the window, a few rows in front of the pair with Jordan, the lump in his throat doubling with each ecstatic giggle. The pit in his stomach burning that little bit more every time he heard the brunette flirt with the redhead.

* * *

Stepping out of the bus, Clary drew a breath in at the scenery she faced. Simon's sister had been right: Iceland truly was one of the most amazing places Clary could imagine ever being on earth. Rich greenery lay at the foot of hills that rolled out as far as the eye could see, the tops of them sprinkled with thick layers of snow reminding Clary of icing sugar delicately handled onto a cake. And out in front of her stretched the most beautiful mass of minty-blue, misty water. Steam rose from the water and gave the affect that made Clary think she could have sworn that she had stepped off the bus and into a children's fairytale.

"This," Clary muttered as she noticed Isabelle fall into step with her, "is insane."

Sebastian merely nodded his head, turning briskly in a 360. "Not bad, huh?"

Clary lifted an eyebrow, tearing her gaze from the view to look up at him. "_Not bad_?"

Clary wasn't so sure how swimming in the cold, snowy, mountains of Iceland would work out. And, for sure she was freezing to and from the changing rooms, but the spring itself was boiling. She could hardly see the people at the other end of the pool, the steam rolling off the water casting them as mere silhouettes.

"Let's go find Jace." Izzy declared, drawing Clary out of her reverie, "I haven't seen him all morning."

Clary nodded and the pair swum off in pursuit of the blonde. It didn't take long to find him, surrounded by his footballer friends in the corner at the far end of the pool. And by about ten girls – from both the other school and their own. Clary bit hard on her lip when she recognized Jade – or was it Poppy – snuggled under Jace's right arm.

Izzy took a daring side-glance towards her friend and could easily see the hurt crash across her face. Clary was like an open book when it came to reading her emotions. Jace – on the other hand – was the master of suppressing his, a cocky mask firmly disguising them. But to Izzy's well-trained eye, she knew Jace's behavior was just a rebound affect. She could tell her brother was just as hurt as Clary. And they were both just about as stubborn as the other.

Izzy hit her palm to her forehead; why couldn't they just freaking talk to each other? Jeez… they were going to start giving her grey hairs or something, and then Izzy would give them something to _really_ mope about.

Izzy shot angry eyes at her brother, who replied with an irritated look and a quick shrug, _what? I haven't done anything. _Jace was entitled to date whomever he pleased – Izzy got that. But she wasn't about to let his stubborn-ass get in the way of the relationship she knew he truly wanted. Izzy seared her best bitch face into him and then quickly looked down to the girl who was practically groping his chest. Jace merely raised an eyebrow, _what's it to you?_ Izzy rolled her eyes in exasperation and looked over to Clary, then back to Jace. Jace sighed and drew a halfhearted shrug, doing his own eye roll, now avoiding her gaze. The conversation was over.

Izzy could see Clary open her mouth in preparation to say something, but she quickly closed it and darted her eyes around the pool like a lost animal.

"Oh look, Maia's over there. Let's go say hi." Clary said, quickly changing direction, not waiting for Isabelle to answer.

Isabelle tried once more to show her brother how idiotic he was being with one last look. But Jace refused to meet her gaze. She huffed; it was _his_ funeral.

* * *

The next day came and went, and then the next. The weather was starting to disintegrate along with Clary's morale. She sat in her empty dorm on the windowsill, watching as it hailed harshly down on the glass. The noise was deafening, Clary could've sworn the cheap glass would have caved by now but it was holding it's own.

Why was she so freaking depressed? She had tried so hard to even come on the trip in the first place, had got so excited. Iceland bared land that was more beautiful than Clary could have ever imagined. She had met a few new friends, had fun in activities. Hell, she had even gotten to know a really cute, sweet guy – which was the last thing she had been expecting to come out of the trip. Yet here she was, wallowing in her own sorrows she couldn't yet seem to find the root of.

Her relationship with Simon was the same as it always was, Maia too. Clary and Izzy were as strong as ever. It was weird how quickly they'd come such close friends so quickly. In fact, the last time she had made this close a friend with someone in such a short time was with Simon. It was even more weird that they had managed such a relationship when they were both so different. And Jace... Clary's heart sunk and she bowed her head slightly. They hadn't talked since the pool on the first day, and they hadn't even talked, Jace had been... preoccupied. Ever since, Jace had acted just short of hostile towards her. On the plus side, her and Sebastian had gotten on well. In fact, now she thought about it, they had spent most of the trip together so far.

She quickly turned her head at the sound of a soft knock at the door. Izzy stood there looking sympathetically at Clary. "Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

Clary nodded, "Well it's your dorm too isn't it?"

Izzy smiled and gracefully walked over the windowsill, lowering herself to sit beside Clary, "What's wrong Clary."

Clary was about to say 'nothing', or the standard 'I'm fine'. But she wasn't fine, and Izzy knew it. "I… I don't know."

Izzy nodded her understanding, "You know Clary… When I was –"

"Knock knock."

"For the last time, you can't _say_ knock kno-" Izzy started, her voice trailing off when she saw it wasn't her brother standing in the doorway. Instead of golden blonde, wavy, shaggy dark hair hung over a smirk that was the same, yet two worlds different to her brothers.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something? I just came to get you for dinner." He said, looking to Clary.

Clary smiled hesitantly at first, but then jumped off the windowsill and towards Sebastian, looking over her shoulder once she was at the door, "You coming?" She asked her friend.

Izzy shook her head, "I'll catch up. See you there."

Clary shrugged and then continued off down the hall with Sebastian.

Dinner was just about as bland as it had been the day before, and the people she was sitting with were even blander; some of Sebastian's friends that seemed to only find conversation about sports – a topic Clary knew nothing about. The only thing she had to contribute to a conversation on sports was how terrible she was at it. Clary played idly with her food with the tip of her fork, flashes of running round the track in her sports lessons somewhere near the back of the class, being overtaken by a flash of gold, a quick wink and a cocky smirk crossed her mind. A memory of the sports teacher making her stay behind until she could jump over the yellow bar of the high jump but being too small to do it, then Jace come running over, picking her up like she weighed nothing, and throwing her over the bar and onto the crash map. She remembered barely being able to control her laughter when the sports teacher came and yelled at Jace, only for Jace to insist that he had been standing on the side the whole time and had nothing to do with it. A smile pulled at her lips as she looked down at the very unappetizing looking lasagne. And then there was another memory of Jace getting shouted at by a teacher at her expense; when Newman was picking on Clary and Jace had stood up for her. Was that really only a few short weeks ago?

And then it hit her, like a dam breaking and releasing the tsunami hidden behind its walls. She had always secretly known it; she had never wanted to admit it to herself. But now, she couldn't help it. Sat next to a boy who she could have very well ended up being with and his friends and there was… nothing. She would die if she had to sit through anymore of these stupid sporty conversations. It wasn't her. It was a world that she wasn't apart of. Jace was very much apart of that world – yet he accepted that she wasn't, accepted her for her arty, messy, unkempt, un-sporty, self. Or at least… he _had_.

They practically hadn't spoken since the pool the first day, and he had made it pretty clear that he had a new girl; Poppy. Or was it Jade? Always under his arm. Always giggling at his jokes.

Clary wanted to hit herself, or scream, or both. How could she have been so _stupid_? Why on earth would Jace ever want to be with her, Clary the unpopular loser, when he could pick any girl he pleased? And now, she was completely left head over heals for him and he had walked off like she meant nothing.

She was angry. She was angry with him but mainly she was angry with herself. Stupid idiot. How could she have let herself fall for that shit? She had nothing to offer. She was nowhere near the league of an athlete scholar, model-worthy, jock with a big house and amazing family. At best, he wanted to be friends. But now Clary had somehow even blown that. Why did he dislike her so much all of a sudden? What had she done between the first night and the first morning of the trip that had made him actively try to avoid her every time they were near?

It was all too confusing and suddenly, looking at the lasagna she was now aggressively impaling she felt like she wanted to puke. She got up from the table, muttering something about feeling sick and wanting to go to bed, and got up to leave. Dumping her tray on the rack at the room, she turned around before leaving the cafeteria. Her eye caught on the golden boy himself and she furrowed her brows with swelled up confusion as she saw him looking depressingly down at his salad while Jade/Poppy talked animatedly to the person on her other side. She wanted to go find out what had caused the uncharacteristic behavior but she couldn't find it in herself to break the silence that had been held between them since the first day.

* * *

Numb with all kinds of emotion she blindly found herself walking towards her dorm. The halls all looked the same and every time she went to the dorm she always got lost, but when she finally found it, she flung open the door and froze in her tracks.

There, on the bottom of one of the bunks was the one and only Kaelie Whitewillow sobbing her heart out.

Clary stood in the doorway for a good minute. Did she go in and… comfort her? Or walk away and pretend nothing happened. She thought, if it had been a quite crying she would have done the latter, but the girl was sobbing herself raw, much like that of a child. She couldn't leave her.

Carefully, Clary slowly inched into the room and stood in front of Kaelie's bed. Well, the fact she hadn't launched herself at Clary and ripped out her throat yet was a good sign. Or maybe it wasn't, because she definitely wasn't acting like she normally would.

Tentatively, she lowered herself onto the lumpy mattress, still a distance from the crying girl, and lifted a stiff, awkward, arm to lie her hand on her shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting gesture.

The pair sat like that for what felt like an eternity, but had only been ten minutes. Clary's arm was aching and she was awkwardly scrambling for the right thing to say in her head. She had never been good at comforting people.

"Kaelie?" She tried now the girl had calmed down a bit.

Kaelie's back shuddered with another sob and Clary thought she had ignored her, or maybe hadn't heard her when she turned red eyes and mascara stained cheeks to face the redhead.

Clary leaned forward, making ready to stand up, "Do you want me to…" She said, gesturing her thumb to the door. And, to her surprise, Kaelie shook her head.

Clary internally panicked at what to do. Should she say something? Or should she just sit with her, letting Kaelie know there was someone with her.

"You alright?" She finally asked. She internally face palmed herself. _Of corse she isn't alright, idiot_. "Do you… do you want to tell me…?"

Another sob racked her body and Kaelie leaned her face into the palms of her hands, taking a shaky breath. Clary held her own breath as she spoke, "Its stupid really." The girl insisted.

Clary just shook her head, "No it isn't. Trust me, I've probably cried over worse. I once cried because I saw a hamster that was too cute for me to handle."

Kaelie laughed and Clary smiled; that was good right? She'd gotten her to laugh.

Kaelie wiped at her cheeks, she only really succeeded in smudging her makeup further but Clary wasn't about to say anything. "Just the after affects of a breakup."

Clary's eyes widened slightly, "What with you and Jace?"

Kaelie nodded. Clary was slightly taken aback; she hadn't expected Kaelie to be that emotionally invested in him.

"Well… what triggered it?"

Kaelie shuddered with another sob once more, but it was silent. "It was… that…" Kaelie took a breath in, trying to calm herself, "that stupid girl who's been trailing around with him. She was just being a bitch, ya know? Saw me looking at them or something and she blew her shit. Not in front of Jace of corse."

Clary nodded and huffed out her own exasperation, "Yeah, I know the one."

Kaelie smiled at her, "I guess we're in the same boat, huh?"

Clary frowned, "How do you mean?"

Kaelie rolled her eyes, looking up as she spoke, as if annoyed with herself, "Both head over heals for the heartthrob of the school and stuck eating up the kicked up gravel of the new dumb blonde."

Clary widened her eyes, "I'm not… I don't-"

Kaelie rolled her eyes again and looked at her with a knowing smirk, "Don't even bother Clary. I've seen how you look at him."

Clary blushed as she looked down at Kaelie's sheet that had suddenly become very interesting.

"You know Clary, he looks at you the same way." She added.

Clary raised her gaze at that, shaking her head. Only for Kaelie to not, insisting. Clary rolled her own eyes, "If he ever did, he certainly doesn't anymore. Remember that 'dumb blonde'?" She noted looking back down to the sheet she started to play with.

Kaelie grinned, "You don't get it, do you?"

Clary frowned, "Get what?"

Kaelie shook her head, "So what about you and that Sebastian guy?"

Clary bit her lip, "Yeah, he's… sweet. He's just…"

"Not Jace." Kaelie finished. Clary looked back down to the sheet, "You know, it's probably for the best."

Clary frowned, confusion swirling inside her, "How come?"

Kaelie shrugged, leaning back, "Word has it he has… I guess to put it bluntly, anger issues."

Clary raised her brows, she hadn't been expecting that. "Seriously?"

Kaelie tilted her head and shrugged again, "Of a sort."

The blonde sat up straighter and started wiping at her cheeks again, turning to Clary, "How do I look?" She asked.

Clary bit her lip, "Er…" She said, taking in the teen's splotchy-red complexion, her tear-irritated eyes and smudged makeup.

Kaelie laughed, "Like shit, right?" Clary smiled apologetically.

Kaelie reached under her bed and grabbed a face wipe, quickly working at her face. When she was finished, Clary was deeply envious of how she could cover up a teary face so well.

"Well, I'm going to head." She said, standing up before she swirled back to Clary, "You mention this to anyone, I will deny it. And I will also deny putting the knife that'll be found in your back while you were innocently sleeping away."

Clary laughed, "I wouldn't have it another way."

Kaelie made her way to the door before turning back to Clary, "And Clary," She added, "Please obliterate that blonde before she actually makes the poor kid feel something for her."

Clary grinned, "Thanks Kaelie."

"Whatever." Kaelie sneered, throwing a wink in her direction before leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Clary sat next to Simon in the coach on the way to the Icelandic town they were going to be going to the whole day. She had been waiting for this particular 'geographical' activity for the whole week. She had been so distracted this trip she hadn't yet managed to get anything into her sketchbook, and she was planning on it today.

Getting out of the coach, the teachers instructed they had to be in groups of four to go round the town with. Which proved harder than you would have thought. Maia wanted to go with Jordan, Izzy wanted to go with Maia because she wanted to show her a type of Icelandic brand of facemask or something, and Clary could tell that Simon wanted to go with Izzy.

"It's fine guys, I'll just go with…" As she gazed across the crowd, she caught eye contact with Sebastian and he waved her over. Clary sighed, she didn't really want to go with Sebastian and his friends, she was hoping she could gently drift away from Sebastian without having to make a big fuss about it. "I'll go with Sebastian." She sighed, making her way over. Only to be held back by her arm.

"You sure, Clary?" Simon queried.

Clary nodded, shooting him a reassuring smile.

Jace watched from his own group as Clary walked through the crowd, a dash of red in a sea of dark hair and clothing, and towards Sebastian. His teeth clenched at the smug look on the twerps face. He really didn't like that guy.

* * *

The town was small. The cobble streets lay a road for no cars and, it being a weekday, the sidewalks bared no people – excluding the American teenagers roaming around in their fours. But it was cute nonetheless.

As soon as the group was far enough away from the staff, Sebastian suggested that they paired off. The two other people in the group quickly agreed and went off in another direction.

"Good to know they wanted out so quickly." Clary laughed nervously.

"Yeah…" Sebastian agreed.

Maybe it was good she was in a group with him: she could tell him that she wasn't interested.

"So… What's the plan?" Clary asked, slightly uncomfortable with being alone with Sebastian.

The dark haired boy shrugged, "Lunch?" He asked.

Clary's stomach chose that moment to audibly agree. They both laughed, "I'll take that as a yes then." He said, leading her to a small café at the bottom of the high street.

The next couple of hours weren't so bad. Sebastian wasn't a bad guy. But it didn't change the fact that Clary needed to make things clear with him.

They were walking down an empty little side street when Sebastian tried to hold her hand. Clary backed away and stopped in her tracks, looking very uncomfortable. She guessed it was now or never.

"Hey, Sebastian. Can we talk?"

Sebastian smiled giddily, Clary felt like he had misinterpreted her intention of the talk. "Yeah sure."

"I mean… I just think that…"

"Yeah," Sebastian said, moving closer towards her, "I think so too."

Clary shied away, "No Sebastian, just here me out-"

"It's fine Clary…" He trailed off, smiling down at her, closing the distance between them both.

Clary put her hands to his chest, about to gently push him away, "No, Sebastian. That's not what I meant."

Sebastian looked down at her small hands, apparently having selective hearing, and grinned.

* * *

Jace found himself sat in a small, local coffee shop with his group. They had about ten minutes to wait until they had to meet at the museum they had been instructed to go to, to learn about Iceland's history or something. Jace couldn't wait. …

He felt a tug on his arm. Poppy. Jeez, why did the girl always need his attention? He couldn't look away for more than ten seconds without her making him turn to her. He averted his gaze out the window and spun on his seat to face her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked, her eyes dancing up to his.

Poppy was sweet and the more she hung out with him, the more guilty Jace felt. He didn't really have the heart to tell her he wasn't interested, never had been, especially since he had basically let her think it.

He didn't know why he did it. He had felt so angry seeing Clary and that dark-haired idiot. The whole week he had felt as if he was in some numbing daydream.

Jace shrugged, "Sure." He agreed, looking at the other two, "You ready to go?"

Jace noticed Poppy looking annoyed out the corner of his eyes, thinking he had misinterpreted what she'd meant. He had interpreted it just fine, he just ignore the hint. The pair across from them nodded and the four rose to leave.

"So where do you want to go?" Amiro asked – one of the guys in the quartet.

Poppy shrugged, "Shall we just slowly make our way over to the museum? We only have like… ten minutes."

Trying to take the oddest route to the museum in an attempt to extend the walk. Which… was a mistake. Turned out that none of the four had a good sense of direction at all. The relaxing ten minutes they had started with had quickly dwindled down to a stressful three minutes, and they still had no idea where they were. And on top of everything, Jace needed the bathroom.

"Guys, you go on without me," Jace said dramatically, as if they would be leaving him to die, "Nature calls."

"We can't leave you." Amiro insisted, a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"No, you won't make it with me. Go, you're only making things worse on yourself." Jace said.

The group laughed. "'Kay, see you later bro." Amiro said before turning and leading the other three in what he hoped to be the direction of the museum.

Jace made quick of going about trying to find somewhere there would be a toilet. He rushed into the nearest restaurant and took in the room before him, a small group of people all dressed in dark clothing. He tapped on the back of the first guy he saw, an octogenarian that sported grey hairs and crooked teeth. He looked down at Jace with an odd expression before saying something Jace didn't understand.

"Toilet?" Jace tried to communicate to the old man whom clearly only spoke Icelandic.

The old man looked at him like he was crazy. Jace thought that he hadn't understood him and was about to say it louder and slower, like any good foreigner, when the old man pointed to a door behind him. Jace nodded his thanks and quickly went down the small corridor to the bathroom.

Relieved and feeling good about it, Jace stepped out of the bathroom, back down the corridor and into the small cafeteria room. Now less distracted by his own bodily needs, he observed the place with more detail. There were about twenty people, and it was well past lunch hour, all wearing blacks and greys. And looking very sad.

Jace closed his eyes as he fit the pieces together and, sure enough in the corner of the room lay a dead body on a table.

Bloody typical of him. Trust Jace to be the one to choose the only restaurant to use the bathroom in when there was a funeral going on. Slowly, he backed back into the corridor where no one could see him and walked through the small café's kitchen to the back door. Thanking when the door wasn't locked, he quickly made his way into the tiny ill-kept garden and vaulted over the fence. He ended up on a small side street that was just as deserted as the main streets but more… creepy.

Even more disorientated and lost than before, Jace ran up the street in hoped of miraculously ending up in front of the museum. Nearing a corner, he heard a voice that he would recognize anywhere. Rounding the curb, his eyes flew open as he witnessed Clary backed up, looking very small, against the wall of a building, her hands on Sebastian's chest as if to push him away, and Sebastian looking down at her with an almost predatory grin as he leaned in, Clary having no where to lean away.

Jace saw red. Anger flared up and burned like an untamed, savage animal in the pit of his stomach, running through his veins. And like that of an animal just as savage and untamed, Jace ran.

* * *

**I realise how much of a filler chapter this was. And, I'm not going to lie, I'm really tired so this whole chapter will probably seem really rushed and just a bit shite.**

_**BUT **_** next chapter will be a lot more structured, and _finally, _we will get to the bit that I have been wanting to write since the _BEGGINING OF THE FREAKING FIC. Yayy. _****PLUS! I will be updating much quicker than usual next chapter so look out.**

**This took me the whole day to write and is 6000 words long. Would really appreciate if you left some love! X**

**Ps::**Fun fact, my dad actually did do that thing with the funeral. He really needed to go to the toilet when he was in Thailand in his twenties and he ended up peeing at a funeral without knowing it.

* * *

**Guests** **(**Thank you guys for the reviews :D, to the one who asked when I update, the answer is whenever I can. And at the mo, I'm afraid that isn't very often since I've got lots of work. But the next one will probably come in the next day or so. And to the one who said they thought I was amazing and that I will be a great author... Thank you so much. That means a million. Your review made me _so_ happyXxxx**)**** Lindsayhonaker (**Yeah, thanks for understanding. God, I've got so much revising to do it's unreal. Aw, thanks so much. Hopefully she'l let slip of some more demons a few chapters time ;) Thanks for the review! - as ever Xx**), .79 (**Aw, thanks for reviewinggg!**), Olympicnerd84 (**Haha - thanks for all the reviews. And hopefully, the next chapter will come a lot sooner than this one did. Xx**), thatobsessivefangirl (**Ahah, oh no! I hate it when that happens. Glad to have saved you ;)xx**), I'm not u (**N'aw, thanks mate. Ahah, if you hated me last chapter you'll definitely hate me next one ;) Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they always make me really happy x**), Chloe (**Ahah, aw, thank you! X**), gracious1208 (**I tried to fit in a Seb/Clary thing for you, plus some jealous jace. I don't think I did it much justice. But hey ho. Thank you so much! X**), newt-samanderp (**Thank you for the review!**), Ads S (**Your review made me smile so much :) Thank you! Really? That's so funny! Imagine if your friend had kids and that was their 'how we met story'. that's so cool Xx**), mortallovergirl (**Hehe, I tried jealous Jace, did you like it? I have to admit, I didn't think I was very satisfied but oh well. it's done now. And thank you so much! Xx**), GingerNinjaaa (**I still love you penname so much. haha, glad you liked it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews Xxx**), AnnieBea (**Thank you so much for the suggestion, sadly I had already planned bits and bobs for the story that didn't fit. But holy shit that sounds like a good fic! you should write it! Honestly. I would read it. Thank you so much Annie! X**), SlippedLips (**Heya, thank yo so much for reviewing - you were my four hundredth reviewer and have succeeded in making me feel a lot more happier than I should be. Wow, that's a lot of dogs. I'm sorry to hear about your poodle ;( I can never handle it when one of my pets passes. Thank you so much! X**), ClaceandPeeniss4eva (**Ahah! Thank you! I hope I delivered. Next chapter should come soon - much more Clace. Thank you for the review!**), Kosoglos (**Aw, thank you so much for your review!X**), ashnicatinthelibrary (**Haha, no worries. Thank _you_ for all the constant reviews - they mean a lot. Cheers mate. ThanksXxx**), NickyG** **(**Haha, Thank you for the review!X**), Sparrows13 (**Ahah, a water bottle? Wow. That's really going to help. But you know, I think you might want to rethink your self defence tactics. You know, just incase your attacker isn't a cartoon ;) Bathrooms are so creepy! Literally, they freak the shit out of me. haha, thanks mate. Nice to here from you again. Hows life? Xxx**), from Ravenclaw (**Yeah, i've always wanted to go to Iceland to. It does seem magical doesn't it. Haha, yeah, hopefully I haven't messed it up :S Thanks for reviewing! X**), TheMagnificentMia (**Ahhh no! Don't say your from Iceland! Ah, the pressure. haha, jokes. Let me know if I've got the whole Iceland vibe totally wrong. Ahah, thanks for reviewing! X**), NightmaresareDreams (**Thanks for the review!**), Shadow hunter (**haha, thank you X**), GracieGrace (**Do you think so? Yeah, Maybe I will do a truth or dare. I think maybe... two chapters? Thank you for the suggestion! X**), Starbreaker (**Yeah, hopefully there will be some more dizzy next chapter. Thanks for the review!**), I Love AAMC (**Yeah - thank you so much for all your reviews! And yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now. Ahah - thank you so much! X**), ****firemen8569 (**That's so cool! My best friend looks exactly like Lana Del Rey like... literally identical. They could be twins. And, weirdly,my sister is really good friends with Noel Gallaghers daughter - so I see him around a lot. and actually, secretly I kinda love Selena Gomez - don't tell anyone I said that though. Haha, no worries. Sebastian is the pizza delivery man from chapter 11 and is a student at a random school in NYC that have joined them in Iceland. Thanks for the review! X**)**

**Thank you so much guys! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel awful! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Exams came on me hard and I had to prioritise. I finished last week but since then it's all been celebrating and I haven't been in the most sober state of mind to write ;) **

**Im so sorry for the wait. And thank you all for nagging me to update! Otherwise it would have probably come in another month. I always find it hard to start a chapter and you guys really help with all the reviews - so thank you so much! 3**

* * *

**Ice Cold **

**15**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Sebastian and Clary both startled at the booming voice that echoed down the small, abandoned Icelandic backstreet. Clary was surprised to find herself feeling self conscious, and oddly guilty. She pushed Sebastian away with a final shove, setting him off balance. He took a small step back and turned to face the raging blonde bulling towards them, blocking Clary from him.

"I think whatever it is I'm doing has nothing to do with you." Sebastian spat.

Clary didn't think she'd ever seen Jace look so angry. "Like hell it has nothing to do with me! I don't think anyone in their right minds would stand by and witness _anyone_ get pushed around like that into doing something they _so_ clearly don't want to do." Jace retorted incredulously, stepping closer to Sebastian.

"You don't know anything Lightwood." Sebastian sneered, not breaking under Jace's intense glare and offensive posture, but stepping closer to meet Jace's dominance – the two now only a couple of feet away from each other.

Jace scoffed, "I know enough to know that she's not desperate enough to get all up close and personal with anyone of your disposition."

Clary felt a strong wave of indignation roll through her that snapped her out of her state of stupor. She was right there! They couldn't talk about her as if she didn't exist. She tried to sidestep around Sebastian and give them both a piece of her mind when he merely moved to block her way.

"Sebastian, move." Clary warned, slightly shocked at the blockage.

A cold chill ran up through Clary's spine and made her shiver when he responded with a soft chuckle.

"Sebastian. Get out of the way." She said a little more loudly.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? Move." Jace said, his face burning red and hands clenching and unclenching tightly at his sides.

Sebastian laughed again, "My God, you guys are _truly _hilarious. Very entertaining."

Clary watched as confusion quickly passed across Jace's face, but was swiftly gone and replaced with the anger.

Sebastian through his head back and laughed haughtily, "Lightwood, get over yourself." He grinned, "She doesn't like you. She told me herself." He said, picking at his nails, "You were just someone with a nice car who could take her to see her friend at the hospital instead of having to walk herself."

Clary's face blanched. She caught eye contact with Jace for the first time and quickly tore her gaze away, unable to look at the questioning stare. She had said it, but she hadn't meant any of it. She had been so angry with Jace the night before for his whole 'not talking to Clary' phase and Sebastian had asked about how they had met.

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Sebastian queried, "Because she told me last night."

Clary scoffed, "Sebastian, that's stupid – you know that's not what I meant."

Sebastian ignored Clary, "She was telling me all about the sweet dig she had been staying at so she didn't have to go back to her own sorry little home."

Clary frowned – she had said that she had been staying at their really nice house for a bit, but nothing about her own shabby one.

Jace shook his head, "Whatever Sebastian, just get away from her."

"Or what?" Sebastian said, leaning back in arrogance. "Why so defensive anyway? You didn't tell me you'd called dibs on her or anything." Clary's temper sored. She had never felt so objectified. He paused, "You don't… _like her _or anything. Do you?" He asked. Clary couldn't see his face but she could guess he was wearing his best shit-eating grin.

Jace's jaw clenched. Just when Clary thought he was about to spit out a fiery retort, he remained quiet – much to Clary's surprise.

"You don't?" Sebastian asked teasingly, "So you won't mind if you just leave me to get back to where I was before you came now? We were having so much fun-"

"Fun? I'd be surprised if there weren't any bruises left by how hard she was pushing you away."

Clary was furious. She was being talked about as if she were a million miles away. And, quite frankly, Sebastian was starting to scare her. The possessive, almost territorial way he spoke about her frenzied a fierce rage that swelled up inside of her – but still that fear. It reminded her of the conversation she'd had with Kaelie, the warning she had given her about him.

Sebastian smirked at Jace, "That's all part of the game, Lightwood."

Suddenly, more so than before, she wanted to be as far away from Sebastian as the poles asunder. Now.

She tried to sidestep round him once more, but Sebastian simply mirrored her movements, stepping back towards Clary. She felt trapped. Akin to a caged animal, she shot a fearful glance to Jace over Sebastian's shoulder. Their eyes met and Jace quickly acknowledged the silent plea. He moved forward, but Sebastian matched his movement and walked backwards, pushing Clary further into the corner.

"So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd advise you to leave." Sebastian said calmly, picking at his nails once more, as if talking to his mother about what to have for dinner.

"I'd _advise_ you to move." Clary sneered from behind him.

Finally, Sebastian seemed to acknowledge her presence to the scene and shifted his body angle so he was still blocking her passage but he could see her through the corner of his eye.

He made a face at her and hissed, "Shut the hell up Clary. You don't get to-"

In a surge of panic, fear, and anger - she lashed out. Sharply bringing up a leg, she kicked in a smooth loop up between his legs, connecting solidly in a place where the sun don't shine.

In shock and pain, Sebastian howled out and quickly crashed to his knees on the dirty pavement of the Icelandic backstreet. He curled in on himself and whimpered, clutching tightly to the crutch of his trousers.

Clary flew a hand up to cover her mouth, in shock of what she'd just done. She tore her gaze away from Sebastian and looked up to Jace. Jace's mouth was agape and his eyes wide, but smiling and in shocked amusement. He was looking between Clary and the groaning boy rolling on the floor in amazement. He started giggling softly, in stunned hilarity.

"You stupid _bitch_!" Sebastian roared, completely curled in on himself, flailing on the ground.

Jace held out a hand to Clary, looking down warily at the raging Sebastian. Clary hurdled over the boy on the floor and over to Jace, the two quickly taking a last look at the dark haired mess on the ground before they ran.

* * *

They had to stop when they couldn't keep running, laughing too hard to be able to breathe steadily. Jace had started chuckling, making Clary start, setting off a chain reaction until they were both near peeing themselves and Jace had to signal to stop running, bending over and howling with laughter.

Clary's stomach hurt so much – a stitch made from the laughter or the running, she wasn't sure.

"Oh my god Clary…" Jace got out between laughing, "That was incredible."

Clary threw a hand over her eyes, still heavily induced with giggles, "I can't believe I did that."

Jace made his way over to her and lazily slung an arm over her shoulder and they continued to walk, trying to catch their breath. "I'm impressed. That was a pretty… solid kick."

Clary nudged him playfully, and looked up at him, "Wasn't like you were about to do anything anytime soon."

Jace threw his head back lightly in indignation, a smile wide on his lips, "I was about to."

Clary scoffed, "Yeah right."

She paused as she looked around her at yet another empty backstreet, "Where the hell are we?"

Jace shook his head and shrugged, "I have no idea. I was lost when I found you guys."

Clary looked down at the arm slung across her shoulder and shrugged it off, "Hey. I'm not an arm rest."

Jace smirked, "You're short enough to be one." His arm flopped down to his side and he pouted sadly, "It's heavy."

"Not my problem you're freakishly tall, Lurpy."

"Oi, I'm not a lurpy,

Clary grinned, looking down at her feet as she walked. She had missed the banter with Jace so much this past week.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked, his tone more serious.

"Yeah."

"I mean about the whole… Sebastian thing."

Clary frowned. She hadn't had much time to process the whole ordeal. She wasn't alright, she was upset. She was furious and hurt. She had never thought anything like that would ever happen to her. Especially with someone she had started to like over the past week. She was so stupid. She never _liked_ him properly, but as a friend she had trusted him. He was talking about her to Jace as if she were some game, a sport. Like a hunter tracking a deer.

She sighed sadly, "I guess not." There was long silence, Jace looking down at her, waiting for her to continue, "I just feel used… and shocked. I trusted him."

"He always gave me bad vibes." Jace said with a shrug.

Clary pondered this for a moment. He _had_ always given Jace 'bad vibes'. Then why had Jace been so willing to drop her for a whole week, not talk to her at all, and not say anything to her about it? And suddenly, she was mad at Jace too. Here he was acting like they were best friends again when he had been blatantly avoiding her for the whole trip!

"Are you seriously playing the whole 'I told you so' card?" Clary asked accusingly.

Jace looked down at her in confusion, "What?"

"So now, after a whole _week_ of ignoring me, you're telling me you told me so?" She said, pausing in her tracks.

"Well I did." Jace said indignantly and Clary rolled her eyes, "I told you I didn't like him _before_ you went off and made best buddies with him."

Clary scoffed, "We were hardly 'best buddies'. And you still –"

"You were with him like twenty-four seven." Jace commented angrily. "You didn't have time to even talk to Isabelle, or me, or-"

"You wouldn't let me talk to you!" Clary exclaimed, "I tried, but you ignored me every time! And it's not like you didn't make a new friend either. Maybe if you hadn't been so busy with _Jade_ attached to your hip the whole time then-"

"It's Poppy."

"I don't care!" Clary yelled. Trying to calm herself down, she muttered softly, "Just… why were you ignoring me Jace?"

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After a few moments, he shut it again and bit his lip.

Clary waited a bit longer, and when he still said nothing, she shook her head, "You're unbelievable." She muttered before turning around and walking down the street, away from Jace.

* * *

The next day was the day of the hike. The weather had gotten even worse over night – if that was possible. They were going to do the hike the day after but it was marked 'hazardous' since there would be a thunderstorm with too strong winds. Everyone was warned to wear extra warm clothes since the weather was still going to be pretty bad, so Clary was _very_ excited for the hike across the icy mountains.

She hadn't spoke to Jace since the fight the day before. She was still angry, but guilty as well. She just wanted him to explain himself. Luckily, she hadn't been put in a hiking group with either Sebastian or Jace (they had actually been put together… she wandered how that would turn out), which would avoid any awkward confrontations. But she was put in a group with Isabelle and Simon – which she was very happy about. There was about ten of them altogether, mainly from the other school. And leading them was the camp leader himself, Cameron – who Clary, if she didn't know better, would have guessed was only a little older than them. But she didn't doubt his leading abilities across the glacier one bit. He clearly was very enthusiastic about the hike, seemingly never more at home than with a compass in his right and a good old-fashioned map in the left.

Clary was surprised at this because, while she and the rest of the group struggled with all the hiking – especially when the weather was freezing all their asses off – Cameron's lanky frame seemed to be doing fine.

The spot-ridden young adult rattled off enthusiastically about all of the things he carried in his rucksack – apparently top-of the market mountain gear. He boasted about his smart satellite telephone and a new tent he'd gotten. Clary wondered why he would need things like that on a school hiking trip and he'd told her that it was a precautionary measure, but she guessed it was more because he hadn't had a chance to use his new toys yet and was excited at the prospect of using them. She had paid attention to his ramblings for a little while before getting lost deeply in her own thoughts, along with the rest of the group. Somewhere in the coarse of an hour or so, Cameron had probably noticed that no one was listening and scouted out and latched onto the only person in the group who was nerdy enough to listen; Simon.

At one point, Simon had turned around and mouthed 'help me' to the pair, and both Isabelle and Clary had just given him innocent looks and shrugs, as if they had no idea what he were talking about.

"How long until we get there?" Groaned a rather large girl with a round face and plaits from the other school that had been trailing at the back of the group the whole time.

Cameron turned to face her and the rest of the group, a rather hurt look on his face.

"Why? Are you not having fun?" He asked with a kicked-puppy look expression. Clary wanted to give him a hug.

The girl looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "No."

"Oh," Cameron looked down, "Well, I guess we're only about a half hour away until the meeting point for lunch. But then we have another two hours of walking left."

"It would probably go faster than that if you could lift your feet higher than two inches off the ground, Gretchen." A boy from the other school chuckled. The girl – Gretchen – shot him a glare.

Clary couldn't bare the look on Cameron's face – no one was finding his hobby _quite_ as interesting as he did.

"Hey Simon," She called out, "Weren't you wondering how long it took for the glaciers to form?"

Cameron beamed and quickly turned to Simon, about to launch into a healthy explanation as the group started walking again. Simon shot Clary a heated glare, Isabelle snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Over hundreds of years, layers of snow compress into each other and after about two winters, the snow shifts to an intermediate state between snow and glacier ice. Now, you see…" Cameron turned with Simon at the front of the group and continued to lead the trek, rambling on about stuff Clary wasn't even going to begin to try and follow.

Isabelle leaned into Clary, "Nice one." She giggled. Clary smirked.

Clary had told Isabelle about everything that had happened with Jace and Sebastian the previous day. She had been furious with Sebastian, making a point to 'accidently' trip (and Isabelle never trips) over his foot at breakfast that morning; successfully spilling most of her food on his head at the same time as bruising a few of his toes. On Jace's part, of corse Izzy had been upset that her brother and her best friend had had a fight – but she understood why both of them were angry. She told Clary to just talk it out with him – that they were both being 'stupid and too stubborn for their own goods'.

That was all Clary could think about as they trekked across the beautiful glacier. Well, she guessed it would have been more beautiful if they weren't practically powering through a blizzard. The winds had picked up and snow was swirling everywhere – making it near impossible to see through the white fog. Jace's jacket was wrapped tightly around her to try and avoid as much contact between the cold air and her skin. Her face was numb and she hadn't been able to feel her fingers for a while.

Clary was pulled sharply out of her reverie by a loud yelp. She turned to look at the back of the small group to see Gretchen on the floor, clutching tightly to her shin.

"Help me!" She wailed, "Oww! It hurts."

Sure enough Clary could see a small blood stain start to form on her jeans.

Cameron quickly made his way over to her, trying to appear as in-control as possible. "What happened?" He asked, bending over to examine the limp she was clutching.

"I cut it on a stupid rock." She spat, pointing aggressively at a rather sharp looking rock that poked out of the snow on the steep hill.

"Oh," Cameron said, apparently lost on what to do. Clary could see the clogs turning in his mind as he formulated a plan until his face finally lit up, "Okay, Simon, take my rucksack." He said, shrugging off the heavy hikers rucksack he had been boasting about so eagerly beforehand, "I'll help Gretchen walk to the meeting point – it's just over that small stretch of land – and we can have a look at the cut there." He announced, handing Simon the bag and helping Gretchen to stand. She made a show of getting up, hissing harshly through her teeth and reluctantly putting an arm over Cameron's shoulder so she could help her walk. Clary didn't really see how it was going to work – since Gretchen was about three times the size of Cameron – but she refrained from saying anything.

They walked slower than they had usually, with Cameron shouting directions from the back of the group so they knew where they were going. And sure enough, they could finally see groups of people huddled near a large rock – all sat down and eating their packed lunches, heads hung low to avoid the wind.

Clary and Isabelle could have collapsed with relief. Their legs were hurting and their heads were just near about dropping off from the amount of moaning coming from Gretchen.

Lunch was freezing. Without the movement from the walk, there was nothing to keep any of them warm. Simon had Cameron's hikers-pack to sit on, which he shared with Izzy, while Clary had to freeze her butt off sitting on the ice - her jeans were already soaking as it was.

She struggled to eat most of the food, surprisingly not hungry. When she started to poke at the second half of her sandwich, Izzy spoke up, "Clary, why don't you go talk to him?" She suggested, nodding her head to the right.

Clary followed her gaze and saw Jace sat gloomily to the side of a group of his jock friends. She noticed Jade (or Poppy) was nowhere near him – for the first time the whole week.

She sighed. She really didn't want to just start another fight with him. She didn't like fighting with him, but she was also far too stubborn to just let his behavior slide and forgive him instantly.

"Just go Clary." Izzy insisted, sensing her internal debate. "We only have five minutes before we start moving again and we split off into our groups."

Clary rolled her eyes at her persistent friend, but slowly got up and made her way over to Jace.

She only made it a few yards towards him before he looked up and watched her approach. He didn't groan or roll his eyes or anything – so that was a good sign.

"Hey." She said softly when she was standing right next to him, "Can I sit?"

Jace nodded, watching her studiously as she lowered herself to the floor.

Clary bit her lip. Now what?

"Look Clary," Jace started, after a long moment of silence, "I'm really sorry for ignoring you. I-" He paused, "I just…"

"Clary."

The two jumped at a third voice coming from behind them. They swiveled round to look up at Sebastian's troubled face.

Jace was instantly on his feet, his expression completely morphing into one of aggression, "What do you want?" He sneered.

Clary got to her feet and Jace unconsciously maneuvered himself protectively in front of her.

Sebastian ignored Jace and looked over to Clary, his eyes apologetic, "Could I just talk to you really quickly?" He asked.

Both Clary and Jace opened their mouths to say something that probably wouldn't have been rated PG when Sebastian quickly continued, "I just need to clear things. I need to…" He scratched the back of his neck, "Look, I just need to tell you how sorry I am."

Jace scoffed, about to retort when Clary got there first, "I don't want to hear anything from you. I'm not going to forgive you anytime soon for-"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness." Sebastian said desperately, "I just… I know I'm not worth you forgiveness. At least not yet."

Clary pondered this for a moment. He really did look sorry, and she had been quite good friends with him before the trip into town. He had a right to explain himself. And Clary actually wanted to know what he had to say.

"Fine. You have two minutes." She said, a hand resting on her hips impatiently.

Sebastian smiled in thanks and then looked cautiously around the space, "Can we go somewhere else?" He asked.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Jace said harshly, looking Sebastian up and down.

Clary would have usually been quite irritated over the order dictated over her, but she understood why Jace said it. And she really didn't want to be alone with Sebastian anywhere.

"Jace comes or no deal." Clary said firmly.

Sebastian bit his lip before giving a curt nod and turning away. Clary looked to Jace who looked at the back of Sebastian warily before turning to Clary and giving her a questioning look, are you sure?

Clary nodded and walked after Sebastian, Jace following so closely behind she thought he might trip on her heels.

They walked around the large rock that all the students were eating there lunch on, gaining what little cover the rock provided from the harsh winds. Climbing down a few jagged rocks, they were finally out of eyesight from the rest of the year groups.

It was a small clearing of land surrounded completely by other sharp rocks that jutted out of the layers of snow. There was a small crevasse on one side where Clary would have guessed a small stream would have once run. On the mountain face, there was a small little cave that's entrance was guarded by hundreds of little icicles. It was adorable. Clary would have thought the small clearing looked magical if she wasn't so distracted.

"Start talking, Verlac." Jace said.

Sebastian looked uncomfortable trying to give a convincing apology while Jace was there, but he knew he wouldn't get another chance.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. This thing doesn't usually happen." He sighed, not sure how to truly open up with two aggressive-looking teenagers glaring at him expectedly. "Look, I have this anger thing…"

"Okay, whatever Bruce fucking Banner, but that's not any excuse to do what you did" Clary shot, anger quickly rising to the surface as she remembered the day before.

Jace looked back at Clary, mildly shocked at the temper displayed, but smirked appreciatively.

"Yes, I know. I know." Sebastian sighed again, "I have possessive issues as well. And I got I was angry and I wanted to rub you in that dickheads face," He said, nodding casually over at Jace, "I shouldn't have said any of those things to you."

Clary scoffed, "You hardly said anything to me. You were acting as if I wasn't even there. And what about before Jace got there, huh? What's your excuse for that?"

Jace looked up at that, shooting a questioning look at Clary before firing a death glare at Sebastian. He rose to his full height and moved threateningly towards Sebastian, "What the hell did you do before – "

"Not now Jace." Clary said, raising a hand to tell him it didn't matter, at least not at that moment.

Jace stopped moving forward, but he didn't move back either.

Sebastian looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

"Clary, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me I-" Sebastian stopped when Clary just shook her head in disapproval.

"You 'don't know what came over you'?" Jace said, disbelieving, "You're disgusting."

Sebastians posture changed and his expression hardened, "I don't remember anyone asking for your opinion, Lightwood."

Clary raised her hand, "I, actually, welcome it." She retorted.

Sebastian turned back to Clary, "Why do you take his side anyway?" He asked indignantly, his tone rising, "He's the one who hasn't talked to you the whole trip! Not me!"

"Hey!" Jace warned, moving a step forward, "That's none of your business, Sebasshole."

Sebastian met his threatening movements so the two were only a foot away from each other. Clary could feel everything quickly spiraling out of control. "I think it became my business the moment she came moping to me about her shit-face boyfriend who turned out not liking her sorry-ass because she wasn't as busty as that chick you had clinging to your arm the whole week."

Jace pushed at Sebastian's shoulder, "Don't talk about Clary like that."

Sebastian pushed back; "Don't talk about her like you care."

"Oh my god Guys, stop it!" Clary yelled, moving closer to try and push the two away from each other – not liking where any of this was heading.

Sebastian pulled back a fist, throwing it blindly at Jace's face. Clary gasped in shock, but Jace ducked, swiftly dodging the punch.

"Sebastian stop. You don't want to –" Jace was cut off with two sharp jabs to the stomach, winding him.

Clary quickly ran over, horrified. "Jace!" She yelled worriedly.

Jace uncurled his back and blocked another blow, following it by delivering his own to Sebastian's nose, stunning the brunette and making him step back a bit.

Clary tried to push Sebastian away further, but his eyes were set on Jace and he knocked her away with his shoulder.

She had no idea what to do. They were both twice the size of her and she didn't want Jace to get hurt. She quickly tried to get back in between them, pushing them apart being the only thing she could think of to do.

Sebastian looked terrifying; blood gushing down his nose and an animalistic expression adorning his face – the friendly face she'd gotten to know over the past week completely vanished. The Hyde to his Jekyll had completely consumed him.

He vaulted towards Jace. Clary, in a state of panic, tried to valiantly get in front of him when she saw another blow heading straight for Jace's face.

"Clary!"

She felt something impact harshly on her cheek with such a force she stumbled back, walking so far to keep her balance until she lost it. With a harsh thump, she fell solidly onto the icy ground.

Detached, she sat in a daze for a moment, her mind completely frozen as she got was consumed in a stunning shock. Black dots danced at the edges of her vision and her ears started vibrating.

"Clary?!"

The harsh throb of the right side of her face started to slowly bring her out of her stupor. Responding to the sound of Jace's voice, she started to sit up. She needed to help him.

She looked up just in time to see both boys receive a harsh jab from the other – Jace to the stomach and Sebastian to the temple.

Trying to get into a kneeling position before she stood up, she found her left foot caught in a strange angle that wouldn't allow her to do so. She shot a look down to the foot and found it caught in the thin chasm that she thought there had been a stream once before. She groaned; bloody typical.

Grabbing her ankle, she tried quickly pulling it out of the crevasse, but it was to no avail. It hardly budged. The sides of her ankles yelled in pain at the pressure she was putting on it to try and tug it out.

Giving up for the time being, she turned hurriedly to the fight again. Sebastian seemed to be in a daze from a previous blow when Jace threw a final uppercut to the brunettes jaw and he stumbled to the ground, holding out a hand in indication for Jace to stop.

Jace acknowledged the white flag and moved slowly towards him, spitting on the ground next to where Sebastian laid.

"Get the hell out of here, Verlac."

Sebastian got up in resignation and started walking away, shaking his head, "She's not even worth it, Lightwood." He sneered before turning around and making his way slowly back up the hill they'd climbed down to get there.

Jace watched him leave before turning around and sprinting over to Clary when he saw her still on the ground.

Skidding to a holt just a foot away from her, he dropped to his knees.

He frowned, reaching out to cup her chin when she wouldn't look up at him, her hair covering her face. He moved her red hair away with his other hand as he rotated her chin, "Oh my God. Clary I'm so sorry."

Clary shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"What were you thinking?" He commented softly, "You shouldn't have gotten in front of me like that."

She looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes, "I didn't want him to punch you again." She said, then laughed humorlessly to herself, "Bang-up job I did there."

"Does it hurt?" He asked, rotating her head slightly again.

She smiled, "Jace, I'm fine, you were the one who actually took the beating. How're you?"

Jace shrugged, "I'm fine." He said, wiping a dribble of blood off of Clary's cheek with his thumb. She hadn't even known it was bleeding.

"How come I get knocked down in one and you can take like, ten more?" She asked, laughing slightly – completely disappointed in herself.

Jace shook his head, "That was a hard hit. You weren't ready for it. And both of us are at least three times bigger than you." He wiped away another drip of blood before taking his hand away, Clary only just realizing how close their faces were, "Are you dizzy?" He asked. Clary shook her head but he frowned, "Do you think you can get up? They're probably all looking for us."

He said, kneeling and offering his hand to help her up.

Clary moved to get up, completely forgetting about her trapped ankle until it twisted upon her movement.

"Oh yeah. No I can't. I uh…" God she was stupid. How the hell did she trap her foot? "My foots stuck."

The shock and adrenaline was wearing off now and Clary could start to feel the ache in her ankle where it was wedged in the ice. Her face hurt like a bitch and she was freezing – trousers wet from sitting on the ice. Now that she was more aware of her surroundings, she noticed the wind had picked up so it was impossible to see past the clearing – the snow it blew up mixed up into one white blur. The sky was completely dark blue – the kind you would expect in a raging thunderstorm - instead of the light grey it had been before.

Jace followed her leg with his eyes until his gaze landed on the foot that was stuck at an awkward angle. He quickly kneeled beside it, "Are you hurt?" He asked, inspecting the area.

"No. It's just… awkward."

"Okay," He said, trying to wean her foot lightly out from the crevasse, "It's pretty tightly wedged. Hang on a sec."

"What the hell are you guys doing!?"

The pair turned their heads up when they heard the voice that had to shout over the noise of the wind. Isabelle stood with Simon at the top of the incline, both fully exposed to the harsh weather.

Jace cupped his hands around his mouth so they could hear him better, "She's stuck."

The two watched as Izzy and Simon both made their way down the incline towards them – Simon struggling with Cameron's heavy hikers pack.

"What do you mean she's stuck?" Simon asked when they were close enough not to shout.

"Everyone's leaving." Izzy said, "They cancelled the rest of the hike and everyone's just getting the hell out of dodge. The weather is really bad at the top of the glacier and is looking like it's moving our way."

"We need to go," Simon said, "Everyone's already like three minutes ahead of us."

Clary tried harder to pull at her foot again, trying valiantly to ignore the pain the pressure caused on the jagged edges of the crevasse.

"Clary stop!" Jace said, "You're making it worse."

Clary looked at him, panicked, "Well what else do you suggest we do?" She asked.

"Just let me try to pull it out, you need to relax it." He said, trying again to tug at it as gently as he could, moving bits of ice away from the edge of the crevasse to see if that would help.

Clary's heart fluttered in frustration.

Jace could obviously tell Clary's panicked, helpless state and looked at her sincerely, "Clary, we're fine. Just relax, okay? No one is going to go that far without us."

Simon and Izzy both kneeled down next to Jace so they could see how it was trapped exactly. "I can go get some help." Simon offered. "It might be quicker if we –"

He was interrupted by a harsh gasp from Izzy. They all turned to her around to face her, shocked to find an expression of pure, raw horror.

Following her gaze, Clary's heart stopped.

"Oh my God." Izzy breathed.

An ice-cold feeling ran through Clary's body. Completely paralyzing her with insurmountable terror. It strangled her throat and made it hard for her to remember to breathe.

Through the blizzard, she watched as a cloud of fierce-looking white roared down from the top of the glacier. She could feel the grumble it made as the ground shook ever so slightly beneath her. The sound it made was terrifying in itself – a soft vibration you could hardly hear in the distance, slowly getting louder and louder as it hurtled closer at unimaginable speeds.

Clary had heard of avalanches, but never in her life had she ever imagine one would be thundering down a mountain towards her.

"Izzy! Simon!" Everyone jumped out of their daze at Jace's urgent voice, "Get in there! Now!" He yelled, pointing towards the small little opening of the cave – about the size of a large dog.

The two looked at him in confusion, fear still clouding their minds. It took a moment for them to realize what he was saying before they both looked equally as torn – looking distraughtly between the cave and Clary and Jace; they couldn't leave their best friends.

Jace could sense the reason for their defiance, their hesitation. "Now! Go!"

Isabelle's expression hardened and she shook her head in refusal, a tear quickly rushing down her cheek.

Jace turned to Simon instead, "Simon, take my sister. Please." His voice was desperate. The two teenagers stared at each other for a moment – a mutual understanding settling between them, and Simon gave a curt nod.

He quickly looked at Clary with tearful, apologetic eyes and Clary's heart nearly shattered. Everything was said what was needed to and she nodded, accepting.

Simon quickly grabbed Isabelle and ran over to the cave, ignoring her yells of protest – fighting weakly at Simon to try and get back to her friend and brother.

Once he was sure they were both taken care of, he started pulling at Clary's foot urgently.

Clary didn't know when she had started crying, but tears blurred her vision mercilessly. "Jace. Please go. Please." She pleaded, watching him try helplessly to free her trapped limb. "Jace stop!"

Jace looked up at her and Clary could see the fear set in his eyes – none of the control he had shown moments before.

"Jace please." Her voice catching as her throat tightened.

He shook his head, "Clary, we're getting out of this together."

Clary looked up to watch as the colossal barge of snow boomed down the hill. It was coming so fast, about two-thirds of the way down the mountain now.

Clary sobbed in frustration. Why wouldn't he go! She would never forgive herself if he died like this; because of her.

"Jace! Go!" She yelled urgently – her voice angry in fright - as he continued to tug on her leg.

"I'm not leaving." He said stubbornly, trying harder to free her ankle.

She looked angrily down at her traitorous limb, "Jace, it's not moving. Please just-"

"Neither am I." He insisted.

"Please Jace. I'm never going to forgive you if you do this. Please, for me, can you just go." She knew it was a low blow, but she couldn't think of another way.

He smirked sadly – it almost broke Clary's heart – and shrugged, "Well I'm sorry then."

Clary watched as the avalanche was nearly upon them; maybe half a mile away. There was no time. She couldn't do anything but just stare as it approached – the rumbling noise almost deafening now.

Jace looked up, watching as it came closer. Clary turned to meet his eyes. He looked desperate and… apologetic?

"Clary, I'm really sorry…"

She frowned. What was he up to? But she didn't have anytime to think as he grabbed her shin and yanked as hard as he could.

She yelled in tortured agony as her ankle came free from the crevasse. The whole of her foot felt like it was on fire.

It was all such a blur, Clary wasn't even aware of what was happening. The next thing she knew, Jace was scooping her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style, as the roar of the avalanche became so loud it was deafening. Her ears rung as Jace ran with her in his arms towards the cave.

She was sure he didn't even know if it was big enough of the two of them, but it was there only hope.

Clary watched as the snow started hurtling towards them, only a few meters away now. She was sure this was going to be the end, before Jace suddenly dropped to the floor and slid into the cave, the snow crashing down on the land they had trod on only moments before.

* * *

**Thanks so much for being so patient! I hope this wasn't too bad - I need to get back into the swing of writing. I'm a little rusty.**

**Sorry this was such an intense chapter - lots of Clace in the next one! Anyone up for some more Sizzy?**

**Please review! - this chapter was 7000 words - I work hard for you guys! Xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, Im sorry this took so long - there really shouldn't be any excuses now I've finished exams. But hopefully, I should be able to update weekly now :) Especially since IT''S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS NEXT WEEK! Well it is for me anyway... **

**It's really late so I'll read through this tomorrow, sorry for any mistakes in the meantime.**

**Enjoy :)**

**PS - I really recommend looking up pictures of ice caves really quickly on google - just so you understand the kind of thing Im describing.**

* * *

**Ice Cold**

**16**

The thundering noise of falling snow was lost upon Clary's ears; they rung deafeningly from the shock and the pain. She was frozen in her own body – her mind completely disorientated, overwhelmed.

The avalanche roared overhead of them for a long time, leaving an echoing silence in its wake.

Ice seeped into her body, holding her in a paralyzing stupor. Not because of the cold – she couldn't feel that. She couldn't feel anything at all. But because of the pain, the fear, and the shock that all jumbled up into a compressed clot building up inside of her – demanding insurmountable attention. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't think.

It wasn't for a long time that her senses started to come back to her; hours, minutes? Slowly, she started to feel the burn of the chilling ice soak through her trousers, smell the frosty air through a freezing nose and, most persistently, the agonized throbbing of her screaming ankle.

She noticed last of all that she was shaking. Sobs racked her body painfully. She didn't know when she had started crying – nor did she think they were stopping anytime soon. She had no idea what they were from; nearly dying, her ankle, Jace, Sebastian – but she had a feeling it was all of it. All of it blended together into an unstoppable, roaring mass of tears that rolled relentlessly down her face.

She supposed that on any other day, she would have felt self conscious, if not embarrassed, that she was curled up childishly into a tight ball, lying on Jace's chest, wrapped securely in his arms. But she couldn't find it in herself in her to think any more of it than how much she needed him there.

She pressed her face further into his shoulder as she continued to cry, Jace stroking her head, his face buried in her mess of hair.

Time was lost and the sobs that racked her body became less and less frequent, the steady stream of tears becoming more and more irregular until she was left just lying on Jace, breathing heavily with a throbbing, puffy face.

"It's okay." He muttered soothingly, smoothing her hair rhythmically, "We're okay."

Clary realized he was lying on the ice floor – probably soaking wet. She wanted to move, get him off the floor, but she couldn't – her limbs stubbornly refusing.

"Are you alright?" He asked, whispering calmly.

She didn't reply. There weren't any words.

"How about we look at that ankle, huh?" He suggested.

Clary opened her mouth to speak but her voice got caught in her throat, and instead she swallowed back a hiccup. She nodded instead.

Wordlessly, Jace shuffled back, Clary securely in his arms, until his back met the cave wall and he sat with Clary in his lap, face still pressed into his chest.

He reached down and gently took off her shoe, then preceded to rolling up her pant leg. When she hissed in pain, he stopped, looking at her apologetically. But she gave a nod for him to continue. It wasn't until it was rolled a few inches above her ankle that she noticed Jace's body go rigid and, reluctantly, she looked down at her foot. She wished she hadn't.

The cave was dim: the only light now coming from a small hole in the ice a few meters above them. But it was more than enough to see the horrific image before her. Her ankle, at twice the size as it normally was, was covered in ugly streaks of red, and dark splotches of blacks and blues and greens painted her lower limb– colors she never imagined seeing on her own body. She gasped as suddenly the relentless pounding of her foot intensified to a point where she was positive Jace could see it pulsating.

Jace swallowed, "Okay," he said calmly – Clary knew he was trying to keep her from freaking out, "It's not that bad." He reassured, still stroking her hair. "We're fine." He insisted, thinking carefully. "We need to find Simon, he had that instructors pack. Maybe it has a first aid kit in it. We can slap a band aid on it and it'll be good as new." He grinned, his tone calm as Clary's breathing became harsher in panic.

Her face was pale, she wasn't thinking straight. She knew she was in shock – the shivering a bit of a telltale – but she couldn't seem to formulate any coherent thought. Jace seemed to pick up on this as he grabbed her face and bought it up to look at his.

"Clary, it's okay, all right? None of us are dying none of us are dead. We're going to be okay, got it?" He said, his eyes earnest and bright, "I know you're hurting but we just have to go find the others, then we can relax, okay?" He said, smiling reassuringly.

Clary nodded. She didn't know what she was nodding to, but she trusted Jace, with her life.

So when he started to stand, she let him help her limp form to get up. He was talking the whole time but she couldn't understand what he was saying. It was like trying to listen to someone underwater, the words a blur.

And then suddenly his face was in front of hers. His features soft and worried, his eyes deep with concern, "Come on Clary, you've got to snap out of it. I'll do most of the work, you just have to keep moving, okay?"

Clary nodded and she felt her arm being raised over his tall shoulder. It was awkward considering both of their heights, and he had to bend down a bit, but it was supportive enough.

They started moving forward and Clary had bite back a yell from the pressure on her foot, but Jace quickly helped with the weight distribution so it was more manageable and they soon got into a rhythm of walking that wasn't so painful.

A few steps in and Jace was looking around the cave, "IZZY? SIMON?" He called, "IZ- whoa!"

The two came to an abrupt holt before they could fall down a drop in the ice floor. It was a small ledge, but big enough to hurt if they had fallen – maybe seven feet or so. The ice was so slippery they almost fell down anyway but they managed to hold there ground.

"Oh my God!"

They looked up as Isabelle came hurrying over towards them, on the lower end of the drop. Her face was bright red and tears continued to trickle down her face. "How did you guys… oh my God. What happened? I can't believe…" Izzy rambled helplessly with relief, slightly laughing from hysteria. "I can't believe you guys are alive. I thought…" She trailed off, "I thought…"

"Are you guys okay?" Simons voice popped up. No one had noticed him follow up behind Izzy. His expression was also one of pure relief.

Jace shook his head, "Her foots in a bad way. She's in shock. Help me get her down." He said, lowering Clary along with himself to the floor. He positioned her so she was sat with her legs dangling over the ledge, muttering encouraging words to her the whole time.

He gently lowered her by her arms until Simon could take her weight and lift her over to a large, smooth rock that was at ground level but no ice had touched.

Jace quickly jumped off the ledge and hugged Izzy who was practically shaking in relief. They held tightly onto the other in the crushing embrace. Isabelle found it hard to breathe but she didn't care. She just soaked in her brother and tried to forget all the thoughts that had been raging on a warpath in her head only moments before.

When the lack of oxygen started to get to her head, Izzy pulled back to look at his face, "What happened?" She asked.

Jace shrugged, "I managed to get her foot out. Looks like it was at a cost though." He said, looking sadly down at where Simon was inspecting Clary's wound. "How are you two?" He asked.

Izzy smiled, "We're fine," She said reassuringly, then frowned, "Oh yeah. That reminds me," She said, before punching her brother harshly in the shoulder. Jace stumbled back from the impact and frowned in shock, "Ow!" He said incredulously, rubbing his shoulder.

"I can't _believe_ you made him take me away, you dick." She fumed.

Jace sighed, rolling his eyes, "Izzy, you _know_ why I did it. I couldn't just stand there and watch you die needlessly. I-"

"Yeah, well how do you think I'd feel if you died, huh?" She stormed, "I would know, because I thought you had for a bit and I just… I just…" She trailed off as tears started swell in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Jace toned down instantly in response to his distressed sibling and pulled his sister in for another hug as she tried to calm herself down. "I know Iz…" He muttered reassuringly as she clung tightly to him, "But I'm here now. We're all here."

She nodded and pulled away, smiling up at her brother before the two turned and headed towards Clary and Simon.

"Simon, where's Cameron's bag? Maybe there's a first aid kit in there." Jace called and Simon flushed as he realized he hadn't thought of that, dropping the piece of fabric he had torn off his tshirt to mop away the blood.

"It's behind that rock." He said, pointing at a large boulder in the cavern.

Jace quickly spotted the bag and quickly retrieved it, bringing back over to the small group. He quickly rifled through it's contents – making a note to make a proper inventory of what was in there later – and found the small green pack in a side pocket of the bag. He unzipped it and looked at the display of sterile packages and bandages. Pulling out an antiseptic wipe, he quickly ripped off the package and unfolded the wipe.

"Okay Clary, this is going to sting a little." He said apologetically as he lowered the wipe down to the ankle Simon had elevated onto his own rucksack.

Clary's head was resting in Simon's lap as he had shuffled behind her and she watched Jace confusedly – still dazed and a bit out of it. She hissed in pain as the cloth met her bleeding skin and she tried to retract her foot but Jace quickly grabbed it from the unharmed shin and held it down to the rucksack once more. "Sorry Clary." He said, looking guiltily over to her pained face.

He made a quick job of wiping the blood away and cleaning the wound as gently as he could, trying his best to ignore Clary's whimpers of pain. Some of the cuts were shallow but a lot of them were pretty deep from where the ice cut it when he had freed it from the chasm. And by the looks of the swelling and bruising, he bet just the mere contact on her ankle was painful enough, add that to the alcoholic wipe penetrating the deep cuts and he was surprised she hadn't yelled at him yet.

Done with the wipe, he discarded it on the floor and grabbed the sterile bandage and unraveled some. About to wrap it around her ankle, he hesitated.

"How should I do this?" He looked up to Izzy. Clary could hardly handle the pressure of wiping the blood away, how was he meant to put a bandage on it that would be at least three times the pressure if it was going to effectively stop the bleeding?

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well you're the medically knowledgeable one, you know more than I do." He pointed.

Izzy shook her head helplessly, "I help out at the hospital yeah sure – ask me to turn on a kettle or work three different coffee machines at once; I'm your guy. But they never let me go near the patients."

"You helped me." Simon argued.

Izzy scoffed, "Yeah, by writing down a few of your stats. I wasn't exactly the one wrapping your cast." She said, pointing at the cast on Simons arm lazily. Then she looked at Jace apologetically again, "Sorry." She shrugged.

Jace bit his lip and looked down at Clary's ankle again.

"How're you feeling Clary," Simon asked, looking down at her.

She blinked up at him and squinted, "I'm okay. This hurts like a bitch though." She replied, looking betrayingly down at her foot, obviously a bit more with it from the pain than she had been before. "Just do it Jace." She said, forcing an encouraging smile at him. He looked very guilty and unsure, but she just nodded for him to continue and reached for Simon's hand. He obligingly wrapped his hand around hers and she squeezed on it as she waited for Jace.

Jace cautiously put a section of the bandage to her skin and she nodded for him to keep going as he looked up at her. "Just do it quickly." She said, urging him to just get it over with.

Understanding, he made quick work of wrapping the material tightly around the wound. Clary's face scrunched up in pain and her hand held tightly to Simons, but she refrained from making a noise.

"Okay, done." Jace said.

Clary tried to push the pain away for Jace's benefit and tried a thankful smile for him. He held out a hand and she took it, rising to a sitting position, "You good?"

She nodded and looked around the cave.

It was a small cavern made of thick layers of ice, rock and plant dotted randomly here and there but mainly just ice. It was maybe as tall as a Jace and a half and was fairly big in circumference. Icicles hung from the ceiling and jutted from the ground beneath them. The floor was covered in small and large pebbles and stones. It was actually beautiful, the whole cave a bright, luminescent blue. The walls were pure blue, like a paused image of water on a calm sea, exotic. Ironic that such a thing of beauty could mean such disaster for a small group of teenagers.

"So now what?" Isabelle asked.

A long silence drew out as everyone thought. Thought about everything that had happened; the storm, the avalanche. Thought about their school and how everyone probably thought they were dead – or maybe their classmates were dead themselves. Either way, it was doubtful anyone was looking for them, or even knew whereabouts _to _look if they were looking at all.

So, in conclusion, they were stuck in a cave, their entrance blocked with no one looking for them.

"Well, fuck." Simon said, his voice echoing off the cave walls as if to emphasize the extent of their fuckery.

"Fuck indeed." Izzy mumbled as they all studied the cave walls.

"Always the ones for optimism." Jace muttered under his breath.

* * *

An hour later ended in the conclusion that Cameron's rucksack held a metallic water canister, a compact survival sleeping bag, a knife, a torch, a rope, a compass, a fire starter, a machete (?), a whistle, spare pair of socks, a jumper and a satellite phone.

In that hour, they also concluded that the satellite phone – although probably the most useful item in the pack – was not of use at all in a cave buried under meters of ice in the middle of a mountain.

"I don't think it's broken. I think it just needs direct access to the sky for the signal to work." Clary summarized.

"Oh great, so now we just need to find access to the sky. The problem being that we're trapped _in a cave_." Simon pointed humorously.

Isabelle sighed in exasperation, "Okay, forget about that for now. We need to organize ourselves. What food do we have?"

The four proceeded to gather all of the food they had in their own rucksacks as well as Cameron's, lying all of it down on the rock.

By the end, they found there was half of Clary's sandwich and Cameron's baguette, five packets of crisps, some beef jerky, eight sachets of porridge oats, two apple, a large packet of Haribo's, a few string cheeses', a Hersheys bar and half a packet of Polo's.

"So now we have to ration it." Izzy continued.

"For how many days though?" Clary asked, "It will last for a while But not forever."

Izzy bit her lip. There wasn't a lot, Clary was right. And they had no idea how long they could be stuck down there for. If they rationed it for too short a time they could starve once they'd finished it. But none of the group of teenagers wanted to voice how long they could be stuck down there for.

"Two weeks?" She asked questioningly, unsure.

Jace shook his head, "I say three. Maybe four – just incase."

Clary nodded, "We have no idea how long we could be down here. Better safe than sorry."

Izzy sighed, looking down at their food supply, "Well, we're going to be pretty hungry for –"

"Whoa, guys." Simon's voice piped up from behind them.

He had Cameron's pack lying on his lap and had unzipped one of the side pockets. He smarted a grin as he slowly pulled out a large glass bottle.

"What is it?" Clary asked.

He turned the bottle around so the rest of the group could see the label. Jack Daniels.

"Naughty Cameron." Simon grinned.

"I'm freezing, pass it here." Izzy said, gesturing for the bottle.

Simon reached out to pass it to her but Jace intercepted the bottle. Izzy looked at him curiously.

"You're cold now, but once we've been stuck down here for a few nights we're all going to be freezing." Jace explained, "And, although the med kit is pretty well supplied there's not much pain meds. We might need it in the future." He said, looking at Clary.

"Okay, we save the Jack." Izzy agreed, taking the bottle from Jace and lying it gently down next to their pile of food. "Right, I'm going to sort this mess out," She said, gesturing to the mound of tuck, "You guys make yourselves useful."

"What should we do?" Simon asked.

"Find stuff that can burn." Jace supplied, "I think we should try and start a fire before we all start freezing our asses off."

Simon nodded and rose to his feet, Clary started to get up as well when she felt a strong hand push her back down.

"Not you Clary, you help Izzy." Jace said calmly, his eyes big. Clary opened her mouth to protest when he continued, "You shouldn't have to walk on that anymore than you have to." He explained, and then walked after Simon.

Clary frowned, she didn't want to be marked useless just because she was stupid enough to fall into a crack in the ground. Sure it hurt a bit but she could move.

It took a lot longer than Clary would have thought to ration the food. There were lots of things you had to consider, like what foods were more likely to go off quickest, what foods provided more energy and whatnot. The small, scarce piles of food they would be eating for a while made Clary hungry just looking at them.

"How're you doing over there?" Clary called when she could see the two boys round the corner.

They made their way back over to Clary and Izzy and sat down, displaying what they had found in their hands.

"Moss?" Izzy asked, looking down at the green, furry vegetation in their hands. Some of it had obviously come off in big clumps whilst other smaller clumps had been delicately picked, "Will it burn?"

Jace shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

"Where did you get it from?" Clary asked.

Simon pointed around the corner they had just come from, "There's a massive rock with loads of it on it." Then he glanced at Jace and smiled, "And moss isn't the only thing we found."

"What?" Isabelle asked curiously, sitting upright.

Jace leaned forward, an excited glint in his eyes, "There's a small hole-"

"Out of the cave!?" Izzy asked, as she and Clary both sat up, about ready to bolt.

"No. We think it leads to more cave." He said, and both the girls sagged, excitement released, "But that means more exploring grounds and more of a chance of finding a way out."

"I guess." Izzy sighed, "We should go check it out now. It's going to be dark soon." She said, looking up at the thick layer of blue ceiling that was twice as dark than it had been before. Looking down her watch, she spoke again, "We have… two, maybe three hours before we should probably settle down for the night. It won't be safe to go traipsing off when we can't see anything; it's hard enough to stand on the ice without falling flat on our asses as it is."

About to get up once more and prove that she wouldn't be a hindrance because of her injury, Clary was pushed back down again.

"Why don't you two go," Jace suggested to Izzy and Simon, "Clary and I can stay here and try to get the fire started."

Clary turned to him, "Jace, I can go. I'm fine."

"I know, I just think it would be better if we stayed." He reasoned.

Izzy swiftly stood up and held onto Simon's hand, leading him towards the opening. She didn't want Clary walking either – it would be better for all of them – if not her - if she could rest it as much as possible. And, she thought the two needed to talk. "Okay, see you guys in a bit. We won't be too long."

There was a long silence that stretched out between Clary and Jace; it was the first time they had been alone for a long time.

Clary stared angrily down at her bulked-up, bandaged, swollen limb. Only she could be clumsy enough to fall into a crevasse just so it was near impossible to get out. And now she was useless. A burden.

Hell, she was the reason why they were in this situation in the first place. If she hadn't gone and gotten trapped in a stupid crack in the ground, they could have easily have gone and caught up with the group. Not stuck in some cave with hardly any food and no way of getting out.

"It's not your fault you got hurt Clary."

Clary almost jumped, Jace's voice bringing her out of her thoughts. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure it is Jace. And now I'm as good as useless to-"

"You couldn't have helped falling in that ditch. Sebastian hit you."

Clary scoffed, "He hit you loads of times and you didn't come out with a fucked up ankle."

Jace looked down to his lap sadly, glancing at Clary's extended leg. "I'm sorry Clary."

Clary frowned, "For what?"

"For hurting you."

For a moment, Clary had know idea what he was talking about, and when she finally understood, she wanted to laugh, "Jace. This isn't _your_ fault." She said incredulously, gesturing to her foot, "You _saved my life_."

When he didn't say anything Clary continued, "And what about you?" Jace looked up from his lap, frowning in confusion. "You got pretty beat up back there," She elaborated, nodding her head vaguely in the direction of the entrance of the cave.

Jace shook his head, "I'm fine."

Clary narrowed her eyes suspiciously – not believing him for a second, "Tell me where."

"Clary, I'm fi-"

"Yes. I know. You're 'fine'. But why do you keep rubbing your stomach and wincing when you bend over?" She asked, wearing a triumphant expression when Jace's face fell. "Come on Jace, please let me help."

He watched her for a moment before giving a slight nod. Clary shuffled forward to sit closer to him, and reached for the zipper of his jacket.

Jace's lips tugged into a smirk as he watched her and he opened his mouth to speak, but Clary got there first, "I swear to god if you make some stupid-ass wisecrack about me taking off your shirt, I'm gunna start swinging."

Jace laughed and threw his head back, holding his hands up, "Okay, I wont say anything."

Clary looked at him for a moment, staring stubbornly at his humorous eyes, before proceeding to take off his jacket. When he didn't protest or make her stop, she knew something was wrong.

Once she had gotten all of his warmer layers off and lying on the rock, she reached for the hem of his shit and began to lift it over his head.

"We should have done this _after_ we made the fire," Jace complained, wrapping his arms around his naked stomach, "It's cold enough to piss icicles."

Clary shook her head; "I could have gone my whole life without having that image in my head."

"And what a sad life it would have been."

Clary rolled her eyes but held back from saying anything, her focus back on the task at hand. She tried to pry his hands away from his stomach, "Let me see."

Jace reluctantly moved away his arms away to reveal a chest of blue and green. Clary gasped, "Oh my god." She said, throwing a hand over her mouth, "Why didn't you say anything!"

Jace sighed, "Clary it's not that bad. Really. It doesn't hurt much."

Clary rolled her eyes and reached to pull the med kit onto her lap. Looking into it's contents, she frowned: she really had never had much medical experience before and had no idea what to do.

Seeing that Clary was at a loss, Jace spoke lightly, "You can't really do much with bruising. Just… put ice on it, but I think I'll pass on that one."

Clary's frown deepened, "Then have a pain med." She said, popping out an aspirin capsule.

Jace shook his head defiantly, refusing the pill, "We don't have many and you need them much more than I do." When Clary didn't look swayed, he continued, "Besides, one of us may get a worse injury in the future. It's stupid to waste them on this."

Clary shook her head stubbornly, "Please, just have it." She pleaded, "Just one?"

Jace stared at her for a moment, acknowledging that hard set of her jaw and the defiant look in her eyes. Knowing she wouldn't have it another way, he took the pill from her hand and pretended to dry swallow it; there was no way he would waste one from their precious supply on himself. Clary needed them much more.

"Can I put my clothes back on now Florence?" Jace asked. Clary flushed a little and nodded. Jace smirked, "Or I could-"

"Put your clothes on Lightwood." Clary smiled, interrupting whatever Jace's remark was that she probably didn't want to hear.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?"

The two turned their heads to find Izzy and Simon rounding the corner and coming towards them. Clary blushed furiously while Jace wore his most shit-eating smirk.

Izzy was also grinning, looking at the pair on the floor with Jace shirtless.

"He's hurt." Clary blurted in explanation.

Izzy's grin fell and she walked faster, Simon close behind her.

Jace rolled his eyes. "It's just a bruise."

After her own, quicker, rougher inspection, Izzy deemed Jace all right. Simon made his way to sit down next to Clary and picked up the moss and the fire-starter.

"What did you find?" Clary asked, as she helped him gather all of the vegetation. The moss probably wouldn't burn for long, but because there was so much of it, it would be long enough to hopefully boil some snow they could all drink to warm up.

"We didn't get far," Simon said, his focus on displaying the moss in a way that would make it last longest, "We thought we could explore it properly tomorrow. It's beautiful, a bigger cavern than this one. We didn't get very far."

Clary grinned, "So what took you so long?"

Picking up on the implications, Simon shook his head – blushing slightly, "No, we didn't do anything – at least not yet. We were just talking about how fucked up this all is." He said, gesturing to the cave.

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Not 'yet'?" She queried, "Elaborate."

Simons blush deepened and he looked over to Isabelle, noticing she was in deep conversation with Jace, "I don't know." He said quietly, "I don't know what's going on in her head… Does she like me?"

Clary shrugged exaggeratedly, "I don't know," She said theatrically, grinning.

Simon glared, "Seriously Clary."

Clary shook her head, "I can't tell you: girl code. You have to ask her yourself."

Simon sighed, "You're so annoying."

"Yeah… but you love me." Clary grinned.

Simon scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaning to the side to push her with his shoulder playfully. "Yeah, yeah."

"Don't push me." Clary muttered impishly, smiling and nudging him back a bit harder.

"How's the fire going?" Izzy asked, the two coming back to join them – Jace now fully clothed and deemed 'fine' by Isabelle.

Simon bit his lip, "It won't last long. We're going to have to boil that water really quickly."

"Well how the hell are we going to do this?"

It proved as hard as they would have thought. But about a half hour later, the small group came up with a system to boil the water once the fire was lit: wrapping the neck Cameron's metal water canister with some rope, they tied the rest of the rope to the cave ceiling on a bit of ice that jutted out. They moved the moss so it was directly under the suspended water bottle and set it alight; praying it would be enough to heat the water.

Three minutes of the fire burning and the moss was running out. "Did it boil?" Simon asked curiously.

Jace slowly started to lower the rope from where it was tied to the ceiling so the bottle very slowly fell into Clary's gloved hands.

She grinned, "It's warm."

The three grinned in triumph and then scrambled to get their own water bottles, Clary slowly pouring everyone about half a glass each.

They sat in silence around the burning ashes of greenery, drinking their water. Slowly sipping at her own – trying to pace herself – Clary didn't even notice the way it burnt her tongue, only how blissfully warm it was.

By the time they had finished their water and somewhat warmer than they had been before, the cave had gone dark as they presumed the sun was setting.

"So who gets the sleeping bag?" Izzy queried.

Everyone looked around at each other briefly, all shrugging indifferently – no one was fussed.

"Actually, I had a thought." Simon piped up, everyone turning towards him, "What if one of us get really cold in the night and none of us realize – like dangerously cold."

"Surely they'd wake up?" Clary asked.

Simon shook his head, "Not necessarily, if it's really cold you may not wake up at all. Being cold is exhausting; your body uses all of your energy up to keep you warm."

"So what do you suggest?" Isabelle asked.

Simon shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we could take shifts in staying awake: a few hours keeping watch each?"

"I'll take first watch." Jace offered.

Izzy shook her head, rolling her eyes, "No way. You would just let us sleep the whole night."

Jace shrugged, "I don't mind."

Clary shook her head, "We're all going to need all the energy we can get – that means you too Jace."

Simon nodded, "Besides, what if the person on guard falls asleep and one of us freezes? I think it's best to go in two's. That way the two sleeping can share the sleeping bag." He offered, "_And_**, **this way the other person can make sure they wake up the other pair so they can go to sleep."

Izzy nodded, "Okay, Clary and I can take first watch and you two-"

"No way am I sharing a sleeping bag with Simone."

"It's Simon." Simon glared, "And I'm also not a big fan of that arrangement."

Clary and Izzy both rolled their eyes simultaneously, "Fine." Izzy gave in, "I'll go with Simon first, Clary and Jace keep watch. Happy?" She didn't wait for a reply before she grabbed the sleeping bag and threw it over herself; lying down on the flat rock, "Wake us up in four hours."

Simon sat for a moment, slightly stunned, before awkwardly getting under the sleeping bag with Izzy. Clary watched as Jace gave him a warning look before Simon closed his eyes.

Clary looked up at the ice ceiling of the cave. It was like a pool of ink – the sky must be completely dark now. She wondered morbidly for a moment whether she would ever see the sky again.

Sighing, she leant her back against the wall of the cave and tried to keep her eyes open. This was going to be a long four hours.

* * *

**So what did you think? I would really love if you guys could give me a couple of scene ideas.**

**The next couple of chapters will run off requests :) - so send them in! Xx**

* * *

**Review reply** -_ btw, I deleted my AN chapter so I think some of the reviews from this were lost. So I'm so sorry if I missed you out. thank you for reviewing anyways!_

**Cheyashton_ (_**Thank you! Im glad you enjoyed it Xx**), oesteffel (**Thank you for understanding, and no worries! Hope you liked it. Sorry I took ages to updateXx **), Fangirl Crazi407 (**Sebastard! That's amazing! I'll have to use that later. If I had a boyfriend/girlfriend from TMI books... hmmm. Well I'm straight, and I love Simon to pieces. So probably Simon. But girlfriend wise, I would totally question my sexuality for Maia. But Alec is a good choice too though ;) Thank you! Xx**), RileyLovesClace (**N'aww. Well thank you for reviewing - it makes my day ;D Ahah, everyone is loving the protective Jace. Thank you so much!Xx**), ICanExplain (**Ahahah! That made me laugh so much. That's so funny. And when I read your comment, my ankle hurt too... weird :S Xxxxx**), elephant278 (**Ahah, Thank you for reviewing! Sorry the update took so long X**), firequeen8569 (**Omg, I _love_ Iron Man and X-men. I actually have watched the first and third Iron Man movie like twenty times each. I would love to help! I'll read your work in a mo (maybe in the morning). Ahah, my music taste is so weird. Mostly, I like the really old, sort of 80's rock. But I also like Adele and Ariana Grande and Jack Johnson. It's really weird. What about you? Xx**), thenerdyintrovert44 (**Ahah, me too. I didn't fit much Clace this chapter - oops. But next one will be packed hopefully. I'm just trying to ration the Clace so it's not so cheesy. I _wish_ Sebasshole was my own, but someone reviewed with it in it and I asked if I could use it. Yeah, I like the 'Val' nickname wen he's being nice and fatherly - otherwise it's just creepy. I like Si for Simon and I heard Maggie once for Magnus - that cracked me up. I pronounce Lucian loo-see-un, but that could just be very english. How do you pronounce it. Thank you! X**), Olympicnerd84 (**Ahah - thank you! Yeah - sorry it's taking so long to update. I would like to blame it on school now but really I have no excuse - I've finished exams. Im just being lazy :s, and it takes me a really long time to write. I'm so up for more Sizzy, hopefully the next few chaise will be Sizzy/Clace full. Thank you for sticking with me - I really appreciate it Xx**), Thatobsessivefangirl ****(**Thank you for reviewing!X**), Anne (** Thank you so much! X**), Shadowhunter167 (**Seriously? Omg thank you so much. I'm so happy :D Ahah, I'm really glad your liking it. Thank you so much! Xx**), Ads S (**Haha, ice one ;D Thank you so much lovely! Xx**), Icankickurbutt** **(**Haha, Your review made me laugh :D I'm glad your liking it. Haha, sorry for the stress lol ;) Thank you!Xx**), MortalKd1997 (**Thank you so much lovely! Sorry for the wait X**), LizzyTheCat2000 (**Aw, Thank you so much! Im really happy that you like it Xx**), FirePhoenix77 (**Ahah - yeah, sorry about the wait. Thank you so much! Xx**), Hammertime15 (**Haha, thank you! Xxxx**), FanOfTheWrittenArt (**Haha, yeah, sorry I just sort of dumped the tension on everyone. Im really happy you like it! Thank you so much! X**), ashnicattheibrary (**Ahaha, maybe I should go to America then. Oh yeah, you guys say college right? Not uni? We say college for the school when you are 16-18, like sixth form college. Haha, I was looking round the lunch table yesterday at school at people drinking their tea and some people do drink with their pinkies up :D That was really funny. But it's not to be polite, it's just what some people do unconsciously. I haven't noticed if I do - I don't think I do. The monarchy's okay. It's basically where England get's all of it's money from because it's the main source of tourism. And it's good because the Queen doesn't actually have any power to do anything - she's just a figurehead. I quite like it - it sort of unites the country together. That was cheesy... I would say the main chocolate brand was Cadburys - by far. I've never had a hersheys, are they good? I heard you guys don't have Malteasers in the US? So sad... Best chocolate ever. And yeah, Apple is huge over here. Most of the people at my school have an apple phone or laptop. You've never been out of the country!? Do you want to? What state are you from? If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be? Ahah, you're really funny :D Xxxx**), TessaGraceHerondale (**Haha, hopefully I updated quick enough for you're needs beyond the grave ;) But I probably didn't - I take so long to update. Oops. I apologise sincerely for your corpse ;) Xxx**), Guestiepoo (**Thank you so much lovely! Im glad you liked it. And yeah - I love replying to all of your comments. It takes a while but if you guys can spend the time to write such nice things then I can too :D And they're all so nice, reading through them again is a massive ego boost ;) Aw, cheers, you too. Really? Thank you so much! And thank you for staying with me - I _really _appreciate it Xx**), Shailene (**Thank you so much for reviewing! X**), clace4eva (**You've broken up for summer already? Oh my god I'm so jealous. I have one more week to go - but I guess that isn't so bad. How did your exams go? And yeah, I literally have read so many. I always forget to favourite them though :S. I might quickly look at all the one's I like quickly and favourite them and you can look at my profile. Thank you so much! Xx**), HendrickaXxx (**Ahah, sorry for the wait. Im glad your liking it. Thank you so much for the support! Xx**), beanie baby (**Ahah, thank you so much! X**), Bookworm (** Yay! I love long reviews! And this nearly made me cry - literally thank you _so _much. I'm so flattered. Thank you! This makes me so happy :D I'm really glad you like it. Are you really comparing this to City of Highschool? Okay, now I'm flattered. That's an amazing fic. Ahhh, thank you so much! Xxxx**), Guest5 (**Thank you! I hope I didn't take too long with the update! Xx**), ****bookaddict223 (**Ahaa, Im sorry! Thank you so much! Xx**), just. . (**Hahaha, thank you so much! hopefully the next one should be quicker Xx**), Kosoglos (**Aww, thank you so much! Im glad you think so! Thank you! xx**)**

**I just want to say thank you to all of you guys. _Never_ in a million years would I expect this to get to 200 reviews - let alone 500!? They all make me so happy which is so great cause I'm going through an episode of the teenager blues at the moment. So thank you all! Love you! **


	17. Chapter 17

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongTHIS IS DEDICATED TO emspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Shadowhunter167/span/em AND emspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Bookworm/span/em because I love them!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongHey, sorry I took so bloody long with updating. I actually finished this chap a while ago I just got too busy with festivals and whatnot to finish writing the review replies ( which takes a rally long time )and reading through (but Im gunna read through in the morn - I'm too tired. so sorry for mistakes :/)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongIs everyone having a good summer? Anyone doing anything cool? It would be really nice to hear X/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongIce Cold/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong17/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Nudging her boyfriend sitting next to her, Maia told him she would be back in a moment. Rising on cold limbs, she stood and started walking over towards Simon and Izzy, who were sitting on some big rucksack, eating their small lunches. Ever since Maia had been going out with Jordan, she had spoken to Isabelle fairly often, and she didn't see Simon all that much now since she'd been going out with Jordan. It was sad, but true. She'd consider them both one of her closest friends. Nearing them, she sat down a few feet away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey Maia." Simon greeted and Isabelle smiled widely with a wave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia grinned, "Long time no see."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, what's up?" Izzy asked genuinely./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia shrugged, "Not much," She replied casually, "I was going to ask what was happening with you lot. Did Jace and Clary fall out of something?" She said, nodding to the two sitting on the ice a little way away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The two sighed simultaneously, "We have no idea." Simon shook his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Izzy rolled her eyes, "They're just being ridiculous if you ask me: they're both so stubborn."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh no." Simon said as the three watched Sebastian appear behind Clary./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia frowned, "Why 'oh no'?" She asked as she watched Clary's angry expression upon seeing the teenager, and Jace's furious one behind her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Izzy tore her gaze from the confrontation and turned to her briefly, "Sebastian and Clary had a fight yesterday, Jace got involved."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia's eyebrows raised and she turned to watch the three again. To her surprise, they all started walking away from the group; behind the rock and down a small hill – out of sight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Where are they going?" Maia asked curiously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Izzy shrugged, "If we start hearing screams I'll go break it up." Then she smiled reassuringly, "Nah, they'll be fine. Jace and Clary can handle themselves."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Okay guys!" The group turned their heads when they heard Camron yelling over the noise of the wind, "Finish up your lunches now and start packing up. We're going to head off earlier than expected: my colleagues back at the hostel told me it's a bit more nippy at the top of the mountain and it's not all that safe, so we're going to be going straight back."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"There was a resounding half-hearted cheer from the teenagers at the prospect of not having to do another two hours of walking through the harsh conditions./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia grinned, "Well, I better go and get my stuff." She said, standing up and ready to head back to Jordan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, and we should probably go tell those three idiots we're leaving." Izzy smiled, nodding her head in the vague direction Clary, Jace and Sebastian had gone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'll see you tonight?" Maia asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Izzy nodded enthusiastically, "I'll come to your dorm with Clary and we can catch up."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Soon enough, everyone was packed and ready to go. Cameron seemed a bit jittery so when he said they were leaving in a hurry – he meant it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"With everything back in her rucksack, she stood and headed back to the large group that had huddled around the teachers, ready to leave. Jordan slung an arm around her shoulder as the whole year group started to walk back down the windy, freezing paths they had spent so long to get up there./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia usually enjoyed hikes. Jordan wasn't so much of a walker himself – more of a competitive sportsman, but her family used to go to California each summer and spend a week or two camping and hiking – she had loved everything about it. How self-sufficient it made you feel, freeing. When her sister went off to college it wasn't really the same and they hadn't really gone in a while./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"But this hike was not like any other she had been on. Unlike sunny, sweltering California, the winter Icelandic weather was harsh and unrelenting. She would have like to have climbed these same mountains in the summer maybe, or at least when you could see a few paces in front of you./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Instead, the students she had started walking behind were blurred in the snow that was constantly gusting. She hoped they were following other student that were hopefully following Cameron – or someone who actually knew where the hell they were going. Because she was just walking behind the students she could see. If the people in front of her fell off a cliff, so would she./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"About five minutes into the long trek back to the hostel, the wind started slowing down, and with it, the visibility cleared. Maia noticed that the ant-line of students was starting to slow down, pooling at the front where the teachers had stopped./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What's going on?" She asked, looking up to Jordan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jordan shrugged, "I don't know."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Closer to the crowd now, she realised they were starting a head count. Or at least trying to do a to. But there were too many students. Everyone kept weaving in and out of each other, moving to talk to different friends. Cameron kept dancing around the edge of the group, trying to keep track of everyone and count, while the teachers kept shouting for everyone to be quiet and stand still – but the wind merely carried their words away. Maia found the whole scene almost comical./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Suddenly, a whistle sounded out and the whole group quietened, turning their heads towards a red-face Mr Newman, "Everyone shut the hell up and stay still! We're trying to do a head count."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"That was all that was needed for everyone to finally stand in place silently. The only noise being the wind and the quiet muttering of Cameron as he counted. That's why everyone noticed the rumbling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What's that?" Someone muttered quietly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was quiet and in the distance – but still there. Slowly, everyone's heads started to rise, peering to the direction of the noise. The visibility still wasn't good though and it was like looking through a grey film./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As it got louder, more and more people's heads looked up. Cameron stopped muttering./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Holy shit. Is that a…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"And then she could see it. The gusts of wind died down for long enough for everyone to notice the cloud of aggressive, blurred white storming down the mountain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh my God!" A girl shrieked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Is that an avalanche?" Someone else cried./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia tensed and Jordan tightened his grip on her reassuringly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Everyone calm down!" Cameron yelled over the anguished cries of the teenagers. "You see that break in the mountain over there?" He asked, pointing to a mass of rocks at the top of the mountain that trailed their way down to the bottom, "It won't go past there. It's not that big and is pretty localised: trust me – we're fine."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"There was silence as the large group watched the mass of snow hurtle down the mountain a few miles away. And sure enough, it didn't end anywhere near them – it wasn't even heading in the right direction./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""See?" Cameron said, "We're fine,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Everyone remained quiet as Cameron continued to count everyone. After a few minutes, he ended up frowning./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finally had enough waiting, Newman stomped over, "What is it?" He asked impatiently, "I want to get going now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cameron remained frowning, "It's just… emI think/em we're five people short. But I probably counted wrong – people kept moving so…" He explained, then started to count everyone again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia could practically see the steam coming out of Newmans ears as he rolled his eyes and pushed Cameron out of the way./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Can everyone make eye contact with your friends, your enemies?" Newman asked, "Anyone missing?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia didn't need to make eye contact with anyone before all the pieces suddenly fell into place. "Oh my god." She whispered, her eyes as large as an owl./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jordan looked down to her, "Did you say something?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia turned up to her boyfriend, terrified, "Jace and Clary and Sebastian wondered off – Izzy and Simon went to go find them."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jordan's eyes also widened and Maia could feel him tense. She was about to yell out to one of the teachers when one of the students spoke up, "Is that Seb?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Everyone turned to see a small dark figure running down the hill they had just come down and towards them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, I think it is." Another agreed, laughing, "Hey Seb! You're ego's so big Cam-cam thought you were five people."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Half-hearted laughter broke out at the middling joke. It was funny. But Maia struggled to find the humor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Jordan, we have to do something." She panicked, pulling on his jacket. "What if the avalanche-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She was cut as Sebastian neared the crowd of students and teachers, coming into earshot./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Help!" He yelled, running near. People started laughing, assuming nothing more than harmless banter from the class joker. But the closer he got, the less people laughed. The expression on his face became clearer and clearer until it could be understood as bland terror./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The avalanche got the others!" He panted, his eyes wide as he slowed his pace, stumbling to a halt at the crowd. The panic in his voice was far more distracting than the fact he had a busted lip and nose that nobody thought to ask about./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What others?" Brick demanded seriously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Clary and Jace." He breathed, struggling to breathe through the panting as he tried to catch his breath. "I had just left and the avalanche…" He trailed off and gestured with his hand of something crashing down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Brick's eye's grew wide and there was silence amongst the crowd./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wait, what do you mean?" A girl asked, in shock./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Is this some kind of joke?" Another person questioned./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Isabelle and Simon went out looking for them." Maia shouted over the crowd. Everyone turned to her, seeing her face red and tears already trailing down her face. Then it hit home to the large group of teenagers; this wasn't a joke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis." She resolved quietly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"And then the noise broke out. People started wailing, cries of panic, whispering, shouting. The teachers all scrambled towards each other, trying to work out best corse of action./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Alright everybody listen up!" Newman shouted, effectively quietening everybody. "Everyone is going to walk back to the minibuses. Now. And quickly. You're all safe – Cameron assure's you that we're safe from any avalanches heading our way. So, now, we are to head down in an orderly, organised fashion – do I make myself clear?" He asked, his fierce eyes piercing the crowd. There were a couple of nods. "Good."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia's legs were numb as the year groups silently clambered back down the track. Her mind was stunned. No one said anything because there was nothing to say./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A couple of the teachers had valiantly stayed behind to look for the 'missing four' – as some people had starting to refer to them as./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was only when the helicopter sounded overhead did it really sink in for the teenagers; the deafening whirring of the blades making the disaster a reality. A girl broke out into a sob in front of Maia./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia was a fierce atheist, but she found herself praying. Not to a God she didn't believe in but to a chance that this wasn't happening. That she was asleep and this was all some twisted dream. That she was hit on the head really hard and was having some fucked up hallucination./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThat her friends weren't dead./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They couldn't be. She had seen them five minutes ago, lively and energetic. She pictured Izzy's face, rolling her eyes before she went off to go search for her brother and her friend. It was so fresh in Maia's memory; she couldn't fathom how it was possible. How you can go from making healthy banter, laughing together, talking, and then with a snap of your hand, they're gone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThat was five minutes ago/em./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"And now she'll never see that eye roll again. Not Izzy's sassy swish of her hair or insightful advice. Not Jace's smooth retorts or the soft glint in his eyes when he talked about the things he loved. Not Simon's slight cock of his head when he's confused or nerdy explanations of some video game she didn't care about. Not Clary's biting of her lip when she's concentrating on a drawing or her distinctive laughter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSimon and Clary/em./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She drew a deep, shuddering breath./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"How could this have happened?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Insistent memories rolled through her head without her consent. They played like a film, foraged from all the locked away files in the back of her mind. Not anything specific; just small snippets of fragmented memories. Four-year-old Clary in pigtails with a pink dress, falling into a dirty puddle on some forgotten road somewhere in New York and then laughing – drenched from head to toe in murky water./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Simon being forced to lie on the floor while she and Clary braided his hair, squashed beneath them as they sat on top of him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia being stuck in a tree only to fall onto the other two; ending on the floor in a disorganised cluster of tangled limbs and aching bodies that were vibrating in childish laughter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"All of that, all of those memories – ones she occasionally looked back on and laughed about, the ones she thought so fondly of – and she was the only one alive left to remember them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her head was going funny./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She felt dizzy. Her brain ached./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Maia, breathe."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The world tunnelled back into the blankets of white and a face that was slowly coming into focus in front of her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Please. You're going to pass out."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jordan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She did as she was told and took a deep breath. And then another./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When she had a steady rhythm, Jordan squeezed her shoulder affectionately, "You okay?" He asked softly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia shook her head as her eyes suddenly pooled with tears. She threw herself at him, her head lying solidly against his chest. He didn't even stumble from the impact – probably expecting it. He soothed her hair as she shuddered helplessly in her arms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's okay." He whispered in a mantra./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Though, he knew it wasn't. He was fighting back his own tears; both Jace and Simon had been good friends of his./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maia only shook her head, "No it's not."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He didn't correct her: she was right./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He changed tact, "We don't even know if they're…" He was going to say 'dead', but he didn't want to think about that as much as she didn't, "still out there or not. They could be fine, Maia." He continued softly, "They might have got lost trying to find us, or maybe they found a shortcut. We could have made all of this fuss only to find them having coffee with their feet up down at the cabin."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He knew it was all lies, they both did, but Maia didn't reply with any of the proof against either of these theories. The last thing they needed right then was pessimism. Or realism./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So is this how you pictured Iceland?" Jace whispered, idly fingering the hem of is shirt./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They had sat in silence for a while. Whether it was a comfortable silence or not, Clary wasn't even sure. But she felt that they had mutually agreed to not talk until Simon and Izzy had fallen asleep. And sure enough, their breathing had evened out a while ago and – as far as she could tell – caught in a deep slumber./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary rolled her eyes at the idiotic question and looked up at Jace through her lashes, a smirk tugging her lips, "Yes Jace; this is exactly how I imagined it. I thought about telling you I expected we were going to end up in a cave hidden beneath meters of ice, but I decided against it. You know… spoilers and all."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace chuckled quietly, "Okay, okay. No need to get so sassy about it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Im not sassy." Clary grumbled playfully under her breath./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But what did you think about the trip before all of this." He continued, gesturing to the dark cave. Clary could barely see his face, but there must have been light above the ground from something; she could just make out his features./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She sighed and relaxed her weight back against the ice wall. Jace did the same next to her. They were so close, but neither of them moved. She didn't know weather it was because easier to see the other, or for warmth, but she couldn't find it in herself to back away slightly. She didn't want to./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's so pretty." She whispered, her gaze latching onto his golden eyes, "Much prettier than New York. I wish I could have done some more drawings. You know, when we were above ground and all."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She thought briefly about the trip, all of the events running through her mind up until that moment. But one moment of that day was nagging at her mind. She had been meaning to talk about it with Jace, and now seemed like the perfect time now that they were alone. Well… sort of alone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Jace," She breathed, "about today. And you staying behind with me-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Not now." Jace cut her off calmly, "Can we not do this now? We will talk about it, but… later?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary's brows creased; he obviously had been thinking about it a lot too. And now he wasn't ready to say something he really wanted to. That was okay, she could wait./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She nodded in agreement, trailing off with a large yawn./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You tired?" He asked. She could feel his breath against her cheek and it almost startled her realising how close they were. She nodded again, "You want to go to sleep?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She shook her head; she couldn't go to sleep, she was on watch. If she fell asleep, Jace wouldn't wake any of them up so he could sleep himself. She couldn't do that to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How much longer do we have?" She asked, her head resting heavily against the wall./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He chuckled again, "It's only been ten minutes."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary groaned in indignation. How was she going to keep her eyes open for another three hours and fifty minutes? It seemed like a physical impossibility to stop her eyelids from sliding shut every few seconds./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How about we play a game; pass the time quicker?" He suggested./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Like what?" She asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He pondered this for a moment, looking up at where the cave ceiling would be, but only to be met with darkness. "I used to play this game with Mayrse, back when I was first adopted. Fortunately unfortunately?" He asked, wondering if she had heard of it. She shook her head, she had never heard of it. "Okay, so I'll start off saying something fortunate, and then you change it so it's unfortunate. So I say… 'Fortunately the man tried really hard at what he loved', or something and then you say…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Unfortunately, he was a necrophile."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Clary!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary grinned, "What?" She asked innocently, shrugging lightly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He shook his head; chuckling under his breath he threw a hand over his eyes, "Okay…" He said, gathering himself again, "Fortunately, he got really good help."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Unfortunately, there weren't enough dead people for him to help with."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace threw his head back and tried to keep his laughter as quiet as he could, "That's not what I meant." He tried to even his breathing and calm himself down, "Okay, I'm not playing this game with a sadist. You're disgusting," He teased, wiping at his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary grinned, "I'm not a sadist, I'm just good at this game and you can't cope."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How about we play another game? One that doesn't involve necrophilia."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But those are the worst kind." Clary joked. Jace rolled his eyes and turned to lie heavily against the wall of the cave so their face's were inches apart once more. "How about two lies one truth?"She whispered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace nodded, "You start."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She thought, moving her eyes away from Jace's for a moment, "Okay," She said, looking back at him. His eyes were startlingly bright in the dim light, "I… am afraid of squirrels, I've been arrested and my mom was an architect."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace didn't hesitate and with a smirk replied, "I definitely wouldn't put the squirrel thing past you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary whacked him on the arm, "Hey!" She whispered playfully, "I am emnot/em afraid of squirrels."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He grinned at her reaction, "Then I guess your mom was an architect."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She shook her head amusedly, "An artist. I win."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace shrugged for a second before that sunk in, "Wait." He said, his eyes widening he turned back to her, "No way were you arrested."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary just nodded matter-of-factly, smiling at his unbelieving expression./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Com on Clary, no way have you been arrested and I haven't."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary just nodded, "I used to get really bad migraines and had these heavy-duty pills for them. I was with Simon and I must have accidently over-dosed or had a bad reaction or something because I went really loopy – almost as bad as you at the dentist loopy – and a cop found us. He thought I had taken drugs and put me in handcuffs and drove me to the station."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace stared at her for a moment, "You got… high off your migraine meds?" He clarified. When she nodded in confirmation he started laughing, "Seriously?" He laughed, "Only you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's what Simon said." She recalled, and then shrugged, "you know, after he picked me up form the station and had laughed at me for a few hours. " She shivered from the cold, trying to keep her teeth from chattering she nodded to him, "Your turn."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He turned away from her, deep in thought. He let out a long breath before he looked back to her, "I wanted to be a pro-footballer when I was younger, I hate Brussels sprouts and, I used to hate Izzy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Brussels sprouts." Clary responded automatically./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace shook his head, "I freaking love Brussels sprouts."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's disgusting. And you're the one calling me a sadist." She retorted, "Er… You wanted to be a footballer?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He shook his head again, "I don't really like football."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary frowned, "But you're on the team. Aren't you like… co-president or something?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace laughed softly, "Vice captain, genius. " He corrected, "And yeah, I guess I'm good at it, but I don't like it that much."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Then why don't you stop playing?" She asked, fiddeling with the ends of her hair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She could feel him shrug his shoulders against her side; "I guess I like hanging out with the guys. I like playing with them for a laugh, but as soon as the coach starts mentioning scholarships and going pro and things I just… am not so enthusiastic."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary nodded in understanding, "Sports should be for fun, not for scholarships."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He grinned mischievously, "Not that you would know or anything."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She slapped his arm again, "I think you'll find that I am great at certain… kinds of sports."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Like what?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'll have you know I got over a metre in high jump, actually."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, after I threw you over the bar." Jace added, laughing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary shrugged indifferently, "Still counts."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I think that was more of an athletic feat for me than for you. And you're not even heavy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Still counts.'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace chuckled and shook his head amusedly. He looked down to the short redhead when he noticed her shivering, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. "Come here."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She looked up at him, frowning in confusion. He stretched out his long legs and patted the space in between them in answer, "You're going to freeze to death."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her confused frown changed to a questioning one and he only nodded, telling her it was okay. She shrugged and got up, moving to sit in-between his legs. At first she was upright and awkward, not really sure. But slowly, hesitantly, she lowered her back until it hit his sturdy chest. She hovered uncomfortably for a moment before relaxing into him, soaking up his warmth. More confident now, she made herself comfortable, curling up into a ball, her head and back lying on his chest – definitely more comfortable than the cave floor, and warmer. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to warm her up further. Yes, it made it even more comfortable, but at the same time, the most intense feeling of 'butterflies' roared inside of her stomach, consuming her. She smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Are you ever cold?" She mumbled into his chest. "So you hated Izzy?" She asked, remembering the original subject./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He nodded, "Back when I was first adopted."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her brows furrowed, "How come?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't know," He shrugged, "I guess I wasn't used to girls. I thought of Alec as a friend, I didn't really know how to deal with Izzy. It was weird suddenly having new siblings." He laughed softly, "I didn't really start treating her as a sister until about a year after I'd moved in."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"There was a long breadth of silence, the heavy breathing of the two slumbering teenagers filling the cave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Can I ask you a question?" Jace asked quietly, looking down at Clary. She nodded, "What happened to your brother?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her breath hitched, her body stiffening, "Jace-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He hurried to continue, "You don't have to say anything. I understand."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She sighed, taking her time to gather her thoughts. Thinking of how she was going to get words past the lump in her mouth. It wasn't that she was sad about talking about it – well, of corse she was sad but it had been a long time ago – but she hadn't really talked about him to anyone since he died, definitely not to her father, and not even much to Simon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She took a deep breath and lifted her heavy head off his chest to look up at him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The words were caught again. It still hurt. It would always hurt thinking about her brother. She didn't know what to say. Who knows, maybe talking about it would be a good thing. That's what all the psychologists say anyway, right?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He…" She trailed off, her throat tight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Seriously Clary," He muttered quietly, his eyes looking at her softly, "you don't have to."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She shook her head, trying to find the words. How do you try to describe a person you loved so much with only words?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He died in a fire." She finally got out. It was followed by a silence so long that Jace didn't think she was going to say anything more. emShe /emdidn't even think she was going to say more until she found herself continuing. "He was only nine." She smiled, "He seemed so much older than that to me at the time. I looked up to him so much. I copied everything he did." She laughed softly,""He liked Pokemon, I liked Pokemon. If he walked off a cliff, I would follow without question." She laid her head back against Jace's hard chest, drawing comfort from it, "He was my best friend. You would have liked him, you know; it's scary how similar you are. And my mum," She added, "she would have loved you." She trailed off, thinking back to the night she last saw them both, "Its hard too… I can't really remember much. It's all sort of faded at the edges, like an old photograph, but still tangible. I remember being in my room when the lights all went out. My brother, Jon, came in with a candle and sat down with me, calming me down and explaining it was just a power cut. That's when the shouting started," She trailed off as her mind dove back into the moment, devoured by the memory she had tried to forget her whole life./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Wha's that?" /ememSeven-year-old Clary whispered./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe was incredibly short for her age and could easily curl up into the arms of her older brother as he protected her from the darkness./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHer delicate, freckled buried itself into Jon as she heard a plate smash. Then the shouting grew louder./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Jon?" She asked, drawing her head back to see his expression. He was frowning. He didn't usually frown./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHe looked down at her; his soothing hands stopped stroking her hair. His eyes lit up with the golden flame of the single candle in the room, "Sounds like a party." He grinned./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThough, Clary was pretty sure it wasn't a party, and she knew Jon didn't think it was either./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Clary, I'm just going to see what's going on. I'll be right back, stay here." He said, shooting a reassuring smile before he lifted her off his lap and got up./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Do you want the candle?" She asked quietly, biting nervously on her thumb./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHe shook his head, "You keep it. Just don't blow it out this time."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAnd with that, he left the room. Leaving Clary all alone. He never left her alone, not when she was scared. Something was wrong./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe got up and walked cautiously over to the door, making sure her feet were light on the floor so it didn't creek. Hesitantly, she twisted the knob and slipped out into the corridor./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emIt was pitch-black. She couldn't see her own hands, but she knew this corridor like the back of them./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emCreeping heal-toe, she slowly made it to the top of the staircase. At first, she couldn't hear anything but the ticking of the clock in the living room, in time to her thundering heart. Easing her way down the stairs, she moved so she was just outside the kitchen door; where all the voices were coming from./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThere was light coming out from under the door, the same kind of orange flicker from the flame of the candle upstairs./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"You have no right coming over here and telling me that I made a mistake!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe walls were thick, but the muffled noise of her mother's shout that seeped through them was comprehensible./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Jocelyn," Another man spoke – not her fathers – "This is ridiculous. I can't allow you to live like-"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"You can't order her around like you own her! That's my wife you are talking to. Those are my children you're talking about!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClary had no idea what was going on but it was scaring her; suddenly creeping downstairs didn't seem like such a good idea./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Jonathan, go to your room. Make sure Clary's okay – you know how she's scared of the dark."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"But mom-"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"No 'buts' Jonathan, go."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClary's heart flittered as she heard footsteps approach the door and she scampered back up the staircase, down the corridor, and into her bedroom./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJonathan came in a few seconds later./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"You alright Clare?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClary shook her head, biting her thumb nail with wide eyes, "What's happening?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHer brother gave her that fake smile again – one that said everything was alright when nothing was, "Everything's alright."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClary whimpered when she heard another yell, "I want Mom."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJon strode across the room and enveloped his sister in a large hug, "I know sis. It'll be fine; she'll come up in a minute. Why don't we get you in bed? It's way past your bed-time any way-"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHe was cut off by a large thump from the floor below, followed by a loud crash and then another yell. But not like the others, not one of anger, "Fuck! The cooker's still on!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThere was more yelling, but not like before. Yelling of panic./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJon stood still for a moment, forgetting about his bed comment, listening. Clary's eyes darted around wildly, completely confused, disorientated, scared. What was going on?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Okay," He muttered, deciding on a corse of action, "you get into bed. I'm going to see what I can do about their noise."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emMaking sure Clary had clambered up into her bed and was tucked in, he left again. But no way was Clary going to get any sleep. Not while the shouting was still coming from downstairs./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHe left. Again./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClary lay in bed, wide eyed, staring blankly at the ceiling as her ears prayed on every little thing they could latch onto. The shouting was more frantic now; 'Pass me some water', 'you stupid asshole', 'Oh my god'/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWhat got Clary sitting up was the loudest, most hysterical cry, "Jonathan! Go get Clary!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThen the smell came. A smell that reminded her of roasting marshmallows, but more charred, and much more thick./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe could hear Jonathan thundering up the stairs, down the corridor right to the point where the door sung open with such a force, it hit the wall with a loud crash that made Clary jump./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHer brother's face looked wild, and about ten more years older than the body it was attached to. Seeing his little sister so terrified in her bed softened his features some./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Come on then Clary, time we jump ship." He said soothingly, gesturing for her to come to the door./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Why?" She asked, unmoving./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJonathan bit his lip, "Because the house isn't quite safe at the moment."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWhen Clary remained still he continued, "Come on Clare, Mom's waiting outside for us. Don't want to make her angry now do you?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClary shook her head, grinning. She lowered herself out of bed and down to the floor./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Wha's that smell?" She asked, wafting her hand in front of her nose./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJonathan sniffed the air and then frowned, "It's er… We should get going. Come on, you get a piggy back ride."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClary's face lit up, "Really?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJonathan nodded, smiling. He crouched down and gestured her to get on, "Come on Clary, quickly."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClary obligingly jumped onto her brother's back and then they were racing down the corridor. At first, Clary thought it was fun, she always loved riding on her brothers back when he ran; he could always run so much faster than she could. But it stopped being fun as soon as they got to the top of the stairs./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emYou couldn't see the bottom of the stairs, just a swirling pool of black that was slowly rising, swallowing the banisters, as it loomed further and further up towards them./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClary gasped, tensing. Jonathan threw a quick, unsure smile at her, "It's fine Clary, just hold on and close your eyes. We'll be out in no time."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClary nodded, shutting her eyes and holding on tight, her trust in her brother insurmountable./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHer voice trembled as she whispered in Jon's ears, "It's hot."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"I know, just wait one second. I'll get us out."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWith that, she could feel him rushing down the stairs, Clary's body jumping up and down./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe could feel the black consume her. It was horribly hot. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt heavy, like she was breathing in weights instead of sweet, light air./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe never opened her eyes. True to his word, they were out of the black in no time and into the cold winter air, where she could breathe all she wanted./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Okay, you can open your eyes now."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe did, blinking. They stung, her lungs hurt and her skin was boiling. She wanted to cry./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emInstead, she slid off her brothers back and took his hand as he lead her over to where their father was standing./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHe spotted them, his eyes a wild animals, and hugged them fiercely./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Have any of you seen your mother?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emFor the first time, Clary realised she hadn't. Where was her mom?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Clary!" She could hear a faint voice call, "Jonathan!?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Mom?" She breathed, looking back at the black fog that had eaten up her home. "Mom!" She yelled, running back to the house./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Clary!" Jonathan yelled. But she didn't hear him, her mind tunnelled on the fact her Mother was still somewhere inside. Somewhere the black could get her./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe was back in the house, lost in the black. This time, she didn't close her eyes – she needed them to find her mom. But they stung so badly. Tears leaked out of them, but that didn't help./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Mom!" She called./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Clary?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe ran blindly in the direction of the voice, tripping over something and landing solidly on the floor./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Clary!" That was Jon's voice. Coming from behind her./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSomething was picking her up and she was spun around to find his terrified face, covered in black./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"What are you doing!?" He all but yelled, "Get out of here. Now!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emBut Clary didn't know where to go. Where was she? She had lived in that house since the day she was born, but the black was messing with her senses; her sight, her thoughts, her memory, and all rationality./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe was directed to a window and Jonathan threw something at it. It shattered, raining down orange glitter that cut her face and arms./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe was frozen in place, her mind as light as the air her lungs couldn't find, and her lungs burning as heatedly as her skin was./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Jump!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe couldn't even see her brother anymore, just a black outline of where she thought he was. But if he said jump, she would. And she did./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And that's about it." Clary finished./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"There was a long pause. The lone dripping from an icicle in the distance emphasising the silence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That was the last time I saw my brother – well, alive at least. I still to this day don't really know what happened. Just that the cooker had been left on and there was a fight, I'm not really sure." She chuckled humourlessly, "It's not like my Dad would ever talk about that day again afterwards, let alone explain it. You've met him right?" She sighed, "He wasn't always like he is now though. Before that day he was a real father. Now he's just some drunken asshole I legally have to live with."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace breathed deeply, "Clary..." He queried, unsure of whether he should ask, "Is that... Did he..." He breathed in again, "That bruise, a few weeks ago... Was that him?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Clary froze. Her body stiffening, and that was all the answer Jace needed. And then the flood gates bust and Clary found herself, for the second time that day, crying helplessly in Jace's arms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace's own body tensed, the mere thought of anyone like that having to live with Clary making him feel physically sick. He held onto her tightly, so tightly he wondered if he was crushing her. "I'm so sorry Clary." He whispered as her body shuddered, "You didn't deserve any of that."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She balled his shirt up into small fists as she just nodded, unable to say anything around the tears in her throat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm sorry," She got out, not moving her head away from Jace, "I just offloaded onto you. God, I've just been crying on you all day."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jace tilted her head so she had to look up at him, her body still curled into his side, "You never have to be sorry about anything like that."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She stared at him evenly, trying to find if he actually meant it or not. But all she could see was complete and utter honesty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She nodded, laying her head back against him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thank you for telling me."/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongSorry for that shitty ending. And sorry nothing much happened in this chapter. But I was kinda relying on suggestions, and guess what I didn't get? Suggestions./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongSo suggest! Otherwise the next chapter will take longer because of my endless writers block!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThe majority of requests I did get said 'MORE CLACE'. SO I will try. How about a complete Clace chapter next one? Idk, it's up to you. ITS IN YOUR HANDS./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongTHE WHOLE PLOT OF THE NEXT ONE IS IN YOUR HANDS - Im trusting you./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongLove you guys!/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emstrongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"To all my reviewers. Reading through all of these reviews makes me want to cry. I actually can't describe how much I love you guys for even just writing me a sentence. It fucking makes my day. So thank you so fucking much. I LOVE YOU!/span/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongGuests( /strongThank you all for all of your comments! I can't really reply to them individually since you are all under guest - so change the name! :D Love you guys - thank you! Xxstrong), Shadowhunter167(/strongRead the first AN at the top if you haven't already. I just wantd to say thank you for bothering to review even though it wouldn't let you. So thank you so much!I know, I really wanted the whole Clace thing to get a move on in this chappie too, but it just seem right because I ended up delving into her past and I thought it would be inappropriate. But thank you so much lovely!strong) Fangirl Crazi 407( /strong'Like a sparkly warlock brother' - that is very true. I take back what I said earlier - I want that instead. Thank you for making the effort to review even though it wouldn't let you! And thank you so much! Xxxstrong), bookaddict223 (/strongAhah, Ikr, cheeky Simone ;) And omigosh, Thank you so much - it really means a lot 3strong), ClaceandPeeniss4eva (/strongAhah, okay, more Clace is on it's way. I hope you liked this chapter. i actually don't think Im all that good at writing Clace, I try though - ahah. Thank you so much! Xxxxstrong), RunningWithTheRiptide (/strongThank you so much for that! I needed this suggestion! I actually based the whole chapter around it so thank you. I thought of two different games though - I hope you like them all the same. Thank you so much lovely! Xstrong), tspiker0713 (/strongI was actually planning on that for this one, but I ended up going into her passed. So I promise next one! Thank you! Xstrong), lindsayhonaker (/strongHaha, thanks lovely. Im really glad you're liking it. And Im really glad you're still here! I freaking love you for it! XD Xxstrong), 5thcandygrande (/strongAhah, Thank you! I try ;) xstrong), kosoglos (/strongI tried doing the game thing for you, but I didn't make them play truth or dare (mainly cuz I couldn't think of any dares lol), but I hope you like it anyways. Really nice to hear from you again! Xstrong), Shailene (/strongN'aw, mate, thank you so much! Xxstrong), goat99 (/strongAhah, glad you like it. Sure will!Xxstrong), Guest5 (/strongAhah, I have the worst patience in the world ;) Thank you for being so understanding!Xxstrong), WerewolfDarcy (/strongGood question, truth is, I love both of their characters so much that I don't really want to tamper with them. What if I get them wrong? But I might try to later. See how it goes. Thank you for reviewing! Xstrong), Helen (/strongAhah, I tried to fit some in in this chapter. But maybe next one is completely full, idk, what do you think? Ly Xxstrong), guest 1 (/strongAhah, aw. thank you so much mate. Xxxstrong), Megan5202 (/strongAw - thank you so much! Xxstrong), FanOfTheWrittenArt (/strongRe-reading it? Aw, Im so flattered Im actually blushing right now. Thank you so much. And i fucking love you for staying with me this whole time! THANK YOU ! Xstrong), Kate (/strongThanks for reviewing!Xxstrong), I Love AAMC (/strongAhah, no worries. What fics are you reading? Any good ones you can suggest? I can't find many and am at a loss ;( Thank you lovely! Xstrong), Boorworm (/strongOmg, I love you. You are so funny, you're review makes me laugh. Read the AN at the top of the chapter if you haven't already. Ahah, did you like the caves? Ive always wanted to go to an ice cave before. They look awesome. Yeah, not gunna lie, I looked up a few wisdom teeth vids off f youtube and thought they were hilarious, and I've never experienced it before so that's where I got the chapter from *hangs head in shame* ;D. Ahah, Im not offended cause you asked I was Birtish lol. But I am, and thanks mate. Have you ever been to England? Where are you from (if you don't mind me asking). What a college is over here is your 'sixth form college', so that would be where you go from when you are 16-18 years old. And then from there people go to university. Whats the difference between Uni's and colleges in America? Hahah, Yeah, we call them sweets (but we call chocolate , chocolate). And have only tried Wonka's Nerds as far as American 'candies' go. I emreally/em want to go to america and see what its like though. I don't like peanut butter in chocolate either! So you were born in England? (So you have been here, have you been here in living memory?), but yeah, that technically makes you British. I think you could even get a UK passport if you wanted ;) You're 'sorry' for the long review? I FREAKing love long reviews! So thank you so much! Glad to hear from you again ;) Cheers, Ly Xxxstrong), NemiTheVeggiEeater (/strongAhah, Thank you! Xxxxxxstrong), Page1of365 (/strongNice pen name, what inspired it? ;) N'aww cheers! Thank you so much! Xstrong) FuzzyWuzzyBIzzyBUzzyBee (/strongNice to hear from you again, and thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this - I love ya for it X. Ahah, I do that (shh, don't tell anyone ;D) Thank you so much lovely! Xxstrong), Ava (/strongAww, thank you so much! Xstrong)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongAlso,/strongemstrong if any of you have and fics of your own you want me to read, Im very bored! Come at me! Xxxxxx/strong/em/p 


	18. Chapter 18

**... _600 reviews!? WTF!_ You guys are AMAZING. This is dedicated to the lovely Elen-Di - my _600th_(!?) reviewer! AHGHGGH!.**

**Seriously thank you so much guys.**

**_Note:: Ive been getting rid of some of my review replies on other chapters to shorten the length some, but Im still doing them! AND, i just want to say sorry for the false alarm this morning, I posted this up but then I realised I left a whole chunk out, so i had to take it down._**

**Enjoy Xx**

_~Also, ICanExplain wanted me to say that they are now an unofficial Beta - so go to her if you need anything checking, she's awesome Xxx_

* * *

**Ice Cold**

**18**

Clary woke stiffly to the sounds of hushed voices. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her sleep-blurred vision gradually focusing.

For a moment, she was held in her dream. Back in New York, back in her normal life. But the ice walls and biting air slammed her back to reality, back to the nightmare they had all stumbled into the day before.

With her senses flooding back, she acknowledged a warm pressure against her back. Jace.

She blushed as she felt the rise and fall of his chest pressed so closely to her body. The sleeping bag wasn't exactly made for two, so they were squished awkwardly in a way that almost made her lying on top of him. It wasn't exactly a romantic situation, but it still sent fireworks shooting in the pit of her stomach.

She grimaced at herself, at her betraying hormones. He didn't like her. He couldn't like her – he was the popular jock and she was the nobody. They were just friends. And that's all they'd ever be.

She fell into a mantra, the thoughts whirling around in her head like wet clothes in a washing machine. She was fine with just being friends. Then why did it make her so upset?

The hours after she had told Jace about the fire had gone much quicker than she thought they would. They hadn't even spoken much. She had just lain contently enveloped in his arms, his body heat. But that didn't mean anything, did it?

She must have fallen asleep towards the end of their watch; she couldn't remember ever getting into the sleeping bag. She had no recollection of waking Izzy and Simon up. Did Jace carry her to the sleeping bag? She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or happy – but either way she was blushing furiously.

The whispers that had woken her up pulled her slowly from her thoughts. She tilted her head slightly so she could see the pair and smiled. Simon was sat up against the cave wall while Izzy lay next to him with her head resting on his lap, her long legs stretching out on the floor.

They were both smiling. Not politely, but genuinely. They were so different in pretty much every way any two people could be different. While Izzy was tall and elegant, Simon was gangly and clumsy. Izzy was textbook gorgeous and liked by many while Simon was nerdy and loved by few. Yet, they worked together better than anyone Clary could think of for the two. The fact they weren't 'officially' together yet was driving her round the bend.

Simon whispered something and Izzy had to throw a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud and waking those they thought to be sleeping. "What are we Simon?" Isabelle suddenly asked, her eyes dark and wide, staring up at him curiously.

"Individuals of the genus _Homo_ – members of the _Homo Sapien _specie." He replied smugly.

Isabelle hit him lightly, amused at his nerdy retort, "I mean us. What are _we_?"

Clary could see Simon's ease vanish as his throat constrict. He swallowed loudly, "What do you-" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we friends?" She asked. Clary was in awe of the fact she spoke so easily, with so much confidence. "Or are we something more?"

"Do you want to be…" Simon averted his gaze, suddenly very interested with his thumb, "Would you want to be something more?

"Well…" Izzy trailed off, the first indication of any nerves Clary could identify, "…Yeah."

"You want to be my-" His throat caught in his throat again, "You want to be my girlfriend?"

Izzy grinned at his awkwardness, nodding slowly, "If you want me to be."

Simon smiled widely, Clary didn't think she'd seen him look so happy in a long time, "Yeah, I would like that." He said, nodding too.

Izzy quickly looped her arms round his neck, catching Simon by surprise as she quickly bought his face down to meet hers, lightly kissing him on the lips.

Clary turned away with a large grin on her face, feeling rather intrusive watching the intimate moment. She shifted in the confines of the sleeping bag, seeking a more comfortable position. She could tell the sky was starting to lighten up outside; the cave was brighter than it had been a few hours ago. She probably didn't have a lot more time to sleep, but maybe she could just rest her eyes for just a sec.

* * *

"Clary?"

A soothing whisper had her eyes opening again. She turned her head slightly in response to the voice; she almost jolted meeting Jace's eyes. The confines of the small sleeping bag meant his face was mere inches away from hers, his eyes golden as ever.

"Yeah?" She asked sleepily, her eyes drooping at a half-mast.

"We should probably get up." He suggested, grinning at her lethargy.

"Or we could wait like… five more minutes…?" She said, her eyes already closed again.

He chuckled, "Not a fan of mornings?"

Clary opened one eye and glared at him sarcastically, making him laugh. She rolled over and gave a loud groan, "Okay, I'm up." She announced, her eyes already drooping shut.

She gasped loudly as strong fingers squeezed her stomach, making her laugh involuntarily, "Jace stop it," She pleaded through laughter, "I'm up, I'm up." She said, quickly sitting upright – subsequently getting away from the relentless tickling all the while showing she was truly awake.

"What's the days plans, happy campers?" She asked dryly, rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

"Breakfast?" Izzy asked, walking over to the two in the sleeping bag.

Both Clary and Jace's eyes lit up at the prospect of food. Everyone was hungry but no one said anything, knowing there wasn't anything they could do about it but wait for their next 'meal'.

Turned out breakfast consisted of a bit of Clary's sandwich and a few Haribos each. Everyone stared gloomily down at the small ration of food they could all hold in one hand.

"Don't look at me," Izzy defended, her hand in the air, "I wasn't the one that wanted to ration it for a month."

Jace grimaced at the tiny helping before forcing a non-committal smile, "Looks great, Iz."

It wasn't long – at all – before they'd all finished breakfast. Somehow, the small helping of sustenance did little to fill the gaping hole that seemed to be consuming Clary's stomach – it felt like it made it worse.

"So what now?" Simon asked.

Jace turned his head in the direction of the next cavern, "I say we go exploring, try to find our way out of this mess."

Izzy nodded, "Lets pack up and get going."

Simon started to pack away the Camerons rucksack, stuffing the first aid kit in it when Jace's hand stopped it on its way. "We should probably look at Clary's foot again," He said in explanation to Simon's confused look. Simon nodded and handed the small green bag to Jace.

He turned around and gave Clary an encouraging smile. Clary rolled her eyes; she knew he was only trying to help but for some reason she was irritated. She was irritated with herself and irritated that she would be a burden. That was all she'd ever been her whole life – a burden. And she hated the idea that she would be such a freaking big one in such a dire situation.

"How is it?" He asked, shuffling over to her.

"It's fine." Clary shrugged, lying through her teeth; it freaking hurt, "Seriously Jace, I don't need that." She insisted, nodding her head to the first aid kit he held.

He ignored it and started taking her shoe off carefully. She moved to swat his hand away but was caught in a painful, traitorous gasp at the movement of the shoe.

"Sorry," He muttered apologetically, pulling it off.

She bit harshly down on her lip as he started to roll up her pant leg. The last thing she wanted to do right then was admit to her pain.

"What?" She asked, not liking the look on Jace's face as he pulled back the bandage to examine her ankle. She wasn't going to look down at it herself; she knew from experience it would be better if she never looked at it again.

Jace frowned, "Nothing," He said in a way that let Clary knew it wasn't 'nothing', "How much pain are you in Clary?" He asked, finally looking up to meet her eye.

She shrugged again, "Not much at all. Honestly Jace, it's not that bad," She lied, "It must look worse than it feels."

Jace raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. Clary met his gaze levelly and tried not to look away, hoping he wouldn't see straight through her. He didn't look convinced.

"We'll re-dress it later, the bleeding seems to have stopped. Have one of these." He said, popping a pain pill into his hand.

Clary shook her head stubbornly, "You have it. I don't need it."

Jace sighed, "Come on Clary, just take the pill." When Clary still appeared un-swayed, he huffed "If you don't take this willingly, I'm going to give it to you unwillingly." He announced ominously.

Clary had to fight back a smile, "And how would you do that?"

"Just take the damn pain med Morgernstern" He said, picking her hand up and dropping the pill into her palm.

She sighed, "Anything to get you to shut up I guess" she huffed teasingly before dry swallowing the capsule. If she was being honest with herself, she knew that she was grateful for the pain relief the small pill offered, but she would never admit that outloud.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Isabelle called from the other end of the cavern.

Jace and Clary both turned at the sound of her voice. Simon had Cameron's large pack on his back while Izzy carried two of the smaller ones. They had decided to leave the last small rucksack behind – they had no need for it.

"We can help with those." Clary offered, gesturing to the back-packs.

Izzy smiled reassuringly, "That's fine, we've got it."

Clary bit her lip; she knew they wouldn't let her help because of her stupid injury.

With a huff, Clary moved to stand up. She had been secretly dreading this moment, and it was made even worse with everyone watching her.

Pulling a straight face, she swiftly got up, thinking maybe if she got it over and out of the way it would be fine. She was wrong.

It didn't hurt at first, but a second after putting pressure onto it, it exploded into an unimaginable eruption of pain, a torrent of lava running through the whole length of her leg.

Her face contorted with agony as she yelped. She felt herself begin to topple over, unable to keep weight on her exploding limb. Arms quickly seized her at the hips, catching her before she could collapse to the ground.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

Clary pried her eyes open that had been clenched shut in pain. Jace's face was a few inches away from her own, his alarmed, golden eyes wide with fear.

She forced a nod and a tight-lipped smile, pulling herself away from Jace. He hesitantly let her go, still hovering close by if she were to fall again.

"I'm fine," She insisted, taking in the worried gazes from her best friends, "I just got up too fast."

None of them looked convinced.

"Well are we going or not?" She asked, gesturing for Izzy and Simon to lead the way.

Hesitantly, they turned around and started walking uncertainly toward the direction of the new cavern they had found the day before.

Taking another few steps, she tried her hardest to conceal the struggle. Her attempts seemed to be in vain though as Jace flanked her, watching her every move as if she were about to topple over right there and then.

The hobble hadn't taken her very far – only towards the other end of the cavern – before she was staring to wear herself out. The pain and how slow she was going rallied her up into a tight ball of frustration, which made her go even slower, which meant more pain and even more frustration.

"Clary this is ridiculous," Jace suddenly said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She was silently thankful for the pause, though she wore an irritated expression; "I'm not going to let you put yourself in even more pain just because you're being stubborn. Please let me help you." His eyes were wide with concern.

She thought it over for a moment, though she didn't need much convincing. Acting reluctant she agreed, "Fine."

Jace smiled, "Okay, put your arm over my shoulder." He said, grabbing hold of her hand and putting it gently around his neck. His other hand hesitantly snaked its way tightly around her petite waist. The contact seemed to draw fire on her skin, but not the same kind of burning that emitted from her ankle; a nicer kind. A kind that raised those butterflies inside of her stomach and sent them soaring. She wanted to push them back down, tame them. _Stupid hormones._

"Better?"

She hadn't even noticed they'd been walking, her thoughts so distracted on the hand that gripped her waist tightly; there so she wouldn't fall.

She looked up at him and grinned; rolling her eyes at his smug expression, "Don't let it go to your head, Lightwood."

"Impossible," He replied, "There's no room for it to go."

Another day came and went and they were walking again. They were only an hour and a half into the trek and Clary could tell Jace knew she was starting to struggle again. She had been hiding it well for about a half hour but it was getting harder and harder for her to keep it a secret.

The walk had been a hard one so far. But at least the cave seemed to keep going, tunnelling for miles. They had only found one opening so far, but it was so high up it was impossible to get to, and since it was around a corner, the sat-phone couldn't even get a signal from it.

"You know," Jace said, his voice drawing her away from her thoughts. They had stopped talking a bit ago when it had gotten to a point Clary was finding it hard to juggle both the walking and the conversation, "I _could_ just carry you."

She knew that he knew the _last_ thing Clary wanted was to be carried because he had kept himself from suggesting it for so long. No way was she submitting herself to that kind of a hardship for the rest of the group. That was the sort of dependency she knew she couldn't need in such a dire situation they had all stumbled into so blindly.

She merely looked up at him, her eyes shooting him a gaze that told him exactly how she felt on the subject. He chuckled, "Okay, the offer's there if you need it though."

Clary huffed, "You're injured too Jace. I'm not going to make it worse." She said determinedly.

"It's not like you weigh a tonne. Plus, its healed; I can hardly feel it Clary." He insisted.

"Yeah, yeah." She grinned, sparing him a glance.

His gaze travelled ahead of them and he gave her a nudge.

"What?" Clary queried. Jace nodded over to Simon and Izzy a few yards in front of them. She followed his line of sight and smirked. At first, she hadn't noticed anything but the close proximity between the two they had been maintaining since they had started walking, but then she noticed the hands interlinked in-between them. She grinned and nudged Jace lightly in excitement.

She could tell Jace was about to holler a smart-ass comment at them when a low grumble drowned out any noise he was going to make.

"What's that?" Izzy asked, looking up at the cave ceiling.

The noise seemed to be getting louder, closer.

"Is that a-"

Suddenly, there was a loud whirring noise from above the cave, though muffled through the layers of thick ice.

"…Helicopter?" Simon finished, his face splitting into a grin, "They have a search party for us!"

Jace bit his lip sourly, "I wouldn't get your hopes up, Lewis. I doubt they'll know where we are – I'm not sure if any thermal imaging camera's would be able to spot us through all of the ice."

Clary jumped in, "But it's still good they've got a search party: at least they know we could be alive."

"Or it could just be a precaution." Izzy added.

_Or maybe they're looking for our bodies._

There was a long pause amongst the group as the weight of the situation they were caught up in made itself known again. It was actually surprisingly easy to forget how much shit they were all in when everyone kept up a light-hearted banter. They had all become so close, everyone such good friends, that Clary often forget how bad their position was; stuck under meters of ice with no one knowing if they were alive – let alone where they were.

"I think we should keep going," Jace suggested, breaking the heavy silence, "We're not finding any exists by just standing around."

They hadn't made it far when Simon and Izzy came to a halt. Clary and Jace slowly made their way to them at their slow-paced hobble. "What's wrong?" Clary asked.

"Er…" Simon trailed off, simply pointing ahead of them.

Clary and Jace both turned their heads to the direction he was pointing in. Clary's jaw dropped and she felt her heart fall with it.

"Come on! Seriously?" She complained.

The route they had all been taking through the cave was hindered with a large, gaping hole obscuring their path. She didn't want to look too closely but, from what she could see, the pit seemed to fall into black, which was more than enough to tell her it was too deep to try go down and up.

"It's fine," Simon tried, "We can just jump, right?"

Clary bit her lip. She couldn't 'just jump' at all. It would have been a struggle for her un-athletic self to be able to make the leap or a normal day. But with her injury, she highly doubted she could even do a small run up, let alone land without a kind of pain emitting from her leg she couldn't fathom

She hated to admit it, but she didn't see how long she could keep avoiding her injury for – it was going to get her killed, "I don't think I can make it." She confessed. They all seemed to suddenly remember her predicament, a troubled expression making it's way onto all of her friends faces. "But you guys go, as Jace said – we're not going to find a way out by just standing around."

There was a pause, a pause that was abruptly broken by the sound of Jace's incredulous laughter, "We're not leaving without you, Clary." He said, as if the suggestion was the most stupid thing he'd ever heard.

She turned to see if Simon and Izzy would back her up, but they were both smiling too. "That's ridiculous Clary." Simon stated.

Clary frowned, frustrated, "No it's not. I'm not going to be the reason we don't find a way out of here just because of my stupid leg." She announced, finally voicing the concern she'd been worrying over since they had got trapped in the first place, "You guys can go find an exit and then use the phone to get some help, then you can tell them where I am."

"We're not leaving you. End of." Jace cleared, leaving little room for argument.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Clary asked, turning mildly angry eyes on him, why couldn't they just leave her? She wasn't going to get them killed on her watch.

"We either get you across, or we stay and find another way. End of." He finished.

Clary turned once more to Izzy and Simon for support, but they were nodding in agreement.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do then?" She asked, staring at the gaping black hole that was surely going to be the means of her death.

* * *

"This is a stupid idea."

"No it's not."

"It's going to get us both killed."

"No it's not."

"I'm not doing it."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Just get on my damn back Clary."

Jace was still crouched down, awaiting Clary to jump onto his back so he could supposedly make the jump with both her and his own bodyweight. It wasn't going to happen.

"It's. Going. To. Kill. You." She insisted, "No."

"Either you get on or I grab you and run – which would probably be a more dangerous option." He said, grinning smugly, "Your choice."

Clary huffed and rolled her eyes, "You're so annoying." She tried to hide her smile.

Jace saw it anyway though, "Yeah, yeah."

Clary hesitantly straddled Jace's back and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He stood up; his arms wrapped securely round her thighs so she wouldn't fall. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He teased.

Clary ignored her thundering heart and rolled her eyes, "We haven't jumped yet, Jace."

Jace turned to Simon and Izzy, "Okay, we ready?" He asked.

Izzy nodded, "Who wants to throw the packs across?"

"My hands are a bit tied." Jace said, jazzing his hands under Clary's legs.

"I can get off for a second." Clary offered.

Jace shook his head, "I'd never be able to get you back on." Clary cocked her head in a 'fair enough' sort of fashion.

"I'll do it." Simon said, swinging Cameron's bag off his shoulders, getting ready to throw it onto the small ledge they were all going to try jump to.

"Maybe I should go first." Izzy suggested, "So I can make sure they stay on the ledge safely."

Simon scoffed, "You doubt my throwing abilities?" He asked teasingly.

Izzy just looked at him straight, "Yes."

The jump looked so easy and effortless when Izzy swiftly glided through the air, landing perfectly on the other side with only a small stumble. "Kay, come at me." She announced.

"I'm going to throw Cameron's first." Simon said.

"I liked Cameron." Clary commented idly, unconsciously laying her head on Jace's muscular shoulder.

"Me too." Jace agreed, "He was the first person I've met who's a bigger loser than Simon is."

"I heard that." Simon remarked, finishing throwing the rest of the smaller rucksacks to Izzy.

Jace smirked, "Well I wasn't exactly whispering, Simone."

"It's Simon." Simon muttered irritably.

"Not when you throw like that it isn't."

Clary shook her head amusedly, "You two are insufferable, honestly. How old are you? Four?"

Jace flashed her a grin over his shoulder, "Five, actually."

"You ready Simon?" Izzy called. She had gotten the rope from Cameron's pack and had tied it securely around her waist, wrapping the other end securely around a large icicle strong enough to take her weight; so she wouldn't fall when she tried to help them up.

Simon took a deep breathe, walking backwards in preparation for his run up. While the jump was a big one, the ice they had to run from was also slippery, making Clary's heart flutter around in her throat. "Be careful Simon." She warned worriedly.

He flashed her a tight smile before sprinting and leaping. Clary didn't breathe as he landed, his foot treading on the edge of the ledge. He was about to topple backwards when Isabelle quickly jerked him forwards, pulling him away from the edge.

"You okay Simon?" Clary called out to her best friend. He didn't answer at first, then held out a thumbs up and stood up.

"Okay, your turn." Izzy called to Jace when she made sure Simon was okay.

That's when Clary's heart started to really hurt, the thudding so loud in her ears it was almost deafening.

"You ready Clary?" Jace asked softly, shooting an encouraging smile at her.

Clary nodded tightly, "As I'll ever be."

"Just shut your eyes and hold on tight." He said, squeezing her leg reassuringly as he started to back up like Simon did.

And then he was running.

At the last moment, the ice made him skid slightly as he bent his legs to jump. Clary couldn't watch as his feet lost contact with the icy ground and they were in the air. It wasn't enough. The slip had taken the power out of the jump; it wasn't enough.

They both knew it.

His feet hit the rim of the ledge. Clary had memories flash into her head of her own long jump experiences; how she always lost her balance and tumbled backwards to land on her bum. But this time, there wasn't any sand to cushion her fall.

This time, they fell backwards into the dark abyss that swallowed them up whole.

* * *

Two days.

Two days since the Missing Four had disappeared and Maia was tearing her hair out in grief.

Everywhere she walked in the hostel, she couldn't avoid the gloomy, miserable, teary faces of all the other students that had also lost their classmates, their friends. So she had resorted to staying in her room for the past couple of days.

They had cancelled all of the other activities. They couldn't really make grieving teenagers go rock-climbing. The school had actually cancelled the rest of the trip due to 'traumatic and eventful experiences', stating that everyone would rather be with their family, and their family would rather their children be with them. So instead of leave in four days time, everyone was getting a plane back to New York later that evening. But the last thing on earth Maia wanted to do was go home. She wanted to go find her friends.

She wanted to help find the two best friends she had grown up with, her trusty shopping partner, and her first ever childhood crush. She would've given anything to be able to see them again. What made her even more upset was that, in recent times, she hadn't been seeing any of them that much – getting so caught up with her new friends and her new boyfriend.

She had started to really understand the saying 'you never know what you've got until you've lost it' over the last two days.

Maia knew it wasn't his fault, but she had to vent her emotions on something, and feeling guilty about being with Jordan so much instead of hanging out with her other friends that were now missing and most likely dead made it easy to be angry with Jordan. He had tried to come in and comfort her multiple times, but she would kick him out angrily. She just needed to be alone. But the more she pushed him away, the angrier she got at herself for doing so; it wasn't his fault. It was her fault if anything.

She should have done something. She shouldn't have let them go wandering off.

The last two days had been the most emotionally draining Maia could ever remember having – including the time her brother had gone to prison. She and Sebastian had been called in by the Icelandic police and the American embassy for countless amounts of questions – having been the last two people to have seen the 'Missing Four'.

The name had been catching on; 'the Missing Four'. It had gotten so popular amongst the year group that the media had started to call them it.

The press had managed to get a couple of interviews from some of her classmates – some more willing than others. Maia had been asked numerous times to give 'a comment' on the Missing Four. But she wasn't going to give a freaking comment! How could you put the gaping pit inside of your heart that was slowly swallowing her whole into 'a comment'?

Kaelie had already given about three interviews to different news teams – sobbing over her lost ex-boyfriend that she 'still had feelings for' and her best friends Simon, Clary and Isabelle.

That's what probably irritated Maia most about the whole situation; how people now pretended that they were super-duper tight with all of them when half of the year had never spoken to them before! Sure most girls had crushed on Jace lightwood at some point or another, and the guys on Isabelle. But she was almost certain that most of the people claiming to be 'besties' with Clary and Simon had never said a word to them before – the two having been on the lower end of the social ladder.

It might have been a bit selfish of Maia to think like that. She guessed they could care if they wanted. And they should care. But pretending that you were friends with someone just because they were dead was not okay with Maia. If they wanted to be friends with them so badly, why hadn't they bothered to talk to them when they were living?

That's what had driven Maia to actually slapping Kaelie Whitewillow after her last interview. And that's the reason that right then, as she watched her classmates give different 'comments' on the news about all of _her _best friends, about how they missed them, about how they couldn't believe something so bad had happened to their closest friends, she was slowly bubbling into a tight ball of red-faced anger and all-consuming grief.

Her tears having ran out a long time ago, she just lay on her bed and whimpered, her face contorted into an ugly, scrunched up expression of pure agony. The kind of pain only the heart could throw at you and completely cripple you with.

* * *

**Okay, I promised you Clace, and you got a bit, but I was going to put ****_THE_****Clace scene in this chapter but I thought it seemed better to end it here. IM SORRY!**

**B****_UTT_****... I ****_will_**** 100% update ****_By THURSDAY(!) (I know thats not that extraordinary, but for me it is) _****if you guys review and you will get your Clace!**

**(Basically, I've almost finished the next chapter cause I was going to put it in this one but I made it too long)**

**Id love you if you left me a review! Xxxx**

**_Also - I realise I made Clary quite irritable in this chap - but she's just angry because of her ankle_**

* * *

**Guests** **(**Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing - sorry I can't reply to you individually because there are loads of 'guests', but just change the name and then I can next time. Thank you so much guys! Xx**), Hammertime15(** Heya, thank you so much for that. Im going to use your suggestion in the next chapter, I was going to in this one but it sort of came to a natural end. But for sure. And if you have any preferences on who gets hurt and how they get hurt, let me know :D Thank you so much lovely! Xx**), hellen (**Ahah, I had to google translate your review and it came up with this: "clace kiss, please. to sleep huddled , there is a hot time." - which may have been what you said, I don't know. But it made me laugh. And yes, I was going to do a Clace kiss and a sleep-cuddle thing but the chapter came to a natural end, so I will _definitely_ put it in the next one. Thanks for reviewing! X**), Ava (**heya, thank you so much for the suggestion! I got them to search the caves for you - although it wasn't very interesting i guess, sorry. Thank you so much lovely! X**), Bookaddict223 (**Yeah, Summer's always good when your not doing much :D Im going to Spain in a couple of weeks though - which I'm really excited for. And yeah, been doing a lot of windsurfing. Yes, I was going to make someone get hurt - if you have preferences on who and how, Id love to hear it. Or if you have any ideas for a dramatic scene, Im all ears :D But no worries if you don't. Thanks for the review again lovely! Xx**), I Love AAMC (**Hey again, I completely forgot to read Beaten At His Own game - it looks really good though. Ill tell you what I think when Ive read it. Thank you for the review again! Xxxx**), BookWorm (**Hey mate, Ive always wanted to go to Cali It sounds amazing. I wanted to visit so much I was actually considering university out there - which is stupid because compared to england its so expensive (Especially for an international student) Oh okay, so colleges and Uni's are basically the same? Ive always wondered about that :D Ahah, you've never had Nerds before? That's all the rage in England about 'Us candies'. I loovvve M&amp;M's! I think they're my favourite. Them and Malteasers. Apparently you don't have maltase's in the US? Yeah it snows in England, only on a really cold winter day though. How cold does it get over there in the winter? God, I wish it didn't rain in England. It rains here _all the time_. Yeah, I'm definitely going to come visit. Maybe in my gap year. The UK stars for The United Kingdom of Great Britain - but we usually just say the United Kingdom, or Great britain (so the UK or GB). The UK consists of Scotland, England, Wales and Northern Ireland, so England is just a country within the UK. That's not a stupid suggestion! I was going to put it in this chapter but it sort of came to a natural end, so Ill put it in the next one. Thank you for it. And thanks for your review - they always make me really happy! Xxx**), Shadowhunter167 (**Aww, cheers mate! That makes me so happy! Im glad you like the Clace - i never thought I was never any good ate writing romance. That's clever about getting Simon and Izzy to help with the Clace, maybe ill incorporate that in the next chapter somehow... Truths is a good idea! Oooh, I'm getting excited now XD Ahah, don't worry about long reviews - I live for them! I just finished the fic I was reading, I was planning on reading yours next :D Thank you so much lovely! It really means a lot :* Xxx**), The Guest that pointed out about the temp of the cave (**I assumed it would be like 0C cause its ice ahah, but what do I know XD? But they're also cold because they have wet clothes and have been exposed for so long. Yeah! That's such a good idea! Ill incorporate that into the next chapter - it din't really fit with this one. Aww, have fun at Croatie! What are you gunna do there? Xxx**), RunningWithTheRiptide (**haha, aw, thank you so much mate! That means a lot. Ahah, me too. Thank you for always reviewing - it really does make my day, especially when you stick with me for so long! Xxx**), gggggggjdjdjdjd (**Well that wasn't a fun name to write out ;) Ahah, aw, thank you so much! Im sorry there wasn't as much Clace in this chapter as I thought there would be, but there kind of is because I split it in two... so it'll be in the next one XD Thank you so much for reviewing! X**), I Can Explain (**Heya, read the first AN if you haven't already :P And thank you so much lovely! Xxx**), Lolita is fandom crazy (**Ahah, thank you so much - that made me laugh more than it should havel! Xxxxx**) Clace Fan 101 (** Heya, Thank you so much for the suggestions! Im going to put them into the next one because, technically they were in this chapter but then I had to split it in half. Ahaha, Im really glad you like it! Thank you so much - let me know if you have anymore Clace ideas Xxx**), Guest5 (**Oh my god tell me about it! I have no surf where I am either! And its been freaking cold the whole of the summer. And rainy. And miserable. Ahaha! A blast of hot air from the freezer? Thats so funny! You skateboard? Thats awesome. Oh my god, I read You Owe Me... Im so depressed. It is _sooooo_ good. I don't think Ive ever read a better fanfic than that. Mines not even in the same league! thank you so much for that suggestion, its opened my eyes as to how much more I could improve XD Maia is one of my favs too :D Thank you so much for the review! Xx**), Oesteffel (**Mwahah, all for me to know and you to find out... god I hate it when people say that. Sorry. I researched a tracking GPS thing and it says that they wouldn't work under that much ice - same with the phone. Sorry, I would answer more of you questions, but I don't want to give too much away XD Oooh, the bloodhound idea is a good one! That's such a good idea! I might have to use that int he next one. Thank you so much for these questions! They've really helped me to think of other logistics. Thank you for all of your reviews as well - they all make me so happy! Im really glad you're still here! Xx**), Elen-Di (**Hey mate! Look at the top AN if you haven't already. I want to say thank you for all of the reviews you made throughout the story - they all made me laugh XD Ahahaha, don't worry, theres a big snuggle scene int eh next chapter ;D Thank you so much lovely! Xx**), Kosoglos (**Aww, thank you so much for another review! Im really glad you like it! Thank you! X**), Megan5202 (**Ahah, Ikr, yeah, sorry for that whole depressing backstory, haha :P, I just realised how intense the last chapter was. Or I guess you could say... heated. Ha ha. Ha. Sorry, Ill let myself out. Thank you so much for the review! Xxx**)**

**Thanks guys - you're why I write! 3 Xx**


	19. An

**Hey guys :D, sorry for the false alert again. **

**I just wanted to say that a couple months back ( the day after I posted my last chapter actually), I got hit by a car. I was in a coma for three weeks and stuff. But yeah, I'm doing a lot better now - I just get tired really easily and am a bit sore here and there.**

**But luckily, I wrote most of the next chapter before the crashe, so it won't be long until update. **

**But yeah, I just wanted to explain my prolonged disappearance.**

**But no worries! I will be back soon hopefully, just gotta find time and energy to write the last few paragraphs.**

**hope all your summers went well! Xxxxxxx**


	20. Another an - SORRY! X

**I cannot say how sorry I am for still not updating and sending you yet another AN!**

**But I saw that lots of you were getting worried and that I should probably keep you from thinking Im dead! **

**First of all, Im immensely flattered and i'm literally sitting here feeling so happy reading through all the comments - honestly, you guys are too sweet!**

**So, as some of you wanted some detail, basically, I was getting better (hence why I thought I could update quickly - guess that didn't work out...)... and then i relapsed. I was allergic to some of the drugs they were giving me for some balance problems I developed after the head inury, so I was ill for a while after I posted my last AN and had to stay in hospital for a few more weeks. **

**Furthermore, I hurt my right (dominant) arm on a shattered piece of glass quite deeply, it suffered some nerve damage so I could hardly move my hand and fingers at all! But I've been getting physical therapy so it is getting better and I can move it, it;s just awfully weak and bloody annoying! So it's taking me like three times as long to write this then it usually would. (Let me tell you, trying to text your friends to tell them your alright with an uncooperative thumb is a bloody nightmare :( )**

**But I really am on the road to a full recovery. Honestly, all of your concern melts my heart and is making me grin like a madman. I really, really appreciate it. Thank you so much for all of your patience.**

**Im not really sure when Ill be able to update - especially cause my finger are still annoying. But I will try to soon! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 19

**Wow... I really cant find the right words to say how thankful I am for all of you for being so supportive. The response I got was _insane_ and you have no idea how grateful I am for each and everyone of you that said something. _Thank you so much_. Obviously, it hasn't been the easiest of times for me lately but all of your comments have really made me feel better. So thank you all SOOO so much. Im no going to lie, I was going to give up on this story but then I reread all of your comments and I just couldn't - so thank you for saving the story. **

**I feel I should say more but I really don't know what... well, that, and I don't want to bore you all. God knows you've waited long enough for this chapter.**

**Happy Christmas and hope you have a smashing new year!**

**Without further adieu...**

* * *

**Ice Cold **

**19**

Had someone asked Clary to try to describe the fear that ran through her as she fell, she wouldn't have been able to. It wasn't exactly like the terror she had felt during the avalanche. That was an all-encompassing kind of terror that left her thoughtless, motionless. This time, she could feel everything as she started to fall, her thoughts were loud, straightforward and clear and they were all screaming _'fuck!'_.

They were spinning, airborne. Spiralling downward. And then, they crashed.

They crashed much too soon.

She panted hard, her heart racing a million miles a minute. She was lying on Jace's chest – not his back – and… she wasn't dead? Was she?

No, the warm breath caressing her neck, the heart beating wildly under her hands was definitely real.

Cautiously, she lifted her head, looking at Jace's face. He was panting too, his features a strange calm.

"Oh my God." She heard from above. Isabelle.

Clary watched as Jace's lips split into a grin, hers mirroring his and, simultaneously, they burst into laughter.

"Are you guys okay?" Came Simons anxious voice, confusion laced into his tone.

"We can't see you." Isabelle called.

Neither Jace nor Clary could answer. Clary's stomach was starting to hurt from lack of oxygen. All the nervous hysteria and hilarity of the situation came flooding out of her in an unstoppable mass. She was laughing so hard – still on top of Jace – that she was worried her ribs were bruising his.

Jace released one of his arms around her and she rolled off of him to lay beside him, her head resting on his arm.

"Guys seriously!" Isabelle cried frantically, "You're worrying us, what's going on?"

Isabelle couldn't see them, but Clary could see both her and Simon clearly. The drop was maybe six meters – seven at best. The ice lining the drop was carved in a way that cast a shadow over the ground they lay on, making it look like a bigger drop from above than it was.

"We're fine." Jace called, finding air around his laughter. "Are you okay?" He asked Clary, rolling his head to see her, "How's the foot?"

She nodded, still grinning, "Im fine." Oddly, her ankle hadn't taken so badly to the drop, it hurt just as much as it had before.

She relaxed into the floor, the adrenaline still running through her body leaving her shivering. "God, these near-death-experiences are exhausting." She complained, flopping her head back dramatically.

"Yeah," He agreed, "Maybe we should quit making a habit of it."

Clary glared at him.

"Can you guys get up here?" Simon asked.

Jace shook his head, then remembered they couldn't see him, "No, we wouldn't be able to climb up." He called, "There's a ledge a bit to the right of you that you could drop down to though."

Izzy peered down, spotting the rock that jutted out of the cliff face, "We won't be able to reach it." She pointed. "It's too far to the right."

"If Simon gets flat on his stomach and you dangle over the edge, holding onto him, he can use his body weight to swing you onto the ledge and then he can follow through." Jace instructed.

Clary looked at him like he was insane. Isabelle appeared to have the same reaction as she looked down at where she thought Jace to be with an incredulous glare, "Are you crazy? That has to be the most ridiculous suggestion I've ever heard. And I have suffered through living with you for several years, Jace, so that is saying something."

Jace rolled his eye, "It sounds worse than it is. I learnt it at a summer camp when I was younger." The following silence and continued glares told him to elaborate. He huffed irritably, "It was some trust exercise or something – honestly, it works."

"Fine," Izzy called, "Just so you know, if Simon breaks my neck I'm going to kill you."

Jace chuckled, not bothering to mention that she wouldn't be able to do the killing with a broken neck.

"And," Izzy threw in, "I'll make you try my new beef casserole before anyone else."

Jace stilled at that, seeming to reassess the consequences.

Though it wasn't _that_ large a drop (which she had learnt the hard way), Clary's heart still thudded as she watched Isabelle dangle over the edge of the ice wall, hanging onto Simons hands. Then he swung her, right to left, until they got enough momentum for Simon's body to slide off the ice and them both fall to the ledge below.

From there, they easily jumped off of the platform and to the ground a couple of feet below to meet Jace and Clary.

Isabelle looked highly perturbed as she sauntered over to them, "You guys are such idiots," She muttered once she was close enough for them to hear her, "Can't believe you died again…" She murmured, walking straight passed them, not sparing them a glance, and towards the cave they would continue their trek into, Simon following her like a loyal lost puppy. Clary could vaguely hear her mumbling something about a death wish.

"Uh, Iz, we didn't die." Jace tried, "Either time." He repeated when Izzy didn't react and continued to walk.

He smirked, rolling his eyes at his sisters dramatics, "Come on you, let's go." He said, weaving another hand around Clary's waist as she raised an arm to rest behind his neck – once again finding the height difference a bit awkward to do so. She giggled.

"What's got you laughing?" Jace queried as they started their hobble once more.

"I was just thinking about how this reminds me of you." She explained. He raised a brow in confusion at her. Clary grinned, "When you were high off tooth meds and I had to walk you to the house."

Jace shot her a playful glare, "Hey," He said warningly, "We promised we would never mention that day again."

"I don't ever remember making that promise." She shook her head teasingly, "And I don't think I would ever agree to promising it; the bruised ego of Jace Lightwood isn't something you come across everyday and I _promise_ to bring it up at every opportunity that may arise." She said, raising her free hand in a boy-scout fashion "So that those less fortunate than I, may share this rare memory with me and treasure it as I do _so_ dearly."

Jace wore a terrified expression, "Oh God, you're as bad as Isabelle." He complained, "The dramatics are killing me."

Clary laughed, "'The _dramatics _are killing you' are they? Just think that line over for a sec."

Jace looked down at her with amusement, opening her mouth to retort when Clary stumbled over a rock. Jace tightened his grip around her waist and set her straight again, doing his best to ignore the pain flicker across her features as he knew she would hate for him to see it.

They continued in silence for a couple more paces before Jace couldn't keep his mouth shut for longer, "You know," He said softly, "I could just carry-"

"No Jace."

* * *

Another three days later and Clary was surprised that they were still walking. She was surprised that the cave was still long enough for them to be able to keep walking, she was surprised that they could keep walking on the day-long treks despite the little sustenance they were obtaining and how much weight they were losing and, most of all, she was surprised at how long she had managed to stay on her feet – considering her little impediment.

Not that the food shortage wasn't apparent. Unlike the first few days of the groups' entrapment, the walks were mostly held in silence - everyone investing their dwindling energy for the ground in front of their feet.

Despite the exhaustion and starvation, Isabelle had been doing fine from what she could tell. Simon had been coughing a bit, but it didn't appear to be too bad. Jace had been doing seemingly very well, especially considering he had been subjected to hauling her around because she couldn't walk without him.

Her legs had started to take each step slower and slower each day. She would have thought the pain would have gotten more manageable by now, but it seemed to be getting worse and worse. It had gotten to a point where Clary had almost given into Jace's constant offers of carrying her. Almost.

"Guys, we have a problem." Simon announced, turning back to Jace and Clary whom were forever at the back of the pack.

"What?" Jace asked, unconsciously tightening his grip on Clary's waist, and she was sure he was inwardly voicing the same thought as her; _please not another freakng cliff._

Izzy and Simon didn't reply, just waited for the other two to walk closer to them so they could see for themselves.

"Ah." Clary frowned as they rounded the corner and spotted the obstacle; the hollow of the cave tunneled into a mere small hole a few feet above them.

"I'll go first," Jace suggested, "Then I can help everyone up."

"Can you even fit in there?" Isabelle queried, an eyebrow raised.

Jace glared at her, releasing his grip on Clary, and walked passed her and to the wall. Clary watched in amazement as he jumped and clung onto the opening of the hole with the tips of his fingers, then started to pull himself up until he was crouching in the entrance of the hole. How he could do that with days of near-to-no food was beyond Clary. No, scratch that, how he could do that in the first place was beyond Clary.

"Show off." Simon muttered.

Izzy nodded her agreement, rolling her eyes at her brother, "The term 'show off' and 'Jace Lightwood' are synonymous."

"Okay Clary, you're up." Jace called quietly, gesturing for her to go up next.

Hesitantly, Clary heavily limped towards the bottom of the hole and looked up at Jace, "What do you want me to do?" She asked, having no clue how she was going to get up.

"Just lift up your arms."

Clary raised a brow at him but did so anyway. Jace grabbed her firmly by her wrists and – before she could protest - started pulling her up. He made it look as though he were picking a stray feather up off the floor, so effortless.

Next to Jace now, he held her for a moment as she found her balance. "Good?" He asked, his golden eyes exploring hers.

Clary was disheartened to see a distant, almost sad look cross his face as he studied her. He had been acting oddly around her since that morning; not talking to her unless he had to, hardly holding any eye contact at all, and bearing a constant vacant, thoughtful expression the whole time.

She nodded anyway and he quickly released her waist, as if realizing just then that he was still holding her. He abruptly turned to look away from her and down to the ground.

"Okay, Izzy."

Izzy let go of Simons hand and quickly pecked him on the lips, making him blush, before walking over to the base of the hole,. Jace made a gagging sound.

Once they were all squeezed compactly into the small cave, Clary lead the group and began army crawling through the tunnel since it was much too small to walk, or even crouch through.

She noted that crawling was surprisingly a lot easier than walking. The power behind the movement was driven from her elbows, and although it was slow, she doubted it was much slower than the pace she'd been 'walking' at for the last couple of days.

And then suddenly, her elbows lost traction on the slick ice and she was sliding.

"Clary!" Isabelle yelled – the person directly behind her.

"What's wrong?" Clary heard Simon call in panic.

She scrambled to find traction on the walls around her but started picking up too much velocity, zooming through the small hole. The tunnel started sloping and winding and Clary's heart was in her ears as she speeded downward, trying frantically to grip onto something, anything.

She was vaguely aware of Isabelle yelping behind her, indicating that she too had started sliding down the tunnel.

Stupidly, she thought to herself how this reminded her of Kaelie's tenth birthday party, where she'd taken a bunch of her friends to a water park. But it was one thing sliding down a waterslide, yelling in excitement with your friends before crashing into a pool, and a completely other thing falling down an ice channel, unable to stop, yelling in fear and crash landing into god-knows-what.

To be fair, she hadn't been yelling, but she started to when the tunnel suddenly dived down and she hurtled down the ice shaft faster than ever.

And then she was flying. Or, rather, falling.

The tunnel suddenly ended and she was thrown harshly onto a sloped ground from a great height. The velocity she fell at sent her rolling down the sloped, pebbled ground, turning and turning downhill in a whirl of flying, flaming red hair, until she collided harshly into a solid wall.

She couldn't tell if she had stopped or not, the pain of the crash hidden by her shock. Her mind was shooting out of her body as she struggled to breathe around the agony that was suddenly soaring up from her ankle. She must've landed on it.

Her leg was on fire, pain exploding from it making her writhe around on the floor.

She must've yelped or screamed or something because she could just about make out hands grabbing her shoulder, holding her still. Soothing words were muttered as she slowly drew her mind out from the deafening pain.

She was surprised she hadn't passed out yet, dizzy and struggling to find air to draw into her lungs.

"Clary, open your eyes for me."

She hadn't even realized they were shut.

"You're okay, just open your eyes."

And she did. Slowly, her heavy lids fluttered open and she was looking blurrily into the eyes of a… scared looking Jace. Which surprised her because, if there was one thing Clary knew about Jace Lightwood was that he _never_ got scared.

She wanted to ask what was wrong, what he was looking like that for, but she couldn't find the words, or the air she would need to be able to say them.

"Hur's," Was all she managed to slur out, pathetic, she chided herself.

"I know," He said soothingly, offering a soft smile, "I know, can you take this for me?" He asked, offering a small white capsule he held in his hand.

Clary didn't even complain, taking the meds and dry swallowing them gratefully.

Her hands hurt. Not like her leg did, but they stung, scattered with little cuts and bits of rock in them, like when you fell off your bike and grazed your knees. She must've tried to break her fall with them.

"You okay Clary?"

She turned her head to find Izzy and Simon both crouched nearby, watching her with deep concern. Izzy's face was littered with small cuts and Simon was rubbing at sore elbows.

Her oldest friend was already taking her shoe off before she could reply. She hissed as he, Simon, gingerly rolled up the hem of her pant-legs. She didn't mean to look at it, but she could see out of the corner of her eye that the once-white bandages were now grey with dirt and red with blood.

She breathed through clenched teeth as he slowly began to unwind the dressing. Jace was stroking her hair; she hadn't even notice him lift her head to lie in his lap. On any other day, the action would have made her stomach erupt and her head go funny, but I guess you could say her focus was a bit preoccupied.

"Uh, Clare?" Simon asked, Clary raised her tired gaze to him, "When was the last time someone looked at this?"

Clary frowned, "Like… two days ago? Why?"

She felt Jace tense underneath her, though his ministrations on her hair continued, as he watched Simon's expression darken, "Im sure it's nothing… It's just…" He bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

Clary raised herself up on her elbows, her curiosity peaking at his hesitation, "What?"

His brows furrowed and Clary was worried he might bite a hole through his lip, "Well, I'm no doctor but…"

By then, Isabelle had moved around, impatient with Simon's uncertainty. Her eyes widened when she saw her leg.

Clary's curious frown softened into a worried glare, "What is it?" She asked, trying to sit up, but Jace gently pushed her back down.

"I'm pretty sure it's infected." Simon grimaced apologetically.

Clary's eyes flung open, "What!?"

"It's fine," Izzy tried to amend, "It's not that bad." She tried to look sincere but Clary could see through every inch of it.

She tried to sit up again, only for Jace to push her back down again. She looked up at him and huffed, "Jace-"

"I know you," He cut in, sounding amused, but still sporting his vacant, thoughtful gaze, "It's probably best if you don't see; you're pretty squeamish."

Clary frowned, "I'm not squeamish."

Jace smirked briefly down at her, them both knowing different.

Her focus, however, was abruptly bought away from Jace as Simon started squeezing her ankle. "Ow!" She yelped, breathing through her teeth, trying to kick away Simon's hands with her good foot.

Simon frowned again, ignoring her. Clary hated that frown. "Something's wrong, it feels different."

"How do you mean?" Clary asked, confused. Of course it felt 'different', it had done for nearly a week now.

"No," Simon admonished, "I mean it feels different to the last time I checked it. The swellings gone up – or at least stayed the same, but the bone…" He trailed off, "I don't know. What should we do?" He asked, looking to his girlfriend. Isabelle was already digging out the first aid pack from the bag behind him.

Before she knew what was happening, Clary hissed in surprised pain when an alcoholic wipe cleansed her wound. She drew in a harsh breath, "Some warning would have been nice." She muttered irritably.

Isabelle grinned at her, "Sorry." She said. She didn't look very sorry.

While Izzy and Simon were finishing cleaning and re-dressing her leg, Clary took a moment to take in the surroundings, examining the space they had fallen into. It almost took her breath away.

This was a much larger cavern than any of the others they had come across before – a much lighter one too. The walls were lit a florescent blue, casting a surprising amount of light – a change to the usual dim light they had grown accustomed to over the past few days – over one of the most beautiful looking streams Clary had ever seen. The water was innocent, left un-tampered by the lack of wind or movement. She wouldn't be surprised if it hadn't met anything living for decades, maybe centuries – she didn't know. The ground the inanimate water touched was a floor of fine, white sand and, further uphill, the sand turned into grey pebbles, which surprised Clary. Actually, the whole cavern surprised her; they hadn't yet come across either a water source or anything but ice and the odd large rock here or there. In fact, one of the walls of the cave was made completely of rock. But what Clary took most interest in had her eyes opening wide.

"Hey look, guys." She grinned. Everyone looked away from the ministrations being carried out on her foot and in her direction. She shook her head in the direction of the stone wall, "Algae."

It was the first sign of greenery, of vegetation that they had all come across. In fact, it was the first color the cave had had to offer that they had come across over the long treks they had been doing over the last few days that wasn't grey or blue. But the esthetics of the sight wasn't what was getting the small group of teenagers grinning – the prospect of more food, however, was more than enough to get them smiling until their cheeks hurt.

Thankfully, that was all it took to begin to shake off her friends' worry and get their focus set elsewhere – though Jace was still hovering ever close to her, reminding Clary of a mother doe lingering near her new-born fawn as it walked it's first steps on shaky legs. Her lips betrayingly pulled into a taught grin at the thought.

* * *

They had eaten like kings that night. The algae, had, admittedly been one of the weirdest things any of them had ever eaten, but it did the job.

So it was with full stomachs Izzy and Simon retired to the sleeping bag nestled on the pebbled beach next to the rock wall for a much desired sleep, and Clary and Jace moved to the other end of the cavern to the opposite wall. Clary bought her day rucksack over and settled it on her lap as she leaned against the wall. Jace settled a pace away from her, having bought Cameron's knives with him with the intention of sharpening them, reasoning it best to do something useful with the downtime of the night shifts.

He was staring at her, he knew he was. He couldn't seem to help it. He'd had a dream that morning. The more he thought on it, the deeper he seemed to fall into a sinking well. And he feared, he _knew_, he wouldn't escape it without facing the demons in the dark waters. The same ones he'd eluded numerous times in the past. They would find him tonight.

Clary pulled her book from her bag and opened it on her lap. She took out next a pen, pencil and rubber and laid them out before her, just so, then turned to her sketchbook once more. She was so focused, so single-minded and intent, that she was mindless to the fact that Jace had yet to go about sharpening the knives he was meant to be.

Rather, he was watching her.

Jace had watched her do the same thing a thousand times. It was Clary, through and through. The crinkle of concentration upon her brow, the slight pinching of her lips, the flick of her eyes as they darted between scene and paper, her hand moving just as fast across the blank page. It was how Jace was accustomed to seeing her, on a mission, with a purpose, set to a task.

But he'd also seen her smile, gentle with a baby in her arms that looked disturbingly similar to himself.

Jace's heart was fluttering in his chest, and he feared to think why.

The dream. It had plagued him all day. What did it mean? He'd thought on it long and hard. He wasn't exactly one for looking deeper into the surface of a dream than he would a math question. He had never been one to think too much of the whole Freudian, unconscious thinking malarkey, but this had been unsettling to say in the least. Sure he had dreamt of girls before, what sane teenaged boy hadn't? But those had usually been more... intimate.

This was different. He had been older, standing in what seemed to be the living room of a cozy, homely abode. Not the almost hospital-like sterility of the Lightwood house that he was accustomed to but more like what he could only describe as a 'Clary clutter': not exactly _messy, _ but certainly untidy, nothing close to the sort of clean Jace usually kept his things. The building wasn't anything extravagant, nothing like the modern art piece of architecture the Lightwood house was, older, more like the library, pretty standard, but Jace seemed to like it even more for it.

There was a lulling humming leaking through the room from the doorway, almost hypnotic. Jace had felt himself (well... his dream-self) being drawn towards it, like a sailor to a siren. He had walked into a small kitchen to see, silhouetted in the window, a figure he'd come to recognize instantly. Clary was standing there in all her flaming red-haired glory with her back to him.

Jace had been taken by surprise, stumbling back into the door.

"Jace? That you?" Her voice came out silkily, hearing the door creak.

She slowly turned to face him, rocking slightly as she moved. She was older too, he noticed. Her frame was taller, more curvier. But it was what he could see in her arms as she turned that had him fretting over all day.

A baby, not older than a year or two was sleeping soundly on her shoulder. It would seem mad that something so innocent, peaceful, would cause Jace to worry so. But it was undeniable, the golden blonde hair, high cheekbones, a miniature Jace. What was even more worrisome was, when the baby's eyes fluttered lethargically open, where he would expect to see a flaming gold similar to his own, a brilliant green shone out brightly at him. Clary's.

The dream had ended there. He'd been woken by the impatient shaking of his sister and the unsympathetic command to get his ass up and moving before she kicked it as far. But that didn't mean he had forgotten it. Far from it. It seemed to have imprinted itself into his mind.

He had dreamed of his future before, but more as being a pro-footballer or something of the sort. It wasn't all too surprising to see Clary in a dream of his future. They were best friends; he'd expect her to be there. He'd be worried if she wasn't.

But the baby… why was there a baby?

Jace didn't own up to his own screaming suspicions until lunch time (lunch being a few Haribos and half a sandwich), and by then it had almost been enough to kill his appetite. It was terrifyingly simple, so obvious that Jace had been too scared to acknowledge it glaring him in the face. If Clary was there, and if she had a baby with her, then it would suggest, were it possible that perhaps he…

'_That it was mine,_ Jace had concluded with a shocking grimace. The golden-haired infant on Clary's shoulder had been his. The revelation tore at him throughout the days hike through the endless cave chiseled in the heart of the glacier.

And now he was here, in the quiet of the beach cavern with Clary so close to him, and he couldn't pretend to ignore it anymore.

Clary was drawing and Jace watched, his thoughts running it seemed a mile a minute.

It seemed ridiculous to make such a big deal of a dream. It was just a dream. But it was more the feeling he felt toward the image that was scaring him nilly. He had had a hard time putting his finger on it, but once he had, the emotion was as clear to him as daylight. Longing.

The scene was somehow appealing, titillating. And that was the reason for the gut-clenching shock associated with the baby. Jace didn't want a _baby! _He was hardly seventeen for gods sake. He knew nothing about families, his own was hardly functional to say in the least, and the one before the Lightwood's hadn't exactly ended perfectly either.

And Clary. What did that mean for Clary? They were friends. Friends didn't have babies. Married couples had babies. Lovers had babies, and Jace didn't _love _Clary.

Sitting at his side, she rubbed leisurely away at something of her drawing, mindlessly tucking a stray strand of red hair behind her ear.

Jace stared while his thoughts exploded into overdrive.

_Do I?_

He studied her in the blue light of ice reflecting off the pool as she sketched away, completely in her element. Even amid the furious concentration it brought a peace to her because she was where she felt most comfortable. The water painted dancing highlights over her face and left the rest to flicker in shifting shadow. Her hair was touched with cool blue, fighting dominance against the natural fiery red as it fell over her shoulder and down her back.

_She's pretty, _Jace had to confess. But he'd known that for a long time, despite what others might say. He knew his initial impression was somewhat marred by the fact they had met when they were so young, but properly looking at her now, he had to say puberty had done her very well. And what was on the outside was not even half of her allure. Where she truly shined was in her heart. Kind and brave and steadfast. And her mind. So quick and sharp and discerning. That was just as much a part of how pretty she was as the curls of her hair or the shape of her mouth or the shade of her eyes. That atop her physical looks more than made her pretty.

_No_, Jace amended, _she's not pretty. She's beautiful._

Clary made a face, a quirky scrunch of her nose, and scratched the bridge of her nose with one finger. Then she brushed away the errant hair that had tickled her.

_So she's beautiful, my beautiful best friend, _Jace thought,_ but that doesn't mean I love her._ But what did? He preferred her company to anyone's, even Jordan's or Isabelle's, that much was true. He honestly treasured her sense of humor, because Clary didn't let down her guard often to let show that witty side of her. He felt honored, and lucky, that she trusted him enough to share that side of herself with him. He felt more comfortable around her than he did around anyone else. He could be himself, the good and the bad and the very dark and ugly, and it was okay. He didn't have to pretend around her, he could goof around with her as much as he liked without her thinking ill of him - the same couldn't be said for the most of his friends. He was safe and accepted when he was with her. He could be Jace with her and not be worried she'd shun him for what that truly meant. He never regretted time spent with her. Even hours spent not talking, when he was just studying with her at school or taking watch at night, were not wasted. He trusted her before all others. He'd trust her with his life if it came down to it.

But that was true for a lot of friends. So where did the _possibility_ of love come in?

_And what does it look like?_ Jace could hardly know. Sure Mayrse and Robert probably loved each other at some point, but they were fighting all the time now it was hard to believe, and Jace _never _wanted him and Clary to end like that. Memories of his own parents had faded down to the odd scene and the photographs he could look at, and that wasn't a lot to go on. If he didn't know what it looked like, how could he possibly know if he felt it? All he'd ever had were small flings with the odd girl, but he'd never call it love - not even close. What if he couldn't 'love', what if he could only 'fling'? He would never allow for Clary to be one of his 'flings', nor anyone else's at that. She deserved a million times more than that.

Clary sighed, an exhale through her nose, the only concession to being tired she'd permit while she knew she had to be on watch. It was simple and meaningless, but Jace's chest tightened all the same.

There were those things he couldn't place that suddenly came to mind, moments and feelings that would not rest. When he touched her, there was a squirming in his stomach, a speeding of his heart, a tightness in his lungs… that didn't happen with Jordan, or Isabelle. Her skin was soft; he liked touching it. He liked even more that she let him. And when she touched him back, when she'd curl her arm around his, even if it was just for support because of her foot… for a second Jace couldn't breathe, couldn't really think straight. His whole body stirred when she was with him, like he was more alive than he ever thought he could be. She made life before her touch gray and were those embarrassing 'physiological responses' he had to her if they were too close, if he glanced upon skin that she usually covered with clothing… sure it happened sometimes around girls and all but... that wasn't fit for friends. Recently, his favorite time of day would be when he woke up with her in his arms, still asleep, still oblivious to the world, to the shit they had gotten themselves into. He wanted to preserve that in her, wanted to fiercely keep the innocence she possessed when wrapped in the arms of unconsciousness, wanted to keep anything from harming her.

Clary reached for her pencil that had rolled away from her to tap the side of his shoe and used it to block out the outline of a part of the drawing she wasn't sure about.

She smelled good. He'd always noticed that. Like maple leaves and peaches, soft and comforting as a summer afternoon. And he'd come to really like the way her hair tickled his face when she tucked up against his shoulder. Actually, he really liked when she tucked against his shoulder, tickling hair aside. He always thought of how he'd like to keep her there just a little longer. Sometimes he thought it would be nice to wrap his arms around her and draw her closer, hold her to him until she melted against him.

And it hit Jace hard, like a full throttled Isabelle Lightwood chili curry, _maybe that's love._

Jace was floored.

Clary looked up just then, craned her neck to work out the kinks, and then her eyes fell on him. She stopped. "Jace? You okay? You look a bit peaky."

Trying immensely to suppress the mountainous, revolutionary thoughts from taking over and saying something stupid, he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Jace's mouth felt unaccountably dry. "Have you ever… have you ever wondered about your future?"

Clary blinked. He'd surprised her. He couldn't blame her for not expecting that question. For all the things they'd talked about, somehow 'the future' hadn't cropped up.

Recovering from the initial confusion, a smile danced across her features, "What, you mean if we make it out of this cave? Or my future inside the glorified ice cage?"

Jace smiled, amused but sill curious, "No. I mean, outside of the cave. I mean... After high school. After college. Like... a family and things."

When Clary collected herself, the amusement left her face and something else took its place… something… avoidant.

She looked down and for a moment worried the edge of her page. It seemed with reluctance that she answered after a silence, "No."

"Really?" Somehow, he was sure she had. Clary just seemed all pulled together, like she knew what she wanted from life and had planned on how to get it,

Clary shifted uncomfortably and for a second looked away. Her expression was taut, strained… on the verge of wounded.

"Clary?" he asked softly.

She flinched then closed her sketchbook and placed it on the floor, moving to face him easier. It was that touchy a subject, it would seem. "Well, I suppose technically that's not entirely true. I've thought of it, yes… I guess what I mean is that I know I'll never go to college. Or start a..." She gulped, "family."

Jace frowned, confused. "Why not?"

Clary ducked her head and Jace could feel her hurting. What was wrong? Had _he_ hurt her? He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her. His heart racing, he pushed off against the wall he had been leaning against and swiveled on his knees to kneel in front of her. She pretended she hadn't noticed him move for a time, then she glanced up at him. In her eyes, in those brilliant green eyes he loved so much… pain.

She smiled sadly, "Im not stupid, Jace." When she saw the querulous look on his face she sighed wearily. "I'm flaky, and stubborn, a stuffy nut-case artist who has oil paint on all her clothes and her face half of the time. And I know I'm not much to look at. Who'd want to... start a family with that?" Clary glanced away from his face, as though ashamed. She tried to dismiss it with a half-shrug. "I accepted a long time ago that no one would have me."

Sure, that was all true about the redhead, but she said it like it was a bad thing. That was just Clary. And that wasn't a bad thing at all.

Jace pulled away with a grimace, "That's ridiculous Clary, tonnes of boys would 'have' you."

Clary scoffed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about the few hundred suitors waiting outside my doorstep. I wonder how my father is fairing without Simon there to shun them all away." She rolled her eyes.

"Im serious Clary-"

"And I'm serious too, Jace." She sighed, "What do I have to offer anyone, huh? I have no money for a college education - no money for _anything_ at that. And- "

"I would." Jace said before thinking to stop himself. Clary frowned. "I love your stubborn flaky-ness, and the fact your hair is green from paint more than it is red ." He found himself saying in complete earnest, "And I love that you don't care a dime for money more than you do Mr Newman." Clary gave a shocked, emotional chuckle at that.

She looked hesitantly at the ground, slowly her gaze travelling upward to meet his, "... You... you would?"

Jace just nodded.

Clary's started fidgeting nervously, her face changed to a falsely amused smile, valiantly attempting to hide any hurt, but Jace could see straight through it. "You wouldn't really Jace, you don't mean that. You're... well _you. _And I'm... just me_. _You're popular, you've got tonnes of friends. You have an amazing family that love you. You're smart, funny. I haven't any of that. Im just the girl in the background with no family but a couple nerdy friends and her trusty sketchbook that -"

And Jace lost all reason. He took a leap of faith, a rash act of courage. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

And she didn't pull away. She whimpered in surprise, but she didn't pull away. And she felt so wonderful against his mouth, so different from anyone else's. Soft, and warm, and gentle. Clary.

When his bravery flagged and he started to draw back she surprised him even more by following him, keeping her lips locked on his. She rose to her knees to stay with him as he moved. Her fingertips traced over his cheek and he shivered. As he sat back Clary shuffled closer to him, danced her fingers around his throat to the nape of his neck. Somehow, at some point, his hands found their way to her waist. Time was outside their realm.

Before he could think twice, Jace did what only felt natural, he parted his lips against her mouth, his tongue touching her lips. Her mouth opened and her tongue ventured forth to rake against his.

Then they broke apart. Jace was breathing heavily, his thoughts a dizzying whirlwind. Clary was nearly straddling him, leaning on her knees into him. His hands were still holding on to her waist. Clary's hands were wrapped behind his neck. She was looking deeply into his eyes. They were glittering in the firelight, radiant and mysterious. Jace was high on the taste of her, the feel of her, the play of her fingers at the back of his neck, sending goosebumps racing all over his body.

Jace stared at her, bathed in her, sat drunk in her presence, leaning heavily against the cool, rock wall.

Clary was breathing heavily too, staring back at him just as intently. He watched as reason seemed to seep into her eyes, a fierce blush making itself known on her cheeks and she looked eternally nervous.

Had she not wanted him to kiss her? Did he do something wrong? "I...I'm sorry Clary. I don't know what-"

Clary bent down - interrupting him - she kissed him first this time, and Jace knew it. His answer so long sought came to him on a kiss. He did love her. He loved Clary Morgernstern.

Their lips parted and Clary's arms fell away from his neck, the ice cave was suddenly colder in their absence. His arms, however, refused to pull away from her waist, holding her firmly in place. He wasn't letting go of her now, even if he wanted to he didn't think he could.

Instead of pushing his arms away, Clary sat down onto her kneeled legs, still straddling Jace's own. She looked confused, but happy all the same, _that's a good sign at least. "_I... what does - I mean, what does this mean?" Jace couldn't help but find her shocked stuttering cute. "Did you... did you mean for that to happen?" She asked lamely, hanging her head slightly but holding his gaze still.

Well, he hadn't done it by accident. He nodded, "Yeah."

Her eyes shone, "Okay... well, what does it mean?" She asked cautiously, "Do you want to - do you want to..." She trailed off, probably hoping for Jace to finish her sentence, but he waited to see how she'd finish it, "I mean, does that mean you wanted - _want_ to be together...?"

Jace smirked a classic Jace Lightwood smirk, "Do you want to be?"

Clary pursed her lips sourly at that, she knew he was playing her, waiting to see what she would say before he said anything himself. Her eyes narrowed, "I asked you first."

He grinned, "Yeah, I would." Her eyes brightened instantaneously, "If you want to be that is."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times and when words failed her, resorted to smiling brightly and flinging her arms around Jace into a crushing embrace. It took a few moments for him to gather himself and tighten his arms around her in return.

She pulled away slightly so she could look at his eyes as she spoke, their faces a few inches apart. A mischievous glint consumed her eyes, "Hmm..." She said, looking up as though in deep thought, "I might have to think about that one."

Jace smirked, "Well hurry up with it; I want to kiss my girlfriend."

Clary shook her head in amused exasperation and leaned in to kiss him once more.

Before things got too heated, a loud groan sent Clary flying out of Jace's lap like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "We're sleeping, not dead." Isabelle moaned lethargically, "Get a room." She mumbled, already falling back to sleep.

"Well it's about time you two took watch anyway." Jace pointed slightly breathlessly, peering at his watch.

Izzy moaned louder in protest to the idea but rolled to shake Simon awake all the same.

It was with no reluctance at all that Clary made her way over to the sleeping bag for the next few hours. And it was with a goofy grin, akin to the boy's whom shoulder she lay on and whose arms encased her, that she fell blissfully into the best sleep she'd had in years.

* * *

**Thank you all again for being so patient with me, I hope you liked it, let me know if you thought if it was too cheesy or something and I'll change it. **

**Please review!**

_**(my hand is getting rather tired (...never thought I'd say that...) so I will do review replies as PM's. Thanks again!)**_

**Ooohh, almost forgot. Next update... hmmm... it'll be tricky because im starting school again in a few days (!?)(Haven't been since end of last year) and Im guessing im going to have a lot of work to catch up on. So I really will try, but Im not sure. Maybe next wekend...? We'll see. Xxx**


End file.
